


Dragon Age Destinies - Fenris

by Andauril



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Background story, Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Non-Sexual Slavery, Prequel, Slavery, pre-game
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/Andauril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Sklaven träumen nicht von der Freiheit. Ihre einzigen Gedanken gelten den Wünschen ihres Meisters und dem, was der nächste Tag wohl bringen mag. Ich hätte nie gedacht, ich könnte etwas anderes sein – bis ich ein anderes Leben kosten durfte.“</p><p>Fenris ist der Leibwächter des mächtigen und grausamen Magisters Danarius, kein einfaches oder schönes Leben, jedoch das einzige, das er kennt. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, mehr zu sein als ein Sklave, doch als Fenris von seinem Meister getrennt wird, verändert sich alles…</p><p>------------<br/>Upload einer älteren Story aus dem Jahr 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Varania konnte kaum in seine Augen sehen, die eindringlich ihren Blick fixierten. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, so töricht? Anschreien wollte sie ihn, ihn zur Besinnung bringen… doch allein, was würde es ändern? Die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick, die Zufriedenheit in seinen Zügen…

   „Und wofür das alles, Leto?“, fragte sie. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet, keine! Was versprichst du dir davon?“

   „Ich tue das nicht für mich. Unser Meister hat euch die Freiheit versprochen.“

   „Die Freiheit…“, flüsterte Varania mit zittriger Stimme. So befremdlich erschien ihr der Gedanke, so unwirklich die Möglichkeit, dass nach all jenen Jahren… „Deswegen also? Ich weiß… nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

   „Dann sag einfach gar nichts.“

   „Das ist Magie, Leto. Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst. Sehr alte, sehr mächtige Magie… willst du das wirklich auf dich nehmen?“

   „Ja“, erwiderte er knapp. „Ich habe nicht darum gekämpft und mich selbst erniedrigt, das tun zu dürfen, um es dann wegzuwerfen. Ihr werdet frei sein, das ist alles, was zählen sollte.“

   „Sind wir der Grund? Oder tust du es für dich?“, fragte Varania scharf.

   Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick flehte sie um Verständnis an.

   „Verstehe…“ Varania seufzte. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du es nicht eines Tages bereust. Du solltest deine Jugend nicht so wegwerfen…. Aber wer bin ich, dich daran hindern zu wollen.“

   „Ich weiß, was ich tue.“

   Varania glaubte es nicht. Um die ganze Tragweite dieser Entscheidung konnte er nicht wissen, nicht wenn jugendlicher Starrsinn seine Einsichtsfähigkeit trübte. Doch ihn umzustimmen war, als rede sie gegen eine Wand. Der Entschluss war gefallen, und nicht mehr zu ändern.

   „Du hättest dasselbe an meiner Stelle getan.“

   „Ich verstehe, warum du es tun willst. Ich habe nur… Angst, verstehst du?“

   „Nein! Entweder du akzeptierst es oder du tust es nicht. Aber das ändert nichts. Gar nichts. Ihr werdet frei sein, das ist alles, was zählen sollte.“

   Er sprang auf und verließ, sichtlich wütend, das Zimmer, knallend flog die Tür ins Schloss. Varania biss sich auf die Lippen, wollte aufspringen, ihm nach und ihm aufhalten, doch konnte sie es nicht. Die Erkenntnis sickerte schwer in ihren Geist. Sie würde frei sein… frei… Welche anderen Gründe Leto noch bewegt haben mochten, sie schienen nachrangig in diesem Augenblick, ohne jede Relevanz.

   Es war seine Entscheidung, sein Wille… sie hielte ihn nicht auf.

   Anders konnte er ihnen nicht helfen, er war nicht wie sie, besaß nicht diese Macht, diese Magie, die ihr vielleicht eines Tages den Weg in die Freiheit, in ein besseres Leben, eröffnet hätte.

   Gewiss, er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Ahnte nicht, was ihn erwartete, konnte es nicht wissen, noch erraten. Dennoch…  Ihr Blick ging hinüber zu jener Tür, durch die er eben verschwunden. Jene Tür, die sie nun bald als freie Elfin durchschritte…

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Warum?“ Die Elfin, in deren helles Haar sich erste graue Strähnen einschlichen, starrte mit leerem Blick auf das herrschaftliche Anwesen, in dem vor nur wenigen Stunden ihr jüngstes Kind, ihr einziger Sohn, verschwunden war. „Warum hat er das getan? Das wird ihn umbringen!“

   „Das kannst du nicht wissen…“

   „Aber das hätte er nicht tun müssen, Varania. Er hätte gar nichts davon tun müssen! Wir wären zurecht gekommen.“ Tränen rannen ihr die weichen Wangen hinab. „So, wie wir all die Jahre zuvor zurecht gekommen sind…“

   Varania war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Seit jenem Unfall in letztem Herbst galt ihrem Meister – ehemaligen Meister, ermahnte sie sich – das Leben ihrer Mutter nicht mehr viel. Sie konnte nicht mehr so gut arbeiten wie dereinst, litt häufig starke Schmerzen. Varania war sich sicher, dass der Meister sie früher oder später dem Tod übergeben hätte… und gewiss war dies auch ihrem Bruder nicht entgangen.

   „Er ist noch so jung, er hätte es nicht tun sollen!“, brachte ihre Mutter mühevoll heraus.

   „Sieh mich an“, flehte Varania. „Unser Meister… er… er wird ihn nicht töten. Gewiss nicht. Er hat ihn nicht umsonst all die Jahre lang, seit er ein Schwert halten konnte, trainieren lassen, es zu führen. Dieses Ritual wird ihn nicht umbringen. Tot hätte er für ihn doch überhaupt keinen Wert!“

   „Ich habe nicht all die Jahre lang gearbeitet, damit sich mein einziger Sohn in die Hände… er hätte frei sein können! Warum hat er das weggeworfen? Warum?“

   Varania senkte den Blick. Tränen schlichen sich in ihre Augen. Die Jugend gestohlen durch einen Mann, der nicht den jungen Mann sehen wollte, der nur die Fähigkeiten sah, doch nicht sein Herz. Aber sie wollte, wollte es nicht, wollte nicht jenes Opfer schmälern, das ihr Bruder für sie beide gebracht hatte.

   „Hör auf zu weinen! Bitte! Er hat helfen wollen, und anders konnte er es nicht. Hör auf zu weinen.“

   „Du bist kalt wie ein Stein, Varania. Wie kannst du es so einfach hinnehmen?“

   „Du schmälerst sein Opfer, indem du darüber klagst. Er ist nicht tot, und er wird nicht sterben. Wir wären immer noch Sklaven, wenn er nicht bereit gewesen wäre, es zu tun. Willst du das? Der Meister…“ Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Warum konnte sie es nicht lassen, warum? Warum nannte sie ihn noch immer so, obgleich er nicht länger der Meister war? „Der Magister hätte dich nicht mehr lange leben lassen, mit deiner Verletzung warst du nutzlos für ihn. Er hätte dich einfach getötet, wie so viele andere zuvor.“

   „Sei still. Ich will es nicht hören… es ist deine Schuld. Du… du hast ihn doch…“

   „Ich habe nur mit ihm geredet. Gib mir nicht die Schuld für eine Entscheidung, die er aus freien Stücken getroffen hat. Ich hätte ihn niemals umstimmen können. Und es gab andere. Das weißt du. Andere, die es hätten tun können. Er hat diese Wahl getroffen, er hat darum gekämpft, dass er derjenige sein darf.“

   „Sei still! Sei still, Varania.“ Die Lippen der älteren Elfin zitterten. „Ich kann von Glück reden, wenn ich ihn jemals wieder sehe! Du wirst deinen Bruder vielleicht nie wieder sehen! Ist es das, was du willst? Ist es das?“

   Varania schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dies war nicht, was sie sich wünschte. Doch lag es ihr fern zu behaupten, sie empfinde keine Dankbarkeit, keine Achtung vor jener Entscheidung, die ihr Bruder um ihretwillen, um ihrer beider Mutter willen, getroffen hatte. Wer war sie, zu jammern und zu klagen, sich zu beschweren? Was konnte sie noch ändern, sie, die sie nur eine junge Elfin war, ohne jede Macht außer einer Magie, die sie nicht ganz verstand, die sich allzu oft ihrer Kontrolle entziehen wollte.

   Vielleicht fand sie einen Lehrer, nun, da sie frei war. Vielleicht nahm sich ein Magister ihrer als Schülerin an. Jene zaghafte Hoffnung wollte, konnte sie nicht aus ihrem Herzen jagen.

   Zaghaft sah sie zu jenem großen Anwesen hinüber. Sie mochte nicht daran denken, was dort hinter verschlossenen Türen mit ihrem Bruder geschah, abgeschottet von der Welt. Sie mochte nicht, sie durfte nicht. Wenn sie es täte, sie würde sich hassen, hier so gelassen zu stehen, so… glücklich. Das Ritual, wie immer es aussah, woher sollte sie wissen, wie es für ihren Bruder enden würde?

   Schritte erklangen, ein grobschlächtiger Kerl stieb auf sie zu, ließ ihre Gedanken wirbelnd zerstieben. Varania fuhr zurück, spürte das Herz in ihrer Brust stocken.

   „Verschwindet von hier, nutzloses Elfenpack!“, kam es herablassend, tobend, aus dem bartumrahmten Mund.

   „Ich… wir…“

   „Ich sagte: Verschwindet! Elende Sklaven…“

   „Wir sind keine Sklaven“, protestierte Varania schwach. „Wir sind freie Elfen…“

   „Das ist mir egal. Packt das Weib ein und verschwindet von hier!“

   Varania wich einen weiteren, einen kleinen, Schritt zurück. Demütig senkte sie den Kopf, fügte sich, wer war sie denn, zu widersprechen? „Ja… natürlich…“ Ihre Hand tastete nach der der Mutter. „Komm, gehen wir. Wir… gehören nicht mehr hierher…“

   „Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich ihn nicht zumindest noch einmal gesehen habe!“, fuhr ihre Mutter sie an. „Dir mag er vielleicht gleichgültig sein, aber…“

   „Sei nicht närrisch!“, fiel Varania ihrer Mutter ins Wort. „Frei oder nicht, wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren. Komm jetzt.“

   Fest umschloss sie die so zerbrechlich scheinende Hand der Mutter, setzte sich in Bewegung, eilte voran, die ältere Frau hinter sich herziehend, obgleich diese sich sträubte, wehrte, doch Varania war jünger, kräftiger, und die alte Verletzung ihrer Mutter erleichterte das Unterfangen, diese fortzuziehen. Nicht einen Blick warf sie zurück, nicht einen. Sie durfte nicht; durfte es nie wieder tun. Die Lippen wurden entschlossen schmal.

   „Wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein?“, flüsterte verzweifelt ihre Mutter. „Wir hätten alle drei… der Meister hatte es mir versprochen!“

   „Du irrst dich, Mutter“, entgegnete Varania mit verzweifelt brechender Stimme. „Du irrst dich. Es ging ihm immer nur um… ihn.“ Sie konnte seinen Namen nicht aussprechen, fürchtete sie doch den Stich zu sehr, die Schuldgefühle. Bitternis schlich sich in ihre Stimme. „Du warst für unseren Meister nur ein Klotz an seinem Bein, den er froh war, los zu werden. Und ich… er braucht keine weitere Schülerin, wenn er doch bereits so viele hat. Der einzige, der ihn interessierte, ist-“

   „Wage es nicht, das auszusprechen, Varania. Wage es ja nicht!“ Verzweifelt versuchte ihre Mutter sich loszureißen, doch Varania packte sie geschwind um die Mitten und hielt sie auf, hielt sie zurück. „Wage es… wage es nicht… Das ist nicht wahr, nicht wahr… nicht wahr…“ Haltlose Schluchzer beutelten den Körper der Mutter. „Er hätte sich dagegen entscheiden können… Er hätte… ich hätte uns alle…“

   Varania umfing die Taille der Mutter fest, drückte sie an sich, streichelte unbeholfen den Rücken. Der Kopf der Älteren kam auf ihrer Schulter zu ruhen, nässte das dünne Hemd mit Tränen über Tränen, salzig und feucht.

   „Er hat keine Wahl gehabt, Mutter“, flüsterte sie dieser ins Ohr, die Stimme tränenschwer, doch keine einzige zeigte sich in ihren Augen. „Die hatte keiner von uns. Niemals. Wir verdanken es ihm, dass wir sie jetzt haben.“

   Keine Antwort kam mehr von der haltlos weinenden Mutter, die sich verzweifelt an die Tochter klammerte, als ginge es um ihr Leben, als hielte sie sich fest an Treibholz, um nicht zu ertrinken. Ein Bruder verloren – ein Sohn. Varania schluckte, wollte nicht denken, kein einziges Mal daran denken, wie sie unbeschwert spielten… Kinder wussten nichts von Sklaverei. Ahnten sie nicht, nicht einmal… bis das böse Erwachen folgte.

   Die Wahl… die Freiheit. Vielleicht niemals wieder würde sie ihn sehen, niemals wieder in all den kommenden Jahren ihres noch jungen Lebens. Doch sein Geschenk, jenes wertvollste aller Geschenke, würde sie als Andenken ewig behalten.

   Die Freiheit.

  

    

  

  


	2. Das Ritual

„Ihr habt gut gewählt… jung, kräftig und fähig.“ Hadriana starrte in den Gesicht des Jungen… wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Sie hatte nie gefragt, noch hatte es sie interessiert. Die Mutter hatte den Jungen bereits gehabt, als Danarius sie damals kaufte. Ja, jung, kräftig und fähig… und bald zudem der fügsamste, gehorsamste Sklave von all jenen, die sie bereits besaßen. Das Ritual, das Danarius so lange vorbereitet hatte, besaß wahrlich einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt.

   „Und so berechenbar“, fügte Danarius hinzu. „So unglaublich berechenbar… sie sind alle gleich, mein Mädchen, alle sind sie gleich. Biete ihnen etwas, dass sie sich ersehnen, und sie tun, was du verlangst. Manchmal ist ein gutes Angebot besser als jede Drohung.“

   „Manchmal“, stimmte Hadriana ihm zu. „Ab und an.“ Mit spitzem Finger fuhr sie die Lippen des Elfen nach, die Kontur der Wangenknochen. Oh ja, jung, kräftig und fähig… und hübsch. Danarius hatte wirklich gut gewählt.

   „Hör auf, ihn anzufassen, Hadriana“, schalt Danarius sie. „Wir werden später noch genug Spaß mit ihm haben.“

   Hadriana ließ die Hand sinken, und zog sich rasch zurück. „Was soll ich tun, Magister Danarius? Habt Ihr irgendeinen Wunsch?“

   „Ja. Binde ihn fest. Genau hier.“ Er wies auf die Ketten, die inmitten des Raumes an Boden und Wand befestigt waren. „Sobald wir anfangen, wird er aufwachen, und ich will nicht, dass er uns davon läuft. Oder uns angreift.“

   „Das hat es gegeben?“

   „Natürlich, Hadriana. Weniger kluge Köpfe haben diesen Fehler gemacht und dadurch sehr viel Geld verloren, manche sogar das Leben. Ich habe nicht vor, mich derart übertölpeln zu lassen.“

   Hadriana folgte eilends dem Befehl Danarius‘, hin und wieder einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter werfend, denn sie mochte nicht daran denken, was geschähe, wenn er nicht zufrieden wäre. Sie war seiner Zeit und seiner Ausbildung würdig! Eilends legte sie die Ketten an, hörte zufrieden, wie die Fesseln sich rasselnd um die Handgelenke, die Fußgelenke des Sklaven schlossen. Sorgsam überprüfte sie den Halt. Alles war bereit…

   „Können wir… beginnen?“, fragte sie aufgeregt. Danarius hatte sie auserwählt, ihm bei jenem Ritual zu assistieren. Sie! Fahrig befeuchtete sie die Lippen mit der Zunge. „Ist alles vorbereitet? Soll ich irgendetwas tun?“

   „Du könntest zum Beispiel still sein“, herrschte Danarius sie an.

   „Natürlich, Magister“, flüsterte sie und wich vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. Danarius‘ Zorn war schrecklich, nichts lag ihr ferner, als seinen Unmut zu erregen. Nicht auszudenken, was er täte, wenn sie seine Gunst verlor…  

   „Hol das Lyrium und die Tinte, Hadriana. Sofort.“ Herablassend klang er, als sei sie zu nichts nützlich. Es schnitt in ihr Herz. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? War sie ihm nicht zu Gefallen gewesen? Sie musste es herausfinden… musste es ändern. „Füll etwas davon in diese Schalen. Und wenn auch nur ein Tropfen, ein Brocken, verloren geht…“ Jene Warnung war deutlich.  Hadriana erschauderte.

   Sorgsam folgte sie der Anweisung, wachsamen Blickes jeden Handgriff überwachend, die Lippen verkniffen zusammen gepresst. Lyrium war teuer, selbst in Tevinter ein kostbares Gut, sie wusste um seine Rarität, darum, wieviel Gold es Danarius‘ gekostet, es zu beschaffen. Das Lyrium überwog den Wert des Sklaven gewiss zehnfach. Jenes Ritual jedoch würde beiden noch mehr Wert verleihen…

   „Tritt zurück, Hadriana. Wenn die Schale sich leert, füllst du sie nach. Ich will keine Unze Lyrium vergeuden.“

   „Ich verstehe, Magister. Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen.“

   „Still!“, fuhr Danarius sie an. „Kein Wort mehr! Du könntest alles zerstören!“

   Hadriana biss sich auf Lippen, nickte lediglich in stummem Einverständnis.

   Danarius wandte sich dem Sklaven zu. Erregt schien er Hadriana, gespannt, beinahe ekstatisch, dem Triumph so nah. Sie spürte ihren Atem schneller gehen. Welch Wunder würde sie erwarten? Danarius bannte ihren Blick, fesselte sie, das Herz trommelte, Erregung durchflammte sie, erhitzte sie. Schweiß perlte ihre Stirn hinab.

   Ein so seltenes Ritual, so kompliziert, höchste Magie… und sie durfte ihm beiwohnen, ja sogar helfen… Keuchend wollte ihr Atem gehen, doch biss sie die Zähne zusammen. Kein Laut von ihr. Kein einziger.

   Danarius stimmte einen tiefen, schaurig klingenden Singsang an, kein Wort konnte Hadriana verstehen, es schien ihr mehr wortlose Melodie denn ein Lied zu sein. Ein sanftes Glühen umhüllte die Schale mit Lyrium, hypnotisch fast der schimmernde Glanz. Der scharfe Ritualdolch schien zu brennen, als er in die Schale hinabfuhr, und das Lyrium… Hadriana riss die Augen auf, glaubte kaum recht zu sehen… der Dolch, jenes kostbare Instrument, nahm das Lyrium in sich auf, als trinke es von dem glühenden Mineral.

   Die Klinge biss in das Fleisch, die Haut des Sklaven und fuhr hindurch wie durch flüssige Butter, dieweil Danarius‘ Singsang sich verstärkte, intensivierte. Die glühende Klinge hinterließ weißlich glühende Zeichen, deutlich hoben sie von der Haut sich ab, traten hervor wie Stränge…

   Der Sklave riss die Augen auf, erwachte schlagartig aus der Bewusstlosigkeit. Hadriana lächelte grimmig, doch zog sich gleichzeitig der Magen ihr zusammen. Der Elf schrie nicht, doch nicht aus Tapferkeit, wie ihr schien. Unsägliche Pein stand in seinem Gesicht, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, nahm ihm jede Stimme, lähmte seine Zunge.

   Langsam, behutsam, begleitet von stetig an- und abschwellendem Singsang, brannte der Dolch das Lyrium in die Haut, jene Tinktur aus Tinte und der Essenz des Nichts, von magischem Singsang mit Macht erfüllt… Ihr Herz schlug heftig, dieweil sie dem Ritual beiwohnte. Systematisch zeichnete Danarius jene Zeichen fort, tätowierte den Sklaven mit mächtiger Magie, mit glühendem Lyrium… nicht die Schmerzen beachtend, die das Gesicht des Sklaven verzerrten, seine Augen glasig werden ließen.

   War dies Mitgefühl? Hadriana biss die Zähne zusammen. Unsinn! Dies war ein Sklave, ihres Mitgefühls nicht würdig. Glücklich schätzen sollte er sich, wurde ihm doch eine große Ehre zuteil. Er wurde zu etwas, das seinesgleichen selbst in Tevinter nur selten fand.

   Der rechte Arm des Sklaven war nunmehr geziert von glühend weißen, schimmernden Zeichen, die hinab und hinan sich von den Händen bis hinauf zur Schulter wanden. Die Schale begann bereits, sich zu leeren. Hadriana eilte sich, sie sorgsam erneut zu füllen. Ihre Rolle mochte gering sein, doch war sie dennoch bedeutsam. Stoßweise ging ihr Atem, als erneut der Dolch das Lyrium trank, erneut in die Haut des Sklaven stach, das Hautbild fortzuführen…

   Danarius trat hinter den Sklaven, die Klinge biss hinein in den Rücken, schnitt erneute Lyriumzeichen hinein in die Haut, in das Fleisch, brannte sie hinein. Hinab zum rechten Bein wanden sie sich bald, umringten die stromlinienförmig ihr erscheinende Muskulatur sodann… Hadrianas Blick schoss hin und her, fixierte das Gesicht des Sklaven, sah unbeschreiblichen Schmerz darin gespiegelt, welch eine Höllenpein dies sein musste…

   Der Dolch schlitzte weiter die junge Haut des Sklaven auf, brannte weiß leuchtendes Lyrium in das Fleisch. Sie sah zittrige Krämpfe der Pein über den Körper zucken, sah ebenso die Augen, die wild umherirrten, doch nichts tatsächlich zu sehen schienen, von Schmerz getrübt mehr wie die eines Tieres wirkten denn wie die Augen eines denkenden, intelligenten Wesens.

   Der Singsang schwoll an, Hadriana spürte ihre Hand zittern, beinahe wäre der Krug den Fingern entglitten. Fahrig füllte sie die Schale auf, der Blick noch immer vom Geschehen gebannt, von dem Ritual. Allmählich überzogen die Lyriumzeichen den gesamten Rücken, breiteten sich über das rechte Bein aus und schlangen sich hinunter, sorgfältig durch das Messer hinein gebrannt, geschnitzt, zu den Füßen… und wieder hinauf, um den Bauch, die Brust, die Lenden zu zieren, sich in kunstvollen Zeichen darüber windend wie silbrig-weiße Schlangen…

   Das zweite Bein wurde Opfer des Lyriums, schien das Bild des linken zu spiegeln. Hadriana füllte die Schale zum dritten Mal. Ihr Atem ging keuchend, sie sah die heftigen Atemzüge, schmerzgeprägt, die den Brustkorb des jungen Elfen hoben, während die Lyriumzeichen darauf bei jedem Atemzuge zu leuchten und wieder zu verblassen schienen – doch stets deutlich sichtbar blieben.

   Die Lyriumlinien zogen sich bald über den linken Arm, umschlangen ihn, liefen die Fingerknochen bis zum mittleren Glied entlang, ein Spiegelbild des rechtes Armes. Danarius sang sich in Ekstase. Das Messer glitt hinüber zur linken Schulter, kletterte den Hals hinauf und zeichnete zarte Linien in die linke Seite des Halses, bis hinauf zum Ohr, ein Stück die Kinnlinie entlang. Die andere Seite des Halses zierten bald dieselben Zeichen. Doch Danarius schien nicht fertig zu sein, denn unter fortdauerndem Gesang schnitt er mit dem glühenden Dolch die Kehle des Elfen, anfangend vom Brustbein bis hinauf zum Kinn. Hadriana schnappte beinah nach Luft. War Danarius des Wahnsinns? Dies konnte der Sklave nicht überleben!

   Die Atemzüge des Gefesselten gingen schneller, heftiger, verzweifelt versuchte er, den Kopf wegzudrehen – vergebens. Die Schmerzen lähmten ihn wirksam, Danarius freie Hand fixierte das Haupt. Der Dolch vollendete sein Werk im Gesicht des Elfen.

   Danarius Gesang erreichte einen schrillen, hallenden Höhepunkt. Hadriana sprang zurück, presste die Hände gegen die Ohren. Tränenden Auges sah sie, wie die gesamte Gestalt des Elfen von einem Glühen umhüllt wurde. Sie sah den Körper sich vor Schmerzen krümmen, zumindest versuchte er es – doch vergebens, die Ketten hielten ihn. Das Glühen schien die ganze Gestalt des Sklaven nahezu zu verschlingen. Der junge Elf keuchte, doch verschwamm das Gesicht im glühenden Schein.

   Glühend leuchtete die Gestalt auf, blendete Hadriana, ließ sie zurücktaumeln… erstarb. Erstarb mit dem letzten, gesungenen Tone, der Danarius trockene, ja blutige Lippen verließ. Der Elf hing schlaff in den Fesseln, rührte, regte sich nicht.

   War er tot? Hadriana hörte wild ihr Herz schlagen. Wenn er tot war, würde Danarius sie bestrafen! Wenn es an einem gescheitert war, dann an ihr! Der Blick schoss wild umher, einen Fluchtweg suchend. Sie sollte fliehen, solange sie es noch vermochte. Ihr Leben retten, wenn sie ihren Status schon nicht zu retten vermochte…

   „Es ist vollbracht“, verkündete Danarius zufrieden. „Sieh ihn dir an, meine Schülerin. Ein Krieger, der selbst im Reich seinesgleichen sucht.“

   „L-lebt er?“, wagte Hadriana es zu fragen.

   „Sieh genau hin, du dummes Kind“, fuhr der Magister sie an. „Er atmet.“

   Vorsichtig wagte Hadriana einen Blick. Und tatsächlich, die Brust des Sklaven hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, langsam, so als schliefe er – oder liege in tiefer Ohnmacht gefangen.

   „Wann wird er aufwachen?“

   „Bald… sehr bald. Wir müssen lediglich… abwarten…“

 

  


	3. Lyrium

Flatternd schlug er die Augen auf. Nur langsam schälte sich die Umgebung aus dem Nebel von schmerzvollen Erinnerungen, die seine Sicht vernebelten.

   „Mein kleines Wölfchen ist wach.“

   Der Sprecher war ein Mann… gekleidet in eine Robe, das hagere Gesicht schmückte ein Bart. Die Augen bohrten sich sofort in seine eigenen, scharfe Augen, unnachgiebige Augen… Wer war dieser Mann?

   „Wer…?“

   „Still!“, fiel ihm der Mann ins Wort und eine Hand traf ihn heftig im Gesicht, die seinen Kopf beiseite schleuderte. „Du sprichst nur, wenn du gefragt wirst.“ Ein höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Bärtigen aus. „Ich bin dein Meister, mein kleiner Wolf. Ich bin der einzige, der in deinem jämmerlichen, wertlosen Leben von Bedeutung ist. Du lebst und du stirbst nur für mich.“

   Er senkte den Blick. Nun ergab all dies einen Sinn, die Worte, der Schlag in sein Gesicht, all dies. Deswegen hing er in Ketten. Deswegen also dieser Schmerz, der unablässig durch seine Adern, sein Fleisch zu schneiden schien. Er verstand.

   „Fenris…“ Der Meister zwang sein Kinn in die Höhe. Die Berührung war unangenehm, fast unangenehmer als der Schlag, der noch immer seine Wange brennen ließ… am liebsten hätte er den Kopf weggedreht, doch er wollte den Meister nicht erneut verärgern. „Ja, Fenris… mein kleiner Wolf… hervorragend.“ Der Meister legte den Kopf schief. „Und so passend. Nicht wahr, Hadriana?“

   Eine neue Stimme erklang, in seinem Rücken. Sie war weiblich. „Ja, Magister. Ein sehr passender Name für euren… Wolf.“

   „Binde ihn los, Hadriana.“ Der Blick des Meisters bohrte sich in seine Augen. „Du wirst doch folgsam sein, mein kleiner Wolf?“

   Fenris nickte. „Ja, Meister“, murmelte er.

   „Hervorragend. Die Fesseln!“

  Etwas rasselte in seinem Rücken – ein Schlüssel, der im Schloss gedreht wurde – dann lösten sich seine Handgelenke aus der unbequemen Lage über seinem Kopf. Kurz darauf fiel er beinah auf die Knie, als die Fußschellen von seinen Waden abfielen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als brennender Schmerz durch seine Füße und hinauf durch den restlichen Körper schoss.

   Stirnrunzelnd wagte er einen unauffälligen Blick auf seine Arme… was war das? Weißsilberne, leicht erhabene Linien, die hier dünner und dort dicker waren, überzogen… nein, nicht nur die Arme… sie verliefen über den ganzen Körper, seine Brust, seine Hüften, die Beine hinab, selbst seine Füße zeigten diese sonderbaren Zeichen…

   „Das ist Lyrium“, erklärte der Meister ihm, sichtlich zufrieden. „Diese Zeichen verleihen deinem Körper große Macht, mein kleiner Wolf. Wie es sich für meinen neuen Leibwächter gehört.“ Der Meister wandte sich an die Frau, die soeben langsam um Fenris herumschritt und ihn mit einem unbehaglich hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. „Hadriana…“

   „Natürlich…“, erwiderte sie rasch und verschwand eilig aus dem Raum.

   „Du hast sicher einige Fragen… ich erlaube dir, zwei davon zu stellen, mein kleiner Wolf. Bis Hadriana wiederkehrt…“

   „Von welcher… Macht… sprecht Ihr, Meister?“ Fenris‘ Blick wanderte unbewusst erneut hinab zu seinen von silbrigen Zeichen übersäten Armen.

   „Oh, das findest du bald genug heraus… Deine Neugier wird befriedigt werden.“

   „Hadriana ist ebenfalls eine Sklavin?“

   „Nein!“, erklang die Stimme der Frau hinter seinem Rücken. „Du tust gut daran, dir das zu merken, Elf. Ich bin eine Schülerin deines Meisters. Du wirst ebenso mir wie ihm gehorchen, es sei denn, er befiehlt etwas anderes. Verstanden?“

   „Ja.“

   „Ja, _Herrin Hadriana_ “, verbesserte sie scharf.

   „Verzeiht mir… Herrin Hadriana.“ Er durfte es nicht, das war ihm nicht gestattet, aber es erfüllte ihn mit Widerwillen, sie so anzureden. Aber sie stand über ihm. Er senkte den Blick.

   „Gut, Fenris.“ Sie schritt erneut um ihn herum. Bei jedem Schritt hörte er etwas Schaben, Klappern, aber er sah nicht auf. Er wollte den Meister nicht verärgern.

   „Sieh hin, mein kleiner Wolf. Sieh es dir genau an.“

   Er gehorchte. Sein Blick fiel auf etwas, dass Hadriana in den Armen trug. Es war schwarz und glänzte matt, darunter konnte er Teile dunklen Stoffes erkennen und… eine lange Schwertscheide, die unter dem Haufen hervor sah.

   „Das ist für dich… natürlich musst du es dir erst verdienen.“ Der Meister grinste selbstgefällig. „Du hattest doch nach deiner Macht gefragt, mein kleiner Fenris… das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, deine Fähigkeiten kennen zu lernen.“ Der Meister nickte Hadriana zu.

   Sie ließ die Rüstung, die Schwertscheide, die Kleidung klappernd zu Boden fallen. Ihre Arme hoben sich, und aus ihren Fingern zischten Blitze hervor. Geblendet kniff Fenris die Augen zusammen…

   „Halte sie auf!“, hörte er den Meister rufen.

   Fenris kam dem Befehl sofort nach. Er spürte Wut, unsägliche Wut, die ihn durchpeitschte wie ein eisiger Schock kältesten Eiswassers. Nein! Das Lyrium brannte, glühte, doch er nahm es kaum war. Hadriana taumelte benommen zurück… von etwas getroffen, dass von _ihm_ ausging.

   „Interessant…“, kommentierte der Meister leise. „Bestrafe sie! Tu ihr weh, mein kleines Wölfchen!“

   „Was? Nein!“, schrie Hadriana, doch Fenris blendete sie, ihre Worte, einfach aus. Wenn er ihr doch nur das Herz aus der Brust reißen könnte für diese elende, feige Tat…

   Seine Hand fuhr in ihre Brust. Er sah, wie Hadrianas Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten, wie sie in fassungsloser Panik auf seine glühende Rechte starrte. Fenris konnte ihr pulsierendes Herz in seiner Hand fühlen. Es war so leicht… er musste einfach nur die Hand schließen, und dieses Herz würde für immer aufhören zu schlagen. Er sollte es tun. Er sollte ihr wehtun. Der Meister wollte es.

   Die Hand schloss sich. Hadriana keuchte.

   „Genug! Hör auf, mein Wölfchen.“

   Fenris presste die Lippen zusammen. Widerstrebend zog er die Hand aus dem Brustkorb. Er erwartete, eine Wunde, ein Loch darin klaffen zu sehen, erwartete dass seine Hand blutverschmiert war… doch da war nichts. Kein Hinweis darauf, was er eben getan hatte.

   „Interessant… sehr interessant… Das ist deine Macht, mein kleiner Wolf. Deine Macht, die mir gut dienen wird…“

   „Dafür wirst du büßen“, zischte ihm Hadriana entgegen.

   Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, ihr dies zu glauben. Der hasserfüllte Blick, mit dem sie ihm durchbohrte, war schwer miss zu verstehen. Er würde in Zukunft vorsichtig sein müssen.

   „Leg das dort an, mein kleiner Wolf“, befahl Danarius ihm.

   Fenris trat von Hadriana zurück. Die ganze Zeit glaubte er ihren hasserfüllten Blick auf sich zu spüren, doch gab er sich Mühe, dies auszublenden. Er nahm die Kleidung und Rüstung und das Schwert auf, und zog sich ein wenig vor dem Meister und seiner Schülerin zurück, während er sich anzog. Die Beinkleider drückten gegen die Zeichen an seinen Beinen und jagten neuen Schmerz hindurch. Die Handschuhe drückten unangenehm auf die Zeichen an seinen Händen und schienen sie zum Brennen zu bringen. Würde er von nun an auf ewig darunter leiden müssen? Er hoffte nicht. Er hegte ernsthafte Zweifel, dass er sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde.

   Doch die Kleidung hatte wenigstens ein Gutes, sie bedeckte seine Blöße. Es stand ihm nicht zu, vor Hadriana und dem Meister schamhaft zu sein, doch die Blicke waren ihm unangenehm. Er war sich wie ein Stück Vieh vorgenommen… nicht, dass er sich Illusionen darüber machte, dass er genau das war. Ein Stück lyriumgezeichnetes Vieh.

   „Hadriana, Ihr werdet meinem Wolf jetzt seinen Schlafplatz zeigen. Ich habe zu tun.“ Der Meister grinste. „Und gebt ihm etwas zu essen. Er sieht ausgemergelt aus, und geschwächt nützt er mir nicht viel.“

   Hadriana nickte. „Kommt mit“, befahl sie Fenris.

   Sie führte ihn durch eine schmale Tür hinaus auf einen prachtvoll geschmückten Gang. Götzenfiguren, teils von Drachen, teils von dämonischen Kreaturen, säumten ihn, kontrastierten in beeindruckender Weise mit kunstvollen Wandreliefs, die eine Geschichte erzählten… eine Geschichte, in der offensichtlich viel Gewalt und Blutvergießen vorkam, ebenso wie mächtige Magie und die Unterwerfung ganzer Reiche.

   „Der Aufstieg und die Blütezeit des Reiches von Tevinter“, erklärte Hadriana knapp. „Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Einst beherrschten die Magister das gesamte Thedas.“ Sie lachte spöttisch. „Danarius liebt diesen Teil unserer Geschichte… die glorreiche Niederwerfung der Stadt Arlathan. Deinem Volk wurde seine wahre Bestimmung zuteil – dem Reich zu dienen und zu gehorchen, ohne jede Kompromisse.“ Ihr scharfer Blick traf ihn. „Ja, sie sollten Sklaven des Reiches sein, genau wie ihr. Ihr könnt euch also glücklich schätzen, Danarius dienen zu dürfen.“

   „Und Danarius ist…?“

   Sie blieb abrupt stehen, wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Wer hat dir erlaubt zu sprechen?“, kreischte sie ihn an. Fenris fuhr zurück und sah rasch zu Boden. Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Narr, verdammter Narr! „Danarius ist der Magister, dem du dienst, Sklave. Dein Meister. Aber du wirst ihn trotzdem Meister nennen. Verstanden?“

   „Ich habe verstanden, Herrin Hadriana“, erwiderte Fenris, ohne den knurrenden Unterton aus der Stimme verbannen zu können. Er schuldete ihr Gehorsamkeit, doch niemand hatte ihm befohlen, sie zu mögen.

   „Was stehst du hier dann noch so herum. Komm – jetzt. Ich habe auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“, zischte sie unlustig und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie ging so schnell, dass Fenris Mühe hatte, Schritt zu halten. Jeder Schritt verursachte ihm Schmerzen, sie hielten ihn auf. Stur ignorierte er sie – Hadriana nahm darauf keine Rücksicht, also konnte er es auch nicht – und beeilte sich, wenigstens in ihrem Rücken zu bleiben.

   Hadriana führte ihn eine Treppe hinauf zu einer prunkvoll mit Schnitzereien übersäten und partiell vergoldeten Tür. Fenris hatte keine Vorstellung davon, welches Vermögen sie seinen Meister gekostet haben musste, doch es musste sehr viel gewesen sein. Die Tür war sicherlich wertvoller als er selbst.

   „Das sind die Gemächer deines Meisters“, stellte Hadriana klar, während sie die Tür öffnete und ihm herrisch bedeutete, einzutreten. „Du bist sein Leibwächter, deswegen musst du selbstverständlich in seiner Nähe sein, wenn er schläft.“

   Die Gemächer waren genauso prunkvoll wie die Tür, sogar prächtiger noch. Dabei war dies lediglich das Vorzimmer. Ein schwerer, kostbarer Teppich, dessen weiche Berührung kaum Schmerzen in seinen Fü0en auslöste, bedeckte den Boden. Die Wände waren geschmückt mit Flachreliefs und kostbaren Teppichen, und rote Lampions, die hie und da kunstvoll arrangiert worden waren, beleuchteten einige, aus glänzend polierten, rötlichem Holz gefertigten Tische sowie einen Diwan, der mit schwarzem Samt überzogen worden war.

   Eine hölzerne Trennwand teilte den Raum in zwei ungleiche Hälften. Dorthin dirigierte ihn Hadriana nun. Fenris erkannte hinter der Trennwand kahlen, kalten Steinboden und eine schmale Pritsche, über die ein fadenscheiniges Tuch geworfen war. Eine Keramikschüssel stand neben dem armseligen Lager – sie war leer.

   „Hier schläfst du“, klärte Hadriana ihn auf.

   Natürlich schlief er hier, was glaubte sie, dass er anderes erwartet hatte? Der Diwan war nicht gut genug für einen Sklaven wie ihn. Er kannte seinen Platz.

   „Und noch etwas… die andere Tür führt in das Schlafzimmer deines Meisters. Du wirst es niemals betreten, es sei denn, du willst grausam bestraft werden oder Danarius befiehlt es dir anders. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

   „Das habt Ihr, Herrin Hadriana.“ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten an seinen Seiten. Glaubte sie, er kenne seinen Status nicht? Hielt sie ihn für dermaßen töricht? Er wusste genau, wer er war.

   Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, wer er davor gewesen war. Alles, woran er sich erinnerte, waren die Schmerzen. Aber gewiss war er davor genauso ein Sklave gewesen wie er es jetzt war. Er kannte seinen Platz.

   „Gut.“ Hadriana grinste breit. „Ach, und übrigens, Sklave… Ich weiß, dass Danarius will, dass du etwas isst, aber das kannst du auch morgen noch tun. Und während du hungerst kannst du darüber nachdenken, warum du niemals wieder deine Hand in meine Brust stecken solltest.“ Das Lächeln wurde zu einer Grimasse reiner Schadenfreude. „Dir fallen bestimmt einige Gründe ein.“

   Sie wandte sich ab und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Vorzimmer. Fenris starrte ihr hinterher. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie hohl und ausgehungert er sich fühlte. Als hätten ihre gehässigen Worte sein Unterbewusstsein daran erinnert.

   Diese verdammte, bösartige… Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es gab in diesem Augenblick tausend Dinge, die er gern mit ihr getan hatte, aber er würde nichts davon tun. Sie stand weit über ihm. Sie war frei – was immer das bedeuten mochte – und sie war die Schülerin seines Meisters. Allein, dass er darüber nachdachte, war bereits… Er sollte damit aufhören.

   Fenris jagte diese Gedanken so energisch er konnte davon. Ein finsterer Blick traf die leere Keramikschale. Von plötzlicher Wut gepackt trieb er die geballte, plötzlich glühende Faust hinein… sie glitt einfach hindurch.

   Offensichtlich musste er sich im Umgang mit seiner Macht noch üben.

 


	4. Mein kleiner Wolf

Ein heftiger Tritt in seine Seite ließ Fenris aus einem wenig erholsamen, unruhigen, von wirren Albträumen geplagtem Schlaf aufschrecken. Er fühlte das Lyrium brennen, nahm am Rande war, dass die Zeichen glühten und unterdrückte einen Fluch. Noch immer konnte er es nicht kontrollieren.

   Dabei waren nun… wie viel Zeit war seitdem vergangen? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Und was bedeutete sie schon, die Zeit?

   Sein Blick fiel auf Hadriana – natürlich Hadriana, wen anders hatte er erwartet? – und fühlte erneut die Wut in sich hochkommen, die ihn jedes Mal heimsuchte, wenn er sie sah. Diese Wut, die er nicht empfinden durfte, da sie falsch war.

   „Steh auf, Sklave“, fauchte sie. „Du hattest deinen Schlaf, Zeit dich nützlich zu machen.“

   Fenris atmete langsam tief durch, um die verbotene Wut auf sie zu verjagen, und richtete sich danach rasch auf seinem Lager auf.

   Er sammelte seine Siebensachen zusammen und wand sich innerlich, als er sah, wie Hadriana ihn ansah. Er konnte es nicht genau einordnen, aber es jagte ihm eisige Schauder über den Rücken und bewirkte, dass er sich noch geringer fühlte als er ohnehin bereits war. Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen zog er sich so schnell er es konnte an und folgte Hadriana dann in den eigentlichen Vorraum der Privatgemächer seines Meisters.

   Der Anblick war mittlerweile wohlvertraut. Ebenso wie der des Meisters, der soeben sein Schlafgemach verließ. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf den Zügen seines Meisters ab, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel. Fenris entspannte sich etwas. Wenn sein Meister lächelte, bedeutete dies, dass er irgendetwas richtig gemacht hatte. Und das bedeutete, dass sein Meister zufrieden war – wenn sein Meister zufrieden war, war Fenris es auch.

   „Ich habe heute ein wichtiges Treffen. Du wirst mich begleiten“, eröffnete der Meister ohne Umschweife. „Komm näher, kleiner Wolf.“

   Fenris tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er sah zu Boden, wagte keinen Blick auf das bärtige Gesicht seines Meisters. Sein Meister hasste es, wenn ein Sklave so dreist war, ihn direkt anzusehen. Fenris hatte gesehen, wie der Meister eine junge Sklavin deswegen auspeitschen ließ, für einen einfachen Blick in dessen Gesicht. Eine dumme, törichte Handlung, die Fenris nicht zu seinem Fehler machen würde.

   „Sieh mich an.“

   Fenris hob sofort den Kopf. Etwas am Gesichtsausdruck seines Meisters verursachte ihm Unbehagen. Irgendetwas war anders als üblich. Ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Fenris, wie der Meister irgendetwas an seinen Hals hob…

   Etwas schnappte um seinen Hals herum zu. Fenris‘ Hände schossen aus einem Reflex heraus hoch und ertasteten einen schweren, dicken Reifen, der kalt auf seinen Schultern lastete und seine Haut aufscheuerte und das Lyrium in seiner Haut zum Brennen brachte. Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde _nicht_ betteln und weinen, damit dieses Ding abgenommen wurde. Hadriana erwartete eine solche Reaktion, ein solches Zeichen der Schwäche, gewiss bereits – und sein Meister sollte nicht glauben, er würde sich dagegen wehren.

   Dieses scheußliche Ding musste einen Sinn haben. Alles, was sein Meister tat, hatte irgendeinen Sinn.

   Sein Meister zerrte einer feinen Kette, welche, wie Fenris nun bemerkte, an dem Halsband befestigt war. Sofort schnitt das kalte Eisen in seinen Hals und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Fenris verstand den Wink und beeilte sich, seinem Meister zu folgen.

   Der Meister führte ihn durch das Anwesen, vorbei an den Insignien seines Ruhmes, die die Korridore schmückten, hinaus auf den Hof. Beinahe sofort fiel Fenris‘ Blick auf die prachtvolle Kutsche, zu der er nun gezerrt wurde. Er konnte nicht einen Augenblick stehen bleiben, es sich nicht einmal erlauben, etwas langsamer zu gehen. Der Meister hatte es eilig und Fenris bekam dies in jedem unachtsamen Augenblick zu spüren. Schnell kletterte er neben dem Meister in die Kutsche, blieb dann jedoch am Rand stehen. Vielleicht sollte er das nicht tun und lieber neben der Kutsche herlaufen. Bei der letzten Ausfahrt hatte der Meister genau das gewollt. Und wenn er jetzt wagte, sich in die Kutsche zu begeben – die nicht für einen Sklaven bestimmt war – würde das sicher Konsequenzen haben. Unangenehme Konsequenzen. Fenris war kein Narr, er wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, seinen mächtigen Meister zu erzürnen.

   Sein Meister zerrte just in dem Moment an der Kette, offenkundig ungeduldig. Fenris überwand sich – anscheinend erwartete sein Meister tatsächlich, dass er nicht neben der Kutsche herlief – und setzte sich auf den Boden. Die Bank war nicht für die Sklaven. Finster starrte er auf die Lyriumzeichen an seiner Handfläche. Unauffällig massierte er die feinen, weißsilbrigen Linien. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch da, als wollten sie ihn an das Ritual erinnern, dem er die Zeichen auf seiner Haut verdankte, und manchmal, so wie jetzt, waren sie stärker als sonst.

   Die Kutsche fuhr an und rollte holpernd über den Hof des Anwesens, durch das große prunkvolle Tor hinaus auf die Prachtstraße, die, wie Fenris von früheren Ausflügen noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, von ähnlich herrschaftlichen Anwesen wie dem seines Meisters gesäumt wurde. Er schenkte der Umgebung keinerlei Beachtung mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht ein schmerzerfülltes Knurren oder Wimmern von sich zu geben, das ihn und vor allem seinen Meister beschämen könnte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Schmerzen nach einer Weile nachlassen würden.

   Eine ganze Weile fuhr die Kutsche durch die prachtvollen Straßen von Minrathous, ohne dass Fenris hätte sagen können, wohin genau der Weg ihn und seinen Meister führte. Es stand ihm auch nicht zu, danach zu fragen. Also schwieg er.

   Nach einiger Zeit hielt die Kutsche an. Der Meister zerrte ruckartig an der Kette. Fenris keuchte, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen umher. Sein Meister nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, sondern stieg bereits aus. Fenris, schwindelig und nach Luft ringend, die ihm aufs Neue unbarmherzig abgeschnürt wurde, sprang auf und beeilte sich, seinem Meister zu folgen.

   „Das ist der Ort, an dem wir diese gehörnten Vieher treffen sollen“, begann Danarius, während er ihn durch einen hohen, gewölbten Bogengang führte. „Die passende Gelegenheit, mein Ansehen in den Augen des Archons und des Schwarzen Göttlichen zu steigern. Die Qunari schleichen sich noch immer an unseren Grenzen herum und es wird Zeit, dass wir ihnen zeigen, was wir davon halten… Wir haben es natürlich bereits mehr als einmal getan, aber Schmerzen fördern das Erinnerungsvermögen, richtig?“

   Fenris wusste, dass sein Meister keine Antwort von ihm wollte. Die Meinung eines Sklaven interessierte niemanden.

   „Jedenfalls erwarte ich, dass uns diese Barbaren provozieren wollen… sie halten sich für ach so überlegen und glauben deswegen, jeden Kampf gewinnen zu können, den sie vom Zaun brechen. Sie und ihr geliebtes Qun, an dem sich ihr ganzes Leben ausrichtet. Entzückend.“

   Fenris furchte die Stirn. Er ahnte, worauf sein Meister hinaus wollte.

   „Zeigen wir ihnen, dass mit Tevinter nicht zu spaßen ist.“ Das gehässige Grinsen des Meisters sagte mehr aus als tausend Worte es je gekonnt hätten.

   Der Bogengang öffnete sich zu einer Art halbkreisförmigen Amphitheater, in welches sie nun hinaustraten. Fenris‘ Meister beschleunigte seinen Schritt und zwang so auch Fenris dazu, schneller zu gehen. Soweit er erkennen konnte, war das Areal bis auf ihn selbst und seinen Meister völlig verlassen. Der Meister schritt schnellen Schrittes und mit wehenden Roben vorwärts, bis zu einer Treppe, die er nun einige Stufen hinaufstieg. Nicht allzu weit, aber hoch genug, um einen guten Blick über die Umgebung zu erlangen.

   „Sie werden kommen, mein kleiner Wolf“, schnurrte der Meister, offenkundig hoch zufrieden. „Diese gehörnten Barbaren halten ihre Abmachungen und Versprechen stets ein.“ Sein Blick glitt über das Areal. „Ah, was habe ich dir gesagt? Da sind sie ja bereits…“

   Fenris warf einen Blick in die entsprechende Richtung. Von der anderen Seite des Amphitheaters aus näherte sich eine kleine Gruppe bulliger, gut sieben Fuß großer Hünen, deren Köpfe von ausladenden Hörnern geziert wurden. Flankiert wurden sie von einigen, sehr wachsam aussehenden, Wachen der Stadt Minrathous.

   „Sieh sie dir an, mein kleiner Wolf“, murmelte der Meister angewidert. „Es wird dir eine Freude sein, ihnen die Macht Tevinters zu zeigen… und mir ebenfalls. Und du willst doch, dass ich mich freue.“

   Fenris, dessen Muskeln, dessen gesamter Körper sich anspannte, nickte nur entschlossen. Wenn sein Meister wünschte, dass diese Bestien starben, würde er sie in Streifen schneiden und ihre Herzen zerquetschen, bis keiner von ihnen mehr übrig war. Das Lyrium in seinem Fleisch begann zu brennen, zu glühen.

   „Sieh sie dir an, mein Wolf. Diese räudigen Tiere, wie sie die nobelsten und mächtigsten ihres Volkes in Ketten legen… jenen, denen bereits durch Geburtsrecht die Herrschaft gebührte…“ Sein Meister deutete auf einen der Qunari. Eine hohe Halskrause umschloss seinen Nacken und seine Kehle. Fenris konnte erkennen, dass der Mund des Wesens zugenäht worden war. Um den gesamten Körper lagen dicke Ketten geschlungen.

   Fenris musste unwillkürlich an sein eigenes Halsband denken. Aber er führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Er mochte die Richtung nicht, in die ihn dies führte. Vor allem nicht, wenn er diesen Qunari so deutlich vor sich sah.

   „Das sind Saarebas. Ihre Magier.“ Der Meister verzog verachtungsvoll das Gesicht. Die in eine Robe gehüllte Gestalt richtete sich auf, die Stimme wurde lauter, kräftiger. „Ich heiße Euch willkommen, Qunari!“ Der Spott darin war kaum zu überhören.

   „Eure Worte sind nichts als Lüge, Basra“, knurrte einer der Qunari, offenkundig der Anführer der Gruppe. „Ihr wagt es, ein Treffen zu erbitten?“

   „Ihr befindet Euch auf Grund und Boden des Reiches von Tevinter“, erinnerte der Meister den Qunari, und wirkte dabei, als koste er jedes einzelne Wort aus. „Zeigt den gebührenden Respekt.“

   „Wir schulden dem Reich von Tevinter keinen Respekt.“

   „Ihr seid Gäste“, ermahnte Fenris‘ Meister die Qunari liebenswürdig. „Und wir sollten uns nicht wie… Tiere verhalten, nicht wahr? Weswegen erbatet Ihr ein Treffen mit einem Abgesandten von Minrathous?“

   „Der Grund ist derselbe wie der, der bereits bei unserem letzten Besuch vorgetragen wurde, Basra“, grollte der Qunari zurück.

   „Und die Antwort des Archons und der Magistraten lautet ebenso, wie sie bei Eurem letzten Besuch lautete: Wir werden uns niemals Euch und Eurem ketzerischen Qun beugen. Und ehe wir Seheron der Herrschaft Eures ketzerischen Volkes übergeben, werden wir alle lieber freudestrahlend in den Tod gehen.“

   „Dann seid Ihr noch immer genauso wertlos und blind, genauso verdorben, wie Ihr es bei unserem letzten Besuch wart.“ Der Qunari starrte mit einem Mal auf Fenris. Bedrohlich verengten sich die strahlgrauen Augen des Geschöpfes. „Und Ihr verlangt von uns Respekt, während Ihr selbst durch Eure Sklaven unsere Bräuche verspottet. Ihr seid unsere Zeit nicht wert, noch wart Ihr sie jemals wert.“

   „Mein Sklave ist für mehr gut, als Eure lächerlichen Bräuche zu verspotten, Qunari“, verkündete der Meister hochmütig.

   „Dieser Elf ist ein Schoßtier. Er kann bellen, aber nicht beißen, Basra. Eure Drohungen sind-“

   „Töte sie, mein kleiner Wolf“, befahl sein Meister ihm.

   Der lange Zweihänder fuhr zischend aus der Scheide hervor und durchschnitt mit einem Pfeifen die Luft. Die Kettenglieder fielen klirrend zu Boden. Fenris stürmte vor, spürte kaum etwas außer dem glühenden Schmerz des Lyriums, das sich leuchtend von seiner Haut abhob, sah kaum etwas außer den Qunari, diesen elenden Bestien, die es gewagt hatten, seinen Meister zu beleidigen. Sie mussten sterben. Alle. Ausnahmslos alle mussten sie sterben.

   Die lange, scharfe Klinge wirbelte durch die Luft, schnitt und stieß in das gräuliche Fleisch der Qunari. Ehe die überraschten Barbaren dazu kamen, die eigenen Klingen zur Verteidigung einzusetzen, war bereits gut die Hälfte den schnellen und tödlich präzisen Streichen von Fenris‘ Zweihänder zum Opfer gefallen. Das Lyrium schien seinen Hieben eine einzigartige Kraft und Geschwindigkeit zu verleihen.

   Ohne große Mühe fegte er die Abwehr eines weiteren Qunari beiseite und durchbohrte ihn mit dem Schwert, ehe er zu dem nächsten herumfuhr und nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch dessen Kopf schwungvoll von den Schultern abtrennte. Blut spritzte aus dem Halsstumpf und traf Fenris ins Gesicht, trübte kurz sein Sichtfeld.

   Das Pfeifen einer Klinge in seinem Rücken alarmierte ihn, doch der Schlag traf ihn nie. Weit abgelenkt traf der Hieb nur Stein, und als Fenris zu dem Feind herumfuhr, bemerkte er, bevor die lange Klinge den Rücken des Qunari spaltete, dass dieser wie betäubt vornüber gebeugt dastand und kaum fähig schien, sich zu rühren. Dann war er tot.

   Mit einem wilden Schrei stürmte der Anführer der Qunari mit einem Mal heran, die Klinge schien fähig, Fenris sofort zu durchbohren, stach sie doch wie eine Lanze hervor. Fenris, schneller und weniger als sein Widersacher, wich zur Seite aus und begegnete dem Angriff des Qunari mit der eigenen Klinge. Schwert traf auf Schwert, erbittert kreuzten die Klingen sich, wieder und wieder, keiner wollte weichen.

   „Töte ihn!“, hörte Fenris seinen Meister rufen. „Na los, mein kleiner Wolf! Töte ihn!“

   Fenris fegte die Klinge des Qunari beiseite, jeder Schritt, jeder Hieb war präzise, war tödlich, ein geringerer Gegner wäre längst tot, gespalten. Töte ihn… töte ihn… Der Befehl seines Meisters hämmerte hinter Fenris‘ Stirn. Ein schneller Streich und der Qunari wurde weit zurück getrieben. Blitzschnelle Hiebe, wie sie einem normalen Krieger niemals möglich gewesen wären, prasselten auf den Qunari ein. Töte ihn… töte ihn… Die Klinge des Qunari fiel klappernd irgendwo weit vom Kampfgeschehen entfernt zu Boden. Fenris setzte nach, ein schneller Hieb und vom rechten Arm des Qunari blieb kaum mehr als ein blutender Stumpf.

   Fenris hob die Klinge, um es zu beenden…

   „Stop!“, schrie Danarius.

   Fenris verharrte sofort, inmitten der Bewegung.

   „Reiß ihm das Herz heraus, mein kleiner Wolf! Lass ihn die ganze Macht Tevinters spüren!“

   Die Klinge fuhr in die Scheide an seinem Rücken zurück. Der Qunari starrte auf die Hand, die glühende rechte Hand, die in seine Brust hineingriff und sein Herz umklammerte. Fenris spürte die pulsierenden Schläge des Qunariherzens… es war viel größer als das Hadrianas. Viel kräftiger, viel stärker. Das Herz eines Kriegers, nicht das einer kriecherischen Speichelleckerin ohne Stolz oder auch nur einem Funken von Selbstachtung.

   „Was… seid Ihr…?“, stöhnte der Qunari.

   Fenris zögerte. Er empfand keine Sympathie für den Qunari noch für die ketzerischen, respektlosen Worte, die dieser seinem Meister entgegen gespuckt hatte. Aber der Qunari hatte gut gekämpft. Und er zeigte keine Furcht Angesichts des sicheren Todes. Das war… verwirrend. Was war dieses mysteriöse Qun, dem dieser beeindruckende Krieger so ergeben folgte, wie Fenris es nur von der Ergebenheit eines Sklaven seinen Herren gegenüber kannte. Fenris empfand keine Sympathie, aber er empfand Respekt. Er wollte diesen stolzen Krieger nicht töten, nicht so. Es war falsch…

   „Töte ihn!“, schrie sein Meister. „Reiß ihm endlich das Herz heraus, Sklave!“

   Fenris‘ Hand schloss sich um das Herz des Qunari und riss es heraus. Es tat noch einen letzten Schlag in seiner Hand, dann war es lediglich noch ein Klumpen warmen blutigen Fleisches. Fenris schleuderte es zu Boden. Mit einem Male fühlte er sich schmutzig und besudelt, angewidert von sich selbst.

   Der Meister eilte die Stufen herab und versenkte den Absatz seines Stiefels in dem Qunari-Herz, mit sichtlicher Freude, wie Fenris nicht entging. „Gut gemacht, mein kleiner Wolf!“, strahlte sein Meister. „Gut gemacht! Das ist sie. Ja, das ist sie… die Macht Tevinters.“

   Jede Selbstverachtung löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Wortwörtlich. Sein Meister war glücklich, war zufrieden. Die Qunari hatten den Tod verdient, ihr Anführer ganz besonders. Fenris fühlte sich sofort wesentlich besser.

   Ein harter Schlag schleuderte ihn im nächsten Moment zu Boden. Ein beißender Schock jagte durch jeden Zoll seines Körpers und entfachte ein scheußliches Brennen, dass seine Haut zu verbrennen schien… als senge sich das Lyrium erneut in sein Fleisch…

   „Und das ist dafür, dass du gezögert hast“, hörte er die Stimme seines Meisters wie aus weiter Ferne, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden.

 


	5. Status

Erneut war es ein heftiger Tritt in seine Seite, der Fenris aus dem Gewirr seiner Träume aufwachen ließ. Ein kurzer Blick auf den kostbaren Schuh verriet ihm bereits, wer sich da gerade den Spaß machte, ihn so unsanft zu wecken. Die eiskalte, doch vergebliche Wut schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Hadriana. Wieder einmal. Welche Scheußlichkeit hatte sie sich jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht?

   „Mein Meister will mich sehen?“, riet er, obwohl ihn bereits die Ahnung beschlich, dass diesmal nicht das der Grund war, weswegen sie ihn heimsuchte.

   „Danarius schläft. Tief und fest.“ Hadrianas Lächeln war widerwärtig. Allein der Anblick ließ Fenris die Galle hochkommen. Sie ging leicht in die Hocke, starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Weißt du, was das besondere an Lyrium ist, Sklave?“

   Fenris gab keine Antwort. Hadriana hatte irgendetwas vor, und je schneller sie damit fertig wurde, desto besser. Er konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nur versuchen, dass sie sich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Eine Nähe, die ihm zuwider war… Er hasste es, wie sie ihn ansah. Er hasste, was sie mit ihm tat. Er hasste sie.

   „Reines, unbehandeltes Lyrium tötet einen Magier bei der geringsten Berührung“, flüsterte Hadriana. „Das Lyrium, das in dein Fleisch gebrannt wurde, ist anders… Magier benutzen Lyrium, um ihre Macht zu stärken… und manche können damit noch ganz andere Dinge tun.“ Ein böses Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Soll ich es dir zeigen?“

   Fenris‘ Lippen wurden schmal. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, er fühlte das Lyrium unter seiner Haut heiß brennen. Er wusste, dass sie nichts Gutes vorhatte, und er würde…

   Er würde gar nichts tun. Er konnte es nicht.

   Hadriana bewegte sich, schneller, als er es ihr zugetraut hätte. Ihre Hände, ihre Finger, gruben sich in seine Schultern und ihre spitzen Nägel schnitten in sein Fleisch. Die Berührung schien das  Lyrium in seiner Haut in Brand zu setzen. Ein wilder, wütender, sengender Schmerz raste die Zeichen entlang und nahm ihm die Stimme, die Atemluft, die Sicht als alles in einem roten, wirbelnden Nebel verschwand.

   Hart wurde er gegen die Wand gestoßen und kam auf Händen und Knien auf. Die Finger gruben sich in den nackten Stein und kratzen darüber, während die Welt sich wild um ihn zu drehen schien und bittere Galle ihm die Kehle versengte. Sein Atem kam hart und stoßweise, unregelmäßig. Der Nachhall der Schmerzen fegte durch jedes einzelne Lyriumzeichen auf seinem zitternden Körper.

   „Das fühlt sich gut an, Sklave? Habe ich recht?“, hörte er Hadrianas gehässige Stimme.

   Diese sadistische, bösartige… Da war sie wieder, diese eiskalte Wut, die wie ein Eissplitter durch seine Eingeweide schnitt. Warum war sie noch hier? Warum verschwand sie nicht einfach? Allein diese Stimme zu hören trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

   „Schlaft gut“, höhnte Hadriana. Ihre Schritte entfernten sich.

   Fenris richtete sich mühsam auf und kletterte auf die schmale Pritsche. Selbst die leiseste Berührung mit dem harten Holz und der rauen Decke jagte erneute Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper. Sie hinderten ihn daran, erneut Schlaf zu finden.

   Die ganze restliche Nacht fand Fenris keinen Schlaf mehr.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Fenris hatte das Gefühl, als brenne jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper. Die Rüstung scheuerte noch unangenehmer als sonst an dem Lyrium in seinem Fleisch, er konnte sich kaum bewegen, ohne dass der mittlerweile so leidig vertraute Schmerz heftig aufflammte, als hätte jemand das Lyrium in Brand gesetzt…

   Er gab sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, während er seinem Meister durch den hohen, prachtvoll geschmückten Gang im Anwesen irgendeiner anscheinend sehr wichtigen Person folgte. Er war noch nie hiergewesen, aber die Ausstattung allein dieses Ganges war teuer und von höchster Qualität. Vielleicht gar teurer als seines Meisters gesamtes Anwesen? Der Gedanke erschien lächerlich – der Meister war ein mächtiger Mann! – aber er ließ sich auch nicht ganz vertreiben.

   Fenris beeilte sich, mit dem Meister Schritt zu halten. Anscheinend hatte dieser Gefallen daran gefunden, ihn wie einen Hund an der Leine zu führen, und jedes Zögern bestrafte sein Meister mit einem heftigen Ruck an der Kette. Das Halsband scheuerte zusätzlich an seiner Haut und drückte gegen die Lyriumlinien an seinem Hals. Fenris brachte während des ganzen Weges keinen Ton durch die fest zusammengebissenen Zähne.

   Der hohe Bogengang öffnete sich schließlich zu einer großen Terrasse. Weiße Marmorfiguren säumten das Atrium – es waren Figuren barbusiger Schönheiten ebenso wie solche von wild stierenden Dämonen. Manche vereinten beides ineinander, Fenris erkannte unter den barbusigen Marmordamen eine Frau mit Hörnern, die aus ihrer Stirn entsprangen, und einem schmalen Dämonenschwanz, der sich um eines ihrer grazilen Beine wand wie eine giftige Natter.

   Ein dürrer, in eine kostbare schwarzgoldene Robe gekleideter Mann, offenbar in die Betrachtung der Marmorfiguren versunken, war die einzige andere Person im Atrium. Erst, als bereits die Hälfte des Weges zwischen dem Fremden und Fenris‘ Meister überwunden worden war, wandte der dürre Mann sich langsam um. Aus scharfen, harten Augen starrte er zuerst Fenris‘ Meister lange Zeit abschätzig an, ehe er ruckartig seinen Blick auf Fenris richtete. Fenris spannte sich an und rührte sich nicht, während der fremde Mann ihn anstarrte, als sei er eine Erscheinung. Als sei er etwas, dass es nicht geben dürfe… ein Gespenst, ein Phantom…

   „Es ist also wahr, Danarius“, stieß der dürre Mann mit pfeifender Stimme hervor. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ihr tatsächlich so weit gehen würdet… Wenn ich Euch nicht so wertschätzen würde, würde eine solche Handlung vielleicht sogar ausreichen, dass ich Euch und Euer Haus auslöschen ließe.“

   Fenris‘ Meister lächelte auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise, die in Fenris Unbehagen auslöste. „Aber das werdet Ihr nicht, Hastorian.“

   „Nein… Ihr habt gute Arbeit gemacht, wie ich sehe. Ich hoffe, er ist das Gold wert, dass Ihr in ihn investiert habt.“

   „Oh ja…“ Der Meister zog etwas an der Kette, so dass Fenris gezwungen war, näher heran zu treten. So nahe, dass er direkt vor dem dürren Mann stand, so dass dieser eine seiner klauenartigen Hände an sein Kinn legen konnte…

   Nein! Das Lyrium glühte heftig auf und schien sich erneut zu entzünden. Die Anspannung schien ihn fast zu zerreißen. Fenris‘ Kehle entwich ein warnendes Knurren. Diese kalten Finger auf seiner Haut, an seinem Kinn… wie diese Fingernägel sich in seine Haut gruben… er hasste es!

   „Aus, mein kleiner Wolf“, zischte sein Meister ihm warnend zu. „Sei brav zu Magister Hastorian!“

   „Er ist zu temperamentvoll“, flüsterte Hastorian mit seiner pfeifenden Stimme.

   „Er ist genau richtig. Gehorsam und eine tödliche Waffe im Kampf gegen meine Feinde.“ Der Meister lächelte hässlich. „Und gegen meine Freunde.“

   „Das bezweifle ich nicht. Ihr wärt nicht hierhergekommen, wenn Ihr nicht mit Eurer neuesten Errungenschaft prahlen wolltet.“ Hastorian kicherte. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es Euch gelingen würde… eher, dass Ihr bei dem Versuch scheitert und sterbt…“

   „Dass es mir gelungen ist zeigt nur umso deutlicher, dass mir mehr gebührt als mein momentaner Rang. Es gibt in ganz Minrathous keinen zweiten Krieger wie meinen Fenris.“ Fenris‘ Meister grinste noch breiter. „Ihr solltet es Euch zweimal überlegen, mit Euren Plänen fortzufahren, Hastorian.“

   „Wie bitte?“

   „Jetzt tut nicht so, als wüsstet Ihr nicht, was ich meine. Ihr habt schon lange vor, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, _mein Freund_ …“

   „Was? Ihr seid paranoid, Danarius! Ich würde niemals…“

   Sein Meister nickte Fenris knapp zu. Das vereinbarte Zeichen. Fenris‘ glühende rechte Hand schoss vor, drang in die Brust dieses anmaßenden, widerlichen Hastorian ein, der es wagte, seines Meisters Macht und Leben zu bedrohen. Die Hand schloss sich fest um das Herz, dieses schleimige, falsche, kalte Herz, dass zu zerdrücken, zu zerquetschen und herauszureichen Fenris‘ sich wünschte.

   Hastorians Gesicht lief blau an, er keuchte, rang nach Luft, die dürren Arme ruderten wild herum und erschlafften dann, nur noch die Finger krümmten sich zu Klauen.

   „Das ist meine letzte Warnung, Hastorian“, summte Fenris‘ Meister freudig. „Wende dich gegen mich und du bist tot.“

   „Ich… verstehe…“, keuchte Hastorian. „Ich… werde Euch… nie mehr…“

   „Du hast es gehört, mein kleiner Wolf. Er wird brav sein. Jetzt sei ebenfalls brav und lass ihn los.“

   Fenris starrte den dürren Magister hasserfüllt, mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht, an. Schnell löste er seinen Griff um das Herz des Mannes und zog die Hand aus der Brust. Der wilde Ausdruck wich für keinen Augenblick aus Fenris‘ Gesicht.

   Hastorian taumelte zurück, keuchte, griff sich an die Brust und brach vor der Statue der barbusigen Dämonin zusammen, japsend, noch immer blau im Gesicht, am ganzen Körper zitternd. Es war nicht genug. Dieser widerliche Verräter sollte tot sein. Fenris ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten. Er brauchte den Ruck an der Kette nicht mehr, um selbstständig zurück zu weichen.

   „Deswegen ist deine Macht meine Macht, mein kleiner Wolf“, erklärte der Meister ihm selbstzufrieden. „Ihr und ich – Eure Klinge und mein Wille, der sie führt – das ist meine Macht.“ Er lachte auf. „Hört Ihr das, jämmerlicher Narr? Keiner Eurer Sklaven, selbst wenn Ihr alle auf einmal schicken würdet, könnte meinen Fenris aufhalten. Und am Ende wird er Euch mit Eifer das Herz herausreißen.“

   Hastorian keuchte noch immer, brachte kein Wort heraus. Die edle schwarze Robe war zerknittert. Er wirkte gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher und überlegen. Ein angenehmes Bild.

   „Denn mein Fenris lebt nur, um mir zu dienen“, lachte Fenris‘ Meister freudestrahlend. „Ist es nicht so, mein kleiner Wolf?“

   Fenris nickte knapp. „Ihr habt Recht, Meister. Mein Leben für das Eure – wie es sein soll.“

   „Mein lieber treuer Fenris!“, strahlte sein Meister.

   „Meine Sklaven sind ebenso eifrig bedacht, mir zu dienen“, keuchte Hastorian.

   „Gewiss.“ Fenris‘ Meister seufzte theatralisch. „Aber ist auch nur einer von Ihnen so außergewöhnlich und fähig wie mein Wölfchen?“

   „Euer Wölfchen wäre auch nur ein Sklave wie jeder andere auch, wenn Ihr Euch nicht erdreistet hättet…“, keuchte Hastorian.

   „Wäre, hätte… das spielt keine Rolle, Ihr Narr!“, griente Fenris‘ Meister triumphierend. „Ihr wart einmal der stärkere und mächtigere von uns, aber was seid Ihr jetzt? Ihr seid geringer als jeder Sklave, denn ein Sklave hat Euch niedergestreckt. Der einzige Grund, warum ich Euch meinem kleinen Wolf nicht befehle, Euer wertloses Herz zu zerquetschen ist der, dass Ihr selbst dafür zu gering seid.“

   „Ihr… elender…“

   „Gehen wir, mein kleines Wölfchen…“ Wie um jene Worte zu unterstreichen, riss sein Meister heftig an der Kette. „Er ist meiner Zeit nicht mehr wert.“

   Demonstrativ wandte der Meister sich von dem besiegten, gedemütigten Magister ab und verließ gemächlich, die Flüche und Verwünschungen des Besiegten gänzlich missachtend, das Atrium.

   Das letzte, was Fenris sah, ehe er in den Bogengang zurück gezerrt wurde, waren die böse starrenden Dämonenstatuen, deren heimtückische Augen ihn bei jedem Schritt zu verfolgen schienen.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Hadriana konnte kaum mit Danarius mithalten, während sie ihm eilig zu folgen versuchte. Seit er zurückgekehrt war, hatte er kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, und sie war begierig zu hören, wie sein Treffen mit Hastorian gelaufen war. Der jämmerliche Sklave hatte nicht das Recht, allein über dieses Wissen zu verfügen.

   „Ihr solltet mir sagen, was geschehen ist“, drängelte sie.

   „Später, Hadriana… später.“

   „Und später wäre wann?“, zischte sie.

   „Wenn ich es sage, natürlich. Euer Eifer… ah, Hadriana, Ihr solltet mir vertrauen!“

   „Ich vertraue Euch, Danarius“, beeilte sie sich, ihm zu versichern. „Aber offensichtlich vertraut Ihr diesem… Ding… mehr als mir.“

   Danarius grinste höhnisch. „Weil er zu dumm ist, es zu verstehen. Jemand mit Eurem Intellekt hingegen…“

   „Ich bin Eure Schülerin!“, protestierte Hadriana.

   „Das seid Ihr. Ihr seid meine Schülerin.“ Danarius lächelte sie auf jene bestimmte Weise an, die ihr verriet, dass er nicht vorhatte, ihr etwas zu erzählen. Sie war lediglich seine Schülerin, keine vollwertige Magistra.

   „Lasst mich beweisen, dass ich Eures Vertrauen würdig-“

   „Später“, beschied Danarius sie. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass… sagen wir… Euch etwas passiert… Wissen ist Macht, birgt aber auch Gefahren.“

   Hadriana hob an, erneut zu protestieren, biss sich dann jedoch auf die Lippen. Vielleicht ließ sie das besser bleiben, ehe Danarius die Geduld mit ihr verlor – und sie so sein Wohlwollen. Der Gedanke daran war einfach… Sie verdiente es, dass er sie mit Wohlwollen, ja mit Stolz, betrachtete. Er sollte sie über all die anderen Schüler stellen. Sie war begabter als all diese anderen zusammen! Sie verdiente es.

   „Ich verstehe, Danarius“, gab sie nach. „Ich wollte Euch nicht verärgern, Magister. Ich war töricht und anmaßend.“

   „Ihr seid ehrgeizig, und Ehrgeiz ist eine gute Eigenschaft für jemanden wie Euch.“ Danarius lächelte breit, herablassend fast. „Glaubt niemals, ich stelle diesen Sklaven über Euch. Fenris ist ein Werkzeug, eine Waffe, mehr nicht. Ihr besitzt Wert weit darüber hinaus.“

   „Ich weiß.“ Hadriana neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

   Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und beobachtete, welchen Weg Danarius einschlug. Offenkundig war er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Gut. Er würde es also nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie sich das Wissen beschaffte, dass zu erhalten ihr rechtmäßig zustand. Sie wartete, bis Danarius außer Sichtweite war, ehe sie den Weg zu seinen Privatgemächern einschlug.

   Entschlossen riss sie Tür auf und stürmte hinein. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten bereits vor angestauter, magischer Kraft, die nur darauf wartete, sich Bahn zu brechen.

   Sie fand den Sklaven hinter der Trennwand vor. Der weißhaarige Elf polierte die Schneide seines Bihänders, hob aber augenblicklich den Kopf, als sie sich näherte. Die hagere Gestalt begann beinahe sofort deutlich zu glühen. Doch noch weniger als dies gefiel Hadriana der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er sie bedachte.

   „Was wollt Ihr?“, knurrte Fenris leise.

   „Schweigt!“ Wie konnte er es wagen, sie einfach anzusprechen? Ohne, dass sie es erlaubt hätte! „Ihr sprecht nur, wenn Ihr gefragt werdet. Lernt das oder ich reiße Euch Eure anmaßende, wertlose Zunge heraus, verstanden?“

   Fenris starrte sie für einen Augenblick mit diesem Ausdruck an, der einem Sklaven überhaupt nicht zustand, und für den allein sie ihn bereits getötet hätte, wenn er ihr Sklave wäre. Dann senkte er den Blick und nickte knapp.

   „Danarius hat Euch zu Hastorian mitgenommen. Was ist dort passiert?“

   Fenris schwieg.

   „Antwortet mir! Was ist dort passiert?“

   „Nein.“ Sein Körper schien sich anzuspannen, doch zu seinem Glück wagte er nicht, auf sie loszugehen.

   „Wie bitte? Ihr wagt es, Euch einem direktem Befehl zu widersetzen!?“ Hadrianas Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut. Dieser anmaßende, unverschämte, wertlose Sklavendreck! Blitze zuckten aus ihren Fingerspitzen, um sich zischend in den Oberkörper des wertlosen Etwas zu fressen. Der Sklave biss die Zähne zusammen, gab aber keinen Ton von sich. „Raus damit! Sofort!“

   Fenris schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ihr sagtet, ich soll Eure Befehle wie die meines Meisters behandeln, es sei denn, mein Meister befiehlt etwas anderes.“ Der Tonfall, in dem er dies sagte, gefiel Hadriana überhaupt nicht. Er klang viel zu selbstbewusst, viel zu sicher. „Ich darf darüber nicht sprechen.“

   Hadriana fauchte. Danarius hatte es geahnt! Er hatte geahnt, dass sie das Wissen anderswo suchen würde, und hatte entsprechende Vorsorge getroffen. Verdammt! Verdammt! Und dieser elende Sklave wagte es auch noch, ihr dies in diesem Tonfall mitzuteilen.

   Ihre Hand schnellte vor und packte den Elfen am Handgelenk, zog ihn heftig zu sich heran. Obgleich die Zeichen auf seiner Haut zu glühen begannen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck von blanker Wut kündete, unternahm er nichts. Natürlich nicht. Er war zu wertlos, zu gering, um auch nur den Gedanken zu hegen, sich dagegen zu Wehr zu setzen. Zumindest jetzt erkannte er seine Stellung an.

   Hadriana stieß ihn grob zu Boden. Ihr war bewusst, dass er sich mühelos dagegen hätte wären können – und die Tatsache, dass er es nicht tat, die Tatsache, dass er es nicht konnte, nicht durfte… zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie drückte ihren Schuh in seinen Nacken und presste so sein Gesicht auf den kalten Stein.

   „Dort gehört Ihr hin, wertloses Stück Dreck“, zischte sie. „Erinnert Euch an dieses Gefühl. Das ist es, was Euch ausmacht. Mehr nicht.“

   Heftig drückte sie noch einmal ihren Schuh in seinen Nacken, ehe sie von ihm abließ und Danarius‘ Gemächer verließ. Sie hatte nicht bekommen, was sie wollte. Aber es war dennoch ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, diesem Sklaven seinen Platz zu zeigen. Rational gesehen hatte er nur einen Befehl gefolgt… sie wusste das. Aber wenn sie an den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht dachte… Es hatte ihm entschieden zu gut gefallen, ihr etwas vorenthalten zu können, was sie von ihm wollte. Dieser wertlose Sklave hatte Macht über sie besessen. Macht… über sie!

   Das würde er noch bitter bereuen.    

  

  

  


	6. Wagnis

Die Bibliothek war riesig. Hoch aufragende Regale, gefüllt mit Schriftrollen und Büchern jeden Alters, reihten sich aneinander und füllten den gesamten, geräumigen Raum aus. Fenris fühlte sich augenblicklich unwohl hier. Die Bibliothek war ein Ort des Lernens, der Bildung, und diese waren nicht für Sklaven bestimmt.

   Dennoch hatte sein Meister ihn ausgerechnet hierher gerufen. Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, es war ein Befehl. Fenris hatte nicht vor, sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Er befürchtete nur, dass sein Meister ihm erneut das schwere Halsband anlegen würde. Der Gedanke war alles andere als angenehm, wenn auch mittlerweile vertraut.

   Unruhig folgte Fenris den Regalreihen, suchte sie nach seinem Meister ab, doch offenkundig war dieser noch nicht hier. Die Bibliothek schien bis auf den Schüler, der ihn mit missbilligendem Blick zu überwachen schien, völlig verlassen. Fenris ging zum Ausgang zurück – vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn er ginge und später wiederkäme. Offensichtlich war der Meister nicht hier.

   Er hatte gerade einen Fuß über die Schwelle und in den Gang gesetzt, als ihn eine Stimme in seinem Rücken zurückhielt.

   „Suchst du irgendetwas?“

   Die Stimme war weiblich. Und sehr jung.

   Fenris wandte sich langsam zu der Sprecherin um.

   Sie war eine sehr zierliche, sehr kleine Elfin, mehr ein Mädchen als eine Frau und obgleich Fenris sein eigenes Alter nicht kannte, nahm er an, dass sie mindestens drei Sommer jünger als er war. Doch vielleicht lag dieser Eindruck lediglich an ihrer zierlichen kindlichen Gestalt und den selbst für eine Angehörige seines eigenen Volkes großen Augen. Sie wirkte, als könnte der geringste Windhauch sie zerbrechen.

   „Ja. Aber er ist noch nicht hier. Ich sollte gehen.“

   „Er?“

   „Mein Meister.“

   Das Mädchen nickte. „Warum bleibst du nicht hier und wartest auf ihn?“

   „Weil die Bibliothek kein Ort für einen Sklaven ist“, knurrte er.

   „Das stimmt nicht… Ich arbeite doch auch hier…“

   „Wie? Du kannst lesen?“

   Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber ich helfe Master Lodan dabei, die Bücher zu sortieren und… bei solchen Dingen eben…“ Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Hast du schon einmal ein Buch in der Hand gehalten?“

   „Nein.“

   Das Mädchen wirkte verwirrt. „Nicht ein einziges Mal?“

   „Nein“, knurrte Fenris unfreundlich zurück. „Warum sollte ich? Was würde es mir bringen?“

   „Ich zeige es dir… komm mit…“

   „Was?“

   „Komm einfach mit“, wisperte das Mädchen und huschte vor ihm her zwischen eines der Regale, wo sie flink in eines der Fächer griff und ein alt aussehendes, in Leder gebundenes Buch herausgriff. Die Art, wie sie den Band berührte, erschien Fenris merkwürdig. Als wäre das Buch ein empfindsames Wesen.

   „Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsbücher.“

   „Wie kann es dein Lieblingsbuch sein, wenn du nicht lesen kannst?“ Das Mädchen verwirrte Fenris. Die kindische Freude, die sie offenbar empfand, wenn sie das Buch berührte, war absonderlich.

   „Es geht nicht darum, es zu lesen. Es geht darum, es zu fühlen… und zu riechen…“

   Das Mädchen drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand. „Sei vorsichtig damit.“

   „Und was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen? Es einfach nur… anstarren?“

   „Das ist ein guter Anfang.“

   Fenris hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was der Unsinn sollte, aber sein Meister war immer noch nicht hier und vielleicht war es nicht schlecht, irgendetwas zu tun, bis er hier eintraf. Er betrachtete den ledernen Einband des Buches. Er schien wirklich sehr alt zu sein, an manchen Stellen schien er beinah brüchig. Irgendjemand hatte, offenbar bereits vor langer Zeit, eine Art Relief in das Leder gekerbt, eine Darstellung einer Szene aus lange vergessenen Tagen. Fenris konnte nicht mehr richtig erkennen, worum es dabei ging, aber er glaubte, eine Art von Mauern umgebene Stadt auf dem Einband ausmachen zu können. Die Einzelheiten jedoch waren längst von Alter und vielen Fingern hinweggewischt worden.

   Unwillkürlich begann er sich zu fragen, wie sich das alte Leder wohl anfühlen würde… ähnlich vielleicht den ledernen Binden, mit denen die Griffstange seines Zweihandschwertes umwickelt war? Wohl eher nicht… dieses Leder sah alt aus, es roch nach Vergangenheit, Verfall, Vergessen… und, so seltsam es schien, nach Konservierung, Erhalt.

  Fenris furchte die Stirn.

  „Du spürst es auch.“

  „Was…?“ Fenris riss sich von dem Einband los und fixierte das Mädchen. „Ich… hm, möglicherweise.“

  „Master Lodan war so gnädig, mir zu erlauben, die Bücher auch mal anzufassen, wenn ich sie nicht gerade zurückräumen oder sortieren muss…“, plapperte das Mädchen los. „Es ist wirklich komisch, was es auslöst, sie einfach nur zu berühren, richtig? Selbst du bemerkst es ja und du bist… äh… der Lieblingssklave des Meisters… und ein Krieger… Ich dachte, du bist ein bisschen wie er, aber…“

   „Aber ich bin es nicht?“

   „Nein. Bist du nicht.“ Sie murmelte etwas, so leise, dass Fenris es nicht verstand. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick und sah weg. Fenris versuchte indes, nicht allzu genau über ihre Worte nachzudenken, nicht über das, was sie bedeuteten. Er war geneigt, diese Worte wohlwollend anzunehmen, und das, was damit einherging, war falsch. Furchtbar falsch. Sein Meister war ein großer Mann, und nicht… das andere, was er – nur für einen Augenblick, doch war dies bereits genug – von ihm gedacht hatte…

   „Wie heißt du?“, fragte Fenris, der sich gewaltsam von jenen Gedankengängen losriss. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn dies wirklich interessierte, aber alles, was ihn jetzt davon abhielt, erneut darüber nachzudenken, war ihm recht.

   „Aruna“, erwiderte das Mädchen leise.

   „Das klingt… fremd.“

   „Mein Vater stammt nicht aus Tevinter. Er ist von Anderfels… hat er mir erzählt. Er hat gesagt, der Name erinnert ihn daran.“ Aruna zuckte die Achseln, ratlos. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“

   „Fenris.“

   „Wer hat dir den Namen gegeben? Deine Mutter oder dein Vater?“

   „Mein Meister.“

   „Unser… aber du musst doch noch einen anderen Namen haben, oder? Einen, den deine Eltern für dich ausgesucht-“

   „Nein.“

   „Deine Eltern haben… die Entscheidung unserem Meister überlassen.“

   „Nein!“

   „Dann bist du eine Waise.“

   „Ich… vielleicht. Es ist möglich.“

   „Was heißt das? _Es ist möglich_?“

   „Möglicherweise heißt es: Lass mich in Ruhe“, knurrte Fenris. Gereizt drückte er ihr das Buch wieder in die Hand, das er aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nicht weggelegt hatte, und wandte sich ab. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, das Aruna ihm einige Schritte folgte, dann jedoch anscheinend resignierend zurückblieb. Gut.

   Sein Meister betrat in eben diesem Augenblick die Bibliothek. Endlich. Fenris erkannte das Halsband mit der schmalen Kette, das sein Meister bei sich trug. Er hatte sich zu viel erhofft. Fenris ballte die Fäuste, atmete tief durch. Wenn es denn sein musste… Er hatte kein Recht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Wenn sein Meister es – erneut – für nötig hielt, dann war es nötig.

   „Oh mein kleiner Wolf“, strahlte sein Meister. „Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?“

   Fenris nickte bloß ergeben.

   Das Halsband schnappte um seinen Hals herum zu. Mittlerweile so vertraut, aber dadurch fühlte sich Fenris auch nicht wesentlich besser. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als erneut Schmerz durch seinen Hals schoss, als wollten ihn die Zeichen daran erinnern, dass sie immer noch da waren. Natürlich waren sie noch da.

   Fenris‘ Meister zerrte an der Kette und zwang Fenris somit dazu, ihm zu folgen, während er durch die Bibliothek schritt. Fenris glaubte, für einen Augenblick nur, zwei ungewöhnlich große Augen auf sich zu spüren, aber als er in die Richtung sah, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Vielleicht bloß Einbildung. Das wäre wohl das Beste. Und auch das Wahrscheinlichste. Er bildete sich in letzter Zeit viel zu viel ein.

   Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Fenris, wie sein Meister Bücher aus den Regalen zog und darin herumblätterte, manchmal langsamer, manchmal sehr schnell, um sie dann eilig wieder zurück zu stellen. Hin und wieder stieß sein Meister eine Verwünschung aus.

   Fenris fragte nicht, wonach der Meister suchte. Er hätte es sowieso nicht erfahren und wäre, davon abgesehen, ohnehin keine Hilfe gewesen. Die Bücher waren allesamt verschieden, es gab geringfügige oder auch offensichtlichere Unterschiede in Einband, Dicke, Farbe, Alter des Einbandes, Material, aber die merkwürdigen Zeichen, die auf die Buchrücken geprägt waren, sagten ihm absolut nichts.

   „Bei den Drachengöttern…“, schimpfte sein Meister. „Aruna, komm sofort her!“

   Das Elfenmädchen mit den großen Augen huschte beinahe sofort aus einer der Regelreihen, warf nur kurz einen scheuen Blick auf Fenris und sank vor dem Meister auf die Knie. Sie zitterte und presste ihre Stirn auf den Boden.

   „Du schleichst hier doch ständig herum. Wenn irgendeiner das Buch verlegt hat, dann du.“

   „W-welches Buch, Meister?“, flüsterte Aruna, so leise, dass Fenris es kaum verstand.

   „Sprich lauter, Sklavin.“

   „Von welchem Buch… redet Ihr, Meister?“ Die Angst in ihrer Stimme war beinahe mit Händen zu greifen. Fenris presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es war ihm… unbehaglich, diese Angst, die sie ausstrahlte… Er bedauerte es.

   „Aufstieg und Fall eines Reiches, Band VI – Abhandlungen“, fauchte Fenris‘ Meister die junge Sklavin an.

   „I-ich… Meister, woher soll ich wissen, wo… Ich kann doch gar nicht…“

   „Steh auf, Aruna“, raunte der Meister dem Mädchen zu, beinahe sanft.

   Zögernd erhob sich Aruna, hielt den Blick aber starr gen Boden gerichtet, während sie noch immer zitterte. Der Meister schlug ihr ins Gesicht und schleuderte sie damit erneut zu Boden.

   „Lüg mich nicht an, dummes Ding. Ich brauche dieses Buch. Sofort.“

   „Wie Ihr wünscht“, murmelte Aruna und verschwand eilig zwischen zwei Regalen. Fenris sah, dass sie eilig die Buchrücken anstarrte, offenkundig vollkommen überfordert, aber wie jede gute Sklavin versuchte sie dennoch, es ihrem Meister Recht zu machen. Nach einiger Zeit zog sie einen dicken, in schwarze Seide gebundenen Band heraus und eilte zu ihrem Meister zurück.

   „Das ist das richtige Buch, Meister“, flüsterte sie ängstlich, den Kopf einziehend und zurückweichend.

   Der Meister starrte auf den Buchrücken, blätterte etwas in dem Buch herum, und nickte dann. „Wer hat dir wertlosem Tier Lesen beigebracht?“

   „I-ich kann nicht lesen, Meister.“

   „Du lügst.“

   „Ich lüge nicht, Meister… Bitte!“

   „Du lügst… und ich toleriere keine lügenden Sklaven“, zischte der Meister. „Schneide dieser Sklavin den kleinen Finger ab, mein kleiner Wolf. Ich fürchte, sie vergisst ihren Platz.“

   Fenris‘ Hand hob sich zu seinem Zweihänder, allerdings kostete jeder Zoll ihn Überwindung. Aruna hatte ihn furchtbar genervt, aber das hier… es verursachte ihm nur Übelkeit. Aber wenn sein Meister sagte, dass sie log… Es war dennoch einfach nicht…

   „Tu es!“, verlangte sein Meister ungeduldig.

   „Nein! Bitte!“, wimmerte Aruna.

   Fenris riss den Zweihänder aus der Scheide und schlug zu. Der Hieb war so präzise, so genau, es überraschte ihn selbst. Der kleine Finger war sauber abgetrennt, ohne dass die anderen Finger verletzt waren. Der Stumpf blutete stark. Aruna wimmerte und presste die verstümmelte Hand gegen das grobe Leinenhemd, dass sie trug. Ein roter, leuchtender Fleck breitete sich rasch darauf aus. Es sah fast so aus, als trete das Blut nicht aus ihrer Hand, sondern aus ihrer Brust aus…

   „Aus meinen Augen.“

   Aruna nickte hastig und verschwand zwischen einigen Regalreihen. Ihr Wimmern schien noch lange in der Luft nachzuhallen. Fenris kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die ihn befallen hatte und ihm beinahe die Luft abschnürte. Er fühlte sich beschmutzt.

   Schritte erklangen. Fenris sah, wie zwei Menschen – ein korpulenter Mann in wenig vorteilhafter Robe, und eine völlig durchschnittlich aussehende Frau mit müden Augen, die teure Reitkleidung trug – von einem Schüler seines Meisters in die Bibliothek geführt wurden. Gäste. Wahrscheinlich deswegen hatte sein Meister ihn hierher gerufen.

   „Magistra Daloria“, begrüßte sein Meister die beiden Neuankömmlinge herzlich, jedoch mit einem Unterton der Herablassung. „Magister Lokratius. Wie schön, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet.“

  

  

   „Es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude, Danarius“, erwiderte der fette Magister in pfeifendem, unangenehm hohem Tonfall, während seine Augen kurz zu Fenris hinüber huschten und ein beunruhigter Ausdruck sich hinein schlich. „Ihr habt es immer verstanden, Eure Gäste zu beeindrucken…“

   „Ich beglückwünsche Euch“, fügte die Magistra namens Daloria hinzu. „Euer Aufstieg war wahrlich beeindruckend.“

   „Wohlverdient“, schnaufte der dicke Magister und quetschte seinen breiten Hintern in einen Stuhl, der daraufhin protestierend ächzte. Offenkundig konnte Lokratius sein immenses Gewicht nicht lange genug stehend tragen. Schnaufend tupfte der korpulente Magister seine Stirn ab. „Wohlverdient, wahrlich… Ihr solltet vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ein größeres Anwesen zu kaufen, nun, da Ihr soweit seit…“

   „Ich bin eher an ein paar neuen Bündnissen interessiert.“ Fenris‘ Meister fasste den fetten Magister fest ins Auge. „Ihr könntet davon ebenfalls profitieren.“

   „Tatsächlich?“ Magister Lokratius wischte sich über die speckige Stirn. Fenris befiel die unangenehme Vorstellung eines von seinem eigenen Gewicht zerdrückten Magisters. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern. „Was hättet Ihr denn anzubieten?“

   „Einiges… frische Sklaven – ich habe gute Beziehungen zu einigen wirklich hervorragenden Sklavenhändlern –, Aufzeichnungen über bestimmte, sehr mächtige Rituale, die ich mit Euch teilen könnte…“ Fenris‘ Meister lächelte süffisant. „Und natürlich könnte ich auch dafür sorgen, dass Euer anmaßender Vetter endlich Ruhe gibt… auf die eine oder andere Art.“

   „Ihr müsst mir mehr anbieten als das, damit ich Euch helfe“, verkündete die Magistra Daloria. „Ich habe genug Sklaven und eine größere Bibliothetk, als Ihr sie habt. Was habt Ihr also, was ich nicht habe?“ Auch sie schien sich bei Fenris‘ Anblick leicht zu winden und sah auffällig oft in seine Richtung, als versichere sie sich, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe kam, um… was zu tun?

   „Wir werden uns einig, Daloria. Was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn wir uns… in fünf Tagen wieder treffen? Zu einem Festmahl… um unser Bündnis zu feiern?“

   „Es gibt noch kein Bündnis“, zischte Daloria.

   „Aber es wird eines geben. Dessen bin ich mir sicher… meine allerliebste Daloria, Ihr werdet langfristig davon profitieren. Genau wie Ihr, Lokratius.“

   „Ich werde da sein“, schnaufte Lokratius mit gierig leuchtenden Augen.

   „Ich komme gleichfalls“, flüsterte Daloria. „Wir werden ja sehen, ob Ihr mich überzeugen könnt, Danarius.“

   „Nehmt das hier, meine Werteste.“ Danarius drückte der Magistra das Buch, dass er noch immer in den Händen hielt und dass Aruna ihm zuvor hatte holen müssen, in die Hände. „Danach sucht Ihr doch bereits so lange.“

   „Woher habt Ihr das? Ich dachte, es existiert kein Exemplar mehr…“

   „Nun… wie ich bereits sagte: Ihr werdet von diesem Bündnis langfristig profitieren. Wir sehen uns dann in fünf Tagen, meine Teuerste.“ Danarius neigte mit einem spöttischen Lächeln leicht den Kopf. „Ich freue mich bereits darauf.“

   „Ich auch“, erwiderte Daloria, den Kopf neigend. Sie wandte sich hoheitsvoll ab und verließ als erste, noch vor Lokratius, der sich nur mühsam aus seinem Sessel stemmen konnte – welcher lautstark ächzte, als zerbreche er gleich – die Bibliothek.

   „Nun, das war sehr zufriedenstellend, mein Wölfchen.“

  Fenris, dem nicht entgangen war, wie unwohl sich die beiden fremden Magister in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt hatten, fiel es nicht schwer, dies zu glauben.


	7. Gewinn

Fenris betrat die Bibliothek nicht ohne ein gewisses Gefühl der Schuld, dass er sich zwar nicht erklären konnte, ihn jedoch hartnäckig verfolgte seitdem sein Meister ihm befohlen hatte, Aruna den kleinen Finger abzuschneiden.

   Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn hierher zurück getrieben hatte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, es tun zu müssen. Langsam tigerte er zwischen den Regelreihen hindurch, blieb hin und wieder stehen und stand so manches Mal kurz davor, die Bibliothek unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu verlassen. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Er riskierte viel, in dem er sich auch nur hier aufhielt. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich anschickte, zu gehen, hielt ihn etwas zurück. Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gebracht, weswegen er hierhergekommen war.

   „Fenris?“, hörte er mit einem Mal eine leise Stimme in seinem Rücken flüstern und fuhr sofort herum. Die Lyriumzeichen brannten sich, wie ihm schien, tiefer in sein Fleisch. Doch das wilde Glühen erstarb fast augenblicklich, als er Aruna erkannte. „Was willst du hier…?“

   „Nichts. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen.“

   „Natürlich“, wisperte Aruna tonlos. Das seltsame, begeisterte Funkeln war aus ihren Augen völlig verschwunden. „Wie konnte ich auch erwarten, dass du…“

   „Was?“

   „Es ist nicht wichtig… geh. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist.“

   „Ist es nicht.“ Fenris wand sich innerlich. „Ich bin hier, weil… Ich muss es wissen, Aruna.“

   „Was wissen?“, flüsterte sie. „Ob es weh getan hat, als du mir den Finger abgehackt hast? Ja, das hat es! Es tut immer noch weh.“

   „Nein. Ich muss wissen, ob du mich angelogen hast. Ob mein Meister recht hatte mit seiner… Anschuldigung.“

   „Ich habe nicht gelogen“, erwiderte Aruna tonlos. „Ich kann wirklich nicht lesen. Woher hätte ich es lernen sollen?“

   „Dann tut es mir leid. Was ich… getan habe.“

   „Das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast getan, wie dir befohlen wurde. Ich würde dich eher dafür verdammen, wenn du es nicht getan hättest.“ Aruna schloss die Augen. „Trotzdem – danke. Für deinen guten Willen. Du bist tatsächlich anders als er.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem gepeinigten Gesicht. „Bist du deswegen hier?“

   „Ja… und nein.“

   „Weswegen denn noch?“

   „Wegen der Bücher. Ich glaube, ich verstehe, warum sie dich faszinieren. Mein Meister braucht mich nicht… jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Er hat mir nicht verboten, hier zu sein. Warum kann ich dann nicht ein wenig Zeit hier verbringen?“

   „Du bist also nicht bloß einsilbig“, murmelte Aruna. „Also gut… Ich will dir nicht böse sein, das steht mir nicht zu. Du hast Befehle befolgt, wie jeder gute Sklave es getan hätte. Das ist richtig gewesen. Auch wenn es falsch war.“

   „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

   „Ergibt überhaupt irgendetwas einen Sinn?“ Aruna zog umständlich einen dicken Band aus dem Regal. Fenris fiel der schmutzige Verband auf, der um ihre linke Hand gewickelt war. Der Anblick verursachte ihm Unbehagen, umso mehr, da er ihr glaubte. „Hier… das Buch passt zu einem Krieger. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es darin geht, aber es… passt zu dir.“

   Fenris streifte die Handschuhe ab und legte sie auf eines der Regale. Vorsichtig nahm er Aruna das Buch ab. Sie starrte überrascht auf seine Hände, auf die feinen Lyriumlinien, die seinen Handrücken und die Fingerglieder überzogen. Fenris trat schnell zurück. Die Art, wie sie auf seine Zeichen starrte… Er wand sich innerlich unter ihrem Blick. Konnte sie nicht irgendetwas oder jemanden anders anstarren?

  „Diese Zeichen… hast du… überall?“

  „Das geht dich nichts an“, fuhr Fenris sie wütend an. Welche Antwort hätte er ihr geben sollen? Eine Lüge würde sie nicht glauben, die Wahrheit war ihm unangenehm. Er hasste die Richtung, die diese Fragerei annehmen würde. Wie erklärte er ihr, dass er nicht wusste, warum er diese Zeichen trug und dass sie das erste waren, woran er sich erinnerte, noch vor dem Gesicht seines Meisters?

   Fenris ignorierte den verletzten Ausdruck, der nun in Arunas Gesicht trat, und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Buch. Seine Finger strichen über die feinen Prägungen auf dem ledernen Einband, ertasteten hier eine Stelle, an der das Leder sehr rau, fast kratzig war, und dort eine, an der es so weich und geschmeidig wie frisch gegerbt wirkte. Er schätzte, dass dieses Buch jünger war als jenes andere, das er vor einigen Tagen in den Händen gehabt hatte. Die Prägungen waren deutlicher zu erkennen, ein eckiges Symbol, ein stilisiertes Bildnis… eines Elfen. Fenris schlug das Buch vorsichtig auf und starrte beinah sofort auf kryptische Zeichen, die ihm absolut nichts sagten und die dicht gedrängt die Seiten bedeckten.

   „Was fasziniert dich so daran?“, fragte er, jedoch ohne den Blick von dem Buch zu heben, dass er nicht lesen konnte, ihn jedoch auf sonderbare Weise in seinen Bann zu ziehen schien. „Du sagst, du kannst es nicht lesen, also warum verbringst du deine Zeit damit?“

   „Es ist ein Gefühl, Fenris. Es berührt mich einfach. Natürlich wünsche ich mir, ich könnte mehr tun, als sie einfach nur anzufassen und mir die Bilder anzusehen. Ich wünsche mir, dass ich lesen könnte, was darin steht. Ich will wissen, welche Geschichten diese Bücher enthalten, verstehst du? Ich will, dass sie mir erzählen, welche Geheimnisse sich zwischen den Buchdeckeln verbergen. Willst du das nicht auch?“

   „Nein. Es steht mir nicht zu.“

   „Du willst es nicht lesen können? Du willst nicht wissen, was in dem Buch steht, das du da in der Hand hältst?“

   „Das wäre töricht.“ Fenris hob den Blick und nagelte die junge Sklavin beinahe fest damit.

   „Vielleicht… aber hast du nicht manchmal den Wunsch, etwas Törichtes zu tun? Wir können doch nicht ständig vernünftig sein. Davon werden wir nicht… glücklich.“

   „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du da sprichst.“ Fenris zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ich bin glücklich, meinem Meister zu dienen. Das macht mich glücklich… dich denn nicht?“

   „Ich habe… Erinnerungen, Fenris.“ Aruna furchte die Stirn. „Erinnerungen an… Geschichten aus Anderfels und ein winziges Haus, bevor… man mich wegbrachte. Ich war damals noch sehr jung. Aber damals war ich glücklich. Jetzt… jetzt nicht mehr… denke ich. Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist! Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich bin nicht glücklich, nur wenn ich ein Buch in der Hand halte… dann bin ich es.“

   „Du warst also… frei?“ Fenris konnte die Überraschung nicht vollends aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Der Gedanke daran, eine seines Volkes könnte in Freiheit geboren sein – was auch immer das bedeutete – war so… fremd. Freiheit war etwas, das ihm nicht zustand. Etwas, das so unendlich weit entfernt schien wie die Sonne, wie die Sterne… wie seine Erinnerung.

   „Ja, ich wurde in Freiheit geboren. Meine… Mutter war eine Dienerin, aber sie ist früh gestorben. Und kurz darauf bin ich dann… aber das ist so lange her. Ich weiß, dass dies hier mein Leben ist, aber es macht mich nicht glücklich.“

   „Warum erzählst du mir das?“

   „Warum sollte ich denn nicht? Was verliere ich dadurch? Was schadet es mir? All das ist Vergangenheit, es… es zählt nicht mehr, es sollte zumindest nicht mehr zählen, oder?“

   „Das tut es aber.“

   „Ja… ja, hin und wieder.“ Aruna seufzte. „Und du? Du hast letztes Mal ziemlich abgeblockt… schlimme Erinnerungen?“

   Fenris schlug das Buch zu und rammte es energisch ins Regal. „Das geht dich nichts an.“

   „Ich bin nur… neugierig. Was ist so schmerzhaft daran? Du musst mir ja nicht alles erzählen. Du bist nur… so verschlossen und ich will wissen… nur ein bisschen verstehen… Du schuldest mir das! Ich habe dir von mir erzählt.“

   „Ich habe dich nicht gefragt“, erinnerte Fenris sie scharf. „Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, dein Herz vor mir auszuschütten. Das war deine Entscheidung, oder hast du das bereits vergessen? Deine wundervolle Kindheit in _Freiheit_ und all das, ich… das alles hat keine Bedeutung, nicht mehr. Es hatte nie irgendeine Bedeutung und du solltest es loslassen. Es ist vergangen, und ich… ich sollte gehen.“ Er wandte sich um und schickte sich an, die Bibliothek so schnell als möglich zu verlassen. Wie konnte sie es überhaupt wagen, ihm eine derartige Frage zu stellen?

   Eine Hand an seiner Schulter ihn zurück und ließ ihn knurrend herumwirbeln. Die Lyriumzeichen flammten in wildem Glühen auf und jagten ein hässliches Brennen durch seinen Arm… Heftig riss er sich los. Er hasste das!

   „Fass mich nie wieder an.“ Seine Stimme war mehr ein Knurren als alles andere.

   „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich wollte doch nur… es tut mir leid…“

   „Es war ein Fehler, hierher zu kommen.“

   „Es wäre ein Fehler, jetzt zu verschwinden. Ich will doch einfach nur wissen, ich meine, warum und weshalb… und was habe ich getan, um deine Wut zu verdienen… Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du in die Sklaverei geboren wurdest! Ich habe deinen Neid nicht verdient, ich bin… Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht und vielleicht denkst du, ich sollte glücklich sein und verstehst mich nicht und…“

   „Hör auf! Ich bin nicht neidisch darauf, dass du in Freiheit geboren wurdest. Freiheit ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Es geht einfach darum, dass…“

   „Was?“

   „Du willst etwas über meine Vergangenheit wissen. Darum geht es.“

   „Ich verstehe nicht…“

   „Ich auch nicht“, knurrte Fenris sie an.

   „Was ist so schlimm an deiner Vergangenheit, dass du dich weigerst, darüber zu sprechen?“

   „Nichts.“

   „Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum…“

   „Es gibt nichts zu erzählen.“

   „Irgendetwas muss es aber zu erzählen geben. Das gibt es immer!“

   „Nein.“ Fenris schnappte sich die Handschuhe vom Regal und streifte sie über. An die Berührung dieser an seiner Haut hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Es tat kaum noch weh, wenn sie das Lyrium in seiner Haut berührten. Meistens. „Ich meine das völlig wörtlich. Es gibt nichts zu erzählen.“

   Endlich dämmerte Erkennen in ihrem Gesicht. „Oh“, flüsterte Aruna, sichtlich betroffen. „Du erinnerst dich gar nicht? Aber… wie?“

   „Ich habe keine richtige Antwort darauf, nur eine Vermutung. Ich denke, es liegt an diesen Zeichen.“ Fenris klammerte sich am Regal fest. Soviel Zeit, seit er mit diesen Zeichen erwacht war… er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann genau es gewesen war, wie viel Zeit seither vergangen war. Er wusste nur, dass mittlerweile doch einige Zeit vergangen sein musste. Aber er hatte die Tage nicht gezählt und irgendwann den Überblick verloren. Was spielte es auch für eine Rolle, was am nächsten Tag, im nächsten Monat, geschah? „Sie sind das erste, woran ich mich erinnere. Was davor war… weiß ich nicht mehr. Es ist weg.“

   „Das muss hart sein…“ Aruna schien versucht, eine Hand zu heben um diese auf seinen Arm zu legen, doch zu ihrem Glück ließ sie es bleiben und trat von ihm zurück. „Das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir so leid.“

   „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht.“

   „Ich lasse dich in Ruhe… aber wenn du reden willst… irgendwann, egal worüber… ich bin hier. Wie immer.“ Erwartungsvoll sah Aruna ihn aus ihren großen, fast noch kindlichen Augen an. Sie kam ihm gar nicht mehr so schrecklich jung und übermütig vor. Vielleicht hatte die grausame Bestrafung, die er an ihr hatte vollziehen müssen, sie reifen lassen.

   Fenris schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, was sie sich erhoffte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte sich ihr nicht öffnen, er hatte bereits viel zu viel geredet, viel zu viel verraten. Mehr konnte, wollte er nicht geben.

   „Ich muss gehen.“ Beinahe fluchtartig verließ er die Bibliothek.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

„Da bist du ja, mein kleiner Wolf… folgsam wie immer.“ Langsam wandte sein Meister ihm das Gesicht zu. Er hielt eine alte, staubige Flasche in der Hand, gefüllt mit blutroter Flüssigkeit – Wein.

   Fenris senkte den Blick und rührte sich nicht. Er wartete einfach ab, was sein Meister zu sagen hätte. Grundlos hatte er ihn sicher nicht zu sich kommen lassen. Nichts, was sein Meister tat oder befahl, geschah jemals ohne Grund.

   „Dein kümmerlicher Verstand hat es gewiss bereits vergessen, mein kleiner Fenris, aber wir erwarten heute Gäste. Magistra Daloria und Magister Lokratius werden heute hier dinieren. Nicht, dass ich erwarte, dass du das verstehst.“

   Fenris spannte sich an. Erwartete sein Meister Komplikationen bei diesem Empfang? Wozu sollte er sonst seinen Leibwächter rufen lassen. Vielleicht wünschte der Meister, dass er Lokratius aufgedunsenes Herz zerquetschte. Das erschreckende an dieser Überlegung war, dass Fenris kein Problem hatte sich zu vorzustellen, dass genau dies seines Meisters Wunsch sein könnte. Sein Meister ging nicht zimperlich mit seinen Feinden um. Und Fenris spielte dabei oft genug den Vollstrecker.

   „Agreggio Pavali“, fuhr sein Meister mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im bärtigen, hageren Gesicht fort. „Ein wirklich edler und teurer Wein, der umso besser schmeckt, wenn man ihn mit Angst serviert…“

   Fenris zog die Brauen zusammen. Er ahnte, worauf sein Meister damit hinauswollte. Er erinnerte sich gut an die beunruhigten, ja ängstlichen Blicke, die ihm die beiden Magistraten vor einigen Tagen zugeworfen hatten. Der Schluss daraus war denkbar einfach… und unangenehm.

   „Lokratius ist mir beinahe sicher, aber Daloria ist eine machtgierige, kleine Schlange… es wird mehr nötig sein als ein paar Versprechungen meinerseits“, erläuterte sein Meister ihm, noch immer mit jenem süffisant-hinterhältigem Lächeln im Gesicht, dass Fenris solches Unbehagen verursachte. „Schenk unserer verehrten Daloria und Lokratius also den Wein aus, mein kleiner Wolf.“

   Angst serviert mit Wein… genau, wie er gedacht hatte. Fenris nickte mit bemüht gleichgültiger Miene. Die Zeichen mussten tatsächlich furchteinflößend aussehen, wenn seine Gegenwart allein bereits ausreichte, um diese fremden Magistraten nervös werden zu lassen. Er war nur nicht sicher, ob ihm die Vorstellung zusagte…

   Sein Meister drehte die Flasche in den Händen, offenkundig hochzufrieden mit sich selbst. Ohne jede Vorwarnung drückte er sie Fenris in die Hand. „Festhalten, mein kleiner Wolf. Nur festhalten. Ich verschwende keinen kostbaren Wein an einen Sklaven.“

   Kurz darauf schnappte bereits das Halsband, das Fenris mittlerweile so furchtbar vertraut war, um seinen Hals herum zu. Er scheuerte noch immer unangenehm gegen die Zeichen an seiner Haut. Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte den Schmerzenslaut herunter, der ihn andernfalls verraten hätte.

   „Braves Wölfchen…“, säuselte sein Meister in widerlich vergnügter Weise. Fenris starrte auf die Flasche in seiner Hand und das vergilbte Etikette darauf. Er kam sich lächerlich vor und dieses Gefühl war nicht gerade angenehm.

   In dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür hinter Fenris und eine Stimme erklang, von der Fenris sich ernsthaft wünschte, sie würde in diesem Augenblick mit dem blutigen Gurgeln einer zerfetzten Kehle für immer verstummen.

   „Eure Gäste sind gerade eingetroffen, Danarius. Ich habe sie in den kleinen Speisesaal bringen lassen, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt“, meldete Hadriana in einem respektvollen, fast schon kriecherisch-unterwürfigem Tonfall. Fenris kämpfe gegen den glühenden Hass an, der sich schwarz und beißend durch seine Eingeweide fraß. Diese Frau war ihm viel zu nahe… er konnte ihren Atem spüren, fühlte sich beobachtet, belauert…

   „Zerbrich diese Flasche, mein kleiner Wolf, und die nächsten Tage werden sehr unangenehm für dich“, warnte sein Meister ihn in solch einem sanften Tonfall, dass die Drohung dadurch umso gefährlicher wirkte. Fenris lockerte den Griff um die Flasche augenblicklich, die er wohl unbeabsichtigt beinahe mit seinem Griff gesprengt hatte.

   „Hübsches Halsband, Sklave“, zischte Hadriana ihm zu und strich provozierend eng an ihm vorbei. Ihr Arm und ihr Haar streiften dabei seine Schulter – Fenris schauderte voller Abscheu und wich rasch von ihr zurück. Dass diese Frau ihn erneut berührt hatte… ihm war übel bei dem Gedanken.

   Hadriana hingegen wirkte geradezu ekelhaft selbstzufrieden, als ihr gehässiger, schadenfroher Blick ihn traf. Das breite Feixen, das ihre Gesichtszüge entstellte… Fenris wünschte sich, es ihr endgültig aus dem Gesicht wischen zu können. Er wünschte, er hätte damals ihr fauliges, falsches, boshaftes Herz in ihrer Brust zerquetscht. Das sie überhaupt eines ihr Eigen nannte, war bereits unglaublich!

   „Würdest du mich bitte ankündigen, meine Liebe?“

   Hadriana strahlte über das ganze Gesicht bei diesen Worten, sie schien sie mitsamt Tonfall und Bedeutung gierig aufzusaugen… Eifrig nickte sie. „Natürlich, Danarius. Sehr gerne.“

   Erneut ging sie so dicht an Fenris vorbei, dass er vor Wut und Abscheu erschauderte. Kurz glühten die Zeichen auf seiner Haut bedrohlich auf, ehe es ihm gelang, die heftige Reaktion auf diese ihm so unangenehme, körperliche Nähe zu unterdrücken. Der missbilligende Blick seines Meisters entging ihm dabei nicht.

   „Hadriana steht weit über dir, mein kleines Wölfchen“, erklärte sein Meister ihm in einem Tonfall, als rede er mit einem kleinen Kind. „Du wirst ihr mit derselben Ergebenheit dienen wie mir, drücke ich mich klar und verständlich aus?“

   Fenris wollte protestieren – das konnte sein Meister doch unmöglich von ihm erwarten! – doch ließ es dann bleiben. Welchen Sinn hätte es gehabt? Hadriana war eine Schülerin seines Meisters, seine bevorzugte Schülerin sogar. Seine Erbin. Er hatte kein Recht, sie so zu hassen und in ihrer Gegenwart eine solche Abscheu zu empfinden. Er nickte ergeben.

   „Sie wird dich erben, wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte“, fügte sein Meister hinzu. „Ah, mein kleiner Fenris, ich bin mir sicher, du wirst wissen, was das Beste für dich ist. Sei fügsam und brav und du wirst noch lange Zeit dienen dürfen.“ Sein Blick fiel auf die Flasche, die Fenris noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Du wirkst nicht furchteinflößend genug mit der Flasche in der Hand… stell sie ab. Hierhin.“ Sein Meister wies auf das Regal, aus dem er sie vorhin genommen hatte. Fenris kam dem Befehl sofort nach.

   „Komm mit.“

   Fenris warf einen unsicheren Blick auf die Flasche. Der Sinn, die Flasche hier zu lassen, erschloss sich ihm nicht ganz, wenn er den Wein doch den Gästen ausschenken sollte. Er wagte es aber nicht, nachzufragen.

   Ein heftiger Ruck an der Kette verhinderte, dass er noch länger zögern konnte, und zwang ihn dazu, seinem Meister zu folgen. Fenris hatte das Gefühl – erneut – als scheuere das Halsband ihm die Haut am Hals auf. Es drückte kalt gegen die Schultern und sein Schüsselbein. Es tat weh, die scharfen Kanten schienen sich in seine Haut zu beißen. Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte den Schmerz.

   „Ach, ein anderer Sklave wird den Agreggio ins Speisezimmer bringen…“, fügte sein Meister irgendwann auf halbem Wege hinzu. „Der Rest liegt an dir, mein kleiner Wolf, und ich erwarte, dass du dich entsprechend verhältst, sonst…“ Das Lächeln auf den hohlen Wangen des Meisters verriet mehr als tausend Worte.  

   Fenris‘ Meister beschleunigte seinen Schritt und zwang Fenris somit dazu, ebenfalls schneller zu gehen. Hinter einem Knick des Ganges kam die prachtvoll gestaltete, immens teure Tür zum kleinen Speisesaal in Sicht. Fenris erinnerte sich, dass sein Meister hier des Öfteren mit einigen seiner Schüler diniert hatte. Ein Sklave hatte für gewöhnlich jedoch nichts in solchen Räumen und bei solchen Festessen verloren, und so war Fenris nur selten im kleinen Speisesaal gewesen.

   Ein mager aussehender Sklavenjunge, der mit verängstigter Miene vor seinem Meister oder vielleicht auch vor Fenris zurückwich, riss eilig die Tür auf. Danach schien er es sehr eilig zu haben, außerhalb der Sichtweite seines Meisters zu kommen, so flink, wie er sich hinter den Türflügel presste.

   Fenris bemerkte die beiden Gäste sofort, die sich bereits im Speisesaal aufhielten. Um die kleine Tafel – die Fenris immer noch groß erschien für nur drei Personen – waren einige Stühle gruppiert, und auf einem davon hatte bereits der korpulente Lokratius Platz genommen. Magistra Daloria stand noch, in gelassener Pose, die jedoch sofort verschwand, als sie den Meister und Fenris bemerkte. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie beunruhigt und nervös. Zweifellos war es seine Gegenwart, die diese Reaktion bei ihr hervorrief. Fenris presste die Lippen aufeinander.

   „Ich grüße Euch“, begann sein Meister mit einer galanten Verbeugung. „Bitte, setzt Euch doch, liebste Daloria.“

   Die Magistra neigte knapp den Kopf und kam der Bitte – nicht ganz ohne nervöses Zögern – nach. Sie ließ sich gegenüber Lokratius am Tisch nieder. Danarius schritt eilig zum Kopfende der Tafel, wo er sich mit gönnerhafter Miene auf dem prunkvollen Stuhl dort niederließ. Fenris blieb schräg hinter seinem Meister stehen.

   Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie eine kleine Tür sich öffnete und mehrere Sklaven Tabletts mit Köstlichkeiten hereintrugen. Duftendes, noch warmes Gebäck, leichte Soßen in silbernen Schalen, raffiniert gefüllte Teigtaschen und dergleichen mehr machten den Anfang. Fenris bemerkte, wie er gierig auf das Essen starrte, daran erinnert, dass seine einzige Mahlzeit an diesem Tag aus einer wässrigen geschmacklosen Suppe bestanden hatte, die ganz offensichtlich ohne jede Mühe oder Sorgfalt zubereitet worden war… Er bemühte sich um einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, während er seinen Meister und dessen Gäste beim Verspeisen der Vorspeise beobachtete. Lokratius schlang im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes seine Portion herunter und schien selbst nach dem dritten Nachschlag noch nicht genug bekommen zu haben. Daloria und der Meister hingegen hielten sich sehr zurück.

   Keiner von ihnen sprach während der Vorspeise auch nur ein einziges Wort. Einzig Lokratius stieß hin und wieder ein zufriedenes Seufzen aus. Fenris hingegen beschlich beim Anblick des gefräßigen Magisters ein unbestimmtes, aber unangenehmes Gefühl des Ekels. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass ihm dies nicht allzu genau vom Gesicht abzulesen war.

   Der Hauptgang, zu dem unter anderem in zarte Streifen geschnittener Braten – vielleicht Reh – und Gemüse in Kräuterkruste gereicht wurde, verlief ähnlich schweigend wie die Vorspeise. Fenris achtete irgendwann nicht mehr auf das Geschehen bei Tisch. Es gab nichts zu sehen, und die beunruhigten, nervösen Blicke, die die Gäste ihm hin und wieder zuwarfen, als erwarteten sie, dass er sie jeden Augenblick anfallen könnte, machten ihn nervös. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Ebenso wie das entsetzliche Gefühl, dass seine Zeichen in Flammen standen. Wie konnte sich das Lyrium in seinem Fleisch gleichzeitig schneidend kalt und glühend heiß anfühlen? Fenris knurrte gegen den Schmerz und biss entschieden die Zähne zusammen. Er durfte sich vor den Gästen keine Schwäche erlauben. Nicht einmal im Ansatz.

   Sklaven räumten den Tisch ab und andere Sklaven tischten die Nachspeisen auf. Die beinahe rauschhafte Fülle an heimischen und exotischen Desserts entlockte Fenris beinahe ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Langsam ließ sich der Hunger nicht mehr leugnen. Aber er würde nicht einmal die Reste zu sehen bekommen, wie er sehr gut wusste.

   „Nun, Magistra Daloria, Magister Lokratius“, durchbrach Fenris‘ Meister schließlich das Schweigen, „ich hoffe, diese Mahlzeit war zu eurer beider Zufriedenheit.“

   „Selbstverständlich, Danarius“, erwiderte Magister Lokratius, der einige kandierte Früchte diesen Worten folgen ließ. Nicht zum ersten Mal musste Fenris sich fragen, wie Lokratius bei dieser maßlosen Völlerei noch Zeit finden konnte, ein Magister zu sein. „Eure Köche haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, wie ich gerne noch einmal wiederhole. Es ist mir immer eine Freude, bei Euch zu Gast zu sein.“

   „Ich habe Euer Buch gelesen, Danarius. Faszinierend. Die Hinweise auf die alten magischen Rituale darin sind sehr interessant. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so aufschlussreich sein könnte…“

   „Ah, liebe Daloria, ich wusste, es würde Euch gefallen. Ich wünsche jedoch, dass Ihr mir die Erläuterungen bald zurückgebt.“

   „Ihr wisst, dass es Monate dauert, das Buch eingehend genug studiert zu haben, um das darin enthaltene Wissen-“, protestierte Daloria.

   „Wir können darüber reden, liebste Daloria, jedoch zögere ich, etwas so wertvolles in den Händen von Leuten zu lassen, die ich nicht zu meinen Verbündeten zähle“, unterbrach Fenris‘ Meister sie selbstgefällig.

   „Ihr seid gewieft, Danarius. Aber so leicht ködert Ihr mich.“ Daloria bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick. „Übrigens, diese eingelegten Früchte sind köstlich.“

   „Ich würde auch niemals den Fehler machen, Euch so einfach ködern zu wollen, meine Liebe“, erwiderte Fenris‘ Meister liebenswürdig. „Wünscht jemand von euch etwas Wein?“

   „Sehr gerne“, erwiderte Lokratius mit einem Ausdruck kaum zu leugnender Gier im Gesicht.

   Daloria nickte nur. Der angewiderte Blick, den sie Lokratius zuwarf, drückte denselben Ekel aus, den auch Fenris insgeheim beim Anblick des fetten Magisters empfand. 

   Fenris spürte in dem Augenblick, dass Danarius die Kette vom Halsband löste.

   „Mein kleiner Wolf… der Wein.“

   Fenris neigte ergeben den Kopf und wich einige Schritte vom Stuhl – der mehr ein Thron zu sein schien, wie es Fenris vorkam – seines Meisters zurück, um dem Sklavenjungen, der soeben durch den Dienstboteneingang das Speisezimmer betrat, die Flasche abzunehmen.

   Unter dem wachsamen Blick seines Meisters öffnete Fenris die Flasche, indem er den Korken mit der scharfkantigen Spitze eines Handschuhes herausdrehte. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er, wie Lokratius‘ Gesicht kurz eine kreidebleiche Färbung annahm. Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine solch einfache Handlung solches Unbehagen unter den Gästen hervorrufen könnte. Doch sein Meister wirkte hochzufrieden, also musste er irgendetwas richtig gemacht haben.

   Daloria, die sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu winden begann, hob mit verkniffener Miene ihr Weinglas. Sie zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als Fenris an sie herantrat und die blutrote Flüssigkeit in das Glas goss. Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und schüttete dabei vor lauter Fahrigkeit einige Tropfen des teuren Agreggio auf ihre zartrosafarbene Abendrobe.

   Einen Augenblick lang schien Lokratius unschlüssig, hob dann jedoch doch sein Glas. Er schwitzte sichtlich, große Schweißperlen rannen über seine Stirn an der Seite des speckigen Gesichtes entlang in seinen Ausschnitt, als Fenris ihm den Wein einschenkte.

   „Nun“, begann Fenris‘ Meister, ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Lippen. „Sprechen wir über unser Bündnis… das es geben wird, liebste Daloria. Ihr wärt nicht hier, wenn Ihr es ablehnen wolltet.“

   „Mein Vetter wird langsam lästig“, schnaufte Lokratius. „Er wird mir den Rang ablaufen – wortwörtlich. Was könnt Ihr dagegen tun, Danarius?“

   „Einiges…“ Danarius lächelte kalt. „Ich besitze die Mittel und den Einfluss, dieses Problem für Euch zu beseitigen… aber ich tue das nur für Verbündete, Lokratius.“

   „Ich weiß… sagt mir, wie Ihr diesem Emporkömmling beikommen wollt?“

   „Ich kann ihn einschüchtern… das hat bereits bei Hastorian wunderbar geklappt, wie ich hinzufügen sollte…“ Der Meister nickte zu Fenris hinüber. „Ich versichere Euch, mein kleines Schoßtier kann viel mehr als nur Wein ausschenken.“

   „Ihr prahlt etwas zu viel mit diesem Sklaven für meinem Geschmack“, merkte Daloria missbilligend an. „Es ist nicht gut, einem Tier zu viel Macht zu geben. Diese Zeichen hätten ein Verdienst für einen freien Veteranen sein sollen, für einen Menschen… nicht für einen räudigen Elfenwelpen.“

   „Es war eine lohnende Investition, Daloria. Mein kleiner Wolf ist loyal und gehorsam, besser als jeder Freie, der sich am Ende noch gegen mich auflehnen könnte. Es wäre dumm gewesen, eine solche Macht in jemandes Hände zu legen, der die Fähigkeit zu eigenständigem Handeln und Denken besitzt.“

   „Möglicherweise“, erwiderte Daloria skeptisch. „Ich hoffe aber, dass Ihr Eure Probleme auch ohne die Nutzung eines solchen Werkzeuges noch lösen könnt.“

   „Natürlich, liebste Daloria. Ihr habt das Buch gelesen… ich wäre bereit, es Euch für die Zeit, die Ihr zu einem genauem Studium braucht, zu überlassen. Und Euch darüber hinaus zu helfen… beispielsweise beim Beschaffen weiterer Aufzeichnungen. Ich habe Kontakte.“

   „Aufzeichnungen über Blutrituale, meint Ihr? Solche, über die das Buch Aufschluss geben kann?“

   „Natürlich. Und ich kann auch dafür sorgen, dass Ihr andere Dokumente erhaltet… Ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch nach der Gelegenheit sehnt, an einem der Feldzüge gegen die Qunari auf Seheron teilzunehmen. Das könnte ich arrangieren.“

   „Wirklich?“ Daloria nippte an ihrem Wein. „Exquisit, Ihr versteht es, Eure Gäste zu verwöhnen… Nun, was hättet Ihr davon, wenn ich den Ruhm meines Hauses auf Seheron mehre?“

   „Eine mächtige Verbündete. Ich kann Euch viele Wünsche erfüllen, liebste Daloria.“ Fenris‘ Meister lächelte süffisant. „Ich weiß, dass Euch… einige Angelegenheiten daran hindern, nach Seheron zu reisen. Gebt mir etwas Zeit und Ihr werdet den Qunari endlich die Macht des Reiches zeigen können.“

   „Von wie viel Zeit sprechen wir, Danarius?“ Obgleich Daloria versuchte, desinteressiert zu wirken, schien sie Fenris sehr angetan von der Idee zu sein. „Ihr wisst, dass dies großer Planung bedarf.“

   „Ihr werdet nicht ewig warten müssen, Daloria. Und in jedem Falle wird es schneller gehen, wenn Ihr dem Bündnis zustimmt.“

   „Ich werde keine Wartezeit akzeptieren, die länger als fünf Jahre ist“, warnte sie ihn mit eisig blitzenden Augen.

   „Es wird keine fünf Jahre dauern. Das versichere ich Euch.“

   „Nun… das klingt gut. Ich verlasse mich darauf, Danarius. Andernfalls wird unser Bündnis so schnell wieder zerbrechen, wie es geschlossen wurde.“ Sie hob ihr Glas. „Ja, Ihr habt mich richtig verstanden… Ich stimme dem Bündnis zu. Fürs Erste.“

   „Exzellent. Und Ihr, Lokratius? Klingt mein Angebot verlockend genug für Euch?“

   „Kümmert Euch darum, dass mein lästiger Vetter aufhört, nach meinem Rang zu lechzen, und wir werden lange verbündet bleiben“, erwiderte Lokratius, um gleich darauf diese Worte mit einem tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas – das so aussah, als wäre es bald zur Gänze geleert – zu unterstreichen.

   „Nun denn, verehrte Gäste“, verkündete Fenris‘ Meister mit hochzufriedener Miene, „wer will noch etwas Wein?“

   Daloria schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, wobei Fenris nicht entging, dass sie nervös in seine Richtung blickte, gerade so, als befürchte sie, er könne ihr jeden Augenblick die Kehle herausreißen. Lokratius hingegen stimmte mit einem Nicken dem Angebot zu, doch es war mehr als zögerlich. Die Hand des feisten Magisters zitterte, als er das Glas hob, damit Fenris ihm nachschenken konnte. Auf der Oberlippe des Mannes bildeten sich Schweißperlen.

   Fenris zog sich einige Schritte zurück, wagte aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu seinem Meister hinüber, der offenkundig noch immer sehr zufrieden war. Er erfreute sich daran, wie nervös seine Gäste wurden, wenn Fenris in ihre Nähe kam. Irgendetwas an diesem Gedanken löste einen Sturm widersprüchlicher Gefühle in ihm aus. Fenris wusste nicht, ob diese Reaktion gut oder schlecht sein sollte. Sein Meister empfand sie offenkundig als gut, doch er selbst fühlte sich unbehaglich dabei. Es war nicht unbedingt vergnüglich beobachten zu müssen, wie sich Lokratius in seiner Nähe förmlich vor Nervosität wand… aber wenn es seinem Meister gefiel…

   Danarius hob sein Glas – das Fenris zuvor wieder aufgefüllt hatte – und prostete seinen Gästen zu. „Nun denn, verehrte Gäste… auf unser Bündnis. Mögen unsere Feinde vor uns erzittern und unsere Freunde unsere gemeinsame Stärke beneiden!“

   Die beiden Gäste hoben gleichfalls ihre Gläser und erwiderten den Trinkspruch. Fenris bemerkte wohl die Zufriedenheit seines Meisters, hatte dieser doch ganz offensichtlich erreicht, was er angestrebt hatte.

   „Auf unser Bündnis“, stimmte Daloria zu.

   „Möge es lange andauern“, fügte Lokratius an.

   Fenris, der damit beschäftigt war, die Flasche in seinen Händen nicht zu sprengen und gleichzeitig den wiederkehrenden Schmerz in seinen Lyriummalen zu ignorieren, hörte den folgenden, meist belanglosen Floskeln kaum noch zu. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser zermürbende Abend bald vorbei war und er sich zurückziehen durfte.

   Nur für einige wenige Stunden. Stunden, die ihm allein gehörten… was immer das zu bedeuten hatte.  

 


	8. Verlust

Er fühlte sich wie ein Narr. Es gab absolut keinen vernünftigen Grund, dies zu tun, nur das unbestimmte Gefühl, etwas schuldig zu sein. Doch dieses Gefühl reichte bereits aus, ihn erneut in die Bibliothek zu treiben. Obgleich er nicht hier sein sollte, obgleich es Ärger bedeuten mochte, wenn man ihn hier fand. Fenris wollte seinen Meister nicht verärgern, aber er konnte nicht anders. Vielleicht hatte er zu schnell die Flucht ergriffen, als Aruna ihm ein Ohr anbot… vielleicht war er feige gewesen, als er einfach ging. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach versuchen.

   Aruna trug keine Schuld daran, dass er keine Erinnerungen an früher besaß. Er musste zumindest versuchen, sich erkenntlich zu zeigen… vielleicht verstand sie ihn nicht, aber das konnte er auch nicht erwarten. Er würde ihr nicht sein Innerstes offenlegen. Aber er würde ihr Angebot ehren. Soviel war er ihr schuldig.

   Fenris ging an den Regalreihen vorbei und suchte sie nach dem Mädchen ab. Er erkannte den einen oder anderen von seines Meisters‘ Schülern, die ihn argwöhnisch beobachteten oder ihm Beleidigungen zuriefen, doch keiner tat mehr als das. Vielleicht war es sein beängstigendes Äußeres. Es schien egal. Aruna musste hier irgendwo sein.

   „Du treibst dich in letzter Zeit zu oft hier herum“, zischte eine Stimme in seinem Nacken. Eine vertraute Stimme, die er mehr hasste als alle anderen Stimmen dieser Welt. Hadriana. „Was willst du hier?“

   Fenris fuhr herum. Die Lyriummale schienen sich in sein Fleisch zu fressen. „Das ist meine Angelegenheit, Ha… Herrin Hadriana“, knurrte er.

   Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er hätte dem Schlag ausweichen können – mit Leichtigkeit – aber er war zu weit gegangen. Er durfte so nicht mit ihr sprechen. Sie war seines Meisters Schülerin, seine Erbin. Er musste sie respektieren. Auch wenn es ihn rasend machte und ihn fast auffraß, ihr nicht endlich das Herz herausreißen zu können.

   „Danarius wird davon erfahren wollen“, schnurrte Hadriana. „Sein kleiner Wolf beißt seine beste Schülerin… das wird ihn gar nicht glücklich machen.“

   Fenris atmete langsam aus. Er durfte nicht. Sie stand über ihm. Sie war die Schülerin seines Meisters, sie besaß Status, Rang, Namen, Freiheit… er war nur ein Sklave. Er hatte kein Recht, wütend auf sie zu sein, sie zu hassen. Nur langsam entspannte er sich etwas, es schien ihm, als kämpfe er gegen erbitterten Widerstand.

   „Will der wertlose Sklave lesen?“, höhnte Hadriana. „Was sonst wohl? Für wen hältst du dich, du wertloses Stück Mist? Glaubst du tatsächlich, du wärest würdig, auch nur einen Finger an eines dieser Bücher zu legen?“

   Fenris antwortete nicht. Er hatte bereits genug Mühe damit, die Wut in seinem Inneren zu bekämpfen. Diese abscheuliche, widerliche, herzlose… Er sollte dieses… falsche Herz aus ihrer Brust reißen, sie konnte unmöglich daran sterben, jemand wie sie konnte mit einem Herzen nicht das Geringste anfangen. Sie würde es nicht vermissen, diente es doch offenkundig nur dazu, nutzlos in ihrer Brust zu schlagen… Er sollte es zerquetschen, zerfetzen und herausreißen, er sollte es in den Schlamm treten und anzünden… Er sollte… Fenris zwang sich dazu, tief durch zu atmen. Er durfte nicht. Er durfte Hadriana kein Haar krümmen. Er wollte es, mehr als alles andere, aber er durfte nicht. Sie war wertvoll, mächtig, bedeutsam… und er war nichts davon. Sie war _Herrin_ Hadriana. Es war nicht seine Entscheidung, seine Wahl, ob sie diesen Titel verdiente, sie trug ihn, er musste das akzeptieren, so wie er auch akzeptierte, wertlos und unbedeutend zu sein. Sie war ein grausames Miststück… aber sie war die Herrin, er der Sklave. Das allein zählte. Er durfte nichts tun.

   „Meine Augen sind müde, Sklave“, fuhr Hadriana fort. „Hier… lies mir vor.“

   Ohne weitere Warnung drückte sie ihm das Buch in die Hand, das sie soeben noch gelesen zu haben schien, und starrte ihn mit einem widerlich gehässigen Glitzern in den unangenehm blauen Augen an.

   „Was?“

   „Lies mir vor, Sklave. Wenn du dich hier herumtreibst…“

   Fenris starrte auf die kryptischen, verwirrenden Zeichen, vergeblich darum bemüht, ihnen irgendetwas wie einen Sinn zu entlocken, herauszufinden, was genau sie ihm sagen wollten…

   „Ich kann nicht.“

   „Warum nicht?“ Hadriana grinste boshaft. „Lies vor! Tu, was ich dir sage, Ding.“

   Diese… widerliche… Fenris zitterte vor Wut, während er auf die verdammten, kryptischen Schriftzeichen starrte, die ihm nichts sagten, überhaupt nichts, nicht das geringste bisschen. Wie sollte er ihr vorlesen, wenn er nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war, seinen eigenen Namen zu buchstabieren? Er hatte es nie gelernt, es stand ihm nicht zu, und jetzt wollte diese widerliche, abscheuliche, boshafte, falsche Frau, dass er ihr _vorlas?_ Nein, alles was sie wollte, war ihn zu demütigen, ihm seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit, seine Minderwertigkeit, vor Augen zu führen… sie sollte tot sein, verrotten sollte sie…

   „Was ist denn, Ding? Ich höre nichts…“, schnurrte Hadriana ihm zu. Dieser Tonfall… Ihm wurde schlecht, es fühlte sich an, als brülle in seinem Inneren ein wildes Tier danach, freigelassen zu werden und diese widerliche, abscheuliche Kreatur von Frau zu zerfetzen, wie sie es verdiente.

   Er konnte es nicht! Er konnte nicht triumphieren über sie. Er konnte ihr weder den Gehorsam verweigern noch ihren Befehl ausführen. Warum konnte sie ihr hässliches Spiel nicht einfach beenden und… sterben? Er wollte sie tot sehen. Er wollte sehen, wie dieses gehässige Grinsen sich in eine Grimasse der Todesangst verwandelte und sie röchelnd verendete, während er ihr das Herz in der Brust… Nein! Diese Gedanken waren falsch, er durfte nicht… Er wollte… Aber was er sich wünschte, war ohne Belang, ohne Bedeutung. _Er_ war nicht von Bedeutung.

   Allein, es änderte nichts an seinem Hass auf sie.

   „Warum fängst du nicht endlich an, Sklave?“, höhnte Hadriana. „Ich warte. Und ich werde langsam ungeduldig.“

   „Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es nicht lesen“, knurrte er, versuchte die Wut aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen – erfolglos.

   „Ach ja…“, säuselte Hadriana. Ihr gehässiger Tonfall machte Fenris rasend. Die Stimme der Vernunft, die ihn zurückhielt, schien beinahe tonlos im Vergleich zu seiner Wut, die danach schrie, dieser Frau das Herz zu zerfetzten. „Das hatte ich völlig vergessen. Es ist ja verboten, dass ihr wertloses Sklavengesindel lesen lernt. Das tut mir leid…“

   Fenris spannte sich an. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden? Oder sterben? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie gerne er ihr jetzt diese boshafte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen würde? Ein Blick in ihr gehässiges, selbstzufrieden grinsendes Gesicht verriet es ihm – ja, sie wusste es sehr genau. Sie wusste es, aber es machte ihr keinerlei Angst – weil es nichts gab, dass er gegen sie unternehmen konnte. Er war weit davon entfernt, ihr gefährlich werden zu können, weit davon entfernt, in der Position zu sein, ihr auch nur annäherungsweise gefährlich zu sein. Sie wusste das genauso gut wie er, und sie genoss es!

   Er hasste sie. Es zerfraß ihn fast, es tat beinahe weh, aber er konnte es nicht lassen. Er hasste sie. Allein ihre Nähe, dass sie so dicht vor ihm stand… nahe genug, um ihr Herz in der Brust zerquetschen zu können, und doch so weit über ihm, dass er es niemals auch nur versuchen durfte… Obgleich er es wollte…

   „Was suchst du hier, wenn du nicht lesen willst – was du ohnehin nicht kannst, zumal du zu dumm wärst, es zu lernen, selbst, wenn man es dir erlauben würde, es zu lernen?“

   Aruna… wenn Hadriana erfuhr, dass er wegen des Mädchens hier war, würde sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihr wehzutun, nur um ihm wehzutun. Er kannte Aruna kaum. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er sie mochte. Aber ihr durfte nichts geschehen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Soviel schuldete er ihr, nachdem er bereits ihren Finger abgeschlagen hatte.

   „Ich suche nichts.“

   Hadriana lächelte boshaft. „Ich glaube dir nicht, Ding. Was suchst du hier?“

   Ihr Blick, die schiere Intensität, war… faszinierend. Warum… weigerte er sich, ihr zu verraten, weswegen er hier war? Sie war… faszinierend… berauschend… Vielleicht hatte sie es verdient, dass er ihr vertraute… vielleicht war sie nicht so boshaft, vielleicht verstand sie ja… Nein! Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas entsetzlich Falsches geschah mit ihm. 

   Das Buch fiel zu Boden. Fenris griff sich an die Stirn, die Handschuhe rissen ihm beinahe die Haut auf, so fest schienen sich seine Finger hinein graben zu wollen.

   „Was…?“

   „Warum bist du hier?“

   Er wollte es nicht. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er es nicht durfte, dass er lügen musste. „Aruna…“, stieß er hervor, ohne es zu wollen, ohne sein Zutun, wie im Zwang.

   „Oh, wie niedlich“, schnurrte Hadriana. „Wie ungemein entzückend. Was wolltest du mit ihr tun, Ding? Wolltest du sie ausziehen und auf dem Boden der Bibliothek nehmen?“ Hadriana lachte. „Wolltest du deine Loyalität zwischen diesem wertlosen Mädchen und deinem Meister aufteilen? Was wolltest du mit dieser wertlosen Sklavin tun, Ding?“ Ein boshaftes Lächeln trat in Hadrianas Augen. „Wolltest du ihr deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen?“

   „Nein.“ Fenris spürte Blut an der Schläfe hinabrinnen, heiß und klebrig. Er hatte sich die Stirn zerkratzt, als er versucht hatte, sich gegen… was zu wehren? Das Gefühl war furchtbar gewesen… als vergewaltige Hadriana seinen Geist… die bloße Erinnerung daran war entsetzlich.

   „Verschwinde von hier, Sklave. Sofort.“

   Fenris zögerte, doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Was half es ihm oder Aruna, wenn er sich weigerte, zu gehen? Hadriana war grausam. Und sie hatte jedes Recht, ihn fortzuschicken. Er wandte sich um und ging. Er hatte kein Recht, hier zu sein.

   Für Aruna konnte er lediglich hoffen, dass Hadriana sie nicht heimsuchen würde.

   Hoffen… Fenris spürte ein bitteres Lachen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Welch ein hohles, bedeutungsloses Wort. Es gab keinerlei Hoffnung. Niemals.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Es regnete. Die schweren Tropfen durchnässten Fenris von oben bis unten, bei jedem Schritt, und legten sich wie ein feuchter Film auf seine Haut. Das Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht und fand hartnäckig seinen Weg unter seine Kleidung. Es gab nichts Erlösenderes als den Anblick des großes Tores, das die Kutsche seines Meisters nun durchfuhr. Er brauchte die Aufforderung seines Meisters durch den Zug an der Kette nicht, um schneller zu gehen, während die Kutsche in den Hof des Anwesens fuhr.

   Der Lärm schlug ihm bereits auf halbem Weg entgegen, wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Fenris hörte Stimmen, die wild durcheinander schrien, und eine, die alle anderen übertönte. Sie schrie, so laut, dass er jedes Wort verstand, selbst wenn er weiter weg gewesen wäre…

   Die Kutsche hielt im Hof. Fenris sah unwillkürlich in die Richtung der Stimmen, des Tumults. Im strömenden Regen, der die Gestalten ebenso durchnässte wie ihm, erkannte er…

   Ein harsches Klopfen gegen die Tür der Kutsche lenkte ihn ab und ließ ihn herumfahren. Fenris öffnete die Tür und trat eilig beiseite, als sein Meister die Kutsche verließ und die Kette seines Halsbandes fester um die Hand schlang. Fenris trat unwillkürlich näher an seinen Meister heran, so nahe, dass er dessen Atem spürte und die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging… Ein Schauder überlief ihn, irgendetwas ihm unbekanntes schüttelte ihn durch vor… vor…

   Er weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.

   Sein Meister strebte dem Tumult entgegen, mit schnellen entschlossenen Schritten. Fenris‘ leise, nagende Ahnung bestätigte sich mit einem Mal. Es waren Schüler, angehende Magister wie Hadriana es war, und sie wichen eilig vor dem Meister zurück. Alle, bis auf Hadriana, die mit einem kalten Lächeln im Gesicht vor einer sehr zierlichen und vollkommen nackten, vom Regen durchnässten Gestalt stand, die mit einem Strick, der um ihr linkes Bein geschlungen war, an einem Pflock festgebunden worden war und zitterte – ob vor Angst, vor Scham oder vor Kälte war unmöglich zu sagen.

   „Was geht hier vor, Hadriana?“, verlangte Fenris‘ Meister mit kühler, beherrschter Stimme zu wissen.

   „Diese Sklavin wollte einen Aufstand gegen Euch anzetteln, Magister Danarius“, erwiderte Hadriana und riss die zitternde Frau – das Mädchen – am durchnässten Haarschopf hoch, ruckartig, so dass Fenris ihr Gesicht sehen konnte…

   Diese unnatürlich großen Augen, so dunkel, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten… einst von einem eigenartigen, begeisterten Funkeln erfüllt, das nun erloschen, reiner Angst gewichen war. „Aruna...“, murmelte er.

   Ihr Blick zuckte zu ihm hinüber.

   „Bitte…“, formten ihre Lippen.

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Hadriana log. Diese Frau war unfähig, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie war eine einzige Lüge, es widersprach ihrem ganzen abscheulichen Wesen, das sie nun Recht hatte. Sie log.

   „Wolltest du das, Kind?“, schnurrte Fenris‘ Meister sanft.

   „Meister, ich…“ Aruna sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen, nur für wenige Herzschläge, ehe sie den Blick senkte und auf den Boden starrte. „Bitte!“

   „Sprich, Sklavin“, forderte der Meister sie auf. „Sofort!“

   „Nein, Meister.“

   Fenris sah hinüber zu Hadriana. Das boshafte Lächeln war nicht aus ihrem Gesicht geschwunden. Natürlich nicht, es gehörte zu ihr wie ihr falsches Herz und ihre Speichelleckerei… Sie gab sich stark, mächtig, aber er hatte die Angst in ihren Augen gesehen, als er ihr Herz in der Hand hielt. Es war inzwischen so lange her… aber er erinnerte sich gut daran.

   „Sie lügt, Danarius“, schnurrte Hadriana. „Sie hat sogar heimlich lesen und schreiben gelernt… seht Euch das an…“ Mit einigen schnellen Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und Fenris‘ Meister überwunden. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ein Stück Pergament an den Meister überreichte… es kostete Fenris große Mühe, das wilde Glühen zu kontrollieren, dass seine Zeichen zum Brennen brachte…

   „In der Tat…“ Fenris‘ Meister warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das zerknitterte Pergament. „Das ist unwiderlegbar.“

   Was? Fenris zitterte, und es lag nicht am Regen. Es lag an der unsäglichen Wut, die sich in ihm ansammelte, ihn durchschüttelte, als wolle sie jeden Augenblick aus ihm herausbrechen und alles und jeden, der sich im Hof befand, vernichten. Nein! Nein, Hadriana log! Und sein Meister glaubte ihr, glaubte ihr ohne auch nur eines ihrer Worte zu hinterfragen. Er hatte sich das „Beweisstück“ nicht einmal angesehen, nur einen kurzen Blick darauf geworfen. Er durfte nicht… er konnte nicht…

   Nein… das Lächeln seines Meisters, die Art, wie er Hadriana ansah… Fenris schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, der ihn mit bestürzender Heftigkeit überfiel. Es war _nicht_ wahr! Es durfte nicht wahr sein.

   Sein Meister hatte Recht. Sein Meister irrte sich nicht. Sein Meister war nicht… diese Art von Mensch.

   „Also, Ding… du hintergehst mich, ignorierst Verbote, willst sogar einen Aufstand gegen mich anzetteln? Gegen mich, deinen Meister? Dem du dienen solltest, bis zum Tod, und selbst danach, im Nichts?“

   „Ich… ich habe das nicht geschrieben… Meister“, wimmerte Aruna angsterfüllt.

   Ihr Meister schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht flog nach hinten und sie schrie auf. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, rannen über ihr Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Regenwasser.

   „Lüg nicht.“

   „Ich lüge nicht, Meister. Ich würde es nie wagen, Euch…“

   „Schweig!“ Aus den Händen des Meisters zuckten mit einem mal knisternde Blitze hervor, die zischend in den nackten Körper der jungen Elfe einschlugen und ihr einen spitzen Schmerzensschrei entlockten. Sie krümmte sich und warf sich herum, als wäre ihr Säure injiziert worden. „Belüge mich nicht, du dummes Ding. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde deinen verlogenen Worten lauschen? Deine Dummheit beleidigt mich!“

   Fenris spürte wütende Schmerzen, die durch seine Lyriumzeichen jagten, heftig und brutal. Sie kamen so plötzlich, dass er das gequälte Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es war, als würden Arunas Schmerzen die Erinnerungen an das Ritual, dass die Lyriummale in seine Haut brannte und sein Gedächtnis auslöschte, erneut in ihm wachrufen…

   „Halte sie fest, Hadriana“, befahl Fenris‘ Meister. „Und ihr anderen… treibt alle Sklaven zusammen, die ihr findet! Sofort! Und was dich angeht, mein kleiner Wolf… spüre ich da einen Hauch von Sympathie für diese Verräterin?“

   „Nein.“

   „Belüg mich nicht, mein kleiner Fenris. Das kannst du nicht.“

   Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Fenris, wie mehr und mehr Sklaven zusammenströmten, sich um die zitternde nackte Gestalt Arunas versammelten, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich zusammen zu kauern, obgleich es sinnlos schien, so fest wie Hadriana ihre Hände in das honigfarbene Haar des Mädchens gegraben hatte. Fenris wusste nicht, ob die Feuchtigkeit auf Arunas Wangen vom Regen kam oder ob es die Tränen waren… er hasste es nur, sie so zu sehen, so hilflos, so wehrlos, das Opfer einer unfassbaren…

   Er fühlte sich brennen. Die Nähe seines Meisters war… Nein! Nein. Fenris verbot sich jeden Gedanken, der ihn weiter in jene Richtung führen würde.

   „Willst du mir eine Freude machen, mein kleiner Wolf?“, durchdrang seines Meisters Stimme seine Gedanken.

   Fenris nickte ergeben. Er fühlte sich dreckig, beschmutzt, aber dies war sein Meister. Er war der Sklave, er würde gehorchen. Egal, wie der Befehl seines Meisters lauten würde… egal, wie wenig er ihm gefiel.

   „Hervorragend…“, säuselte der Meister.   

   Fenris ballte die Fäuste. Er bemerkte das leichte Glühen, dass von seinen Zeichen ausging. Sie reagierten auf die glimmende Wut, die sich durch seine Eingeweide fraß.

   Sein Meister erhob die Stimme. Die Worte hallten laut und scharf im Hof wieder. „Diese Sklavin hat es gewagt, aufzubegehren! Gegen mich, euren Meister, den Sinn eures Lebens! Ich dulde derlei Ungehorsam nicht! Sie hat mich belogen, meine Befehle, Verbote, missachtet! Ich dulde derlei Respektlosigkeit, derlei Falschheit nicht! Ihr seid geboren, um mir zu dienen. Ihr lebt, um für mich zu sterben. Wer sich dagegen auflehnt… der verleugnet den Sinn und das Ziel seiner Existenz! Und verwirkt sie damit!“

   „Bitte… Meister… ich flehe Euch an…“, wimmerte Aruna, deren Augen sich panisch in Todesangst weiteten.

   In des Meisters Hand erschien ein Dolch, den dieser aus dem Gürtel zog. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog er sie über die freie Hand. Blut quoll aus der Wunde, um sich in seinem Handteller zu sammeln. Der Meister ballte die blutige Faust.

   „Ihr Herz, mein kleiner Wolf“, murmelte er Fenris zu. „Hilf mir, das Urteil zu vollstrecken…“

   „Nein! Fenris, bitte…“, flehte Aruna. „Tu es nicht! Du kennst mi-“

   Sie verstummte, als Fenris‘ Hand in ihre Brust griff, umgeben vom bläulichen Glühen des Lyriums, dass sich in seine Haut zu fressen schien, als wolle noch tiefer daran haften. Ihr Herz schlug verzweifelt in seiner Hand, kämpfte um Leben, ein verwirktes Leben.

   „Bitte…“, flehte Aruna. „Das kannst du nicht tun…“

   Fenris wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was dies für ihn bedeutete, welch abgrundtiefe Abscheu er vor sich selbst empfand… Wie sehr er sich abwenden und verschwinden wollte. Wenn sein Meister ihm befahl, ihr Herz zu zerquetschen, würde er sich ewig dafür hassen.

   „Seht, was geschieht, Sklaven!“, verkündete der Meister. „Seht!“

   Zwei geisterhafte Hände erschienen links und rechts der zitternden, nackten Gestalt Arunas, als wären sie direkt aus dem Nichts in diese Welt gerufen worden. Sie packten Aruna, die kreidebleich inmitten des Hofes stand, überströmt vom Regen, zitternd vor Angst.

   Die Hände bewegten sich mit einem Mal. Begleitet von einem schrecklichen reißenden, entsetzlich feuchtem Geräusch und einem gellenden Schrei, der so voller Schmerz war, dass er sogar Hadriana kurz zusammen fahren ließ, rissen sie Aruna auseinander.

   Fenris spürte Blut an seinem Gesicht hinab rinnen, wo es sich mit dem Regen vermischte. Er hörte seinen Meister lachen. Er nahm war, wie die zwei blutigen Hälften, in die die Geisterhände das Mädchen gerissen hatten, in eine Pfütze roten Blutes fielen. Und er sah das Herz, Arunas Herz, das noch immer in seiner Hand lag… er spürte seinen letzten Schlag, zittrig und schwach, ehe das Herz nichts mehr war außer ein Klumpen blutigen Fleisches…

   „Komm, mein kleiner Wolf. Es ist getan.“ Sein Meister zog an der Kette.

   Fenris blieb keine Wahl. Teilnahmslos setzte er sich in Bewegung und folgte ihm, fort vom Schauplatz der Hinrichtung. Arunas noch heißes Herz wog tausend Tonnen schwer in seiner Faust. Er konnte es einfach nicht loslassen.

  

 


	9. Macht

Ein Jahrestag.

  Fenris wusste, dass es ihn eigentlich freuen sollte – dieser Tag war für seinen Meister bedeutsam. Bedeutsamer als alles andere. Es mussten mittlerweile Jahre vergangen sein, seit er mit diesen Zeichen erwachte. Jedenfalls erschien es ihm so, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Er kam sich närrisch vor, wenn er an die ersten… waren es Tage, Wochen, gar Monate gewesen?, er konnte es nicht genau benennen, dachte, in denen er es sich erlaubt hatte, Wut oder sogar… Verlust… zu empfinden. Es machte ihn verletzlich.

   Hin und wieder dachte er noch an Aruna, an ihr tränen- und regennasses Gesicht, kurz vor ihrem Tod. Er war sich immer noch sicher, dass sie unschuldig gewesen war, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Ihr Tod, so ungerechtfertigt er ihm auch erschienen war, hatte ihm eines sehr deutlich gezeigt: Dass es töricht war, zu denken, dass ihm auch nur irgendetwas gehörte – er hatte weder ein Recht auf eigene Meinung, noch auf so etwas wie… Sympathie. Es war töricht anzunehmen, dass das, was er dachte oder fühlte jemand anderen außer ihm selbst interessieren könnte.

   Vielleicht hatte er den Sinn darin, jemandem zu gehören, Besitz, ja Eigentum zu sein, davor niemals wirklich verstanden oder verstehen wollen – mittlerweile tat er es.

   Ein Jahrestag.

   Fenris hatte das geschäftige Treiben bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden beobachten können, hatte gesehen, wie die anderen Sklaven den Großen Saal vorbereiteten und wie seines Meisters Schüler hinter verschlossenen Türen verschwanden um irgendwelche besonderen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er hatte nicht gefragt, worum es ging, aber genug mitbekommen. Es war der Jahrestag von des Meisters Aufnahme in den höheren Zirkel des Senats.

   Hastorians Rücktritt hatte seinem Meister damals zu jenem Rang verholfen. Heute lud sein Meister zu einer Feier ein, um diesen Tag zu feiern. Fenris wusste, was dies bedeutete und was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er wartete bereits ungeduldig darauf. Das Nichtstun, zu dem er nun verdammt war, trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

   Zum wiederholten Mal zog er den Schleifstein über die lange Klinge des Bihänders, obgleich dessen Schneide mittlerweile so scharf war, dass sie vermutlich sogar Stein hätte schneiden können. Es ging nicht darum, das Schwert zu pflegen – nicht mehr – sondern allein darum, irgendetwas zu tun. Und wenn es auch noch so unwichtig und banal war.

   Schritte schreckten ihn aus seinem Gedankengang auf und ließen ihn aufblicken. Es war Hadriana. Sie sah… anders aus als üblich. Die zwar aufwendig gearbeitete, aber ansonsten nicht besonders bemerkenswerte Robe hatte sie gegen ein elegantes, fließendes Gewand ausgetauscht, in dem sie trotz des herablassendes Gesichtsausdruck und boshaft blitzenden Augen tatsächlich in gewisser Weise wie eine Dame aussah.

   Nicht, dass ihn das täuschen konnte. Er kannte sie zu gut.

   „Dein Meister wünscht, dass du beeindruckend und gefährlich aussiehst, Sklave“, begann sie in einem Tonfall, als fände sie dies schrecklich ermüdend. Sie winkte einen Sklaven – einen kleinen Jungen – heran, der unter dem Gewicht einiger Rüstungsteile zu wanken schien, und bedeutete diesem, sie vor Fenris abzulegen.

   „Zieh das an“, befahl Hadriana.

   Fenris blickte auf die glänzende stachelige Rüstung hinab und hob die Rüstungsteile auf, um sie anzulegen. Hadriana schien seinen Bewegungen dabei mit demselben Hunger zu verfolgen, wie es eine Raubkatze oder ein Aasgeier beim Anblick rohen Fleisches tut…

   Es fiel ihm schwer, den hungrigen Blick zu ignorieren, während er die neue Rüstung anlegte. Sie fühlte sich unangenehm und ungewohnt an auf seiner Haut. Die Zeichen reagierten darauf mit einem wütenden Brennen. Fenris knurrte leise gegen den Schmerz und hob das riesige Zeremonienschwert vom Boden auf, das unter all den neuen und stacheligen Rüstungsteilen verborgen war.

   Es schien ihm leichter, weniger für den Kampf als für Schau geeignet zu sein als die Waffe, die er sonst führte. Der zeremonielle Bihänder steckte in einer schwarzen, glänzenden, mit Dämonenfratzen verzierten Scheide. Der Griff selbst stellte einen Drachen mit weit aufgerissenem Maul dar.

   „Vielleicht wird dir dein Meister gestatten, diese Waffe sogar zu verwenden.“

   Fenris wog das Schwert abschätzig in den Händen. Für einen echten Kampf schien es ungeeignet. Möglicherweise war die Klinge jedoch scharf genug, außerhalb eines Kampfes tödliche Wunden zu reißen. Sicherlich war sie das… Die Paranoia seines Meisters schien in den letzten Jahren gewachsen zu sein. Wann war er das letzte Mal gewillt gewesen, ein Risiko einzugehen?

   „Komm jetzt. Dein Meister wartet und er wartet nicht gerne.“

   Fenris befestigte das Zeremonialschwert an dem Gurt, der es an seinem Rücken hielt, und folgte Hadriana auf den Gang. Die neue Rüstung scheuerte bei jedem Schritt schmerzhaft gegen seine Zeichen und ließ sie wütend aufflammen. Durch die Stacheln an den Schulterstücken der Rücken wurde sein Sichtfeld eingeschränkt. Zudem befürchtete er, sich selbst zu verletzen, wenn er die Arme hob. Die Rüstung schien ebenfalls eher für Schau als für den Kampf bestimmt zu sein.

   Sein Meister erwartete ihn bereits in der großen Eingangshalle des Anwesens. Er sah beeindruckend und mächtig aus in der Robe aus dunkelvioletter, fast schwarzer Seide, die seine fahle Haut noch blasser wirken ließ als sie es bereits war.

   „Unsere Gäste werden in Bälde eintreffen, mein kleiner Wolf“, flüsterte Danarius. „Ein großer Tag… und die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihnen meine Macht zu demonstrieren. Ich werde dir das Zeichen geben, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin wirst du tun, was du sonst bei solchen Feiern zu tun hast. War das verständlich genug für deinen kümmerlichen Verstand?“

   Fenris nickte knapp.

   „Wunderbar.“

   Nach und nach trafen die Gäste ein. Schüler seines Meister geleiteten sie hinein, einer nach dem anderen wurde von Fenris‘ Meister in kühler Höflichkeit begrüßt, es wurden Belanglosigkeiten ausgetauscht oder mit den neuesten Großtaten des Hauses geprahlt. Fenris entgingen die beunruhigten Blicke nicht, die seines Meisters Gäste ihm zuwarfen, während sie sich mit den Schülern oder dem Meister unterhielten. Die schwarze, stachelige Rüstung zeitigte wohl die gewünschte Wirkung.

   Schließlich lud Danarius seine Gäste zu Tisch. Bei der Fülle und Anzahl und Vielfalt der regionalen und exotischen Köstlichkeiten begann Fenris erneut seinen eigenen Hunger zu spüren. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, während er hinter dem thronartigen Stuhl seines Meisters stand und die in teure Roben gehüllten Magier beobachtete, die sich angeregt unterhielten und das Festessen genossen, dass sein Meister ihnen hatte zubereiten lassen.

   Fenris erkannte unter den Gästen auch Daloria und Lokratius wieder. Der Magister schien in den letzten Jahren noch fetter geworden zu sein. Die bereits damals schlaffen, dicken Wangen hingen ihm nun wie zwei Fleischsäcke am Gesicht herab und bei dem Umfang seiner Fingen schien es an ein Wunder zu grenzen, dass Lokratius noch genug Feingefühl darin besaß, sein Besteck zu benutzen.

   „Lokratius wird sich irgendwann überfressen“, spöttelte Hadriana, die zur rechten des Meisters saß, diesem zu. „Ich gebe ihm noch zwei Jahre und er wird an seiner eigenen Völlerei verenden. Denkt Ihr, dass es klug war, ausgerechnet ihn zum Verbündeten zu machen?“

   „Gerade deswegen war es klug“, erwiderte der Meister. „Seht ihn Euch an, Hadriana… sollte er sich entscheiden, unseres Bündnisses überdrüssig zu sein, lässt er sich ohne große Mühe beseitigen. Wenn er sich zu Tode isst, werde ich der erste sein, der von der Machtlücke, die er hinterlässt, profitieren kann.“ Der Meister lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Zudem ist Lokratius leicht durchschau- und berechenbar, dabei aber mächtig. Ein ausgezeichneter Verbündeter und ein nicht besonders gefährlicher Feind.“

   „Ihr seid ein wahres Genie“, säuselte Hadriana. „Ich würde viel dafür geben, wenn ich davon auch nur einen Teil besitzen könnte.“

   „Die unsichere Stelle in diesem Bündnis ist noch immer Daloria“, flüsterte der Meister Hadriana zu. „Sie ist nur schwer zu durchschauen, und ich fürchte beinahe, dass sie allmählich ungeduldig wird. Ich hatte ihr versichert, dass sie Seheron binnen fünf Jahren sehen wird…“

   „Ihr habt ihr gewiss keine leeren Versprechungen gegeben.“

   „Natürlich nicht, Hadriana… Ich habe in den letzten Jahren meine Zeit nicht mit Nichtstun vergeudet. Es bleiben nur noch wenige Vorkehrungen zu treffen.“

   „Dann werdet Ihr…?“

   „In Bälde. Aber später, Hadriana, später. Lass uns diese Feier genießen… wünscht Ihr etwas Wein, meine Liebe?“

   Hadriana nickte.

   „Du hast es gehört, mein kleiner Wolf. Schenke deiner Herrin etwas Agreggio aus.“

   Fenris nahm die Flasche von einem kleinen Sklavenjungen entgegen, der beständig um die lange Festtafel herumschwirrte und versuchte, einen möglichst großen Bogen um seinen Meister zu schlagen, wie es ihm schien. Kaum hielt Fenris die Weinflasche in der Hand, huschte der Junge bereits fort und warf nur kurz einen verängstigten Blick über die ausgemergelte Schulter.

   Als Fenris den Arm ausstreckte, um Hadrianas Glas aufzufüllen, durchfuhr ihn ein heftiger Schauder des Widerwillens. Er verabscheute es, wenn sie ihn berührte, auch, wenn es wie jetzt nur unbeabsichtigt war. Ihre Nähe war ihm mehr zuwider als alles andere. Er wusste, wie sie ihn ansah – mit einer Mischung aus Herablassung und Hunger – und allein der Gedanke, sie könnte…

   Er atmete unauffällig auf, als das Glas endlich gefüllt war und er sich von ihr zurückziehen konnte. Der schadenfrohe Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf… dass er in all den Jahren nicht fähig geworden war, seinen Hass auf sie zu überwinden, ihn loszuwerden, war demütigend. Er gehorchte ihr – natürlich tat er es – aber jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansah, ihn quälte, wünschte er ihr erneut den Tod.

   Er verdrängte den Gedanken und schickte sich an, an seinen Platz zurück zu kehren, doch sein Meister hielt ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung auf. „Ich glaube unsere Gäste wünschen auch etwas von dem Wein, mein kleiner Wolf.“

   Fenris umklammerte die Flasche fester. Richtig, seine kleine Aufgabe… Verfolgt von teils nervösen, teils fast panischen Blicken, die ihm von den Gästen zugeworfen worden, ging er der langen Tafel entlang und füllte die Gläser auf, die ihm von den Gästen entgegen gehalten worden – sofern sie sich die Mühe machten, ihm so weit entgegen zu kommen. Viele von ihnen zuckten nur nervös vor ihm zurück oder saßen wie erstarrt auf ihren Stühlen, wenn er ihnen den Agreggio einschenkte.

   Ein mittlerweile allzu vertrautes Erlebnis. Doch diese Vertrautheit half auch nicht gegen das Unbehagen, dass er jedes Mal verspürte, wenn er die Angst in ihren Augen gespiegelt sah.

   Sein Meister erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, kaum dass Fenris seine Runde beendet und allen ausgeschenkt hatte und an des Meisters Seite zurückgekehrt war. Mit einem spitzen Nagel ließ der Meister das Glas klingen. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und alle Blicke richteten sich Fenris‘ Meister.

   „Meine geschätzten Gäste“, begann er – er sprach nicht laut, er sprach beinahe sanft, und doch zweifelte Fenris nicht daran, dass selbst der Magister, der am weitesten von seinem Meister entfernt saß, ihn verstand. „Es freut mich, euch so zahlreich hier versammelt zu sehen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Festmahl war nach eurem Geschmack. Nun denn… was wäre eine Feier ohne einen angemessenen Höhepunkt? Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet, die diesen Abend für uns alle unvergesslich machen wird.“ Der Meister erhob die Stimme, nur um einige Nuancen. „Lasst ihn hereinbringen!“

   Die Türen zum Großen Saal öffneten sich weit und Fenris beobachtete, wie zwei Sklaven einen dritten hineinschleiften. Einen kleinen Jungen, der sich mit völlig verängstigtem Blick in wilder Panik umsah, der am ganzen Körper zitterte und der in seiner Angst nicht einmal fähig schien, zu weinen. Das Kind, gewiss nicht älter als sieben Jahre, trug nichts außer einem weißen Lendenschurz und schien verzweifelt bemüht zu sein, niemanden von den Versammelten anzusehen.

   Fenris‘ Meister umrundete die Tafel gemessenen, hoheitsvollen Schrittes. Gelassen bewegte er sich auf den verängstigten Elfenjungen zu, der mit großen Augen nur kurz zu ihm aufsah, nur um dann verängstigt zu Boden zu starren und sich zusammen zu kauern.

   „Steh auf, Kind“, säuselte der Meister mit fast zärtlicher Stimme. Doch es schwang ein Unterton darin, der absoluten Gehorsam verlangte. Der Junge stand zitternd auf, sah zu Boden, die Schultern von trockenen, tränenlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

   „Sieh mich an!“, befahl der Meister.

   Verängstigt hob der Junge den Blick und sah mit angsterfüllten Augen hinauf.

   Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Fenris‘ Meister einen kunstvoll verzierten Dolch aus dem Gürtel. Die Klinge glänzte im Schein der Kronleuchter unheilvoll auf. Fenris‘ Hände verkrampften sich an seinen Seiten. Er spürte das Lyrium unter seiner Haut brennen.

   Sein Meister fasste dem Jungen ins Haar und trieb ihm den Dolch in den zitternden Leib. Das Kind schrie auf, nur kurz, ein spitzer panischer Todesschrei. Blut strömte aus der tödlichen Wunde, rann seines Meisters Arm hinab, tropfte rot und leuchtend auf den Boden, um sich dort in einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze zu sammeln.

   Die rot gefärbten Hände des Meisters hoben sich und der Körper des Jungen schien sich zu denen, schien zu glühen, ehe er von innen heraus zu bersten schien, in einem kurzen doch beeindruckenden Inferno… Eine Blutfontäne regnete herab und benetzte das Gesicht des Meisters. Der Meister lachte. Ein rotes Glühen schien ihn zu umgeben…

   Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen, als mit einem Mal die Zeichen unter seiner Haut Feuer zu fangen schienen. Da… war etwas… Als zerrisse etwas den Schleier zwischen dieser Welt und jener anderen… Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Das Schauspiel war abscheulich, alles in ihm sagte ihm, dass es falsch war, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Er konnte nur gebannt auf die riesige Gestalt starren, die aus dem Feuer- und Blutregen hinaustrat… Ein Dämon! Sein Meister hatte einen wahrhaftigen Dämon in diese Welt gerufen!

   Die Kreatur sah sich um, triumphierend richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aus, schien nahe davor, den Saal in Schutt und Asche zu legen… Fenris‘ Hand fuhr zum Bihänder, das Lyrium brannte, glühte… Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass dieses Wesen in dieser Welt verweilen könnte. Es gehörte nicht hierher. Den Dämon zu rufen war töricht, dumm, leichtsinnig, ja ganz und gar gewesen, reiner Selbstmord. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sein Meister tatsächlich ein derartiges Risiko einging!

   „Hinfort, Dämon! Du bist gekommen, nun kehre zurück dorthin, von wo ich dich gerufen habe!“ Sein Meister zog die Klinge über seine Hand und Fenris spürte die Schockwelle selbst dort, wo er stand, als der Dämon gewaltsam ins Nichts zurück gestoßen wurde.

   Die Magister erhoben sich, raunten sich zu, einige klatschen Beispiel, andere starrten sichtlich beeindruckt einfach nur hinüber zu seinem Meister. Fenris spürte indes, wie die Klauenhandschuhe seine Handflächen aufrissen. Wozu? Sein Meister hatte ein Kind getötet, und wozu? Wozu? Das war… es war einfach so… Die Ekstase im Gesicht seines Meisters zu sehen, diese Euphorie… dieser Triumph… Ein Kind hatte sterben müssen damit sein Meister sich in seiner Herrlichkeit sonnen konnte?

   „Fantastisch!“, lobte einer der anwesenden Magister den Meister. Er war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und kam auf ihn zu, ein anerkennendes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich sehe, Euer Platz im höheren Zirkel ist wohlverdient.“

   „Aber natürlich ist er das“, erwiderte der Meister mit sanfter, jedoch deutlich herablassender Stimme. „Es gehört große Macht dazu, einen Dämon des Hochmutes zu rufen. Eine Macht, die, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, Euch abzugehen scheint.“

   „Ihr beleidigt mich, Danarius.“

   „Oh… ich stelle lediglich Eure Legitimation infrage, Magister Senutian“, erwiderte der Meister, beinahe liebenswürdig. „Ihr seid vor Neid erblasst, und ich weiß um Eure kleinen Ränkespiele… Euer erster Schüler ist ein begabter Magier, ein hervorragender Erbe, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf.“

   „Nun, das ist mir bewusst, Danarius“, erwiderte Senutian. Er klang verwirrt – und alarmiert.

   Danarius gab das Zeichen, unauffällig, wies auf einen Mann – jünger als die anwesenden Magister, vielleicht so alt wie Hadriana – der neben Senutian stand. Der Schüler? Es war gleichgültig, was jetzt zählte, war, dass er tat, weswegen er hier war.

   „Seht genau hin, mein Freund“, flüsterte der Meister. „Nehmt es als Warnung…“

   Fenris‘ Hand glühte und fuhr in den Brustkorb des Schülers, als wäre dieser buchstäblich nichts. Mühelos fand er das Herz des jungen Mannes und quetschte es in dessen Brust zusammen. Er spürte die verzweifelten Schläge, das krampfhafte Zucken… ein schwaches Herz… er stellte sich vor, es wäre das von Hadriana. Es fühlte sich ähnlich an. Ob dieser Schüler wohl genauso widerwärtig war wie die Lieblingsschülerin seines Meisters?

   Der Schüler keuchte, griff sich an die Brust, verdrehte die Augen… und brach zusammen, als sein Herz in Fenris‘ Hand den letzten, verzweifelten Schlag tat. Fenris riss die Hand aus dem Toten.

   Wie gut er diese Technik, diese „Gabe“, mittlerweile doch beherrschte. Fenris ballte die Fäuste, nur kurz, ehe er sich zwang, sie wieder zu entspannen. Seinem Meister bereitete sie offenkundig größere Freude als ihm selbst, war er es doch, der sie befehligte… Fenris presste die Lippen zusammen. Er fühlte sich missbraucht, angewidert. Er wollte seinem Meister dienen… aber er unterschied sich von ihm, seine Einstellung unterschied sich, sie unterschieden sich grundsätzlich. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, und das war falsch. Er _sollte_ sich wohl dabei fühlen.

   „Seid Ihr wahnsinnig?“, fauchte Senutian.

   „Ein guter Schüler weniger. Ihr solltet froh sein, dass es nicht Euer Herz war, dass zerquetscht wurde.“ Der Meister griff nach seinem Glas, in dem noch ein Rest des Agreggio schimmerte, und prostete dem anderen Magister zu. „Ihr solltet den Abend genießen, Senutian. Das Leben ist solch ein Geschenk…“

   Die spöttische Ironie in diesen Worten entging Fenris keineswegs.


	10. Dämonen

Fenris fuhr ruckartig aus dem Schlaf und eine heftige Welle unsichtbarer Kraft schleuderte die Frau zurück, deren spitze Finger, die ihn berührten als sei er etwas unwahrscheinlich Widerliches, kleine doch schmerzhafte Blitze in sein Fleisch jagten… Hadriana!

  Die Zeichen glühten wild und sengten sein Fleisch. Er wusste nicht, was widerlicher war - die ihm so verhasste Berührung oder die Magie, mit der sie ihn so unsanft geweckt hatte.

  „Du wertloses…“, entfuhr es der Schülerin seines Meisters wütend. „Wie kannst du es wagen?“

  „Weswegen seid Ihr hier, Herrin?“ Fenris spie das letzte Wort wie einen Fluch aus.

   Hadriana hielt Abstand zu ihm. Die Wut in ihren Augen war deutlich zu erkennen, doch sie hielt Abstand… Sie hatte Angst. Er konnte es beinahe riechen. Er konnte nicht ableugnen, dass ihm dieses Gefühl gefiel. Sie _sollte_ Angst vor ihm haben.

   „Dein Meister wünscht dich zu sehen. Aus welchem Grund sollte ich sonst wohl hier sein und deinen jämmerlichen Anblick ertragen?“

   „Jetzt?“ Fenris hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon, welche Stunde es war, aber es war bereits spät in der Nacht und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum sein Meister darauf bestand, ihn zu so später Stunde sehen zu wollen.

   „Du hast zu gehorchen, Ding, und keine dummen Fragen zu stellen. Aufstehen und anziehen. Sofort.“ Hadriana schien langsam ihr Selbstbewusstsein – so sie denn je eines besessen hatte – wieder zu finden. „Und glaube ja nicht, dass Danarius nicht von diesem kleinen Zwischenfall erfahren wird. Er hat dich viel zu lange nur verhätschelt.“

   Fenris knurrte leise und sammelte die einzelnen Teile der Rüstung zusammen, die, wie er wusste, genauso wenig ihm selbst gehörten wie sein Leben. Er hätte nicht so mit Hadriana sprechen dürfen. Der Gedanke daran, was sein Meister tun würde, um ihn für seine Respektlosigkeit zu bestrafen, trieb ihm den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn.

   Hadriana beobachtete ungeduldig, wie er die Rüstung anlegte, immer noch mit demselben, unangenehm hungrigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er hasste es, wie sie ihn ansah. Der Nachhall ihrer Berührungen auf seiner nackten Haut trieb ihm noch immer die Galle in die Kehle. Er fühlte sich beschmutzt.

   Selbst die Rüstung schien nicht genug Schutz vor diesen Blicken zu bieten. Er konnte nicht mehr tun als zu versuchen, sie auszublenden. Bei jedem Schritt schien ihr Blick an ihm zu haften wie… giftiger, stinkender Schleim, der sich nicht abwaschen ließ, egal wie sehr man schrubbte.

   Fenris bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht aus dem Vorraum hinausführte, sondern zu den privaten Räumlichkeiten des Meisters hinüber ging. Er spürte die Muskeln in seinem Körper sich anspannen. Ihre Worte, damals, vor nun so langer Zeit, waren ihm noch deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben. Er durfte dort nicht hinein.

   „Du begreifst wenigstens, dass dieser Ort dir normalerweise versperrt ist. Aber Danarius macht heute eine Ausnahme. Du wirst es nicht verstehen, dazu ist dein Verstand nicht weit genug entwickelt, aber heute ist ein wichtiger Tag für ganz Minrathous.“

  

   Fenris spannte sich an. Er verstand zwar nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber irgendetwas versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Irgendetwas war anders. Und nicht zu wissen, was genau es war, im Dunkeln zu tappen, trug nicht dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

   Angespannt folgte der Hadriana in die privaten Räumlichkeiten des Meisters, die sich als Studierzimmer entpuppten. Sein Meister hatte an einem großen Schreibtisch Platz genommen, der, soweit Fenris dies einschätzen konnte, aus einem sehr teuren, fast schwarzen Holz bestand… die Tischplatte war so sauber, dass sie spiegelte. Über den Schreibtisch lagen Bogen von Pergament verstreut, Schreibfedern, dicht beschriebene Seiten… Fenris erkannte eine fein säuberliche, akkurate Handschrift, die Schriftzeichen selbst jedoch waren kryptisch wie eh und je.

   „Kommt näher“, murmelte der Meister. „Ich muss nur noch diesen Brief unterzeichnen…“ Er malte mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit einige weitere kryptische Zeichen auf das Pergament, dass er gerade noch beschrieben hatte, und rollte dieses dann zusammen. „Das Gesuch wird morgen früh an den Archon verschickt. Nur eine letzte Formalität. Nun gibt es wichtigeres als das.“

   Fenris‘ Meister stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fixierte kurz Fenris‘ Gesicht. „Eines der Häuser von Minrathous hat die Grenze überschritten… als Mitglied des Senats ist es meine Pflicht, bei der Vollstreckung des Urteils mitzuwirken.“

   Fenris spannte sich an. In den letzten Jahren hatte er von dem, was sein Meister soeben erwähnte, bereits gehört. Die Grenze… manchmal gingen einige Magister in ihrem Streben nach mehr Macht zu weit. Die Templer des Reiches griffen in solchen Fällen ein, unterstützt von den übrigen Magistern, und vernichteten all jene, die an dem Wahnsinn beteiligt waren… jeden Schüler, jeden Magier, jeden Sklaven, selbst die beteiligten Magister… Sein Meister sprach vom Recht der Auflösung.

   „Muss ich erwähnen, welche Aufgabe dir dabei zufällt, mein kleiner Wolf?“

   „Nein, Meister.“ Er wusste genau, was sein Meister von ihm wollte… er sollte, erneut, wie so oft in den letzten Jahren, der Vollstrecker sein, die tödliche Waffe, zu der ihn seine Zeichen machten.

   „Wie angenehm, dass dein kleiner Verstand zumindest dies versteht. Komm jetzt, mein Wölfchen. Es wird Zeit diesen Narren zu zeigen, weswegen es töricht ist, sich den Senat zum Feind zu machen.“

   Der Meister trat näher und Fenris spürte, wie das mittlerweile allzu vertraute Halsband sich um seinen Hals herum schloss und schwer und kalt gegen seine Zeichen drückte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte seinem Meister, der ungeduldig an der Kette zog, aus dem Arbeitszimmer und hinaus auf den Korridor. Sein Meister ging schnell, und es war wohl nur sein Stolz, der ihn davon abhielt, zu rennen.

   Draußen, auf dem Hof, wartete bereits die Kutsche, die Fenris aus der Dunkelheit aufragen sah. Kurz darauf sah er ein Licht aufflackern, das über der Hand seines Meisters schwebte und den Hof erhellte. Menschliche Augen durchdrangen die Dunkelheit nicht so gut wie die eines Elfen.

   Aus irgendeinem Grund bereitete ihm dies Genugtuung.

   Nach einigem Zögern, ob sein Meister nicht wünschte, dass er – wie so oft – neben der Kutsche herlief, kletterte Fenris nach ihm in die Kutsche und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er beobachtete, wie Hadriana ebenfalls einstieg und spürte kurz darauf einen heftigen Tritt in die Seite, als die Spitze ihres Stiefels sich in seine Hüfte grub. Ein wütendes Knurren entfuhr ihm, das zum Glück im Knallen der Peitsche unterging. Die Kutsche fuhr an.

   „Hier… trink das. Deine – meine – Macht ist bereits groß, mein kleiner Wolf, aber es wird nicht schaden, wenn sie weiterhin wächst.“

   Sein Meister drückte ihm eine Phiole mit einer seltsam silbrig-blauen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Fenris wusste, worum es sich dabei handelte. Es war in Wasser gelöstes Lyrium. Er hatte es in den letzten Jahren mehrmals trinken müssen, der Grund war ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar. Verstärkte es tatsächlich seine Fähigkeiten oder diente es einem ganz anderen Zweck? Er hatte gehört, das Lyrium jene, die es zu oft konsumierten, süchtig machte, jedoch nie irgendwelche Entzugserscheinungen bei sich selbst feststellen können.

   Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er bereits Lyrium ins Fleisch gebrannt trug.

   Fenris zog den Glaskorken aus der Phiole und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Phiole – mehr enthielt sie auch nicht. Wie immer spürte er ein kurzes Brennen durch seine Adern rasen, doch schnell ebbte das Brennen zu einer leichten Wärme ab, die die anhaltenden Schmerzen, die seine Zeichen ihm noch immer verursachten, zu lindern schien.

   Zumindest dieser Effekt war unbestritten.

   Bald schon hallten Stimmen durch die Nacht, wild gerufene Befehle, beinahe schon wahnsinniges Lachen und seltsam verzerrte Stimmen, tief und schaurig… Fenris spannte sich an und seine Hand fuhr zum Griff des Bihänders. Dennoch ging sein Atem ruhig und sein Herz schlug gleichmäßig. Er war die perfekte Waffe, und er wusste es. Manchmal wusste er es sogar zu schätzen.

   Die Kutsche hielt an. Indes drang der Lärm laut ins Kutscheninnere, fast ohrenbetäubend penetrierte er Fenris‘ scharfes Gehör. Sein Meister stand auf und verließ die Kutsche, Fenris folgte ihm widerstandslos, jederzeit bereit, das Leben seines Meisters mit dem eigenen zu verteidigen. Er spürte Hadrianas Atem in seinem Nacken.

   Ein hochgewachsener Mensch in schwerer Plattenrüstung erwartete sie vor einem großen Anwesen, aus dem die Schreie laut selbst durch das dicke Gemäuer zu ihnen herausdrangen. Der bärtige Mann hatte sich einen Helm unter den Arm geklemmt und trug Schwert und Schild am Rücken. Er wandte sich sofort Fenris‘ Meister zu, als dieser näher kam.

   „Bei den Drachengöttern, Ihr seid hier, Magister. Ich dachte, Ihr kämt zu spät. Schnell! Der Rest des Senates ist bereits hier.“

   „Ich komme niemals zu spät, sondern stets zur rechten Zeit, Templer“, entgegnete der Meister sanft. „Lasst diese Tore öffnen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich diesem Abschaum zeige, dass das Gesetz Tevinters nicht gebrochen werden darf.“

   „Natürlich, Magister.“ Der Templer verneigte sich. „Öffnet die Tore! Magister Danarius wünscht, an der Vollstreckung der Auflösung teilzuhaben!“

   Für einige, quälende Sekunden tat sich nichts, doch dann öffneten sich ächzend die Torflügel und Fenris blickte mit einem Mal auf… ein Schlachtfeld. Anders konnte er dies nicht beschreiben. Feuergarben stieben in den Himmel auf, Magister schleuderten lohende Feuerbälle und gleißende Blitze, Templer pflügten sich mit gezogener Waffe ihren Weg durch das Chaos…

   In dem Gewimmel konnte Fenris kaum Freund von Feind unterscheiden.

   „Waffe ziehen, mein kleiner Wolf. Es ist soweit… Hadriana, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß. Werft dieses Gekröse nieder!“

   „Mit Freuden, Magister“, erwiderte Hadriana, eilte voran. Fenris beobachtete, wie aus ihren Fingerspitzen ein wahres Blitzgewitter zuckte und knisternd in einige der Feinde auf dem Hof des abtrünnigen Hauses einschlug. Sie krümmten und wanden sich in Qualen…

   Sein Meister zog an der Kette und riss ihn mit sich, stürmte beinahe an dem Tumult vorbei, direkt auf die Tore des Hauses zu, die in sein Inneres führten… Fenris spürte einen Luftzug an seinem Nacken und fuhr herum. Ein wildes Glühen umgab ihn und der mächtige Abwärtshieb spaltete den feurig glühenden Dämon, der sich angeschickt hatte, ihn anzugreifen, ihn zwei Hälften. Heulend verging die Kreatur zu Asche.

   Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten Fenris und der Meister die Tür, die lose in den Angeln hing, als hätten gewaltige Kräfte sie aufgebrochen. Ein Schüler stürmte gerade aus der Tür, er schleifte einen Sklaven an den Haaren hinter sich her. Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, stieß er wilden Fluch aus und rammte das Messer in seiner Hand in den Hals des Sklaven.

   Eine wahre Blutfontäne spritzte auf und formte sich zu einer Art Faust, die auf sie zuflog. Fenris wurde von einem gleißenden Blitz, der aus dem Nichts erschien und offenkundig von seines Meisters Macht beschworen wurde, kurzzeitig geblendet. Doch ehe der fremde Magier zum Konterschlag ausholen konnte, hatte Fenris sich bereits davon erholt. Eine Schockwelle schleuderte den Feind zurück, das herabfahrende Zweihandschwert trennte den Kopf von Rumpf.

   Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war diese Schockwelle stärker gewesen als jene, die er zuvor ausgelöst hatte? Das Lyrium, vielleicht?

   Ihm blieb keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken. Sein Meister zerrte ihn weiter. Ihre Schritte hallten im Gang wieder, wie die Schreie, einige noch menschlich, andere hatten dieses Merkmal längst eingebüßt. Fenris registrierte die neuen Feinde mehr unterbewusst denn bewusst – einige Dämonen, niedrige Dämonen des Zorns, wie er erkannte, feurig glühend… Bevor sie seinen Meister erreichten, ihm Schaden zufügen konnten, schlug er eine Schneise hindurch, mähte sie nieder, trennte glühende Gliedmaßen und gierige Dämonenfratzen ab…

   Er fragte nicht, wohin sein Meister unterwegs war. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob ihn das wirklich interessierte. Ein Teil seines Verstandes, der Teil, der nicht von blindem Instinkt abgelöst worden war, registrierte das Chaos, die Dämonen, die schattenhaften Kreaturen, die aus dem Nichts erschienen, und die wütend und heulend auf ihn einstürmten, denen er auswich, denen er die Klinge in den Leib trieb, immer und immer wieder. Er bewegte sich zu schnell für sie. Sie bereiteten ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, waren keine würdigen Gegner, schrecklich, jedoch nicht in der Lage, ihn zu bezwingen… eine weitere Dämonenfratze wurde gespalten…

   Eine Tür flog vor ihnen auf. Einige Templer hatten einen Magier umstellt, der sich wild umsah und mit einem Mal, wohl beim Anblick neuer Feinde, zu glühen begann… die Haut bekam Risse, die Augen leuchteten grellblau auf, und dann schien die ganze Gestalt zu bersten und in einem feurigen Glühen verwandelte sich der Mann in eine albtraumhafte, entstellte Kreaturen, hünenhaft, mit langen Klangen anstelle der Hände…

   Heulend und grausam lachend fiel die Kreatur über die Templer her und hieb wild auf sie ein, immer und immer wieder, zerriss ihre Schilde, die Rüstungen, schleuderte einen Feuerball auf den nächsten, schaurig lachend, als der Templer schreiend zurücktaumelte und verbrannte…

   Eine Abscheulichkeit. Ein Magier, besessen von einem Dämon, schrecklicher als die meisten Dämon es alleine sein konnten… eine tödliche Gefahr. Fenris spannte sich an. Er war nicht lebensmüde, erkannte in der Abscheulichkeit einen gefährlichen Gegner, doch…

   „Töte das Ding, mein kleiner Wolf.“

   Ihm blieb keine Wahl. Seines Meisters Wunsch war ihm Befehl… Er stürmte voran, stieß einen der Templer, den letzten noch lebenden, mit einer Welle geisterhafter Energie zurück, brachte die Abscheulichkeit kurz zum Straucheln dadurch… zu kurz. Die Kreatur griff ihn an. Fenris entging dem Angriff nur knapp, allein seine Schnelligkeit rettete ihm das Leben. Mit schnellen Hieben wehrte er die nächsten Attacken ab, konzentriert, ruhig, doch gleichzeitig präzise, schnell, konterte er, wich aus, schlug zu. Ein Schwinger des Monsters trieb ihn zurück, riss einen langen Kratzer in seinen rechten Arm. Ein leises Knurren kam von seinen Lippen, kurz flammte der Schmerz auf… Fenris griff erneut an, attackierte, blitzschnell, präzise, der Zweihänder schien fast nichts zu wiegen in seinen Händen. Das Lyrium brannte in seinem Fleisch, trieb seine Bewegungen an, verlieh ihnen jene einzigartige Präzision und Kraft… eine Klaue durchdrang seine Deckung, grub sich in seine Schulter, doch der neue Schmerz trieb Fenris nur weiter an. Die Hiebe wurden wilder, schneller, fegten bald die Arme des Monsters beiseite… Fenris knurrte die Schmerzen hinfort, stürmte vorwärts, ein heftiger Hieb, von links nach rechts, gefolgt von einem zweiten… er wich schnell einem Angriff der Abscheulichkeit aus, sprang und trieb die Klinge in ihre Brust.

   Die Abscheulichkeit heulte. Sie schlug um sich, wild, hektisch. Fenris wich blitzschnell aus, sprang zurück und riss dabei die Klinge nach oben. Der hässliche, deformierte Schädel des Monstrums wurde gespalten. Schwarzes Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht.

   „Gut gemacht, mein kleiner Wolf…“, säuselte sein Meister ihm zu. „Komm… wir haben hier noch etwas zu erledigen.“

   Nur noch wenige weitere Feinde stellten sich ihnen in den Weg. Jene, die es dennoch wagten, fielen unter Fenris‘ präziser Klinge. Sein Meister schien zufrieden, störte sich kaum – wenn überhaupt – an den Schreien, die von den Wänden wiederhallten, an den abscheulichen Dämonen, die hie und da aus den Schatten stürzten, die Fenris jedoch jedes Mal ins Nichts zurück treiben konnte. Er störte sich auch nicht an den Leichen, die die Flure säumten, an den Sklaven, die in wilder Panik schrien, es jedoch nicht wagten, zu fliehen, genauso wenig.

   Fenris blickte sich angespannt um, angewidert von dem, was er sah, jederzeit bereit, zu kämpfen. Was er sah, war das reine Chaos, getränkt mit dem, wie ihm schien, puren Bösen, mit einer Falschheit, die dafür sorgte, dass sich in ihm alles zusammenzog vor Widerwillen, Verachtung und Entsetzen.

   Sein eigener Meister hatte vor kurzem noch einen Dämonen beschworen, der noch furchtbarer schien als jeder Dämon, dem er hier begegnet war… wie nahe stand er wohl davor, ein solches Chaos auszulösen? Er wusste, er sollte nicht zweifeln, nicht einmal im Ansatz, und doch… worin unterschieden sie sich, diese Magier, die die boshaftesten Wesen des Nichts zu sich riefen, und sein Meister, der inmitten einer Feier vor dem versammelten Senat einen Dämon ins Diesseits beschwor? Worin?

   Es war falsch. Unnatürlich.

   Sein Meister riss eine Tür auf, sie verging in einem Feuerball zu Asche… In einem Kreis versammelt standen mehrere Magier, die einen Magister umringten, zitternde Sklaven kauerten um sie herum, andere Sklaven waren bereits tot, ausgeblutet um Blutmagie zu wirken. Kaum trat sein Meister in den Raum, richtete sich jedes Augenpaar darin auf ihn.

   „Senutian!“, flüsterte Fenris‘ Meister.

   „Ihr!“ Senutian, der Magister inmitten des Kreises, starrte kalt zurück. „Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass Ihr hier auftaucht, Danarius. Ihr hinterhältiger Verräter. Ich dachte mir schon, dass dies Euer Plan ist!“

   „Natürlich ist es mein Plan gewesen, Senutian.“

   „Ihr habt mein Haus ruiniert!“

   „Ihr wart gewarnt. Und nun sieht ganz Tevinter in Euch einen Verräter.“

   „Weswegen kommt Ihr persönlich?“

   Sein Meister lächelte beinahe sanft. „Ich werde Euch natürlich töten, was sonst.“

   „Ich kann mich der Lebenskraft all dieser Sklaven bedienen! Ihr werdet mich niemals besiegen, Danarius.“

   „Aber, aber, mein alter Freund… Ihr vergesst, dass ich nicht allein gekommen bin. Ihr erinnert Euch doch an meinen kleinen Wolf?“

   Ein kaltes Glitzern trat in Senutians Augen. „Euer Schoßtier wird Euch nicht helfen. Ihr werdet versagen, Danarius. Und am Ende des Tages wird mein Haus über das Eure triumphieren!“

   „Fenris… töte sie.“

   In dem Befehl schien keinerlei Nachdruck zu liegen, es waren nur drei Worte, fast schon sanft gesprochen, gelassen, kalt… Fenris reagierte sofort darauf, sein Körper gehorchte der Stimme dieses Mannes, der sein Meister war. Die Klinge biss zischend in Fleisch, spaltete Brustkörbe, trennte Häupter vom Hals… kalte Präzision, vollendete Schwertkunst… er war die perfekte Waffe…

   Er nahm das Blut kaum wahr, dass sein Gesicht verklebte, seine Haare sprenkelte. Er war ein Schnitter, der die Leben seiner Feinde nahm. Ein Schüler nach dem anderen fiel unter den präzisen Hieben seiner Klinge. Über die Hälfte war tot, ehe der erste überhaupt einen Zauber in seine Richtung wirken konnte.

   Der Blitz traf Fenris an der Schulter, doch er hielt ihn nicht auf. Mit einem leisen Knurren war er heran, die Klinge wirbelte durch die Luft… mit einem dumpfen Aufprall schlug der Kopf des Schülers am Boden auf. Fenris schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen.

   Die anderen Schüler wagten es nicht mehr, sich zu Wehr zu setzen. Fenris‘ Klinge schnitt durch ihre Reihen, trennte Gliedmaßen und Köpfe ab, trieb ihnen das Schwert in Bauch und Brust.  

   „Die Sklaven auch“, hörte er seinen Meister rufen.

   Was? Fenris verharrte in der Bewegung. Nein! Er ein Krieger, kein Mörder. Kein Schlächter. Er konnte nicht…

   „Töte die Sklaven, mein kleiner Fenris“, säuselte der Meister. Die unterschwellige Warnung darin… Fenris sah weg. Er konnte sich nicht widersetzen. Was er wollte war ohne Belang. Er hörte die Todesschreie der wehrlosen Sklaven kaum, als er sie tötete, einen nach dem anderen. Er blendete sie aus und tat einfach, was verlangt wurde. Er war die perfekte Waffe, und eine Waffe kannte keine Gefühle… versuchte er sich zu sagen.

   Es gelang nicht vollständig.

   Das Gefühl, dass es falsch war, blieb. Das Gefühl, missbraucht worden zu sein, blieb. Er umklammerte den Griff seines Bihänders so fest er konnte, so fest, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und er spürte, wie sich die Klauen seiner Handschuhe in seine Handflächen gruben, um diese aufzureißen…

   „Gleiche Bedingungen“, verkündete sein Meister leise. „Denkt Ihr immer noch, siegen zu können?“

   Ohne weitere Vorwarnung griff er an. Schimmernde Säulen aus Licht schossen um den feindlichen Magister herum aus dem Boden, rückten auf diesen zu, zerrissen seine Roben. Fenris sah Blut fließen, sah wie die Haut, dann das Fleisch, sich von seinen Knochen schälte…

   Aus dem Nichts schoss eine Lanze aus Blitzen hervor, die seinen Meister traf. Zuckend wurde er zurückgeworfen, fiel zu Boden, während blaue Funken über den Körper zuckten. Das seltsame magische Gefängnis verschwand.

   Zittrig richtete sein Meister sich auf, bewegte die Hände… eine Lanze aus Feuer schien aus seinen Händen zu schießen und setzte die Robe, die Haare Senutians in Brand. Dieser schrie nicht, sondern konterte. Eine magische Frostwelle vereiste den Raum, löschte die Flammen, gefror seinen Meister für wenige Augenblicke zu Eis…

 

   Fenris wich langsam vom Kampfgeschehen zurück. Sein Meister wollte Senutian selbst töten, seine Hilfe wurde nicht benötigt. Noch nicht. Und solange es nicht nötig wurde, war es das Beste, nicht im Mahlstrom zerstörerischer Magie zu stehen. Duelle zwischen Magiern waren zerstörerischer als jene, die unter Nichtmagiern stattfanden. Weit zerstörerischer. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Danarius sich einst mit einem geringeren Verzauberer auf der Straße duelliert hatte… und an die Toten, die es dabei gegeben hatte, wehrlose Passanten, die durch die entfesselte Macht seines Meisters und dessen Gegners auf grausame Weise ihr Leben verloren.

   Fenris beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung den erbitterten Kampf seines Meisters gegen Senutian. Lange Zeit schien es so aus zu sehen, als könne keiner von beiden den anderen in die Knie zwingen. Beide Magier schienen mittlerweile ihre magische Kraft durch Blutmagie verstärkt zu haben, Fenris erkannte es an den blutigen Handgelenken und den verfärbten Augen, an den seltsamen Kreationen aus Blut, die versuchten, den jeweils anderen zu zerfetzen…

   Dann geschah es… Senutian glitt auf einer Art schwarzen Schicht aus, die der Meister zuvor beschworen hatte. Wild mit den Armen rudernd, als hoffe er, dadurch sein Gleichgewicht zurück zu erlangen, landete er auf dem Boden. Ehe er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, entflammte die schwarze Schicht fauchend und zischend in grellen Flammen. Lodernd und Funken stiebend verschlangen sie den Magister. Der Todesschrei des Mannes hallte ohrenbetäubend von den Wänden nieder.

   Sein siegreicher Meister wankte auf Fenris zu… er war erschöpft, bleich, doch davon abgesehen weitgehend unversehrt.

   „Vollbracht“, flüsterte der Meister. „Stütze mich, mein kleines Wölfchen…“

   Fenris ließ die noch immer gezogene Klinge in die Scheide zurückgleiten und packte den Meister unterm Arm. Das Gewicht des Meisters lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern, fast kam es ihm so vor, als mache sein Meister sich absichtlich schwer, um ihn zu behindern. Fenris begann, seine eigenen Verletzungen zu spüren. Umso mehr, da das Gewicht des Meisters auf der verwundeten Schulter lastete. Mit einem leisen Knurren biss er die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte, so gut es ihm möglich war, den Schmerz.

   „Der Sieg wurde errungen… ich habe eine Belohnung für dich, mein kleiner Wolf…“

   Ein scharfer Schmerz an seiner Hüfte… Fenris sah hinab und erblickte einen Dolch, seines Meisters Dolch, und Blut, sein eigenes Blut, das über die Hände des Meisters rann… Ihm wurde schwindelig. Es kam ihm vor, als entzöge ihm etwas vollkommen Widernatürliches mit aller Gewalt die Lebenskraft… Schwarze Flecken verschlangen sein Sichtfeld und stürzten ihn namenlose Tiefe, als der Boden sich unter ihm auftat und ihn verschlang…  

 


	11. Aufbruch

Der mächtige Dom der Kirche wölbte sich hoch über seinem Kopf und die zahlreichen Stimmen hallten von den hohen Wänden wieder, während Fenris seinem Meister durch das Gewimmel des Sklavenmarktes folgte. Einmal in jedem Monat fand in der Kathedrale von Minrathous ein solcher Sklavenmarkt statt, vom schwarzen Göttlichen selbst zu einem heiligen Tag bestimmt, und Fenris hatte seinen Meister bereits mehr als einmal auf solchen heiligen Sklavenmarkt begleitet.

   Fenris sah leere Gesichter, gebrochene Blicke, die ihnen folgten. Manche Sklaven waren in Käfigen eingesperrt worden und standen dicht gedrängt darin herum, zusammengepfercht wie Tiere… andere waren mit schweren Fußfesseln oder Halsbändern an Bänke oder eiserne Haltungen gebunden. Einige von ihnen waren so dürr, dass es ihm schien, als würden sie jeden Augenblick den Hungertod erleiden.

   Die meisten der Sklaven waren Elfen, wie er, doch Fenris erkannte auch – eher selten, aber dennoch – einen Menschen oder Zwerg darunter. Manche trugen Brandzeichen an den nackten Schultern oder Oberarmen, die, wie er wusste, anzeigten, dass diese Sklaven bereits verkauft waren und nur noch darauf warteten, zu ihren neuen Meistern gebracht zu werden.

   Hatte sein Meister ihn hier ebenfalls gekauft? Der Versuch, sich zu erinnern, scheiterte kläglich, wie so oft. Es gab keine Vergangenheit jenseits der Schmerzen des Rituals, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, was er nun war. Überhaupt keine. Da war absolut nichts.

   Sein Meister blieb vor einer Gruppe Sklaven stehen, noch ohne Brandzeichen, und begann, sie kritisch zu mustern. Er befühlte ihre Muskeln, öffnete ihre Augen mit spitzen Fingern weit, und riss ihnen die Münder auf, um hinein zu sehen. Mit einem Finger drückte er gegen ihre Zähne, als müsse er prüfen, ob sie gesund wären. Vieh… sie… er… Nichts als Vieh. Fenris akzeptierte das. Dennoch war ihm unwohl dabei zu zusehen, wie sein Meister die Sklaven prüfte.

   „Wie viel kostet diese hier?“, fragte sein Meister den Sklavenhändler, der strenge Aufsicht über die Sklaven hielt, die von ihm gerade untersucht worden waren.

   „Import aus Antiva… es war nicht so leicht, an so ein Prachtexemplar zu kommen“, erwiderte der Sklavenhändler. „Hundertfünfzig Imperiale Sovereigns und keinen Kupferling weniger.“

   „Was kann sie denn alles?“

   „Kochen, putzen, singen – sie ist eine hervorragende Unterhalterin! – und zur Not gibt sie sicher ein hübsches Blutopfer ab für Eure Rituale, Magister.“

   Die Sklavin zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Meister sie am Kinn packte und es anhob, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ihr scherzt… diese Ware ist beschädigt. Geschickt, wie der Lichteinfall es vertuscht hat… aber Ihr bekommt dafür keinen Kupferling von mir…“

   „Sie ist nicht beschädigt.“

   „Kein Wort mehr…“ Fenris‘ Meister zog an der Kette und führte Fenris von dem Sklavenhändler fort, weiter durch die Reihen, hinüber zu einem Käfig, in dem einige verängstigt aussehende Elfenkinder mit großen Augen dicht aneinander gedrängt standen.

   Diesmal schien sein Meister mit der Ware zufrieden, denn nach einem kurzen Gespräch einigte er sich mit dem Kinderhändler auf einen Preis und Fenris beobachtete, wie einige goldene Münzen den Besitzer wechselten. Drei der Kinder, ein Junge und zwei Mädchen, wurden aus dem Käfig getrieben und angebunden. Ihre Schreie, als Danarius ihnen mit Magie sein Zeichen in die Schulter brannte, schienen all die anderen Stimmen zu übertonen. Eines der kleinen Mädchen begann bitterlich zu weinen. Verzweifelt sah es sich um und für einen Augenblick richteten sich seine großen, dunklen Augen auf Fenris.

   Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, weg zu sehen. Das Mädchen war viel jünger, aber etwas an dem Blick, mit dem es ihm ansah, erinnerte ihn an Aruna. Es war derselbe verzweifelte Blick, mit dem Aruna ihn damals um Hilfe angefleht hatte… vielleicht hatte Aruna als kleines Mädchen genauso ausgesehen…

   „Lasst die Sklaven zu meinem Anwesen bringen“, befahl sein Meister ruhig. „Dieweil werde ich mich noch ein wenig umsehen…“ Er zog erneut an der Kette und führte Fenris durch die Reihen weiterer Sklaven und ihrer Verkäufer. Fenris glaubte, den brennenden Blick des kleinen Mädchens noch immer in seinem Nacken zu spüren. 

   Sein Meister schlenderte zwischen den Sklaven umher, unterhielt sich leise mit einigen anderen Magistern oder Verzauberern, die ebenfalls auf den Markt gegangen waren, kaufte jedoch keine weiteren Sklaven mehr. Fenris bemühte sich darum, den leeren, verzweifelten Gesichtern der anderen Sklaven nicht allzu viel Beachtung zu schenken – doch es gelang ihm nicht richtig.

  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Die Kutsche hielt mitten auf der Straße an. Fenris, der neben der Kutsche hergehen musste, erkannte weiter vorne einen umgekippten Karren, scheuende Pferde und eine Frau, die mit der Pferdepeitsche wütend auf einen Sklaven einhieb, der – mittlerweile blutüberströmt – vor ihr auf dem Boden kauerte.

   Fenris wagte einen Blick ins Innere der Kutsche. Sein Meister schien mit der Situation nicht besonders zufrieden. Mit leiser, doch vor Wut schneidend kalter Stimme, sprach er auf den Kutscher ein… Ob es keinen anderen Weg gäbe und warum bei den Drachengöttern er so dumm gewesen sei, diesen hier zu nehmen… Fenris hatte die Ahnung, dass auf den Kutscher eine Bestrafung wartete, wenn sie erst das Anwesen erreicht hatten.

   Unwillkürlich glitt seine Hand zu der Stelle, an der seines Meisters Dolch ihn gebissen hatte… Ein Schauder überlief ihn. Das war keine Erfahrung, die Fenris noch einmal machen wollte. Die Erinnerung war schrecklich, wenn er daran dachte, fühlte er sich noch immer… Hadriana hatte Wunde zwar geheilt, dennoch hatte es Tage gedauert, bis er sich vollständig erholt hatte… Er hatte die ungute Ahnung, dass sie sich bei dem Heilzauber keine große Mühe gegeben hatte… Normalerweise sollte eine magisch verheilte Wunde nicht noch  Tage später schmerzen… Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verscheuchte den Gedanken.

   Unruhig verlagerte er das Gewicht auf das andere Bein und spähte an der Kutsche vorbei auf den Tumult, ob sich nicht mittlerweile etwas geändert hatte… Nein… Die Meisterin des Sklaven war immer noch dabei, ihre Peitsche arbeiten zu lassen, und die Schreie des Sklaven zerrissen, noch lauter als der Peitschenknall, die Luft.

   „Verzeihung…?“, hörte er mit einem Mal eine Stimme in seinem Rücken. „Kenne ich dich nicht?“

   Eine Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter, nur ganz sacht… Sofort begannen seine Zeichen wild zu glühen und er fuhr herum. Wie er das hasste! Mit einer groben Bewegung schüttelte er die Hand ab.

   Die Stimme gehörte zu einer Elfin. Das helle Haar war mit einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, doch ihr Gesicht zeigte noch kaum Anzeichen des Alters. Sie sah ihn aus ihren grüngrauen Augen an, als sei er eine Erscheinung, ein Phantom. Als könne sie ihren Augen nicht trauen.

   Fenris zog die Brauen zusammen. Woher sollte er die Frau kennen? Woher glaubte sie, ihn zu kennen? Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

   „Sollte ich dich kennen?“, fragte er argwöhnisch. Die Frau war allein… wenn sie einen Meister hatte, so war er nicht hier. Wenn… falls… konnte das sein? Eine freie Elfin?

   „Du hast dich verändert…“

   Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, war ihm unangenehm. Als wüsste sie genau, wer er war… oder wer er gewesen war, bevor… Ein Zittern erfasste ihn, und das Glühen seiner Zeichen verstärkte sich und sengte sein Fleisch.

   „Du verwechselst mich mit jemanden“, knurrte er. Die unterschwellige Warnung in seiner Stimme jedoch schien die Frau nicht zu schrecken.

   „Wie heißt du?“ Sie wirkte aufgeregt, beinahe verzweifelt.

   Er zögerte. Das ging sie überhaupt nichts an. Er kannte sie nicht einmal, warum stellte sie ihm solche Fragen? Warum dauerte all dies so lange? Er musste hier weg. Aber wenn sie dann vielleicht Ruhe gab – endlich?

   „Fenris“, antwortete er schließlich.

   Die Frau seufzte. Die seltsame Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht verschwand, so plötzlich, als wäre sie nie gewesen. Sie hinterließ blanke Enttäuschung.

   „Verzeiht“, flüsterte sie, sah beiseite. „Ich habe dich wohl tatsächlich verwechselt… verzeiht…“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Was war das eben gewesen? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden und das verwirrte ihn. Wen hatte diese Elfin geglaubt in ihm zu erkennen? Er sah, wie sie zwischen zwei Anwesen verschwand, hinkend, als behindere eine alte Verletzung sie…

   Das Knallen einer Peitsche lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab und wieder auf seinen Meister. Er musste sich beeilen, nachzukommen, als die Kutsche anfuhr und wendete. Offenkundig hatte sein Meister nicht vor zu warten, bis die Blockade beseitigt worden war.

   Umso besser. Fenris wollte diese seltsame und unheimliche Begegnung so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Seine Handschuhe zerkratzten die kostbare Marmorplatte der Kommode. Mit behandschuhten Händen besaß er nicht genug Feingefühl, die kostbaren Möbel seines Meisters so aufzupolieren, wie dieser es sich wünschte. Obwohl dies seinem Meister klar sein musste, hatte er ihm verboten, die Handschuhe abzulegen.

   Fenris stand vornübergebeugt und versuchte, zu retten, was zu retten war. Der Lappen, mit dem er die Möbel seines Meisters aufpolieren sollte, war mittlerweile arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die spitzen Klauen seiner Handschuhe hatten den Stoff mehrmals durchstoßen.

   Der Sinn der ganzen Aktion wollte sich ihm auch nicht völlig erschließen. Abgesehen davon, sein Meister es wollte, gab es keinen Grund, die ohnehin bereits glänzenden Möbel noch einmal zu polieren, aber der Wille des Meisters war bereits Grund genug…

   Ein erneuter Kratzer entstand, tiefer und länger als die vorigen. Fenris knurrte leise und schrubbte kräftiger, obgleich ihm bewusst war, dass es zu spät war. Die teure Marmorplatte war ruiniert. Sein Meister würde… Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was geschähe, wenn sein Meister dies sah.

   Schritte erklangen in seinem Rücken, dann eine Stimme… „Aber, aber, mein kleiner Wolf, ist es so schwer, seine Krallen einzuziehen…?“

   Fenris‘ Inneres zog sich zusammen. Sein Meister war hier und der Tonfall seiner Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes, auch wenn er völlig ruhig sprach. Fenris hatte gelernt, die feinen Nuancen in der Stimme seines Meisters zu unterscheiden.

   Fenris verkrampfte sich, als die kalten Hände seines Meisters sich mit einem Mal auf seine Oberarme legten, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, die ziemlich genau die verschlungenen Lyriumzeichen trafen, die sie umwanden…

   Im nächsten Augenblicken schien das Lyrium sich sengend heiß zu entzünden und ein Schmerz, den Fenris nie für möglich gehalten hätte, wenn er nicht erlebt hätte, wie furchtbar die Schmerzen während des Rituals gewesen waren, fegte feurig durch die Markierungen. Er konnte nicht einmal schreien, so sehr durchtoste ihn die Pein. Sein Atem ging keuchend. Dieser… Schmerz, es war zu viel… er schien sich hungrig immer tiefer und tiefer in sein Fleisch zu fressen, wie Säure, wie Feuer… Die Muskeln verkrampften sich, er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und versuchte, sich in Fötushaltung zusammen zu krümmen… doch die Höllenqualen lähmten ihn. Seine Kehle schien wie ausgedörrt. Die Finger krallten sich in die Luft, ohne Halt zu finden. Er bekam kaum mehr Luft, es schien, als durchdringe das Lyrium jeden Teil seines Körpers… alles war wund, und heiß… Er spürte kalten Schweiß in seinen Augen brennen, schmeckte sein eigenes Blut auf der Zunge… Er musste sich die Lippen zerbissen haben… Zu mehr als einem gepeinigten Wimmern war er nicht mehr in Lage. Das Gleichgewicht entglitt ihm und er fiel auf Händen und Knien zu Boden. Ein Krampf schüttelte ihn durch. Er konnte nicht mehr… er… Seine Finger verkrallten sich im Teppich. Er brannte! Es tat weh… es tat so entsetzlich weh… Er war Schmerzen gewohnt, er ertrug sie täglich, ohne zu klagen, zu murren, doch dies hier… es tat so entsetzlich weh!

   Erschöpft brach er zusammen… die Schmerzen, die ihn peinigten, verebbten nur langsam, das Zittern seines gebeutelten Körpers ließ kaum nach. Er fühlte sich nackt unter dem Blick seines Meisters, der nur mit kalter Befriedigung auf ihn hinabsah, als sei er ein Wurm… Er war ein Wurm. Fenris spürte den Teppich an seiner Wange kaum. Sein Atem kam ihm viel zu flach, viel zu bemüht vor. Er konnte seine Glieder kaum noch spüren.

   „Übrigens, mein kleines Wölfchen“, hörte er die ruhige, ja gleichgültige Stimme durch den roten Nebel, der seinen Verstand betäubte, dringen. „Wir werden Minrathous für einige Zeit verlassen. Morgen brechen wir auf.“

   Fenris stöhnte dumpf.

   „Ich sage dir das, damit du uns morgen nicht aufhältst und dir möglicherweise sogar die glorreiche Idee kommt, dümmliche Fragen zu stellen. Wir verstehen uns?“

   „Ja, Meister“, brachte Fenris mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme klang schwach und heiser vor Schmerz. Sprechen bereitete ihm Mühe. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr elend gefühlt.

   „Hervorragend, mein kleiner Wolf. Steh jetzt auf. Du beschmutzt meinen Teppich.“

   Fenris knurrte leise und stemmte die Hände in den Teppich, doch seine geschwächten, zittrigen Arme, durch noch immer der Nachhall der Schmerzen fegte, knickten sie dünne Äste unter ihm zusammen. Nach mehreren fruchtlosen Versuchen verklebte ihm der Schweiß Haare und Gesicht und er atmete schwer. Das leise, gehässige Lachen seines Meisters machte ihn wütend – vor allem auf sich selbst. Wo war die seltsame Kraft jetzt, da er sie benötigte? Warum versagte sein Körper ihm ausgerechnet jetzt seinen Dienst? Mit einem wütenden Knurren drängte Fenris die Schmerzen zurück und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, endlich aus seiner liegenden Position hoch und auf die Beine.

   „Verschwinde, mein kleiner Wolf. Sofort.“ Die Stimme des Meisters klang noch immer unangenehm sanft. Fenris wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen, sondern tappte unsicher – in stummer Furcht, seine Beine könnten ihm wie zuvor seine Arme auch den Dienst versagen – langsam aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Meisters in den Vorraum. Er schaffte es gerade noch hinter die Trennwand zu seinem Schlafplatz, ehe er erneut zusammen brach.

   Morgen würde er Minrathous verlassen. Verreisen… Sein Meister hatte ihn mehrmals auf kleinere Ausflüge vor die Stadtmauern der Hauptstadt mitgenommen, doch das waren nur kurze Exkurse gewesen, einige Stunden außerhalb der Stadt, immer in ihrer Nähe… er hatte die Umgebung von Minrathous noch nie zuvor verlassen. Sein Leben hatte sich hier abgespielt.

   Dennoch, ändern würde sich nichts. Eine kleine Reise, für ihn nicht weiter bedeutsam, da er wusste, was ihn erwartete, was zu tun war, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, der sich in seinem noch immer vernebelten Verstand ohnehin bereits zu verflüchtigen begann.

   Er war müde und erschöpft. Er musste sich von der Folter erholen. Auf ihn wartete eine Reise.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Der Morgen war viel zu früh gekommen. Fenris spürte immer noch den leichten Nachhall der Folter in den Knochen, als er Hadriana nach draußen auf den Hof folgte, wo er seinen Meister neben der Kutsche erblickte. Der Meister überwachte, wie einige Sklaven mehrere Gepäckstücke in der Kutsche verluden, und wandte sich erst seiner Schülerin und Fenris zu, als diese bereits direkt vor ihm standen.

   „Ihr wollt wirklich nicht, dass ich Euch begleite, Danarius?“, fragte Hadriana in einem Tonfall, als hätte sie diese Frage bereits Dutzende Male zuvor gestellt.

   „Ich brauche jemanden, der das Anwesen verwaltet und meine Aufgaben übernimmt, solange ich verreist bin“, erwiderte der Meister. „Und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als Ihr? Es wird eine gute Übung für die Zeit sein, da Ihr selbst Magistra sein werdet.“

   Hadriana lächelte geschmeichelt. „Ich danke Euch für Euer Vertrauen. Ich werde es nicht enttäuschen. Wenn Ihr zurückkehrt, wird das Anwesen so perfekt geführt und verwaltet sein, als wäret Ihr niemals fortgewesen. Ich verspreche es Euch.“

   „Ich weiß… passt gut auf, liebste Hadriana. Es wird nicht immer leicht sein, aber Ihr werdet Euch beweisen. Seht es also als… Chance.“

   „Das werde ich. Und ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Möget Ihr siegreich wiederkehren!“

   „Zu gütig“, erwiderte der Meister. „Wir sollten nun aufbrechen… einsteigen, Fenris. Auf uns wartet eine lange Reise. Ich verlasse mich auf Euch, Hadriana.“

   Fenris war bereits eingestiegen, als sein Meister nachfolgte und sich auf die Sitzbank sinken ließ. Die Kutschentür schloss sich, kurz darauf knallte bereits die Peitsche. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und fuhr an, rollte durch die großen Tore des festungsgleichen Anwesens hinauf auf die breiten Prachtstraßen von Minrathous.

   Die Kutsche fuhr über die sorgsam gepflasterten Straßen der Stadt in Richtung des Hafens und ließ das Anwesen des Meisters bald hinter sich.

  


	12. Seheron

Fenris stand neben seinem Meister auf dem Deck der schmalen Fregatte, als das Schiff im Hafen Alams anlegte, einer Stadt auf der Insel Seheron, die, wie Fenris aus einigen Gesprächen der Matrosen hatte entnehmen können, erst vor einigen Monaten von der Qunari-Besatzung befreit worden war. Er sah einige Schiffe im Hafen ankern, doch schienen es nicht besonders viele zu sein. Der Krieg, der auf der Insel tobte, hielt wohl die meisten Händler und ihre Schiffe von hier fern.

   Und doch war es der Krieg, der seinen Meister dazu veranlasst hatte, hierher zu reisen. Der Ruhm des Krieges, gewonnener Schlachten… Fenris hatte aus einem Gespräch seines Meisters mit der Magistra Daloria, die gemeinsam mit ihnen hierher gereist war, erfahren, dass sein Meister sich Alam aufgrund zu erwartender kriegerischer Konflikte ausgesucht hatte. Die Hauptstadt der Insel, die ebenfalls Seheron hieß, war sicherer und schwerer befestigt. Doch sein Meister suchte hier keine Sicherheit – er suchte Ruhm.

   Nach annähernd drei Wochen auf See, in denen er oft nicht mehr gesehen hatte als das weite, grüne Meer, dass sich endlos in jede Richtung zu erstrecken schien, war Fenris froh, wieder Festland zu sehen. Sein Meister schien jedoch noch weit erleichterter zu sein als er selbst. Fenris erinnerte sich daran, wie der Meister besonders während jener Tage, in denen weit und breit keine Küste zu sehen gewesen war, seine Kabine kaum mehr verlassen hatte…

   Fenris hörte Schritte, wandte sich jedoch nicht um. Er ahnte bereits, wer es war, und spähte nur kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu der Magistra, die sich zur linken seines Meisters postierte und förmlich vor Begeisterung zu sprühen schien. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

   „Ich wusste, Ihr würdet mich nicht enttäuschen, Danarius… Seheron, endlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich diesen ketzerischen Tieren die Hörner auszureißen.“

   „Ich halte meine Versprechen immer ein, liebste Daloria“, erwiderte Danarius weich. Fast schien Sympathie in diesen Worten zu schwingen.

   „Ich habe jahrelang gewartet, aber nun weiß ich, dass mein Vertrauen in Euch gerechtfertigt war. Das Bündnis bleibt bestehen.“ Magistra Daloria lächelte kalt. „Ihr habt sogar für meine Unterbringung gesorgt, ich bin wahrlich beeindruckt.“

   „Es war zwar nicht völlig problemlos zu bewerkstelligen, aber das Anwesen, das ich erstehen konnte, wird für die Dauer unseres Aufenthalts hier völlig ausreichend sein.“

   „Davon bin ich überzeugt“, erwiderte die Magistra, deren Finger bereits ungeduldig gegen die Reling trommelten. „Wann sind diese Taugenichtse von Seeleuten endlich fertig damit, hier anzulegen?“

   „Sicher bald, werte Daloria“, erwiderte der Meister liebenswürdig.

   „Wisst Ihr, wie es um die Lage bestellt ist? Ist der Sieg uns sicher?“

   „Wir wissen beide, dass Seheron seit Jahrhunderten hart umkämpft wird. Bedauerlicherweise ist der Sieg über die Qunari nicht näher als vor einem Jahr oder einem Jahrzehnt. Aber wir konnten diese Stadt aus ihren ketzerischen Fingern befreien. Ein kleiner Sieg ist besser als keiner.“

   „Wir werden siegen. Eines Tages.“ Daloria schien die Reling mit spitzen Fingernägeln zu zerkratzen.

   Fenris beobachtete, wie einige der Seemänner den Landungssteg auslegten und befestigten. Einige andere Sklaven seines Meisters begannen damit, sein Gepäck über den Steg an Land zu schleppen. Fenris kannte die meisten von ihnen lediglich bei Namen. Es waren einfache Bedienstete, die von seinem Meister meist nicht einmal beachtet wurden – es sei denn, er benutzte ihr Blut für seine Magie.

   „Endlich“, seufzte in dem Moment Daloria, die nun auch bemerkt zu haben schien, dass sie von Bord gehen konnte. „Danarius…? Ich denke, wir sollten diesen Kahn jetzt verlassen.“

   Der Meister zog kurz an der Kette von Fenris‘ Halsband und zerrte ihn hinüber zum Landungssteg. Fenris spürte, wie sich ihm schmerzhaft der Magen zusammen zog, als sein Blick auf das tiefe, grüne Wasser unter ihm fiel… Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange, bis er den Steg verlassen und wieder festen Boden betreten konnte.

   Sein Blick glitt über die Gebäude, von denen einige wirkten, als seien sie erst vor kurzem repariert worden. In Hafennähe wirkten sie noch schlicht, einige von ihnen machten einen beinahe schäbigen Eindruck. Fenris erkannte einige Lagerhäuser und dunkle Gassen, die zwischen diesen verliefen. Dennoch wirkte Alam recht gepflegt, wenn er es mit den Elendsvierteln von Minrathous verglich.

   „Das Anwesen liegt im Nordosten der Stadt“, hörte Fenris den Meister sagen. „Ich habe eine Sänfte mitbringen lassen, wir werden also nicht gezwungen sein, zu Fuß zu gehen.“ Er wies in Richtung der Sklaven, die nun tatsächlich eine große Sänfte von Bord trugen.

   Der Meister lud Daloria mit einer galanten Bewegung ein, in die Sänfte zu steigen, ehe er selbst ebenfalls hinein stieg. Ein Blick ins Innere der Sänfte verriet Fenris, was er bereits erwartet hatte – die Sänfte bot gerade genug Platz für zwei. Zumindest würde es nicht schwer sein, zu Fuß mitzuhalten, jedenfalls deutlich leichter als neben einer Kutsche herzulaufen.

   Die Sklaven wuchteten sich die Sänfte auf die Schultern und setzten sich in Richtung Stadt in Bewegung. Fenris behielt die Seitenstraßen im Auge, während er neben der Sänfte herging. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass sich in einem umkämpften Gebiet wie diesem allzu viele Gauner herumtrieben, doch er würde kein Risiko eingehen.

   Das Stadtbild veränderte sich, je weiter sie sich vom Hafen entfernten. Die schlichten Gebäude in Hafennähe wichen bald schöneren, größeren Häusern, die Straßen wurden zusehends sauberer und heller. Dennoch wirkte die Stadt nicht besonders belebt. Möglicherweise lag es am Krieg. Immer wieder konnte Fenris Spuren der Kämpfe sehen – halb zerstörte Häuser, Brandruinen, gesprungene Pflastersteine, ein verkohlter Baum. Alam erholte sich von der Besatzung, doch es erholte sich nur langsam. Fenris konnte das vergossene Blut in der Luft fast noch riechen. Hin und wieder konnte er Sklaven an der Reparatur einiger Gebäude arbeiten sehen.

   Die Sänfte hielt schließlich vor einem der Anwesen, die das Bild des nordöstlichen Alam dominierten. Es war kleiner als das Anwesen des Meisters in Minrathous und wirkte weniger opulent und prachtvoll. Das schmiedeeiserne Tor des Anwesens erlaubte einen Blick auf den kleinen, aber gepflegten Vorhof des Anwesens und die Villa.

   Der Meister winkte Fenris zu sich heran und bedeutete ihm, mit einem großen eisernen Bartschlüssel das Tor zu öffnen. Kurz darauf trugen die Sklaven die Sänfte bereits in den Hof und ließen sie dann, kurz vor der Flügeltür der Villa, zu Boden.

   „Es ist… klein“, bemerkte Daloria.

   „Wir sind nicht mehr in Minrathous. Das Anwesen wird für die Dauer unseres Aufenthaltes genügen. Die Qunari werden nicht ruhig darauf warten, dass wir sie angreifen. Bald werdet Ihr vergessen haben, dass es etwas beengt hier ist.“

   „Wie Ihr meint“, erwiderte Daloria, leicht skeptisch. „Aber zumindest bin ich endlich hier. Wann reisen wir zur Front?“

   Der Meister lächelte herablassend. „In Bälde, liebste Daloria… in Bälde.“

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Die Front lag nur eine Tagesreise entfernt von der Stadt in Küstennähe, wo die dichten Dschungel der Insel von Qunari und Tevinter gleichsam gerodet worden waren, um Kriegsgeräte und derlei Dinge herstellen zu können. Zelte reihten sich an Zelte, zwischen denen dutzende an Soldaten des Reiches umhergingen ebenso wie die Magister, die wie Fenris‘ Meister hier waren, um sich als Feldherren ihren Teil des Ruhmes zu sichern, und deren Sklaven.

   Die gemeinen Soldaten wichen respektvoll vor dem Meister zurück oder verbeugten sich gar ehrerbietig vor ihm, während dieser durch ihre Reihen schritt und direkt auf ein großes Zelt zustrebte, dass inmitten des Heerlagers aufragte, fast wie ein Palast aus Stoffbahnen.

   Nachdem, was Fenris aus den Gesprächen erfahren hatte, die sein Meister mit diversen anderen Magistern, vor allem Daloria, geführt hatte, residierte in diesem Zelt der Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres in diesem Teil von Seheron. Dennoch schien diese Tatsache seinen Meister nicht zu verunsichern. Fenris wusste er nicht, ob er des Meisters Stelle ebenfalls so gelassen hätte sein können. Bereits jetzt war er entsetzlich angespannt… doch vielleicht lag das weniger an dem nahenden Treffen mit einer der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten auf Seheron, als viel eher an der simplen Tatsache, dass der Krieg hier beinahe greifbar in der Luft zu liegen schien.

   Sie erreichten das große Zelt und einer der vor dem Eingang stehenden Wachen kündigte sie mit lauter Stimme an. Fenris spürte den argwöhnischen Blick der Wache auf sich, ehe der Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Umgebung richtete.

   Der Meister trat ins Zeltinnere und Fenris‘ Blick fiel beinahe sofort auf den hochgewachsenen Mann, der ihnen entgegen kam. Die Züge des fremden Magisters waren scharf, fast eckig, und an seinem Kopf fand sich kein einziges Haar. Dafür trug er einen sauber gestützten, schwarzen Bart.

   „Willkommen, Magister Danarius“, grüßte der fremde Magister den Meister mit leicht schnarrender Stimme und wies auf einen der Stühle, die um einen Tisch gruppiert standen, auf dem, wie Fenris erkannte, eine Karte der Insel ausgebreitet lag. „Ich hoffe, Eure Anreise ist ohne Schwierigkeiten verlaufen?“

   „Natürlich.“ Der Meister ließ sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl sinken. „Nun… das Heer macht einen kampfbereiten Eindruck.“

   „Sie sind hochmotiviert. Ihr seid übrigens gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Morgen Abend ist ein Großangriff auf die Streitkräfte der Qunari geplant. Die perfekte Gelegenheit für Euch, Eure Führungsqualitäten unter Beweis zu stellen.“

   „Zu gütig von Euch.“ Der Meister lächelte leicht spöttisch. „Ihr sagtet, der Angriff ist für den morgigen Abend geplant? Gehe ich dann Recht, wenn ich annehme, dass Ihr bereits einen Teil dieses Heeres unter mein Kommando gestellt habt?“

   „Selbstredend, Magister Danarius. Ich werde Euch zu ihnen führen, sobald ich Euch den Schlachtplan dargelegt habe. Als Heerführer habt Ihr gewisse Freiheiten, jedoch erwarte ich, dass Ihr Euch im Groben daran haltet. Wir müssen den Qunari einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzen, damit sie sich aus dieser Gegend zurückziehen. Unsere Front ist bereits zweimal verlegt worden, seit wir Alam befreit haben, und wenn wir sie nicht in die Schranken weisen, werden wir wohl bald vor den eigenen Stadttoren lagern.“

   „Selbstverständlich werde ich Euch nicht enttäuschen, Oberster Heerführer Tacarus.“

   „Zweifelsfrei. Nun denn… Ihr seht hier die Front der Qunari, hier an dieser Stelle befinden sich unsere Streitkräfte. Ein Teil des Heeres wird hier einen Ablenkungsangriff starten, eine einfache aber bedeutsame Aufgabe… damit teilen wir das Qunari-Heer und fallen ihnen von hier in die Flanke. Wir haben den Höhenvorteil, wenn wir sie von hier und hier mit Pfeilen und Magie angreifen, wird diese Schlacht sicherlich zu unseren Gunsten entschieden werden.“

   Der Plan des Obersten Heerführers klang gut durchdacht. Jedoch fragte Fenris sich, ob er die Qunari nicht vielleicht unterschätzte. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er es mehrmals, wenn auch nie besonders lange, mit diesen gehörnten Hünen zu tun gehabt und sie als würdige, starke Gegner und zähe Krieger zu respektieren gelernt. So durchdacht der Plan auch wirkte, den Feind zu unterschätzen konnte ein tödlicher Fehler sein, der jeden Plan zerstörte. Dennoch – der Oberste Heerführer würde niemals auf einen Sklaven hören. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal beachtet. Allein der Gedanke daran war lachhaft.

   „Ihr werdet die Ehre haben, den Ablenkungsangriff zu befehligen, Magister Danarius. Eine für unseren Sieg so entscheidende Aufgabe dürfte Euch doch gelegen kommen?“ 

   „Ihr schmeichelt mir. Nun denn… auf Euer Zeichen hin werde ich den Angriff anleiten. Nun würde ich mich jedoch gerne wissen, welchen Teil des Heeres Ihr mir unterstellt habt.“

   Tacarus erhob sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Magister Danarius. Folgt mir nun. Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet zufrieden sein mit dem, was Euch erwartet. Sie sind Veteranen vieler Schlachten und Euch werden einige der fähigsten Hauptmänner des Heeres unterstehen.“

   Der Meister lächelte. „Und erneut, werter Tacarus, vermögt Ihr es, mir zu schmeicheln.“ Mit diesen Worten folgte er dem anderen Magister hinaus ins Freie.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Die Pferde scheuten in der Dämmerung und scharrten unruhig mit den Hufen im Gras. Sie warfen ihre Kopfe und die stolzen Mähnen hin und her und schnaubten nervös kleine Dunstwölkchen in die Luft des Abends. Es war schwer festzustellen, ob sie nervös waren, weil sie endlich den Streitwagen des Meisters in die Schlacht fahren wollten, oder weil die Schlachtstimmung sie ängstigte.

   Fenris empfand die Berührung seines Großschwertes als beruhigend. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich dies selbst einzugestehen, aber auch er war nervös. Er hatte viele Male gekämpft, unzählige Male getötet, aber kein einziges Mal in einem richtigen Krieg gekämpft. Diese Erfahrung würde alle bislang erlebten Kämpfe in den Schatten stellen.

   Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Fenris die anwesenden Krieger, die Soldaten, die sein Meister befehligte. In ordentlichen Reihen standen sie da, vorne die Nahkämpfer, bewaffnet mit großen Schilden und Schwertern, weiter hinten die Bogenschützen. Auf stolzen Rössern reitend erkannte Fenris einige Magier.

   Es waren gut siebenhundert Krieger, siebenhundert in einem Heer von fünftausend. Und alle wirkten sie angespannt, kampflustig. Alle lechzten sie nach dem Blut der Qunari.

   „Wenn du heute Nacht kämpfst, mein kleiner Wolf“, flüsterte der Meister ihm zu, „dann denke daran, dass du nicht nur deinen Meister beschützt, sondern auch deinen Geburtstort verteidigst.“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Er stammte von Seheron? „Natürlich, Meister“, murmelte er. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Information halten sollte, oder ob sie ihm überhaupt etwas bedeutete.

   „Gut so, mein Wölfchen. Ein wundervoller Abend für eine Schlacht, nicht wahr?“

   Fenris hatte wenig Lust zu reden, aber sein Meister war in Plauderstimmung und erwartete tatsächlich ausnahmsweise eine Antwort von ihm. Fenris wusste, was geschah, wenn er keine Antwort gab.

   „Wie Ihr meint“, erwiderte er düster. Sein Meister erwartete nicht, dass er seine Meinung kundtat, sondern eine Bestätigung der eigenen Meinung. Die Meinung eines Sklaven interessierte den Meister nicht im Geringsten. „Es wird eine glorreiche Schlacht werden.“

   „In der Tat, mein kleiner Wolf. In der Tat.“

   Aus der Ferne sah Fenris kurz etwas aufblitzen. Das vereinbarte Signal. Auch sein Meister schien es nun bemerkt zu haben, denn er gab mit erhobener Hand das Zeichen zum Angriff. Die Pferde schnaubten, als er zu den Zügeln griff und sie die Peitsche spüren ließ… wild warfen sie die Mähnen hin und her, bäumten sich auf, um dann, gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Armee, los zu preschen.

   Fenris klammerte sich mit einer Hand am Rand des Streitwagens fest, erleichtert darüber, dass sein Meister diesmal nicht verlangte, dass er neben dem rasend schnellen Gefährt herlief. Er hätte die galoppierenden Pferde niemals einholen können. Beißend schlug ihm die kühle Abendluft ins Gesicht. Er spürte das Lyrium in seinem Fleisch brennen, bemerkte das Glühen der Zeichen, dass sich, wie ihm schien, immer weiter verstärkte…

   Aufschreiend, den Boden mit gepanzerten Füßen und scharrenden Hufen aufreißend, fiel die Streitmacht der Qunari-Armee in die Flanke. Es sah so aus, als breche sich das Meer an schroffen Klippen. Der Vergleich schien Fenris passend, auch wenn er unangemessen wirkte… er löste die Hand vom Geländer des Streitwagens und zog seine Waffe…

   Fenris hörte die Schlachtrufe der Qunari, die sofort mit erbitterter Härte zurückschlugen, riesige Schwerter schwingend, furchteinflößend mit ihrer Kriegsbemalung, den Hörnern auf den Schädeln, den fremdartigen Rüstungen… Blut spritze, Schwerter bissen tief in Fleisch, und Äxte spalteten Schädel, sowohl jene der Qunari als auch die der Soldaten Tevinters. Bald erklangen die ersten Todesschreie…

   Wilde Blitze zuckten über das Schlachtfeld, Feuerbälle landeten in den Reihen der Qunari und setzten sie in flammenden Brand. Pfeile zischten hoch über Fenris‘ Kopf hinweg, um in den Reihen der Qunari nieder zu gehen. Er sah mehrere Qunari, die ihre Schilde nicht früh genug hatten heben können oder die unzureichend gewappnet waren, von Pfeilen durchbohrt fallen.

   „Qunari-Magier!“, hörte er einen der Hauptleute schreien, die unter seines Meisters Kommando standen.

   Der Meister wandte sich dem Hauptmann zu. „Wo?“

   Der Hauptmann, der auf einem roten Schlachtross angeprescht kam, zügelte sein Ross direkt vor dem Streitwagen und wies auf eine Fenris nur zu vertraute Gestalt, in Ketten gelegt, mit einer Halskrause gebunden… Um die Hände des Saarebas glühte es, als wirke er in just diesem Moment einen Zauber…

   Der Meister schwang seinen Stab in die Richtung des Qunari und Fenris sah magische Geschosse aus deren Spitze schießen. Mehrmals wurde der Saarebas getroffen, doch ungerührt wirkte er weiter seine Magie…

   „Töte ihn!“, befahl der Meister mit einem Mal. „Sofort! Ich kann keinen meiner Zauber schnell genug wirken, um ihn selbst auszuschalten! Töte ihn, mein kleiner Wolf! Und dann komm sofort hierher zurück!“

   Fenris stieß sich vom Rand des Streitwagens ab und stürzte sich ins Kampfgeschehen. Hin und wieder rempelte er einen der Soldaten beiseite, oder schlüpfte blitzschnell zwischen ihnen hindurch. Er hatte den Qunari-Magier beinahe erreicht, als sich ihm ein anderer Qunari in den Weg stellte… die gefährliche Axt fuhr in einem scharfen, gefährlichen Bogen hiernieder und verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Fenris konterte sofort mit einem präzisen, wuchtigen Schlag, doch auch der Qunari war kein Anfänger… die Axtklinge schmetterte das Schwertblatt beiseite und Fenris blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit einem raschen Satz vor dem wilden doch präzisen Schwinger des Qunari zurück zu weichen.

   Hinter dem Rücken des Qunari-Kriegers schien der Saarebas beinahe seinen Zauber beendet zu haben… Fenris knurrte leise. Er durfte seinen Meister nicht enttäuschen! Das Glühen, das ihn umgab, verstärkte sich und Fenris schoss an dem Qunari vorbei und direkt auf den Saarebas zu. Die Klinge wirbelte in einem heftigen, präzisen Schlag und Fenris hörte ein ersticktes Gurgeln, doch ihm blieb nicht genug Zeit, um es weiter zu beachten. Ein Luftzug in seinem Nacken ließ ihn sofort herumfahren und im letzten Moment parierte er den ansonsten tödlichen Hieb des Qunari.

   Für kurze Zeit folgte Attacke auf Attacke, Konter auf Konter. Fenris blutete an der Schulter, wo ein Streifschlag der Qunari-Axt seine Deckung durchbrochen hatte. Er ignorierte den Schmerz. Wenn, dann trieb ihn die Verletzung nur noch mehr an, verstärkte seine Angriffe, seine Hiebe, seine Streiche. Er erkannte die Lücke in der Deckung des Qunari, die sich bei dessen nächstem Gegenangriff auftat – nur für einen Augenblick – und schlug erbarmungslos zu. Eine rasche Drehung, und aufheulend taumelte der Qunari, schwer verwundet, zurück. Fenris rammte ihm die Klinge ins Herz.

   Ohne sich noch länger aufzuhalten stürmte er zum Streitwagen des Meisters zurück, der sich etwas weiter zurückgezogen hatte. Zwei Qunari, die die eigenen Reihen durchbrochen hatten, stellten sich ihm entgegen… Klirrend traf erneut Stahl auf Stahl, Fenris spritzte Blut ins Gesicht, er wirbelte herum und schlug zu… seine Klinge fuhr dem ersten Qunari ins Herz. Der zweite Krieger ging bedachter vor, umkreiste ihn für einige Zeit, wagte gemessene Angriffe… Fenris parierte einen weiteren Angriff, eine halbe Drehung, der Qunari wich zurück… er blutete aus einer Wunde an der Hüfte. Ein kurzer, heftiger Schlagabtausch folgte… Mit einem schnellen Streich trennte Fenris‘ Klinge den Schwertarm des Qunari vom Rumpf. Aufheulend stolperte der Krieger zurück und Fenris folgte der Bewegung. Die Klinge trennte den Kopf zur Hälfte ab.

   Fenris setzte über den stürzenden Körper hinweg und erreichte endlich den Streitwagen des Meisters.

   „Hervorragend, mein kleiner Wolf“, flüsterte der Meister. „Die Schlacht verläuft glorreich zu unseren Gunsten… Halte deine Klinge bereit, es ist noch nicht vorüber.“ Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Meisters. „Sieh dir an, wie sie sterben… wie sie fallen! Ah… ich rieche unseren Sieg bereits.“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er den Kampf kannte, doch erschien es ihm, als setzten die Qunari ihnen mittlerweile hart zu. Immer mehr der gehörnten Krieger durchbrachen ihre Reihen und schlugen tiefe Schneisen. Der Sieg schien ihm nicht gewiss.

   Die Qunari kämpften mit bemerkenswerter Disziplin.

   Die Schlacht schien sich ewig zu ziehen. Mehrmals durchbrachen einige Qunari die Reihen, die sich schützend um den Schlachtwagen des Meisters gruppiert hatten, und griffen ihn an. Fenris gelang es jedes Mal, die angreifenden Krieger zu besiegen. Er fiel wie ein Derwisch über sie her, trieb sie mit gezielten, präzisen Hieben zurück und trennte Arme und Häupter ab. Zu der Wunde an seiner Schulter hatten sich eine Prellung an der Hüfte, ein langer Schnitt am linken Unterarm und eine Stichwunde am Bein gesellt, doch im Toben der Kämpfe spürte Fenris kaum etwas davon.

   Zum wiederholten Mal durchbrachen Qunari den schützenden Ring berittener Kämpfer, und griffen perfekt koordiniert den Streitwagen des Meisters an. Fenris begrüßte sie mit gezogener Klinge und trieb sie zurück. Seine Bewegungen waren noch immer fließend, geschmeidig, schnell und genau, doch er spürte bereits, wie der Zweihänder an Gewicht zuzunehmen schien. Er hatte aufgehört, die Angriffe der Qunari zu zählen, wie oft sie bereits bis hierher durchgebrochen waren. Er reagierte bloß noch.

   Mit einem heftigen Schlagwirbel trieb einen der Qunari zurück und zog ihm die Klinge über die Brust. Dem zweiten gelang es, mehrere seiner Hiebe zu parieren, ehe Fenris den Griff des Streithammers abtrennte und den nun waffenlosen Qunari mit einem Kreuzhieb über die Brust niederstreckte. Der dritte fügte ihm eine Stichwunde an der Hüfte zu, ehe Fenris ihm mit einem wuchtigen Hieb den Schädel spaltete. Der letzte fiel durch die Klinge in seinem Herz, als Fenris nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch die Oberhand gewann.

   Wie viele Qunari lagen mittlerweile tot auf dem Schlachtfeld? Fenris konnte es nicht mehr zählen. Er war die perfekte Waffe – aber er nicht nur das. Das Lyrium verlieh ihm einen großen Vorteil, aber es machte ihn nicht unbesiegbar. Auch seine Kräfte waren nicht unerschöpflich. Und die Qunari waren starke Krieger, stolz und diszipliniert. Würdige Gegner.

   Fenris hielt inne und wischte sich eine verklebte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Die Schlachtreihen hatten sich aufgelöst, er glaubte am Horizont bereits den ersten Schimmer des Morgens zu sehen… Von Ferne ertönte eine Fanfare, die laut und klar über das Schlachtfeld schallte… Fenris richtete sich auf.

   „Sieg!“, hörte er seinen Meister triumphieren. „Die Qunari ziehen sich zurück!“

   Tatsächlich? Fenris spähte in die Richtung der Hauptstreitmacht. Offensichtlich war es wahr. Die Qunari-Streitmacht zog sich zurück, es wurden nur mehr vereinzelte Rückzugsgefechte geführt.

   „Welch ein glorreicher Tag“, flüsterte der Meister zufrieden. „Der Morgen bringt den Sieg zu uns. Wundervoll, nicht wahr, mein Wölfchen?“

   Fenris nickte knapp. Allmählich begann er seine Wunden zu spüren und ihm war nicht nach Reden zumute. Zwar war keine seiner Verletzungen wirklich ernst, und wenn Fenris sich umsah, konnte er erkennen, dass es viele der anderen Krieger schlimmen getroffen hatte. Viele waren schwer verletzt oder lagen bereits im Sterben. Andere standen noch, wirkten aber todmüde und erschöpft, am Ende aller ihrer Kräfte.

   Fenris lachte bitter auf. Unfassbar, dass er sich in diesem Augenblick glücklich schätzte, diese Zeichen zu tragen, obgleich er sie in den vergangenen Jahren oft genug verflucht hatte. Er war nur leicht verletzt und im Gegensatz zu jenen Kriegern noch nicht am Ende seiner Kräfte – auch wenn er sich mittlerweile müde fühlte und begann, die Erschöpfung zu spüren.  

   „Komm, mein kleiner Wolf… Zeit, diesen glorreichen Sieg zu feiern!“

   Fenris stieg folgsam zu seinem Meister in den Streitwagen. Die erschöpften Pferde schnaubten kurz, ehe das zweirädrige Gefährt sich in Bewegung setzte und langsam das Schlachtfeld verließ.

  

  

 


	13. Niederlage

Unruhig ging Fenris im Vorzimmer seines Meisters auf und ab. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund hatte er Waffe und Rüstung nicht abgelegt, und obgleich es mittlerweile spät am Abend war und wohl auf die tiefste Stunde der Nacht zuging, wie ihm ein Blick aus einem der großen Bogenfenster verraten hatte, fand er keine Ruhe.

   Der Meister hatte sich längst zur Nachtruhe begeben und Fenris vermutete, dass auch sonst kaum jemand in der Villa noch wach war außer ihm selbst. Vielleicht noch die Wachen auf dem Hof, denn der Krieg erlaubte keinerlei Nachlässigkeit in der Wachsamkeit, doch sonst war mittlerweile Totenstille eingekehrt.

   Sein angespannter Atem, sein ruhig schlagendes Herz und seine leisen Schritte auf dem kalten Steinboden des Vorzimmers waren die einzigen Geräusche in der Stille des Hauses. Jedoch, wenn Fenris genauer hinhörte, glaubte er auch den gleichmäßigen Atem seines Meisters durch die Tür hindurch zu hören. Sicherlich träumte er von jenem Sieg, der vor drei Tagen auf dem Schlachtfeld errungen worden war. Fenris fragte sich unwillkürlich, wann sein Meister wohl vorhatte, an die Front zurück zu kehren.

   Mit einem Mal ließ eine gewaltige Erschütterung den Boden beben und plötzlich zerbrach die Stille mit einem lauten Krachen. Panikerfüllte Schreie hallten mit einem Mal durch die Nacht und drangen durch die Fenster hinein. Fenris raste hinüber zum Fenster und starrte, mit einem Mal alarmiert und beunruhigt,  hinaus. In wilder Panik stieben mehrere Stadtbewohner aus ihren Häusern, und war das dort eine Bresche in der Stadtmauer…? Ehe er genaueres feststellen konnte, bebte der Boden erneut und Fenris bekam gerade noch mit, wie weitere Teile der Mauer in hohem Bogen begleitet von lodernden Flammen in den Nachthimmel geschleudert wurden…

   Die Lyriummale sengten sich in sein Fleisch und begannen zu glühen. Eine Hand fuhr zur Waffe, während er hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür des Meisters eilte. Seine freie Hand glühte auf und glitt durch das schwere Holz der von innen verschlossenen Tür. Kurz darauf, nachdem Fenris eilig am Schloss herumgewerkelt hatte, sprang die Tür bereits auf.

   Er schenkte dem Mobiliar kaum Beachtung noch der Tatsache, dass er unbefugterweise in die Privatgemächer des Meisters eindrang. Alam wurde angegriffen, und daraus gab es nur eine mögliche Konsequenz: Er musste seinen Meister von hier fortbringen, bevor die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Trümmern lag.

   Die nächste Erschütterung riss ihn beinahe von den Füßen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sich zu fangen und hinüber zum Bett des Meisters zu eilen. Dieser schlief noch immer… So unglaublich es schien.

   Entschlossen packte Fenris den linken Arm des Meisters und riss ihn daran heftig genug hoch, dass er sich aufsetzen musste und flatternd die Augen aufschlug. Die unheimliche Wut, die sofort danach in den Augen des Meisters aufschimmerte… er sah ihn an wie ein Insekt, das ihn gestochen hatte.

   „Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Entschuldigung dafür meine Befehle zu missachten, mein kleiner Wolf“, flüsterte der Meister ruhig.  

   „Die Stadt wird angegriffen“, erwiderte Fenris.

   „Was? Unmöglich! Der Sieg ist unser! Die Qunari haben sich zurückgezogen. Selbst dein verkümmerter Verstand müsste dies wissen.“

   „Ich würde Euch nicht wecken, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre“, knurrte Fenris. „Die Qunari haben die Mauer bereits durchbrochen. Ihr müsst…“ Ein gewaltiger Knall und eine Erschütterung unterbrachen ihn mitten im Satz und raubte ihm kurz den Gleichgewichtssinn.

   „Nun, worauf wartest du dann noch, mein Wölfchen?“ Der Meister richtete sich auf. „Ich muss die Stadt verlassen, bevor die Qunari alles überrannt haben. Gib mir meinen Stab und meinen Mantel, jetzt! Wenn diese Stadt untergeht, wünsche ich nicht länger in Seheron zu sein!“

   Fenris wirbelte herum und beeilte sich, den Anweisungen seines Meisters Folge zu leisten. Eilig suchte er einen Umhang heraus und den Magierstab, um beides dem Meister zu reichen. Geschrei und Getöse drang mittlerweile immer lauter zu ihnen durch. Fenris‘ Hand fuhr zum Zweihänder. Unruhig wartete er darauf, dass sein Meister aufbruchsbereit wurde. Warum dauerte das so lange? Die Qunari stürmten die Stadt und sein Meister klopfte sich Stäubchen von Mantel!

   Todesschreie hallten vom Hof zu ihnen hinauf, eine weitere Erschütterung folgte. Fenris‘ glühende Hände hielten das Zweihandschwert längst kampfbereit vor sich. Das Lyrium sengte sein Fleisch und umhüllte ihn mit einem wilden Glühen, das die Konturen seines Körpers zu verwischen schien.

   „Bring mich aus der Stadt, mein kleiner Wolf“, befahl der Meister ihm.

   Fenris nickte nur knapp und eilte zur Tür hinüber und durch das Vorzimmer hinaus auf dem Gang. Ein Blick hinunter auf den Hof verriet ihm nichts Gutes. Mehrere Qunari schienen auf die Tür zuzustürmen und diese aufbrechen zu wollen. Teile der Mauer waren fortgesprengt und der Hof mit Trümmern übersät. Er sah Feuer in der Nacht lodern.

   Sie hatten gerade die Treppe, die nach unten führte, erreicht, als ein gewaltiger Lärm vom Eingangsbereich aufstieg. Fenris presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es war also soweit. Die Qunari hatten sich Zutritt zum Haus verschafft. Und gewiss würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten von ihnen auf der Treppe erschienen.

   Er eilte die Treppe hinunter und stürzte sich direkt auf den nächsten Qunari, der ihm entgegen kam. Der völlig überraschte, gehörnte Hüne fiel bereits nach einigen wenigen Hieben unter Fenris‘ Klinge. Fenris griff mit einer schnellen, wuchtigen Attacke den nächsten an, hielt seine Kameraden mit weiten Schwüngen des Großschwertes auf Distanz. Die Hiebe waren von kalter Präzision, schnell und hart, und wie ein Schnitter fuhr Fenris durch ihre Reihen, hier einen Arm an der Schulter abtrennend, dort mit einem Rückhandhieb eine Brust spaltend, da mit einem Klingenwirbler eine Kehle aufreißend. Schnell und heftig trennte er Speerspitzen ab, oder sogar Köpfe. Endlich fiel der letzte Qunari in der Halle unter seiner Klinge.

   „Gut gemacht. Vorzüglich, mein kleiner Wolf…“, flüsterte der Meister, der nun näher trat.

   Fenris schoss bereits zum Eingangstor und sah hinaus auf den Hof. Er war leer, offenkundig waren alle Qunari, die sich dort aufgehalten hatten, in die Eingangshalle gekommen.

   Vorbei an auflodernden Flammen und in Angst flüchtenden Stadtbewohnern, die jeden nur möglichen Weg in Richtung des Hafens nahmen… Fenris versuchte, den Weg zum Hafen abzuschätzen. Wie weit war es von der Villa bis dorthin? Der Weg war ihm nicht besonders weit vorgekommen, doch dies waren andere Bedingungen.

   „Die Seitenstraßen“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

   „Was hast du gesagt, mein kleiner Wolf?“ Eine leise Drohung lag in dieser Stimme.

   Fenris räusperte sich. „Ich sagte, dass wir die Seitenstraßen nehmen sollten. Ich kann Euch dort einfacher verteidigen. Der Weg wird länger sein, aber es ist sicherer.“

   Der Meister sah ihn verächtlich an. „Der Plan scheint annehmbar dafür, dass er von einem Sklaven kommt.“

   Fenris knurrte leise. Er war nicht annehmbar, er war ihre beste Chance, lebend zu entkommen.

   „Eskortiere mich zum Hafen, mein kleiner Wolf“, forderte der Meister ihn auf.

   Fenris setzte sich in Bewegung und eilte einer der Seitengassen entgegen. Die Nacht schien mittlerweile von Feuern und Explosionen hell erleuchtet. Immer wieder bebte die Erde. Die Straßen waren mit Flüchtigen überfüllt, die alle zum Hafen strömten. Immer wieder hallten Schmerzens-, Kampf- oder Todesschreie durch die Straßen. Speere zischten durch die Luft, Pfeile gingen nieder, und durchbohrten die Bewohner, die nicht schnell genug entkommen konnten.

   Immer wieder sah er sich nach dem Meister um, und blieb stehen, um zu warten, stets in Kampfstellung und bereit, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. Es schien quälend lange zu dauern, ehe Fenris die Seitengasse erreicht hatte. Es fiel nicht schwer, ihr zu folgen, sie wand sich hinter den Anwesen entlang und führte ihn etwas vom Kampfgeschehen fort. Der Lärm jedoch verfolgte Fenris weiterhin und schmerzte in seinen empfindlichen Elfenohren.

   Noch immer konnte Fenris unmöglich abschätzen, wie weit der Hafen noch entfernt lag. Er befürchtete fast, sich in den Seiten- und Hintergassen zu verlaufen. Wenn dies gerade geschah, unterschrieb er soeben nicht nur sein eigenes Todesurteil. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, die richtige Richtung gewählt zu haben.

   Mit einem Mal lag die Seitenstraße hinter ihnen und Fenris trat unwillkürlich auf eine größere, gepflasterte Straße hinaus. Das Getrampel schwer bestiefelter Füße alarmierte ihn. Ein Trupp Qunari stürmte die Straße entlang, bewaffnet mit scharfen, langen Speeren. Ihre grimmigen, kantigen Gesichter und die Kriegsbemalung ließen sie noch bedrohlicher wirken als sie es bereits waren. Fenris zählte fünf.

   Er begrüßte sie mit blanker Klinge. Wie ein Derwisch, wie ein Geist, wirbelte er zwischen ihnen hindurch und löste die enge Formation auf. Ein Speer stieß nach ihm, doch Fenris schlug die Spitze durch einen gekonnten Hieb ab, ehe er mit einigen präzisen, heftigen Hieben über den nächsten Qunari herfiel, blitzschnell, geisterhaft, den Gegenangriffen des Kriegers auswich und schließlich mit einem Abwärtshieb dessen Schädel direkt zwischen den Hörnern spaltete. Die vier anderen Qunari griffen an, doch Fenris trieb sie mit weiten Hieben der Klinge zurück, hielt sie auf Distanz und versetzte den Zweihänder in einen heftigen Aufwärtshieb, der den nächsten Qunari von der linken Hüfte zur rechten Schulter aufriss. Sein nächster Streich spaltete den Speer des nächsten Qunari und danach dessen Brust. Der Qunari taumelte gegen seinen Kampfgefährten und brachte diesen ins Straucheln. Fenris vollführte eine halbe Drehung und trennte mit einem Hieb den Kopf des strauchelnden Qunari von seinen Schultern. Der letzte lebende Qunari stellte sich ihm tapfer entgegen. Es gelang dem gehörnten Hünen, ihn für einige Zeit mit dem Speer auf Distanz zu halten, doch der Holzschaft der Wache wurde schließlich von Fenris‘ Klinge ebenso durchtrennt wie kurz darauf der Brustkorb des Kriegers.

   Die Straße schien frei – fürs Erste. Eilends überquerte Fenris mit seinem Meister den Weg und betrat die nächste Seitenstraße, die sich mehr oder weniger gerade in Richtung Hafen zu erstrecken schien. Fenris ging voran, das Großschwert gezogen, von einem stetigen blauen Glühen umgeben, angespannt wie ein Wolf auf der Hetzjagd und bereit, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen und das Leben seines Meisters zu schützen. Er erlaubte sich keinen Gedanken an das Warum. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie entkamen. Alam war überrannt. Diese Schlacht konnte nicht mehr gewonnen werden.

   Ein einzelner Qunari trat ihnen nach einigen Schritten die Seitengasse entlang entgegen. Fenris begegnete dem wilden Sturmangriff des Qunari, der offenkundig vorhatte, ihn und seinen Meister gegen die nächstbeste Hauswand zu schmettern, mit blitzender Klinge, dabei rasch zur Seite ausweichend und einen gezielten und wuchtigen Hieb in seine Richtung ausführend. Klirrend traf für kurze Zeit Stahl auf Stahl, Zeit, in der Fenris gegen eine der Wände gedrängt wurde, ehe es ihm gelang, sich mit einem heftigen und gewagten Ausfall zu befreien und den Qunari mit wilden, doch präzisen Hieben zurück zu drängen. Ein schneller Schlag, ein wirbelnder Hieb… eine halbe Drehung, Fenris wich dem nächsten Angriff des Qunari aus, die Klinge vollführte einen schnellen und harten Aufwärtsbogen… Blut spritze auf, und ihm ins Gesicht. Aufheulend stolperte der schwer verwundete Qunari zurück. Fenris setzte sofort nach und riss ihm die Brust mit einem wuchtigen Schlag auf.

   Fenris stürmte voran aus der Gasse heraus. Kampfgetümmel erwartete ihn. Mittlerweile schien die Stadt aus der Erstarrung erwacht zu sein. Soldaten des Reiches lieferten sich auf den Straßen erbitterte Kämpfe mit den Qunari, Fenris sah magisch beschworene Blitze über das Geschehen hinwegzucken, magischen Frost der Qunari zu Eisskulpturen gefror und brennende Krieger, sah, wie schwer verwundete Menschen erbittert um ihr Leben kämpfen, wie Qunari mit Speeren und Schwertern in enger Formation, ein Bild reinster Disziplin, systematisch durch die Reihen der Verteidiger schnitten…

   Er erkannte den Hafen bereits. Noch schien es, als könnten die Soldaten des Reiches dort die Stellung halten. Dutzende Flüchtige stürmten dorthin, immer wieder sah Fenris einige von ihnen fallen, von geworfenen Qunari-Speeren durchbohrt oder von Pfeilen durchlöchert. 

   „Danarius!“, hörte er eine Stimme rufen. Die Stimme einer Frau. „Wartet!“

   Der Meister wandte sich um, blieb stehen. „Magistra Daloria… Ihr habt es also überlebt. Welch erfreuliche Neuigkeit.”

   „Nicht mehr lange, fürchte ich!“ Die Magistra schloss mit schnellen, eiligen Schritten zu ihnen auf. Sie war ungeschminkt und trug ein kurzes Nachthemd, dass einiges von ihren Beinen sehen ließ. Einen ihrer Schuhe schien sie unterwegs verloren zu haben. „Danarius, diese gehörnten Barbaren haben meine Leibwächter getötet! Ich konnte sie mit meiner Magie vernichten, aber es sind zu viele… Ich bitte Euch nicht gerne um Hilfe, aber Euer Schoßtier scheint in der Hinsicht fähiger zu sein als die Idioten, die mich beschützen sollten. Glaubt Ihr, Euer _kleiner Wolf_ bringt es fertig…?“

   „Er wird es tun. Andernfalls werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er sein Versagen bitter bereut.“

   „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Jede vertrödelte Sekunde kann den Unterschied zwischen unserem Überleben und unserem unrühmlichen Tod ausmachen!“

   „Geh voran, mein kleiner Wolf. Töte diese Barbaren, alle, die sich uns in den Weg stellen.“

   Der Weg zur nächsten Seitenstraße war durch die Kämpfe blockiert. Der einzig übrige Weg führte am Rand des Kampfgetümmels entlang und an einigen Stellen sogar mitten hindurch. Nach einigen Schritten bereits fand Fenris sich von Qunari umzingelt wieder, die mit eherner Disziplin und gezogenen Klingen kalt und erbarmungslos angriffen. Fenris trieb sie zurück, Schritt für Schritt, doch sie gaben nicht nach. Immer wieder rückten sie erneut heran, stießen mit spitzen Speeren nach ihm oder wagten wirbelnde Attacken mit gezogenem Schwert.

   Fenris knurrte leise und spürte das Lyrium in seinem Fleisch wütend aufglühen. Eine Welle mystischer Energie stieß die Qunari zurück, betäubte sie. Fenris fiel sofort über sie her, schnitt sich einen Weg durch ihre Formation, trennte Gliedmaßen und Speerspitzen ab.

   Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, alle seine Fähigkeiten aufwendend, schnitt er eine Schneise in die Reihen der Qunari. Die Schlacht schien ihm eine neue Dimension gewonnen zu haben, sie schien direkter, nahbarer, gefährlicher, tödlicher als jene andere, die er vor einigen Tagen ausgetragen hatte. Die Qunari waren diesmal die Eroberer, diejenigen, die jeden Vorteil auf ihrer Seite hatten, vorbereitet, ausgeruht, verheerende, schreckliche Feinde. Es ging nicht mehr um den Sieg, nur noch ums nackte Überleben. Auch für ihn selbst.

   Er bezwang einen weiteren Qunari und durchbrach ihre Reihen. Die Schneise, durch die sein Meister und Daloria ihm eilig folgten, schloss sich bereits. Fenris drängte sich an ihnen vorbei und begegnete den beiden Qunari, die die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten, mit blitzender Klinge. Mit kräftigen Hieben hielt er sie in Schach, dabei Schritt für Schritt zum Hafen zurückweichend… ein geisterhafter Stoß schleuderte die beiden Krieger kurz zurück, und Fenris nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich vom Kampfgeschehen zu lösen und eilig seinem Meister hinterher her zu kommen.

   Dieser hatte mittlerweile eines der Schiffe erreicht und unterhielt sich mit dem Kapitän. Fenris eilte zu ihm hinüber.

   „… Euch mitnehmen, natürlich, Magister. Euch und die Magistra.“

   „Und was ist mit meinem Leibwächter?“

   „Der Sklave?“ Der Schiffskapitän warf einen abschätzigen Blick zu Fenris hinüber. „Magister Danarius, seht Ihr die Flüchtlinge hier? Ich werde keinen kostbaren Platz an einen wertlosen Sklaven verschwenden.“

   „Ihr schwachsinniger Barbar, wisst Ihr, wie viel Gold ich diesen Sklaven investiert habe? Euer Schiff könnte den Verlust nicht aufwiegen, den der Tod dieses Sklaven bedeuten würde. Ich habe tausende von imperialen Sovereigns in meinen Sklaven investiert!“ Der Meister sprach dies mit einer Ruhe aus, die furchteinflößender schien als jedes Geschrei.

   „Und wenn er ein Geschenk des Archons selbst wäre: Ich habe keinen Platz für einen Sklaven. Eure Investition ist sicher nicht unersetzbar. Ihr könnt den Archon um Ersatz beantragen, wenn es Euch um das Gold geht.“

   In dem Augenblick durchdrangen Todesschreie das Gespräch und unterbrachen es. Fenris wirbelte mit gezogenem Großschwert herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Qunari waren dabei, die letzte Verteidigungslinie zu durchbrechen, und einige stürmten bereits den Docks zu.

   „Wir müssen ablegen! Sofort!“ Der Schiffskapitän eilte über den Landungssteg eilig an Bord. „Kommt Ihr nun, Magister? Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, mit Euch zu streiten und darüber zu debattieren, wie wertvoll dieser Sklave ist. Beeilt Euch!“

   Daloria stürmte bereits an dem Schiffskapitän vorbei an Deck und bewegte konzentriert die Hände vor sich. Um ihren Körper erschien etwas wie eine halbdurchsichtige Schutzglocke. Der Meister zögerte nicht länger, und folgte ihr mit langen Schritten nach. Fenris beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Matrosen die Taue durchhieben, ehe er einen Luftzug im Nacken spürte und den Schwertstreich eines Qunarikriegers im letzten Moment parierte. Die letzte Verteidigungslinie löste sich mehr und mehr auf, als immer mehr Soldaten des Reiches fielen. Fenris spürte Pfeile über seinen Kopf hinwegzischen. Todes- und Schmerzensschreie zerrissen die Luft.

   Bald umschlossen die Reihen anstürmender Qunari ihn von allen Seiten. Fenris trieb sie immer wieder zurück, doch erneut und erneut stürmten sie heran. Speere stießen nach Lücken in seiner Deckung und versuchten ihn zu durchbohren,  während er all die geheimnisvollen Kräfte seiner Lyriumzeichen nutzte, um wie ein Geist – unantastbar und schnell – den unerbittlichen Angriffen zu entgehen. Ein ums andere Mal schleuderte er sie mit einer Welle mystischer Kraft zurück, wirbelte herum, ließ die Klinge in weiten Bögen wirbeln und hielt die Qunari auf Distanz. Hin und wieder gelang es ihm, mit blitzender Klinge eine Speerspitze abzutrennen, eine tiefe Wunde in den Schwertarm eines Qunari zu kerben oder gar die ein oder andere Gliedmaße abzutrennen. Und doch… unerbittlich waren ihre Angriffe, präzise, tödlich. Sie waren in der Überzahl, größer als er, wild entschlossen. Furchtlose Krieger, ihr einziges Lebensziel der Kampf selbst.

   Welches war sein Lebensziel? Fenris trieb die Qunari mit einem wirbelnden Rundumschlag einige Schritte zurück. Sein Blick ging hinüber zum Schiff… langsam entfernte es sich von den Docks, nahm mit jedem Zoll scheinbar an Fahrt auf, während Qunari-Pfeile prasselnd an einer schimmernden Wand abprallten, die von Daloria und einigen anderen Magistern mit vereinten Kräften aufrecht erhalten wurde, so schien es.

   Fenris erkannte seinen Meister, sah in dessen Gesicht… Wut, Unglauben, Fassungslosigkeit spiegelten sich darin wider, schienen die selbstgefällige Fassade niederzureißen. Die Hände des Meisters waren in der Reling verkrallt. Anklagend schoss sein Blick zwischen ihm und dem Kapitän des Schiffes hin und her, die Schuld suchend und anscheinend nicht findend. Kreidebleich schien er Fenris zu sein, als wolle er nicht wahrhaben, was soeben geschah.

   Lebensziel klang in diesem Augenblick, bei diesem Anblick, so unglaublich leer…

   Ein Hieb von hinten ließ Fenris herumfahren. Er parierte im letzten Augenblick den Angriff, den nächsten auch, und den, der darauf folgte. Schritt für Schritt trieb er den Qunari-Krieger zurück, durchdrang schließlich die Verteidigung und hieb ihm den Bihänder über die Brust.

   Die Schlacht auf den Straßen schien ihn wie ein hungriges Raubtier zu begrüßen. Erbittert wehrten sich die Verteidiger, kämpfen einzeln oder in kleineren Gruppen gegen die Eroberer, doch Fenris brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass es den Verteidigern nicht länger darum ging, zu siegen oder die Qunari zurück zu treiben… sie kämpfen nur noch ums nackte Überleben.

   Fenris konnte den nächsten Angriff nur mit knapper Not parieren. Sein neuer Gegner war selbst für einen Qunari ein Hüne, muskulös, mit dem entschlossenen kraftvollen Gesichtsausdruck eines Kriegers, der bereits hunderte von Schlachten erlebt hatte. Auf dem Rücken trug der Krieger einen langen Bogen und einen Köcher voller schwarzer, gefiederter Pfeile. Doch die Waffe, mit der er nun wiederholt ausholte, um Fenris in zwei Teile zu spalten, war ein Anderthalbhänder von stattlicher Länge… Fenris konnte dem tödlichen Hieb gerade noch ausweichen. Der Qunari-Krieger griff erneut an, ein präziser, mächtiger Schlag fuhr hernieder und trieb Fenris um mehrere Schritte zurück. Der nächste, wohlgezielte Angriff folgte dichtauf, ein Aufwärtshieb… Fenris gelang es, den Hieb zur Seite abzulenken und im selben Zuge einen Konterangriff zu starten, doch der Qunari, über dessen linken Arm sich nach dem Gegenangriff eine lange Schnittwunde zog, schenkte der Wunde keine Beachtung. Und tatsächlich wirkte der Schnitt an dem Hünen beinahe unbedeutend.

   Der Qunari schlug erneut mit dem Anderthalbhänder zu, ein so mächtiger Hieb, dass Fenris‘ Schultern bei der Parade schmerzten und die Klinge weit nach unten gezwungen wurde. Der wirbelnde Angriff nutzte die entstandene Verteidigungslücke erbarmungslos… die geisterhafte Schnelligkeit, die das Lyrium seinem Körper verlieh, rettete Fenris das Leben.

   Das Leben… aber Fenris spürte im gleichen Augenblick einen reißenden Schmerz an der Hüfte und wie etwas heiß sein rechtes Bein hinabrann… Der Schmerz verdrängte für einen Augenblick sogar das stetige Brennen des Lyriums in seinem Fleisch aus seinem Bewusstsein…

   Der Qunari griff erneut an. Der mächtige Abwärtshieb beschrieb einen tödlichen Bogen, um… Fenris knurrte. Nein! Er würde nicht sterben, nicht hier, nicht so und sicherlich nicht heute. Ein heftiger Stoß mystischer Kraft trieb den Qunari zurück, ließ ihn taumeln…

   Fenris beachtete ihn nicht länger, sondern rannte los. Bei jedem zweiten Schritt flammte der Schmerz in der verwundeten Hüfte wütend auf, als wolle er sich durch die gesamte rechte Körperhälfte fressen und ihn auf die Knie zwingen. Im Rennen schmetterte er dem ein oder anderen Qunari die Klinge entgegen, nicht in der Absicht zu töten, sondern um sich einen Weg zu öffnen, der ihn aus der Stadt führte. Das Kampfgeschehen tobte um ihn her, Qunari kämpften gegen die Stadtwache Alams und die Soldaten Tevinters. Die Straßen waren nass von Blut.

   Qunari stellten sich ihm entgegen. Fenris kämpfte mit der Macht der Verzweiflung, mehr wildes Tier als Krieger, der einzige Gedanke, der ihn beherrschte, war: Überleben. Blut rann ihm das Gesicht herab, verklebte seine Haare. Die Wunde an der Hüfte zehrte an seinen Reserven. Mehr als einmal waren die Zeichen das einzige, das ihn rettete.

   Bei all seinen Fähigkeiten, seiner Kampferfahrung… er war verwundet, erschöpft und die Qunari waren keine gewöhnlichen Feinde. Trotz des Wahnsinns, der die Stadt ergriffen zu haben schien, erkannte Fenris mit tödlicher Gewissheit, dass seine einzige Chance auf Überleben die war, zu entkommen… ebenso, wie er mit tödlicher Gewissheit erkannte, dass seine Wunde kein Kratzer war, dass sie tiefer und ernster war als möglicherweise alle anderen Wunden, die ihm je zugefügt worden waren.

   Fenris erreichte eine Seitenstraße und stürmte hinein. Die Gefechte blieben langsam hinter ihm zurück, doch selbst die Seitenstraßen waren mittlerweile Schauplatz vereinzelter Kämpfe. Fenris spürte mit jedem weiteren Schritt die Wunde an seiner Hüfte mehr, doch er erlaubte sich keine Pause. Wenn er anhielt, und sei es auch nur für einen Augenblick, woher nahm er dann die Gewissheit, danach wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu rennen, woher wusste er, dass er es dann noch konnte?

   Zwei Qunari stellten sich ihm entgegen, kurz vor dem Ende der Straße. Fenris spürte das Lyrium heiß in seinem Fleisch brennen, spürte die tiefe Wunde an seiner Hüfte und zwang sich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren… es gelang nicht, nicht mehr vollständig. Seine Angriffe kamen ihm weniger präzise, weniger schnell, weniger kraftvoll vor als früher. Sein Griff um das Heft des Großschwertes erschien ihm weniger fest und sicher. Mehrmals entging er nur durch Glück einer weiteren Verletzung… Wie es ihm gelang, die Qunari zu töten… es kam ihm wie ein reiner Verzweiflungsakt vor, als wäre er ein Tiger, der im Sterben ein letztes Mal wild um sich schlug, um seine Jäger mit den Tod zu reißen…

   Er rannte sofort weiter, ohne auf die Leichen zu achten… Es schien stiller zu werden, oder kam es ihm nur so vor…? Oder hörte er die Schritte, die ihm folgten, kraftvoll und in langen Sätzen, nur deswegen auf einmal so deutlich, weil sie ihm immer näher kamen?

   Er sah nicht hinter sich, blickte sich nicht um. Viel wichtiger erschien ihm in dem Augenblick das aufgerissene Stadttor, dass nur wenige Schritt von ihm entfernt hinter einer Straßenbiegung in Sichtweite kam. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und hetzte darauf zu, knurrend gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend, der ihn für seine Geschwindigkeit bestrafte.

   Fenris erblickte die in der Nacht dunkel erscheinende Wand des nahen Waldrandes der Urwälder Seherons, der nur einige Pfeilschüsse entfernt vom Nordtor der Stadt begann… Der Wald erschien Fenris in diesem Augenblick als rettende Zuflucht vor dem Krieg und den Qunari… Ohne zu zögern hielt er direkt auf den Waldrand zu.

   Die Schatten zwischen den hoch aufragenden Bäumen umfingen ihn, kaum dass er nur wenige Schritte in den Wald eingedrungen war. Mannshohe Farne schlugen ihm schon bald ins Gesicht, knorrige Wurzeln ragten aus dem Dunkeln hervor und zwangen ihn zu Haken und Sprüngen, um ihnen auszuweichen. Er taumelte mehr zwischen den Bäumen umher, als dass er lief. Eine unheimliche Taubheit begann, seine rechte Hüfte zu erfassen und kroch allmählich hinab in sein Bein.

   Doch er durfte jetzt nicht anhalten. Fenris hörte sie deutlich hinter sich, die schweren und langen Schritte des Verfolgers, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen war, ihm beständig näher kam… Fenris hetzte zwischen den alten Baumstämmen hindurch, die linke Hand um das Großschwert gekrampft, während er die rechte dazu nutzte, sich von den Stämmen abzustoßen… Seine Beine schienen allein nicht mehr genug Kraft zu haben, ihn schnell genug zu tragen. Er spürte jeden Kratzer deutlich, als wäre er eine lebensbedrohliche Wunde, während die grausige Taubheit ihm mehr und mehr die Kräfte entriss…

   Der Verfolger war noch immer hinter ihm!

   Fenris wagte endlich einen Blick über die Schulter. Er musste wissen, wer ihn jagte.

   Selbst im Dunkeln des Waldes, das das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne fernhielt, erkannte er ihn wieder: Es war derselbe, furchteinflößende Qunari-Krieger, vor dem er im Kampfgetümmel zuvor die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte der Qunari noch erschreckend kräftig und kampfbereit…

   Fenris hetzte weiter. Verzweifelt versuchte er, den Qunari zwischen den Bäumen abzuhängen, doch vergebens… die Schritte in seinem Nacken verschwanden nicht, wurden nicht leiser. Im Gegenteil, es schien, als würden sie lauter werden… Fenris hörte es zischen, als zerrisse etwas die Luft, und im nächsten Augenblick schleuderte ihn etwas auf die Knie.

   Dann kam der Schmerz. Fenris keuchte und verkrallte seine Finger im weichen Erdreich. Irgendetwas rann heiß an seiner linken Schulter herab und verklebte seine Haut und seine Rüstung. Mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen und Lippen, leise knurrend vor Schmerz, um sich selbst am Schreien zu hindern, wagte er einen Blick auf die Schulter… Ein langer, schwarzer, gefiederter Pfeil steckte darin, der Schaft vibrierte noch immer und sandte Schmerzwellen durch die Schulter bis hinab in den Arm. Fenris spürte, wie seine Finger sich um das Großschwert öffneten und die Waffe seinen plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern entglitt.

   Und die Schritte des Qunari klangen bereits gefährlich nah!

   Fenris atmete schnell, und versuchte aufzustehen. In seiner Schulter steckte ein Pfeil, aber er durfte darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen, er musste weg. Mit aller Kraft zog er sich mit dem rechten Arm an einem der Baumstämme hoch und auf die Beine. Sie schienen unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben zu wollen.

   Der neue Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzen. Gegen den heftigen Schmerz anknurrend stapfte Fenris voran, suchte halt an den Bäumen. Sein linker Arm hing nutzlos herab, und die Taubheit lähmte mittlerweile jeden seiner Schritte, aber er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Solange er in Bewegung blieb, hatte er zumindest eine Chance zu überleben, doch wenn der Qunari ihn einholte, würde er in jedem Fall sterben.

   Eine große Hand presste sich mit einem Mal auf seine Schulter und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Fenris keuchte und starrte hinauf in das kalte, maskenhafte Gesicht des Qunari, der nun seine Klinge hob… Fenris spürte das Lyrium unter seiner Haut brennen, während das Glühen seinen ganzen Körper erfasste… Er fühlte seinen Körper nur noch durch die Schmerzen, ihm zeigten, dass er noch lebte… Schwärze wirbelte durch sein Sichtfeld und trübte es ein…

   Die Klinge fuhr herab. Fenris schrie nicht, während seine Sicht allmählich verschwamm und er in einer letzten Verteidigungsgeste die rechte Hand hob, um den Qunari wegzustoßen… Sinnlos und närrisch, wie ihm der Teil seines Verstandes zuflüsterte, der noch nicht vom Schmerz hinweggewischt worden war…

   Überleben!

   … seine Hand glühte und griff in die Brust des Qunari. Keine Haut, keine Knochen hielten sie auf. Fenris dachte nicht nach, dachte gar nichts mehr, alles, was er tat, war… Seine Hand krallte sich um das Herz des Qunari…

   Er hatte nur noch diese einzige letzte Waffe.

   Er zerquetschte dem Qunari sein Herz.

   Das Schwert fuhr knapp an seiner linken Schulter hinab und grub sich in den Boden. Fenris jedoch bekam es kaum mehr mit. Schmerz und Erschöpfung überwältigten ihn, während seine letzten Kräfte ihm mit einem Schlag verließen…

   Da war nichts mehr.

   Kein Wald.

   Kein Qunari.

   Kein Krieg.

   Kein Schmerz.

   Gar nichts… außer Dunkelheit.    

 


	14. Die Nebelkrieger

Ephian bewegte sich einem Schatten gleich zwischen den hoch aufragenden Stämmen des Urwaldes hindurch. Seine Füße verursachten auf dem Boden kaum ein Geräusch, nur hin und wieder, wenn er einen  Zweig leise raschelnd mit dem Fußballen beiseiteschob oder sich sein Umhang in einem vorwitzig hervorragenden Zweig verfing, wies überhaupt irgendetwas darauf hin, dass er sich durch das Dickicht bewegte.

   Hin und wieder ging sein Blick über die Schulter zurück zu seinen Begleitern. Morava war in den Schatten nur schwer aufzumachen. Ihre dunkle Haut und ihr schwarzes Haar verschmolzen gemeinsam mit der dunklen Kleidung beinahe mit den Schatten. Luzian tauchte nur hin und wieder zwischen den Stämmen auf, ehe er außer Sichtweite verschwand. Für einen Mann seiner Größe bewegte er sich mit einer Lautlosigkeit, die Ephian immer noch nicht so recht glauben konnte. Lethan folgte dem größeren Mann wie ein Schatten und sah sich mit wachsamen Augen um, die Hand ständig in der Nähe der beachtlichen Sammlung an längeren und kürzeren Dolchen, die er immer bei sich trug, selbst dann, wenn er schlief.

   Ephian umrundete einen Felsen, der aus dem Dickicht aufragte und so dicht mit Farnen und Moosen bewachsen war, dass der Stein darunter fast zur Gänze verschwand. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu nahe an den Farben vorbei zu gehen. Er kannte die giftigen Tiere, die unter den Farmen lebte, nur zu gut. Sie schätzten es nicht sehr, wenn man ihr Revier betrat.

   Auf einmal stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas… Großes… Etwas Fremdes. Etwas, das nicht hier sein dürfte. Ephian sah zu Boden.

   Das erste, was er sah, war ein offenkundig toter Qunari, denn seine Augen blickten leblos und gebrochen ins Leere und er rührte sich nicht, geschweige denn, dass er atmete. Das zweite, was er sah, war die kleinere, schlankere Gestalt, die zur Seite gedreht halb unter dem Qunari vergraben lag…

   Ephian ging in die Knie und wuchtete den toten Qunari mit aller Kraft von dem anderen Toten herunter. Er wollte wissen, wer dieser zweite Tote war… Ein heiseres, kaum hörbares Stöhnen ließ seine Hand in der Bewegung erstarren. Der vermeintlich Tote lebte noch! In seiner Schulter steckte ein Pfeil, so tief, dass nur wenig zu fehlen schien, damit er auf der anderen Seite wieder austrat, und die tiefe Wunde an der Hüfte sah mehr als nur ein wenig übel aus, aber er lebte. Noch.

   Ephian stieß den schrillen Pfiff aus, der innerhalb des Clans nur verwendet wurde, wenn irgendetwas wirklich Ernstes vorgefallen war, den Pfiff, der deutlicher und dringlicher war als jedes „Hilfe! Gefahr!“…

   Ephian betrachtete sich den bewusstlosen Verletzen genauer. Er brauchte Hilfe, aber Ephian war ebenso wenig bereit, ein Risiko einzugehen. Er musste wissen, woran er war… Der Fremde war ein Elf, dass verrieten ihm die scharfen Züge und großen, wenn auch geschlossenen Augen und die spitzen Ohren, doch die Haarfarbe war ungewöhnlich… Der Elf hatte weißes Haar, sein Gesicht verriet jedoch, dass er noch jung war, Ephians grober Schätzung nach irgendwo zwischen dem zwanzigstem und dem dreißigsten Lebensjahr. Auch wenn er sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass Elfen zumindest ein paar Jahre länger lebten als Menschen… Der Elf war eindeutig zu jung für eine solche Haarfarbe. Doch noch weit auffallender als die seltsame Haarfarbe waren die silbrigweißen, leicht erhabenen Tätowierungen, die den Hals, das Kinn, und die Arme umrankten und offenbar auch unter Rüstung des Elfen weiter verliefen. Ephian hatte dergleichen noch nie zuvor gesehen.

   Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und sah kurz auf. Morava war aus den Schatten geglitten und ihre dunkle Haut schien sofort um mehrere Nuancen heller zu werden. Einige Schritte hinter ihr kamen nun auch Lethan und Luzian aus dem Dickicht und eilten zu ihm hinüber.

   „Wenn es nicht irgendetwas wirklich ernstes ist, werde ich dir-“, setzte Luzian sichtlich wütend an, verstummte dann jedoch. „Ach du liebe…“

   „Er lebt noch“, erklärte Ephian ruhig.

   „Lass mich das mal sehen“, murmelte Morava und kniete neben dem verletztem Elfen nieder. „Lethan, Luzian, seht euch mal etwas um. Vielleicht ist er nicht allein oder ihr findet etwas, dass uns mehr verrät.“

   Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an, nickten und verschwanden im Unterholz, Lethan wie immer dicht an Luzians Seite. Morava fühlte derweil den Puls des weißhaarigen Elfen und die Stirn. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst, als sie mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig war.

   „Er hat noch einen Puls, schwach, aber regelmäßig… Und er hat hohes Fieber. Die Wunden sehen ernst aus, aber hier kann ich nichts für ihn tun. Und wenn wir ihn hierlassen, wird er in jedem Fall sterben.“ Sie seufzte frustriert. „Ich schlage vor, wir bringen ihm zum Lager… Die Wunden müssen ausgewaschen, gereinigt und genäht werden. Und nichts davon kann ich hier machen.“

   Ephian seufzte. Er wusste, worauf das hinauslief, und obgleich ihm klar war, dass damit möglicherweise ein nicht eben geringes Risiko verbunden war… „Also gut, bringen wir ihn ins Lager. Ich werde aber die Wachen verdoppeln. Und wenn er gesund ist, geht er wieder.“

   „Und was ist, wenn er hierher kam, um uns zu suchen? Wirst du ihn dann auch einfach wegschicken?“

   „Das entscheiden wir, wenn es soweit ist. Gibt es zumindest irgendetwas, das du jetzt für ihn tun kannst?“

   Morava nickte ernst und riss sich den Umhang von den Schultern. „Richte ihn bitte etwas auf.“ Ephian stellte keine Fragen, sondern hob den Elfen soweit an, dass Morava mit einigen Handgriffen den Umhang um die Hüftwunde wickeln konnte.

   „Gut. Das sollte zumindest verhindern, dass noch mehr Dreck in die Wunde kommt. Den Pfeil nehme ich ihm im Lager raus. Denkst du, du kannst ihn tragen? Wir sollten aufbrechen, sobald Luzian und Lethan zurückkehren-“

   „Ich habe das hier etwas weiter südlich gefunden“, ließ sich Luzian plötzlich vernehmen und trat zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor. Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, hob er die Waffe, die er offenbar kurz davor vom Waldboden aufgesammelt hatte, war sie doch mit Blättern und Moosen verklebt. Es war ein Zweihandschwert.

   „Gehört das dem Qunari?“, fragte Ephian nach.

   „Keine Qunari-Waffe. Die hier ist anders geschmiedet. Ich glaube, sie gehört ihm“, ließ Lethan sich vernehmen, in die Richtung des bewusstlosen und verletzten Elfen nickend.

   Ephian zog skeptisch die Brauen hoch. Der bewusstlose Elf besaß nicht gerade die Statur für jemanden, der mit einem Zweihänder kämpfte. Die schlanke Figur hatte ihn eher auf jemanden schließen lassen, der sich mehr auf Bogen oder leichtere Waffen spezialisierte.

   „Und sonst habt ihr nichts gefunden?“

  Einvernehmlich schüttelten Lethan und Luzian den Kopf.

   „Wie dem auch sei… wir müssen ihn ins Lager bringen. Morava meint, die Wunden seien ernst. Könnt ihr beide vorgehen und dafür sorgen, dass alles bereit liegt, wenn wir ankommen?“

   „Natürlich“, erwiderte Lethan schnell. Luzian nickte bekräftigend.

   Ephian wedelte energisch mit der Hand. „Worauf wartet ihr dann noch?“

   Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an und verschwanden dann im Unterholz in Richtung des Lagers. Ephian wandte sich wieder Morava zu, die den Verwundeten in eine halbwegs sitzende Haltung gebracht hatte und mit ernster Miene erneut seine Stirn befühlte.

   Ephian seufzte und lud sich den Elfen auf die Arme. Kurz wankte er unter dem Gewicht, fand dann jedoch wieder festen Stand und verlagerte dessen Gewicht etwas. Der Elf stöhnte erneut heiser, regte sich aber nicht. Ephian bezweifelte, dass er von dem, was um ihn vorging, auch nur das Geringste mitbekam.

   Entschlossen setzte er sich in Bewegung. So schnell es ging eilte er durch das Unterholz in Richtung Lager. Morava blieb die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite, warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke auf den bewusstlosen Elfen, griff im Laufen nach seinem Handgelenk und fühlte erneut den Puls.

   „Der Qunari ist tot“, ließ sich Ephian irgendwann vernehmen. Die Stille zehrte ihn allmählich auf.

   „Ja.“ Morava furchte die Stirn. „Aber keine seiner Verletzungen war tödlich, nicht einmal in der Summe…“

   „Vielleicht ist der Elf ein Magier.“

   Morava zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn er aufwacht, werden wir ihn danach fragen.“

   Ephian nickte und umrundete umsichtig eine aus dem Waldboden aufragende Wurzel. Seine Schultern begannen allmählich zu protestieren, aber darauf achtete er nicht. Das Lager war nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt und je eher sie dort ankamen, desto besser.

   Nach einiger Zeit traten die Bäume etwas auseinander und eröffneten den Blick auf eine kleine Ansammlung von Zelten und aus Holz errichteten, kleinen Hütten, die um einige Bäume am Rande der Lichtung herum errichtet worden waren. Ephian spürte die wachsamen Blicke der anderen auf sich, ebenso wie ihre Neugier und auch ihre Besorgnis. Vor dem kleinen Lazaretzelt war bereits so etwas wie eine Liege aufgebaut, und Ephian erkannte sauberes Verbandszeug und ähnliche Wundausrüstung.

   „Schnell! Leg ihn hierauf“, befahl Morava, die bereits damit begann, sich die Hände mit Alkohol zu säubern und energisch einen jüngeren Mann zu sich heranwinkte, um leise auf ihn einzureden, ehe er in sich in Richtung Wald davon machte.

   Ephian bemühte sich derweil darum, den Verletzten vorsichtig auf die Krankenliege zu legen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass er nicht auf dem Pfeil in seiner Schulter zu liegen kam, während Morava neben ihn trat und mit schnellen Fingern den Verband löste. Mit einer knappen Bewegung des Kopfes wies sie ihn an, dem Elfen die Rüstung abzunehmen. Nach einigem Herumgenestel an den Verschlüssen und nach dem er vorsichtig auch noch Unterkleidung und Schutzgewand aus schwarzgefärbtem Leder entfernt hatte, um nicht zufällig vorzeitig den Pfeilschaft abzubrechen, eröffnete sich im das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzung.

   Die Wunde an der Hüfte war tief, Muskel- und Fettgewebe lagen offen bloß und schimmerten rot… und sie war lang. Sie zog sich von der Hüfte in einem flachen Bogen mehrere Zoll hinauf in Richtung des untersten Rippenbogens. Ephian fiel auf, dass auch Brust und Bauch sowie die Hüften mit den seltsam silbrigweißen Malen tätowiert waren. Noch erstaunlicher war, dass der tiefe Schnitt an der Hüfte zwar jene Zeichen kreuzte, die Tätowierung aber an keiner Stelle unterbrochen worden war. Es schien, als wiedersetze sie sich jeder Zerstörung… Wie war das möglich?

   „Ich werde jetzt den Pfeil herausziehen. Nimm dir eins von den Tüchern und drück es so fest wie möglich gegen die Wunde, sobald ich anfange, den Pfeil aus der Schulter zu entfernen“, wies Morava ihn an. „Und hör auf keinen Fall damit auf, selbst wenn er aufwacht und um sich schlägt!“

   Ephian nickte.  Morava zückte ein kleines Messer und schnitt den Pfeil dicht über der Haut des Elfen ab. „Drücken!“, befahl sie streng und presste die Hände gegen die Schulter des Elfen. Ephian drückte das Tuch fest gegen das Pfeilende, und kurz darauf zog Morava den Pfeil bereits schnell aus der Schulter des Elfen. In dem Augenblick, als der Pfeil aus seiner Schulter austrat, begannen die seltsamen silbrigweißen Tätowierungen mit einem Mal bläulich zu glühen und für einen Augenblick riss der Elf die Augen auf. Dann jedoch erstarb das wilde Glühen so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, und der Elf schien wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit abzugleiten. Ephian blieb jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, denn Morava forderte bereits wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

   „Drück weiter… Ich werde die Wunde säubern. Reich mir den Alkohol…“

   Ephian nickte und reichte ihr mit der freien Hand die Flasche hinüber. Sie schüttete etwas von dem starken Schnaps auf die Wunde und wusch sie damit aus. Ephian erwartete, dass der Elf schreiend erwachte, doch er blieb ohne Bewusstsein.

   Schließlich trug sie etwas Salbe auf die Wunde auf, vorne wie hinten, und verband sie fest mit dem Verband, in dem sie ihn straff um Schulter und Brust wickelte. Ephian zog das Stoffstück zurück, der, wie er bemerkte, bereits blutgetränkt war.

   Morava widmete sich der zweiten Verletzung, der Wunde an der Hüfte. Überrascht zog sie die Brauen hoch. „Wie ist das möglich? Das sind keine normalen Tätowierungen… Dort, wo die Tätowierungen verlaufen, ist überhaupt nichts verletzt… als wäre die Wunde an diesen Stellen unterbrochen…“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei… die Wunde muss dennoch gesäubert und genäht werden. Heißes Wasser, und den Alkohol… und ich brauche eine feine, saubere Nadel und Faden.“

   Ephian nickte und eilte zu dem Feuer hinüber, über welchem das erhitzte Wasser bereits vor sich hin köchelte. Rasch schöpfte er einiges davon in einen Krug und kehrte zu Morava zurück.  Diese begann sofort damit, die Wunde mit dem heißen Wasser auszuspülen und mit dem Alkohol zu reinigen, ehe sie behutsam damit anfing, die Wunde zuerst etwas zu trocknen und sie dann mit kleinen, engen Stichen zu nähen. Schließlich verband sie die verletzte Hüfte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die anderen Wunden.

   Hier brauchte sie nicht viel mehr zu tun, als sie vorsichtshalber auszuwaschen. Es waren hauptsächlich Kratz- und Schürfwunden und flache Schnitte. Jedoch nichts, dass mit ein wenig Zeit nicht vollständig von selbst geheilt wäre. Harmlos, vor allem im Vergleich zu den anderen Verletzungen.

   „Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Die Wunden sind versorgt und behandelt und verbunden… Das Fieber ist nicht gestiegen, und die Wunden waren noch nicht entzündet.“ Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „In den nächsten Tagen werden wir die Verbände mehrmals wechseln müssen. Wenn das Fieber sinkt, sollte er sich eigentlich erholen. Die Wunde in der Schulter ist glücklicherweise nicht so schlimm, wie ich anfangs dachte, es werden, wenn alles gut geht, zumindest keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben.“

   Sie befühlte die Stirn des Elfen. „Aber es hängt auch davon ab, wie zäh und stark er ist… und das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich würde schätzen, dass er Schmerzen gewohnt ist… Ich habe bereits früher solche Wunden versorgt und nur wenige schreien dabei nicht, als würde man sie schlimmster Folter aussetzen. Ich denke, das ist ein gutes Zeichen.“

   „Gut… behalte ihn bitte im Auge… Ich werde jetzt den Wachen ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Falls er verfolgt wurde, möchte ich vorgewarnt sein.“

   „Natürlich behalte ich ihn im Auge“, erwiderte Morava kühl. „Und jetzt tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich lasse dich holen, wenn er aufwacht…“

   Ephian nickte und eilte in Richtung Lagerrand davon. Einer der Wachtposten nickte ihm kurz grüßend zu, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Speer stützte und wachsam in den Wald hinein spähte. Ephian lehnte sich gegen einen der Bäume, nahm den Bogen vom Rücken und bespannte ihn. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Waldgrund.

   Der Elf würde ihm einige Fragen beantworten müssen, wenn er aufwachte. Angefangen damit, was das für seltsame Zeichen waren, die er offenbar am ganzen Körper trug und die anscheinend die eigenartige Fähigkeit besaßen, zu glühen. Ephian konnte nur hoffen, _dass_ der Elf auch aufwachte…

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  

Nur langsam fügten sich die wirbelnden Farben zu einem scharfen Bild zusammen. Fenris erkannte allmählich etwas wie eine Stoffbahn über seinem Kopf, getragen von hölzernen Stützbalken, und ein dunkles, von pechschwarzem Haar umrahmtes weibliches Gesicht, und ein zweites Gesicht, heller als das erste und im Unterschied zu diesem männlich.

   Er kannte keines dieser beiden Gesichter.

   Was war dies für ein Ort?

   Alarmiert versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen und spürte bereits das vertraute Brennen des Lyriums und das bläuliche Glühen, dass seine Zeichen aufleuchten ließ…

   „Bleibt liegen!“, sagte die Frau streng. „Ihr seid noch zu schwach, und ich würde an Eurer Stelle nicht riskieren, dass die Wunden aufreißen oder etwas ähnlich Hässliches geschieht.“

   Der Tonfall veranlasste ihn mehr als das Gesagte, sofort still zu liegen… Wo war sein Meister? Vor dem Zelt vielleicht…? Es erschien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund unwahrscheinlich. Der Meister sorgte normalerweise mit seiner Magie dafür, dass er nach jeder Verletzung möglichst schnell wieder genesen war…

   Fenris spannte sich an… Alam, das angegriffen wurde. Die Qunari, die Kämpfe auf den Straßen. Das Schiff, das ablegte… Das fassungslose Gesicht seines Meisters an Bord. Sein eigener Entschluss, nicht zu sterben… Der Kampf gegen den hünenhaften Qunari und die anschließende Flucht… Die Verwundung, und wie er im Wald zusammen gebrochen war… Seine Hand in der Brust des Qunari… und dann… Nichts mehr. Seine Erinnerung riss plötzlich ab. Fenris hasste dieses Gefühl. Er besaß ohnehin so wenige Erinnerungen, jedes weitere Teil, das ihm fehlte, kam ihm vor wie ein unersetzlicher Verlust.

   „Könnt Ihr Euch an irgendetwas erinnern?“, fragte die Frau ihn. „Ich will Euch jetzt nicht damit belasten, aber wir müssen es wissen.“

   Fenris zögerte. Es widerstrebte ihm, sich einer völlig Fremden anzuvertrauen. Doch sie klang drängend. Und möglicherweise verdankte er ihr sein Leben. „Die Stadt wurde angegriffen“, begann er, doch der raspelnde, heisere Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihn stocken. Er räusperte sich und begann von neuem. „Ich war mit meinem Meister während des Qunariangriffs in Alam… Ich habe es noch geschafft, ihn zu einem Schiff zu bringen, bevor ich… ich floh aus der Stadt, aber der Qunari, gegen den ich gekämpft hatte, blieb mir auf den Fersen. Er schoss mir in die Schulter und hätte mich fast getötet, aber ich konnte ihm zuvorkommen… und danach erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr.“

   „Euer Meister?“, widerholte der Mann. „Ihr seid ein Sklave gewesen?“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Aus dem Mund des Mannes klang das so, als wäre er jetzt kein Sklave mehr. „Ja“, antwortete er schließlich.

   „Und der Qunari, der Euch verfolgt hat? Ihr habt gesagt, Ihr habt ihn getötet… wie? Als wir Euch fanden, trugt Ihr keine Waffe und der Qunari hatte zwar mehrere Wunden, aber die wären nicht einmal zusammen tödlich gewesen.“

   „Die Zeichen“, antwortete Fenris knapp.

   „Ihr meint diese… Male auf Eurem Körper?“

   „Ja.“

   „Ich habe gesehen, dass sie glühen, aber wie könnt Ihr damit einen Qunari töten?“

   „Sie verleihen mir gewisse… Fähigkeiten“, erwiderte Fenris ausweichend.

   „Aha… und welche?“

   Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Mann zurück. „Jetzt nicht!“, zischte sie ihm zu. Der Mann murmelte etwas in seinen Dreitagebart und gab sich offenbar geschlagen.

   „Ich habe mich jedenfalls um Eure Wunden gekümmert“, richtete die Frau das Wort an ihn. „Die Verletzung an der Schulter wird vermutlich ohne Schäden verheilen, Ihr werdet den Arm danach wieder ohne Einschränkungen benutzen können. Es wird höchstens eine Narbe zurückbleiben, und selbst da sind die Chancen gut, dass man nachher nichts mehr von der Verletzung sieht. Die Wunde an Eurer Hüfte… ich musste sie nähen. Wenn sie sich entzündet hätte, wärt Ihr vielleicht gestorben, oder möglicherweise auf der rechten Körperseite eingeschränkt geworden. Glücklicherweise sieht es so aus, als würde auch da alles sehr gut verheilen. Alles in allem kann ich sagen, dass Ihr großes Glück hattet. Mit etwas Ruhe und wenn Ihr meinen Rat befolgt werdet Ihr wahrscheinlich wieder vollständig gesund.“

   Sie wirkte sonderbar erleichtert. Nicht auf die Art erleichtert, wie sein Meister erleichtert gewesen war, wenn er sich von einer Verletzung erholt hatte. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, aber es schien, als war sie um _seinetwegen_ erleichtert und nicht wegen… der Zeichen.  

   „Ich bin übrigens Morava“, fügte sie schließlich mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

   „Ephian“, stellte der Mann sich vor.

   „Und Ihr seid…?“

   „Fenris“, vollendete er den Satz.

   Morava nickte. Mehr nicht. Fenris erinnerte sich an Aruna und ihre Frage nach einem anderen Namen, und war erleichtert, dass Morava nicht ebenfalls genaueres über seinen Namen wissen wollte.

   „Ihr solltet etwas trinken. Während Ihr bewusstlos wart, war es leider ziemlich schwer, Euch etwas einzuflößen. Und Ihr solltet viel trinken.“ Ihr Tonfall klang nicht im Geringsten wie ein Befehl.

   Fenris runzelte erneut die Stirn. Alles, was er gelernt hatte, riet ihm, zu gehorchen, aber der Tonfall implizierte etwas anderes… Es klang ganz einfach besorgt und freundlich.

   „Ich stelle Euch die Flasche hier neben Euer Lager, Fenris“, meinte Morava. „Wenn Ihr Durst habt, dann trinkt einfach. Aber seid vorsichtig, Ihr solltet Euch momentan noch nicht zu viel bewegen. Und bewegt bitte den linken Arm noch nicht.“ Ihr Tonfall wurde sehr ernst. „Die Wunde könnte sich wieder öffnen und ich habe in den letzten Tagen bereits ziemlich oft Eure Verbände wechseln müssen…“

   Tage? Fenris spürte, wie sich alles in seinem Körper verkrampfte. „Wie lange? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?“

   „Fünf Tage“, erwiderte Morava ruhig. „Ihr seid kurz aufgewacht, als ich den Pfeil aus der Schulter gezogen habe, aber danach wart Ihr fünf Tage lang nicht ansprechbar.“

   Fünf… verdammte… Tage… Fenris atmete langsam aus. An den größten Teil seines Lebens konnte er sich nicht erinnern und nun fehlten fünf weitere Tage in seinem Gedächtnis. Fünf… Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wieder hatte Schmerz einen Teil seiner Erinnerung einfach ausgetilgt. Er fühlte sich schwach und hilflos und dieses Gefühl machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hasste es!

   Morava stellte die Flasche neben sein Lager. Durch das trübe Glas konnte Fenris nicht erkennen, was es war. Sein Blick glitt von der Flasche weg zu Morava und dem Mann namens Ephian hinüber.

   „Darf ich etwas fragen?“, begann er, noch leicht unsicher. Niemand schien etwas dagegen zu haben, dass er etwas sagte, aber…

   „Nur zu“, erwiderte Morava.

   „Wer… seid ihr? Ihr scheint nicht zum Imperium zu gehören.“

   „Das ist richtig.“

   „Wir sind Nebelkrieger“, fügte Ephian hinzu. „Das Reich würde uns als Rebellen bezeichnen.“

   „Genau wie die Qunari wohl auch“, meinte Morava ernst.

   „Darf ich auch fragen, warum?“

   „Ihr dürft alles fragen, was Ihr wollt. Und was das Warum betrifft: Wir wollen vom Reich und den Qunari unabhängig sein und unsere Leben in Freiheit so führen, wie wir es uns vorstellen.“

   „Und das Reich und die Qunari sind damit nicht einverstanden?“

   „Sie glauben, sie könnten uns befehlen, wie wir leben und was wir denken sollen. Wir glauben, dass wir das lieber selbst entscheiden möchten. Wir haben Differenzen und ja, natürlich sind sie damit nicht einverstanden.“ Das kam von Ephian.

   Fenris verbiss sich eine weitere Frage. Ihm dämmerte bereits, dass er die Antwort nicht verstehen würde, weil er das dahinterstehende Prinzip nicht kannte… Außerdem brannte seine Kehle, als würde sie gerade ausdörren, und sein Blick ging hinüber zu der Flasche. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen griff er danach und spürte es kurz unangenehm an der Hüfte pochen. Bereits diese kleine Bewegung ließ erneut schwarze Flecken durch sein Sichtfeld wirbeln. Fenris verfluchte sich für die eigene Schwäche. Diese Kraftlosigkeit war ihm verhasst, sie erinnerte ihn an die Zeit kurz nachdem er, ohne jede Erinnerung, zu sich gekommen war. Und an noch so vieles mehr…

   Durstig stürzte er das Wasser in der Flasche herunter. Es kam ihm vor, als schmecke es viel besser, als das oft genug von Lyrium durchsetzte, und noch viel öfter nicht einmal wirklich saubere Wasser, dass er von… dass er gewohnt war. Nein, dieses Wasser kalt und rein und klar…

   Nach einiger Zeit setzte er die Flasche ab und nun fielen ihm auch die Blicke auf, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Verwunderte, fast schockierte Blicke. Fenris räusperte sich verlegen.

   „Verzeihung… Ich war…“

   Morava schmunzelte. „Entschuldigt Euch nicht. Ich hatte Euch ja _geraten_ , viel zu trinken. Es schien nur, als wärt Ihr halb verdurstet.“

   Fenris wand sich unbehaglich und schwieg. Die Situation war bereits unangenehm genug. Sein Kopf sank auf das Kissen zurück und er schloss die Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Es war beruhigend, dass sein Atem noch immer kräftig klang, und nicht flach und keuchend ging.

   Oh, er würde jeden von Moravas Ratschlägen befolgen, jeden einzelnen, wenn das bedeutete, dass er aus dieser entwürdigenden Situation entkam und bald wieder aufstehen und… was tun konnte? Was? Sein Meister war fort. Auf einem Schiff davon gefahren und er war zurück geblieben… Was sollte er tun, wenn er von seinen Verletzungen erst genesen war? Was sollte er nun mit seinem Leben anfangen? Wofür lohnte es sich nun noch, zu leben?

   Die Frage quälte ihn, ließ ihn nicht mehr los und verfolgte ihn bis hinein in den Schlaf.

 


	15. Genesung

Die Zeichen glühten wild auf, als er die unangenehme Berührung an seiner Schulter fühlte, und Fenris spürte seinen ganzen Körper sich anspannen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zwang er sich still zu halten und die Frau nicht einer heftigen Bewegung von sich fortzustoßen, während sie den Verband von seiner Schulter entfernte.

   Die Anspannung seines Körpers steigerte sich, bis es ihm erschien, als zerrisse es ihm allmählich die Haut, während Morava mit kundigen Fingern die Wunde untersuchte und schließlich sichtlich erleichtert nickte.

   „Sie verheilt gut“, meinte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und ließ seine Schulter los. „Keine Entzündungen und sie hat sich auch nicht wieder geöffnet.“

   Fenris erwiderte nichts. Die Wunde verheilte also. Schön. Nur verriet sie ihm nichts Neues. Seit sie ihm erlaubt hatte, sich aufzusetzen, hatte sie jeden Tag den Verband abgenommen und mit ihren… Er hasste es jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn anfasste. Das heftige Unbehagen und der Schmerz, der seine Zeichen jedes Mal dabei durchzog… Beim ersten Mal hatte er ihr aus Versehen ein blaues Auge verpasst.

   Mittlerweile war Morava vorsichtiger und gab sich Mühe dabei, ihn nicht länger zu berühren als es nötig war. Fenris rechnete es ihr hoch an.

   „Ich sehe mir jetzt die Wunde an Eurer Hüfte an“, warnte sie ihn vor und kurz darauf spürte Fenris bereits ihre Berührung an seinem Rücken und der Taille… Er gab sich Mühe, still zu halten, auch wenn ihn der Drang überkam, sie weg zu stoßen oder sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung der verhassten Berührung zu entziehen.

   Morava betastete vorsichtig die Wunde an seiner Hüfte und nickte dann zufrieden. „Wunderbar!“ Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

   „Hm?“

   „So wie aussieht, kann ich die Fäden demnächst ziehen… es spricht nicht einmal etwas dagegen, es heute noch zu machen. Die Wunde ist gut verheilt und die Fäden sind nicht mehr nötig, um die Wundränder zu verschließen. Allzu heftige Bewegungen würde ich zwar immer noch nicht empfehlen, aber das ist eher Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“

   Fenris sah an seiner Hüfte hinab und auf die feine Naht, die an seiner rechten Hüfte entlang verlief. Er hatte lange darauf gewartet, dass sie das sagte. Viel zu lange, um sich jetzt von seiner Berührungsaversion abschrecken zu lassen. Entschlossen nickte er. „Tut es.“

   Morava sah ihn forschend an. „Seid Ihr sicher, Fenris? Ich kann es auch morgen machen. Ich weiß, wie unangenehm…“

   „Nein.“ Wenn die Fäden gezogen waren, wäre dies ein weiteres Zeichen seiner Genesung und allmählich war er das Herumliegen leid. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper sehnte sich danach, aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen. Er hatte bereits die Befürchtung, sich wund zu liegen, oder seine Kondition und Ausdauer zu verlieren… „Tut es jetzt.“

   „In Ordnung. Wenn Ihr Euch sicher seid…“

   Sie kramte von irgendwoher etwas wie eine spitze Nadel und anderes spitzes Gerät hervor, ehe sie sich an der Naht zu schaffen machte. Mit der Nadel hob sie die Naht vorsichtig an und Fenris hörte ein leises Schnippen, während sie die Hand an seine Hüfte legte… Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen, und zwang sich, der Berührung nicht einfach auszuweichen, wie so oft. Morava bewegte flink die Hand und mit einer schnellen Bewegung glitt der Faden, lediglich begleitet von einem kurzen Ziehen – dass seine Zeichen dennoch aus einem reinen Reflex heraus kurz zum Glühen brachte – aus seiner Haut.

   „Wie ermunternd, dass ausnahmsweise kein Aufstand wegen einer kleinen Nadel gemacht wird“, meinte Morava trocken. „Das war es auch schon. Die Narbe sieht gut aus, aber trotzdem… ich werde sie wieder verbinden, nur noch für ein paar Tage. Zum Schutz.“ Sie nahm einen frischen Verband. „Eine Frage… tut es noch weh?“

   „Ich nehme es kaum noch wahr“, antwortete Fenris wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie sehr es wirklich wehtut“, fügte er nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu, wobei er versuchte, möglichst unberührt zu klingen.

   Morava zog die Brauen hoch. „Was meint Ihr damit, Ihr könnt es nicht einschätzen?“

   „Ich bin Schmerzen gewohnt“, erwiderte Fenris knapp. Alles in ihm widersetzte sich der Aussicht, ihr von den stetigen Schmerzen zu erzählen, die er wegen der Zeichen tagtäglich verspürte. Sie waren ein mittlerweile so vertrauter Begleiter, dass er manchmal völlig vergaß, dass sie nicht normal waren… Und das letzte, was er wollte, war Mitleid. Schon gar nicht von den Nebelkriegern, die ihn wahrscheinlich bereits ohnehin für schwach halten mussten…

   „Und das ist alles?“ Sie klang nicht zufrieden. Natürlich war sie es nicht. Morava hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr Zeit in seiner Nähe verbracht als irgendeiner der anderen Nebelkrieger, und ihre Geduld mit ihm war bewundernswert gewesen. Aber sie schien sich auch verantwortlich für ihn zu fühlen, obgleich sie allerhöchstens ein paar Jahre älter sein konnte als er… Jedenfalls schien dies eindeutig zu ihren Aufgaben gehören.

   Fenris bereute es bereits jetzt, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Jetzt gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, das Gesagte zurück zu nehmen. Und Morava ließe es bestimmt nicht auf sich beruhen.

   „Die Zeichen“, knurrte er leise.

   Morava nickte knapp, als verstehe sie. „Ihr habt nie viel darüber erzählt.“

   „Weil ich nicht gerne darüber rede.“ Seine Stimme klang abweisend.

   „Wie lange tragt Ihr sie schon?“

   Fenris wich ihrem Blick aus. „Solange ich denken kann.“

   „Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass Euer… _Meister_ … sie Euch stechen ließ, während Ihr noch ein Kind wart.“ Ihr Tonfall klang… nicht einfach nur überrascht. Es war viel mehr als nur Überraschung darin. Es war reines Entsetzen und eine Wut, die Fenris nicht erwartet hatte.

   „Nein.“

   Nur spiegelte sich doch Überraschung in ihren Zügen wieder. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung fragte sie nicht nach. Stattdessen begann sie, als wäre nichts gewesen, damit seine Schulter und Hüfte mit einer Wundsalbe zu betupfen und wieder zu verbinden. Fenris biss die Zähne zusammen und ertrug die unangenehme Berührung stillschweigend. Der Tag, an dem er endlich auf die Verbände verzichten konnte, konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Wie lange hatte er das Zelt und sein Lager nun nicht mehr verlassen?

   „Übrigens“, begann Morava schließlich, „ich denke, Ihr seid mittlerweile so weit genesen, dass Ihr mit dem Clan essen könnt. Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr möchtet.“

   „Ich kann aufstehen, das heißt es?“ Fenris spannte sich an.

   „Wenn Ihr es langsam angeht… ja. Ihr habt Euch gut erholt und allmählich wird es Zeit, dass Ihr Euch wieder bewegt. Noch nicht zu viel, aber zumindest bis vor das Zelt und wieder zurück. Und nur, wenn jemand bei Euch ist. Die ersten Tage werdet Ihr noch zu schwach sein, um alleine zu gehen.“

   Fenris atmete langsam aus. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, aber dass er nun aufstehen durfte – wenn auch nur unter Aufsicht – war immer noch besser, als weiterhin untätig das Lager hüten zu müssen.

   „Es stört euch nicht, wenn ich mit euch esse?“

   „Warum sollte es das tun?“ Morava schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil Ihr ein Sklave wart? Hier im Clan leben einige ehemalige Sklaven, mittlerweile als freie Männer und Frauen, und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es mit Euch anders sein sollte.“

   „Ich… danke. Ich esse gerne mit euch zusammen.“ Fenris fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn und durch die Haare. Er wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Neuigkeit anfangen sollte… und was sie für ihn bedeutete. Freiheit… die Idee war ihm so fremd… und der Gedanke, dass sie nun zum Greifen nah war… er wusste nicht, was er darüber denken oder fühlen sollte.

   „Soll ich Euch also holen, sobald es Essen gibt?“

   Fenris nickte nur.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Fenris hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihm das Gehen nach den Tagen, vielleicht sogar Wochen, die er im Bett hatte verbringen müssen, so schwer fallen würde. Er fühlte sich geschwächt und er spürte die Verletzung an seiner Hüfte bei jedem Schritt. Er musste sich an Moravas Schulter festhalten, um nicht zu straucheln oder gar zu stürzen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl der Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit. Es war neu und erniedrigend. Als wolle es ihm mit aller Kraft seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit vor Augen führen… und am demütigendesten waren die Blicke, die sich beinahe sofort auf ihn richteten. Ein Teil von ihm begann die Entscheidung, Moravas Angebot angenommen zu haben, bereits jetzt zu bereuen.

   Er wusste nicht, warum es ihm so wichtig war, aber in den Augen der Nebelkrieger als schwach und hilflos dazustehen war einfach… Er wollte es nicht. Sie hatten, wie seltsam es auch schien, als ebenbürtig behandelt, und seine Wunden gepflegt, er hasste den Gedanken, dass sich daran etwas ändern könnte.

   Die Nebelkrieger saßen mit untergeschlagenen Beinen in einem Kreis versammelt um mehrere Schüsseln und Schalen herum. Aus den Schalen stieg Dampf und ein köstlicher Duft nach warmem Essen auf. Fenris bemerkte, wie er gierig auf die dünnen Brotfladen, leichten Soßen, fein geschnittenen Bratenstücke und das exotische, gekochte Gemüse starrte. Allein der Anblick sorgte bereits dafür, dass ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und sein Magen ihn leise knurrend daran erinnerte, wie ausgehöhlt er sich wirklich anfühlte…

   Ohne aufgefordert werden zu müssen rückten die Nebelkrieger etwas zusammen, um Platz zu machen. Fenris spürte noch immer ihre Blicke auf sich, aber sie wirkten nicht abschätzig, sondern bloß neugierig, interessiert. Er erkannte Ephian unter ihnen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte ihm grüßend zu, während Fenris sich vorsichtig hinsetzte.

   „Ihr seht besser aus“, ließ sich ein Elf, der Fenris beinahe gegenüber saß, vernehmen. „Als Ephian Euch hierhergebracht hat, wart Ihr mehr tot als lebendig… kein schöner Anblick.“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. „Danke.“ Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. Unbehaglich rutschte er etwas auf seinem Platz herum, um eine Position zu finden, bei der die Wunde an der Hüfte weniger schmerzte. Interessiert musterte er die Nebelkrieger etwas genauer… Es waren etwa fünfzehn, die graue Umhänge trugen, die wie er annahm wohl der Tarnung dienten. Davon abgesehen hatten sie so gut wie nichts gemeinsam, zumindest, was ihr Erscheinungsbild anging. Sie waren ebenso viele Menschen wie Elfen, Männer wie Frauen, gekleidet in leichte Reisekleidung, bunt zusammengemusterte Flickengewänder oder Leder- sowie Ketten- und Schuppenrüstungen, die Auswahl der Waffen, die sie ständig griffbereit bei sich zu halten schienen, reichte von Langbogen bis hin zu scharfen Wurfsternen… Doch egal, wie sie aussahen, eines war ihnen allen gemein: Aus ihren Augen leuchtete derselbe, unbeugsame Funke, den Fenris bereits in Moravas und Ephians Augen bemerkt hatte.

   Einer der Nebelkrieger begann, sich etwas von dem Essen in seine Schale zu schöpfen und nach und nach folgten die anderen Nebelkrieger seinem Beispiel. Fenris zögerte lange, eher er angespannt Anstalten machte, es ihnen gleichzutun. Hier bei ihnen zu sein fühlte sich ungewohnt, falsch und doch auf eine eigenartige, fremde Art und Weise richtig an. Ungewohnt, weil die Situation so neu war. Falsch, weil ein Teil seiner Selbst ihm sagte, dass er nicht hierher gehörte. Und richtig, weil er sich auf seltsame Art und Weise willkommen fühlte, weil die Blicke, mit dem die Nebelkrieger ihn ansehen, nicht nur freundlich und besorgt, sondern… so eigenartig es war… auch respektvoll schienen…, weil keiner von ihnen sich daran zu stören schien, dass er hier war…

   Fenris beobachtete die Nebelkrieger aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie aßen mit den Fingern, in dem sie ihre dünnen, duftenden Brotfladen in die Soßen tauchten… und sie benutzten Holzspieße, um die zarten Fleischstreifen aufzuspießen… Fenris griff zu seinem eigenen Spieß und tat es den Nebelkriegern nach. Das zarte Fleisch dampfte leicht und duftete unbeschreiblich gut. Er gab dem Drängen seines knurrenden Magens nach und kostete es. Vorsichtig kaute er ein wenig auf dem Fleischstreifen herum… ein wunderbar würziger, leicht rauchiger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus… Fenris kostete den Geschmack voll aus. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas Besseres gegessen zu haben.

   Neugierig geworden probierte er die anderen Speisen in seiner Schale durch, und erlaubte es sich, in dem Geschmack zu schwelgen, der kleine Explosionen auf seiner Zunge auszulösen schien. Es war überhaupt kein Vergleich zu dem alten Brot und der oft genug geschmacklosen, oder versalzenen Kost in Form wässriger Suppen und verkochter Eintöpfe, die er früher gegessen hatte…

   „Schmeckt es Euch?“ Fenris sah zu der Frau hinüber, die ihm die Frage gestellt hatte. Sie war eine Elfin mit rotblondem Haar und einer seltsamen Mischung aus Härte und Weichheit in den Gesichtszügen, die es unmöglich machte, ihr Alter einzuschätzen. Sie hätte genauso gut fünfundzwanzig oder fünfzig Jahre alt sein können.

   „Sehr.“

   Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Das freut mich. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass meine Fähigkeiten aus meiner Sklavenzeit zumindest zu etwas nütze sind…“

   Fenris richtete sich etwas auf bei diesen Worten. „Ihr seid eine Sklavin?“

   „Ich war es“, verbesserte sie ihn mit einer gewissen Schärfe. „Ich habe mich den Nebelkriegern angeschlossen, weil ich ein Leben führen wollte, in dem ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht, und schien kurz zu schaudern. „Verzauberer Dromeus war ein grausamer Mann… Ich bin froh, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.“

   „Inwiefern… grausam?“ Fenris folgte dem Impuls, diese Frage zu stellen, ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

   „Nun, er strebte danach, in die Ränge der Magister aufzusteigen, und dafür ging er über Leichen. Er beschwor Dämonen und tötete Unschuldige, um ihr Blut für seine Magie zu missbrauchen, alles nur, damit der Archon ihn des Senats für würdig befindet…“

   Fenris spürte, wie sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte und gleichzeitig verkrampfte. Was sie sagte, klang so furchtbar vertraut in seinen Ohren. Wie oft hatte sein Meister ähnliches getan… aus keinem bestimmten Grund? Einfach, weil es ihm eine abartige Freude zu bereiten schien, seine eigene Macht zu spüren?

   „Wie seid Ihr ihm entkommen?“

   „Er nahm mich mit Seheron, um den Archon durch seine Heerführerfähigkeiten zu beeindrucken. Ich hörte von den Nebelkriegern und fasste den Entschluss, sie zu suchen. Während er auf dem Schlachtfeld seinem Ruhm nachjagte, konnte ich in die Wälder entkommen.“

   „Ihr scheint sie gefunden zu haben.“

   „Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben mich gefunden, als ich ziellos im Wald umherirrte. Niemand kennt diese Wälder so gut wie wir. Das Imperium besitzt hier nur wenig Macht. Und wenn sie es doch wagen, uns hier anzugreifen…“ Ihr Gesicht verlor seine Weichheit und wurde hart wie Stein. Ihre Hand streichelte über die Wurfsterne, die an ihrem Gürtel steckten.

   „Ihr seid frei.“ Es hatte eine Feststellung sein sollen, doch es klang wie eine Frage.

   „Ja.“ Sie nickte. „So wie Ihr jetzt frei seid.“

   „Ich bin nicht frei.“

   „Niemand hier ist der Meister eines anderen, noch hegt er den Wunsch, es zu sein. Ihr seid frei.“

   „Ich verstehe nicht, was das bedeutet.“

   „Ihr werdet es verstehen.“ So wie sie das sagte, klang es nach einem Versprechen. „Es ist unmöglich, hier zu leben, ohne es eines Tages zu verstehen.“

   Fenris schürfte nicht weiter nach. Er wandte sich schweigend wieder seiner Schale zu und verzehrte langsam, von einem seltsamen Ansturm neuer, verwirrender Gedanken heimgesucht, den Rest seiner Mahlzeit. Angespannt behielt er die anderen Nebelkrieger im Auge, nippte hin und wieder an seinem irdenen Tonbecher und versuchte, Ordnung in sein inneres Chaos zu bringen.

   Er konnte nicht frei sein. Er wusste nicht einmal, was das hieß.

   Doch sein Meister war nicht hier. Er war an Bord eines Schiffes davon gesegelt und Fenris war zurück geblieben. Der kleine Holzspieß entglitt seinen Fingern und Fenris hob reflexartig die rechte Hand an seinen Hals, doch seine Finger fanden das verhasste und doch mittlerweile so vertraute Halsband dort nicht mehr vor. Es war fort, ebenso wie die Kette… Fenris spürte das Herz hart gegen die Rippen pochen und wie sein Körper sich verkrampfte.

   Er konnte tatsächlich gehen wohin er wollte, tun was er wollte, sagen was er wollte… Sein Meister war fort, er würde nichts davon erfahren, niemals… niemals wieder…

   Der Gedanke war so vollkommen fremd.

   „Wollt Ihr etwas davon? Ihr seht aus, als könntet Ihr es brauchen…“ Die Stimme ließ ihn auffahren und mit einem leisen Knurren fuhr er zu dem Sprecher herum. Der Nebelkrieger neben ihm hielt ihm eine Feldflasche hin.

   Fenris nickte rasch und griff nach der Flasche. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken nahm er einen großen Schluck und spürte beinahe sofort einen scharfen Geschmack, der in seiner Kehle brannte. Er hustete und rang kurz nach Luft. Ihm war heiß und ein wenig schwindlig…

   „Besser?“, erkundigte sich der Nebelkrieger mit einem leisen Unterton von Belustigung.

   Fenris nickte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auf eigenartige, aber nicht unangenehme Art leicht an… und obgleich die neuen, fremden Gedanken nicht verschwunden waren, erschienen sie ihm nun weniger beunruhigend. Er fragte sich, warum sie ihn überhaupt derart geängstigt hatten…

   Er reichte die Flasche an den Nebelkrieger zurück. „Danke.“

   Der Mann griente und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „War mir eine Freude. Das muss ja alles ziemlich neu für Euch sein.“

   Fenris nickte. Seine verkrampften Muskeln entspannten sich langsam. Er atmete die Abendluft tief ein, und erlaubte sich, das Gefühl zu genießen. Der Abend schmeckte nach Moos, jungen und alten Blättern und dem Duft der verschiedenen Speisen, die allmählich jedoch aus den Schüsseln verschwanden…

   „Ihr habt den Qunari im Wald getötet?“

   Fenris nickte. „Ja.“

   „Wie? Morava sagte, dass keine seiner Wunden tödlich war. Ephian meinte, es hätte etwas mit diesen Malen zu tun…“

   „So ist es.“ Fenris betrachtete kurz die erhabenen, silbrigweißen Zeichen, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff seines Hemds abzeichneten, wo immer dieser dichter an seiner Haut anlag. „Der Qunari hat mich in die Wälder verfolgt, nachdem ich aus Alam geflohen war. Er war ein starker Gegner… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn unter normalen Umständen hätte besiegen können, selbst mithilfe der Zeichen… Er hatte mich eingeholt – wegen meiner Verletzungen konnte ich nicht so schnell rennen wie sonst – und hätte mich fast getötet. Aber ich kam ihm zuvor.“

   „Haben Eure Zeichen ihn getötet?“

   „Sie haben mir dabei geholfen, ich hätte ohne sie nicht tun können, was ich getan habe. Und unzweifelhaft haben sie mir das Leben gerettet.“

   „Was habt Ihr genau getan?“ Der Nebelkrieger schien jedes seiner Worte wie ein Schwamm in sich aufzusaugen. Offenkundig interessierte es ihn wirklich.

   „Ich habe ihm das Herz zerquetscht.“ Wie um diese Worte zu unterstreichen glühten die Zeichen kurz blau auf und waren nun mehr als deutlich durch die Kleidung hindurch zu sehen.

   „Es gab keine Wunden.“

   „Das ist… schwer zu erklären.“ Fenris runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich das tue, scheint meine Hand einfach durch feste Dinge hindurchzugleiten. Als wären sie oder meine Hand in dem Augenblick nicht wirklich da… Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert, nur, dass ich es kann.“

   „Klingt wie Magie für mich.“

   Fenris schnaubte. „Es liegt bestimmt irgendeine Art von Magie in den Zeichen. Immerhin war es auch Magie, die sie mir ins Fleisch gebrannt hat.“ Bei der Erinnerung an das Ritual begannen die Zeichen unwillkürlich stärker zu schmerzen, als sie es ohnehin bereits taten. Fenris knurrte leise und biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht zu verraten.

   Der Nebelkrieger reichte ihm wortlos erneut die Feldflasche und nickte auffordernd. Fenris griff danach und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Gegen die Schmerzen seiner Zeichen half das Gebräu nicht, aber irgendwie half es gegen den Rest. Ein wenig, zumindest. Und Fenris war es leid, über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

   Zumindest für heute.       

  


	16. Der Geschmack der Freiheit

„Ihr kämpft gut, Elf.“

   Teshoth wich einige Schritte zurück und senkte das gehörnte Haupt in einem Zeichen des Respekts. Nur kurz, aber Fenris genoss das Gefühl, von jemandem geachtet zu werden, der ein so tödlicher Krieger war wie der Tal-Vashoth.

   Fenris senkte die Klinge und stieß sie in den Boden. Kurz spürte er ein dumpfes Ziehen an der Hüfte, den letzten Nachklang der Verletzung. Der Tag war nahe, an dem er wieder vollkommen genesen war.

   „Danke.“

   „Für die Wahrheit muss man sich niemals bedenken, Elf.“

   Fenris erwiderte nichts, sondern betrachtete nur stirnrunzelnd das harte, graue Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Vor einigen Tagen, kurz nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er ab sofort seine Kampfübungen wieder aufnehmen durfte, war der Tal-Vashoth zu ihm gekommen, das Angebot unterbreitend, mit ihm zu trainieren und ihn, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte, zu „lehren“… Zuerst hatte Fenris angenommen, es ginge um Kampftechniken, aber die Vermutung hatte sich als falsch herausgestellt. Der Tal-Vashoth vermittelte ihm Wissen über das Qun, dem sein Volk folgte, über die Sprache und Gebräuche der Qunari, und über die Rebellen der Qunari, die Tal-Vashoth.

   „Nicht, damit Ihr das das Qun annehmt, Elf“, hatte Teshoth gesagt, „sondern, um uns zu kennen.“

   Fenris hatte den Unterricht nicht abgelehnt. Davon abgesehen, dass er tatsächlich wissen wollte, wer die Qunari wirklich waren – denn dass sie nicht die wilden, ketzerischen Barbaren sein konnte, als die sein Meister sie darstellte, war ihm bereits seit langen klar – erfüllte es ihn überdies mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, etwas lernen zu dürfen, dass über den Umgang mit der Waffe hinausging.

   „Ihr habt mir nie gesagt, weshalb Ihr das Qun verlassen habt.“

   Teshoth sah ihn unverwandt an. „Warum bleibt Ihr hier, Elf? Warum sucht Ihr nicht den, der Eure Kette hielt?“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. „Ich… weiß es nicht. Es fühlt sich richtig an, hier zu sein.“

   „Das Qun zu verlassen war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Das Qun war nicht mehr mein Weg. So wie es nicht mehr Euer Weg ist, ein Sklave zu sein.“

   Fenris wollte dies verneinen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher. Die letzten Tage, Wochen, erschienen wie ein Traum, nur dass er sich so etwas nie hätte erträumen können. Es war so ungewohnt, so neu, dass es ihn manchmal hoffnungslos zu überfordern drohte… Ungefragt zu sprechen, etwas, dass er früher nur selten und stets mit heftigen Schuldgefühlen gewagt hatte, fiel ihm mit jedem Tag leichter, denn es gab niemanden, der ihn dafür bestrafte. Er wurde nicht mehr wach, weil Hadriana oder einer der anderen Schüler seines Meisters ihn trat, berührte oder mit harmlosen, aber schmerzhaften Zaubereien quälte… Er musste nicht mehr auf jede kleine Geste achten, und niemand befahl ihm, niemand scheuchte ihn herum und verlangte, dass er… Dinge tat, die ihm missfielen… Er konnte sich im Lager frei bewegen, ohne Strafe fürchten zu müssen, und wenn er jetzt seine Waffe zog, tat er aus freien Stücken… Es war schwindelerregend, ungewohnt, neu… Er gewöhnte sich nur langsam daran. Doch jenseits all der neuen Erfahrungen war es begleitet von einem Gefühl der Richtigkeit, als hätte es schon immer so sein müssen und niemals anders…

   War dies Freiheit?

   Was es auch war, es war ein Leben, das sich wie eines anfühlte. Ein gelebter Traum, aus dem er nicht mehr aufwachen wollte, auch wenn er ihn mit seinen Möglichkeiten und neuen Eindrücken beinahe erschlug…

   „Möglicherweise“, erwiderte er ausweichend.

   Trotz allem, und so sehr er es insgeheim wünschte, er blieb ein Sklave… ein Sklave, der eine verbotene Erfahrung durchlebte, verbotene Dinge tat und sagte, aber nichts destotrotz ein Sklave. Auch wenn es ihm immer schwerer fiel, sich dies ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

   „Ihr räumt ein, dass Euer Denken nicht länger den kranken Pfaden der Versklavung folgt.“

   „Tun sie das?“, murmelte Fenris undeutlich, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Tal-Vashoth.

   „Es ist nicht an mir, das zu wissen. Die Erfahrung ist der beste Lehrer, Elf. Ich werde Euch nicht sagen, was Ihr denken sollt. Und wie Ihr denken sollt.“

   Fenris nickte bloß und riss mit einem Ruck das Schwert aus dem Erdreich. Die noch nicht gänzlich verheilte Schulter und Hüfte protestierte kurz mit einem dumpfen Echo des alten Schmerzes, doch Fenris achtete kaum darauf. Die herabsinkende Nachmittagssonne über der Lichtung brach sich kurz in der Klinge, und Fenris kniete sich auf den Boden, um die dreckverschmierte Spitze zu säubern.

   Fenris versuchte seine Gedanken auf das Polieren der Klinge zu richten, auf die Bewegungen, mit denen er den Stofffetzen über die Spitze der Schneide zog, immer und immer wieder… Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viel Blut diese Klinge bereits befleckt hatte, Blut, das sinnlos vergossen worden war, Blut, das unschuldig vergossen worden war… ohne Grund…

   Das Warum drängte sich ihm gewaltsam auf und ließ seine Bewegungen schneller, hektischer werden. Wenn er daran dachte, aus welchen unsinnigen, nein, falschen Gründen er hatte töten müssen… aus welchen unsinnigen, falschen Gründen sein Meister getötet hatte… ungezählte Male, und einzig für seine Macht… seine elende, verdammte Macht, sein Ansehen… Status, war das alles? Status…

   All die Dinge, die er hatte mitansehen müssen, die nicht nur seinen Meister herabwürdigten, sondern auch alldiejenigen, mit denen er Umgang hatte… Hadriana, die Spaß daran fand, andere um ihretwegen zu demütigen, einzig aus dem Grund, weil sie es durfte…

   Alle trieb sie der kranke Drang nach Macht und immer mehr Macht an. Die Magie, die sie besaßen, war ihnen nicht genug, sie waren unersättlich, und sie…

   Mit einem wütenden Knurren schleuderte Fenris die Waffe von sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, immer und immer wieder… Er sprang auf und strebte mit schnellen Schritten zum Rand des Lagers, während er versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu atmen und die Wut in sich loszuwerden, die an ihm riss…

   Fenris lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und zwang sich, tief durch zu atmen, die würzige Waldluft tief in sich aufzunehmen, dem Rascheln des Windes in den Baumkronen zu lauschen und dem Trippeln winziger Waldbewohner im Unterholz. Allmählich, ganz langsam, ließ die Wut ihn los. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie loszulassen, es war, als würde die Atmosphäre des Waldes und des Lagers sie unwillkürlich dämpfen, verscheuchen…

   „Fenris?“ Die Stimme riss ihn aus der Stille heraus in die Realität zurück…

   Langsam wandte er dem Sprecher sein Gesicht zu. „Hm?“

   „Ihr habt Eure Waffe auf dem Feld liegen lassen.“ Ephian reichte ihm mit ruhiger Selbstverständlichkeit den Zweihänder.

   „Ich… danke.“ Fenris nahm die Waffe entgegen und hielt sie locker in der Hand. Langsam versenkte er sie wieder in der Scheide an seinem Rücken.

   „Ihr könnt gehen, wenn Ihr wollt. Wohin immer ihr wollt.“ Ephian wirkte immer noch ruhig. „Morava meint, Ihr wärt jetzt soweit genesen, dass Ihr keine Pflege mehr benötigt.“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. „Oder?“

   „Oder Ihr könnt bleiben. Solange Ihr wollt.“

   „Solange ich will“, wiederholte Fenris langsam.

   „Ja. Wir werden Euch nicht festhalten, aber… wir freuen uns, wenn Ihr bleibt.“

   „Um was zu tun? Ein Nebelkrieger zu werden?“

   „Wenn Ihr es wollt.“

   „Ich gehe nicht.“ Fenris sprach ganz leise, aber bestimmt.

   Ephian lächelte breit. „Ihr seid willkommen, Fenris.“

   Fenris wich seinem Blick aus. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Welche Worte gab es, die nicht völlig unzureichend für das waren, was er empfand, und zwar nur ihretwegen? Wie sollte er die Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, die Hochachtung umschreiben? Er konnte es nicht.

   „Ich war niemals… Ich erinnere mich nicht daran…“ Er stockte und brach ab. „Ich bin gerne hier.“

   Ephian zupfte an der Sehne seines Bogens herum. „Ich war sehr viel jünger als heute, als ich zu den Nebelkriegern kam. Davor war ich ein Krieger, ein Soldat in der Armee Tevinters…“ Ephian machte eine kurze Pause, schien zu überlegen, wie er fortfahren sollte. „Ich diente unter einem mächtigen Magister, einem der engsten Vertrauten des Archons selbst, und ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass wir im Recht waren. Meine Hingabe an das Reich war beinahe sklavisch.“

   „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ihr jemals jemandem sklavisch ergeben wart.“

   „Ich war damals jung, idealistisch und blind für die Fehler und das Leid, die Ungerechtigkeit. Ein furchtbarer Narr.“ Ephians Stimme veränderte sich nicht. Sie klang so gleichgültig, als spreche er von einem anderen Leben, einer anderen Person. „Ich hielt die Magister für unfehlbar und war glücklich, ja stolz, ihnen dienen zu dürfen.“

   „Was hat Eure Meinung geändert?“

   „Ich war stolz, an einem Feldzug gegen die Qunari auf Seheron teilhaben zu dürfen. Nun, ich war sehr lange mit den Magistern zusammen im Heerlager. Ich sah erstmalig mit eigenen Augen, was sie taten. Wie sie das Blut von Sklaven und manchmal auch von Soldaten benutzten, um seltsame Banne zu wirken, oder Dämonen zu rufen… Es hat mich nicht aufgeweckt. Ich versuchte, mir einzureden, all das geschehe aus gutem Grund.“

   „Es gibt niemals einen guten Grund für so etwas.“ Fenris knurrte diese Worte mehr, als dass er sie richtig aussprach.

   „Ihr verteidigt Euren ehemaligen Meister nicht?“ Ephian wirkte erleichtert.

   „Mir hat nie… gefallen, was er tat.“

   „Lobenswert.“ Ephian zupfte an seiner Bogensehne, furchte leicht die Stirn. „Wo war ich? Ach ja… ich sah also, wie die Magister ihre Blutmagie wirkten, und ich redete mir ein, dass es berechtigt sei. Aber dann… Ich habe sie kennen gelernt.“

   „Sie? Eine Frau?“

   „Ja, eine Frau. Eine Elfin, eine junge Sklavin. Sie war das… Spielzeug des Magisters, unter dem ich diente. Ihr Name war Alanna.“ Ephian sprach immer noch mit derselben gleichgültigen Stimme, doch in seine Augen trat nun ein gewisser, sehnsüchtiger Schmerz und eine Wut, die Fenris überraschte. „Während einer der Schlachten wurde ich verletzt und Alanna pflegte mich gesund. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, aber sie tat es… ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum. Aber ich habe mich in sie verliebt.“

   „Und das war verboten.“

   „Nun, es ist nicht verboten, sich mit einer Sklavin zu vergnügen, wenn Ihr das meint. Und nein, daran hätte sich wohl keiner gestört. Sie hätten angenommen, es ginge mir nur darum, sie zu besitzen und zu benutzen.“ Ephian zupfte gedankenverloren an der Bogensehne herum. „Sie war alles für mich. Ich vergaß, dass sie eine Sklavin war. Sie war einfach nur Alanna… und dann… Nun, ich erfuhr irgendwann, dass ein Großangriff auf die Qunari geplant war, und zur Feier des Tages versammelten wir uns zu den Vorbereitungen der Schlacht. Der Magister, unter dem ich diente, brachte seine üblichen Blutopfer dar, um seine Macht zu stärken… nur dass es diesmal anders war.“

   „Alanna“, erkannte Fenris.

   „Er tötete sie.“ Ephian klang tonlos. „Für ihr Blut, für seine Macht… ich sah, wie er ihr den Dolch ins Herz trieb und in ihrem Blut badete… Das war der Augenblick, da ich desertierte. Die Sklaven, die sterben mussten, nur wegen der Launen und Machtgier der Magister, hatten ein Gesicht, eines, dass ich liebte und da konnte ich mir nicht mehr einreden, dass es gerechtfertigt war. Ich bin so schnell ich konnte da weg und da ich zuvor von den Nebelkriegern gehört hatte, beschloss ich, sie zu suchen. Das ist jetzt sieben Jahre her und es war das beste und richtigste, dass ich je getan habe.“

   Ephian seufzte und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand übers Gesicht. „Ihr seid hier willkommen. Wie ich es war, und die Nebelkrieger hatten viel weniger Grund mir zu vertrauen als Euch.“

   „Warum erzählt Ihr mir davon?“

   „Ihr seid einer von uns. Es gibt keinen Grund für mich, es nicht zu erzählen.“

   Fenris atmete die würzig duftende Waldluft tief ein. Er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag, seinen Atem, das Pulsieren seines Blutes unter seiner Haut deutlicher denn je zuvor. Er… fühlte… Und es war mehr, viel mehr, als Resignation, als Hass und Wut, als Betäubung… er wusste nicht, was, warum und wodurch, aber es war mehr.

   Soviel mehr.

   „Ich war beinahe tot.“

   Ephian blickte ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

   „Ich war… ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber ich habe mir nie erlaubt… Ich war fast tot. Innerlich. Und wenn ich anfing, etwas zu fühlen… Ich habe es niemals zugelassen.“ Fenris dachte an Aruna. Daran, was sie hätte sein können, und was sie nie gewesen war. Wie sie starb, wie er den letzten Schlag ihres zarten Herzens in seiner Hand spürte. Er hatte nie erfahren was er an jenem Tag vor all den Jahren tatsächlich verloren hatte. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Er hatte sie damals nicht verstanden – oder verstehen wollen.

   Aber dieses Leben glich dem, woran sie sich noch erinnert hatte, so sehr…

   Wie konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr verstehen?

   „Ihr seid jetzt hier.“ Mehr sagte Ephian nicht.

   Und mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu sagen.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Das Wasser war kalt, so kalt, dass er beinahe sofort zu zittern anfing. Er hatte den Dschungel, überhaupt ganz Seheron, als warmen Ort kennen gelernt. Das kalte Wasser überraschte Fenris. Nur langsam wich die Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln, während er vorsichtig tiefer in den Teich hinein watete, sich dabei der Blicke bei jedem Schritt bewusst, die ihm folgten. Die Lippen hatte er zu schmalen Strichen zusammen gepresst.

   „Das genügt!“, hörte er Ephian vom Ufer aus rufen. „Versucht Euch ins Wasser zu legen, Fenris. Und nicht strampeln. Ihr werdet untergehen, und das ist nicht der Sinn darin. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, benutzt Arme und Beine, um das Wasser wegzuschieben und Euch oben zu halten. Der Auftrieb macht den Rest.“

   Fenris schnaubte. Leichter gesagt als getan! Es klang viel zu einfach.

   Dennoch… Es war seine Idee, seine Entscheidung gewesen. Auch wenn es peinlich war, beinahe nackt in einem Teich zu stehen, dessen kaltes Wasser ihm beharrlich gegen die Brust schwappte, während eine sanfte aber unnachgiebige Kraft versuchte, seine Füße vom steinigen Grund zu lösen… Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zog die Beine an.

   Augenblicklich schien der Teich ihn hinabziehen zu wollen. Fenris reagierte fast zu spät und spürte, wie ihm Wasser in den Mund schwappe, ehe es ihm – irgendwie – gelang mit kräftigen Bewegungen das Wasser über sich zu teilen wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen. Sein Haar klebte ihm unangenehm im Gesicht und pikste seine Augenwinkel. Angewidert spuckte er das Wasser in seinem Mund aus, während er versuchte, die Anweisungen Ephians umzusetzen und sich, irgendwie, über Wasser zu halten.

   „Gut!“, hörte er Ephian vom Ufer aus rufen. „Ihr könnt Euch oben halten, jetzt versucht mal, zu mir zu schwimmen. Keine Angst, wenn Ihr untergeht, fische ich Euch raus.“

   „Wie beruhigend“, murmelte Fenris vor sich hin. Einmal unterzugehen war seiner Ansicht nach mehr als genug gewesen.

   Entschlossen tat er einige Züge in Richtung Ufer, oder versuchte es zumindest, denn nach dem dritten Zug begann der Sog des Teichgrunds bereits wieder an ihm zu ziehen… Fenris ging unter, kam prustend wieder nach oben und spuckte erneut Wasser aus…

   „Nicht strampeln!“, schrie Ephian. „Bleibt ruhig, ruhige Bewegungen!“

   Fenris hustete etwas Wasser aus. Ruhige Bewegungen… er hatte es nicht vergessen.  

   „Hektische Bewegungen wühlen das Wasser nur auf und Ihr geht unter. Anfängerfehler. Ja, so ist es gut. Ihr habt eine gute Körperbeherrschung, nutzt sie jetzt auch mal für was anderes außer zum Kämpfen.“

   Fenris nickte langsam und konzentrierte sich darauf, langsame Bewegungen zu machen, ehe er den nächsten Versuch wagte, das Ufer zu erreichen. Diesmal kam er weiter als zuvor, ehe er sich nicht mehr oben halten konnte. Fenris konzentrierte sich auf seine Bewegungen…

   Er versank nicht wieder.

   Er hielt sich oben.

   „Gut… gut…“, hörte er Ephian vor sich her murmeln. „Ich denke, das ist genug für heute, Fenris. Es sei denn, Ihr wollt noch da drin bleiben.“

   Fenris entspannte sich etwas und seine Füße stießen auf den Grund des Teiches. Nein, fürs erste war es tatsächlich genug. Die Aussicht, ein drittes Mal am selben Tag unterzugehen, gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Triefnass watete er zum Ufer zurück und nahm dankbar von Ephian das Tuch entgegen, um sich abzutrocknen. Schweigend starrte er auf das Wasser hinaus, dass an den Stellen, an denen er beinahe untergegangen war, noch immer aufgewühlt schien und Wellen schlug…

   „Ihr habt das gut gemacht.“

   „Ich bin zweimal untergegangen“, knurrte Fenris zurück.

   „Das letzte Mal nicht.“ Ephian wirkte völlig ruhig. „All die Rückschläge sind unwichtig, wenn man letztlich Erfolg hat. Vertraut mir.“

   „Ihr hättet mich rausziehen können.“

   „Hättet Ihr das denn gewollt?“

   Fenris zögerte kurz. „Nein“, antwortete er schließlich.

   „Seht Ihr? Ihr seid jetzt für Euch selbst verantwortlich, und Ihr wollt es so.“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Es ging _nicht mehr_ um den Schwimmunterricht.

   „Ich schätze, damit habt Ihr nicht Unrecht“, erwiderte er schließlich.

   Was immer dies hier auch war, es gefiel ihm, er liebte es, er fühlte sich lebendig und wertvoll, und er wollte es nicht mehr missen. Es war wie eine Droge, nur dass es ihn nicht zerstörte, im Gegenteil.

   Er wollte hier bleiben, weil er hier etwas kennen gelernt hatte, von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, es kosten zu dürfen: Den Geschmack der Freiheit.    

 


	17. Keines Meisters Sklave

Das Geräusch von Schritten und eine Hand, die ihn an der Schulter berührte und rüttelte, ließen Fenris heftig aus dem Schlaf fahren und brachten seine Zeichen zum Glühen. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und die Hände ballten sich reflexartig zu Fäusten.

   „Beruhigt Euch!“ Die Hand an seiner Schulter verschwand sofort und Fenris, der die Stimme erkannte, entspannte sich langsam. Er sah Ephian nicht an, während er sich bewusst langsam gerade aufrichtete und versuchte, das Gefühl der Finger auf seiner Haut abzuschütteln.

   „Ihr solltet das nicht tun“, sagte er schließlich knapp.

   „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Euch zu erschrecken.“ Ephian furchte die Stirn. „Ich wollte Euch nur wecken, da…“

   „Da was?“ Fenris spannte sich an.

   „Ihr seid jetzt fast vier Monate hier, Fenris. Ihr seid einer von uns – niemand wird das mehr abstreiten. Daher wollte ich Euch fragen, ob Ihr uns heute begleiten wollt.“

   „Wohin?“ Fenris fuhr sich durchs Haar.

   „Eine Siedlung, ein paar Tage von hier entfernt. Wir brauchen einige Vorräte, allmählich wird es auch Zeit, dass wir unser Lager hier abbrechen und weiterreisen.“

   „Ihr erwartet Ärger.“ In den letzten Wochen hatte es einige Scharmützel in der Nähe des Lagers gegeben, Scharmützel mit Soldaten des Reiches. Fenris dachte nicht gerne daran zurück. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihnen bereits so nahe waren, war beunruhigend.

   „In der Tat. Auch auf der Reise. Ich hätte Euch gerne dabei, Fenris. Ich habe gesehen, welche Fähigkeiten Ihr habt, nur wenige können gegen Teshoth im Kampf bestehen.“

   Fenris zögerte nur kurz, ehe er antwortete. „Ich komme mit euch.“

   „Gut. Ich warte draußen vor dem Zelt auf Euch.“ Ephian stand auf und verließ gebückt das Zelt. Die Plane flatterte kurz und wehte den Duft des umliegenden Urwaldes ins Zelt.

   Fenris legte die Rüstung an – die Nebelkrieger hatten sie tatsächlich reparieren können – und zuletzt griff er nach dem Zweihandschwert. Lathendralis. Es fühlte sich vertraut an in seinen Händen. Beruhigend. Langsam stieß er es in die Schwertscheide und band diese schlussendlich an seinem Rücken fest, ehe er Ephian nach draußen folgte.

   Es war früh am Morgen, die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht über die Baumkronen erhoben und über der Lichtung lag noch die verschlafene Stille der Nacht. Am Rand des Lagers erkannte Fenris Morava, Luena und Teslan, die sich mit gesenkten Stimmen unterhielten und noch einmal ihr Gepäck für die Reise durchgingen.

   „Ihr seid soweit“, hörte er Ephian sagen und nickte knapp. „Geht schon mal vor“, murmelte Ephian, „ich sehe mich noch einmal kurz um und stoße dann zu Euch.“

   Fenris nickte. Mit einigen, schnellen Schritte hatte er seine Begleiter erreicht. Morava wandte ihm kurz das dunkle Gesicht zu, strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Schön, dass Ihr mitkommt“, murmelte sie ihm zu.

   Fenris erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen griff er wortlos nach einem der Rucksäcke und half Luena, den Inhalt desselbigen durchzugehen. Die junge Elfin lächelte schwach und reichte ihm schließlich den Rucksack, nachdem feststand, dass auch alles nötige sich darin befand.

   „Der ist für Euch.“

   „Ihr habt gar nicht erwartet, dass ich mich weigere.“

   „Wir waren einfach auf alles vorbereitet.“ Luena sprach schnell und endete in einem verlegenen Hüsteln.

   „Hm…“ Fenris ergriff den Rucksack und schlüpfte in die Riemen. Er unterdrückte ein kurzes schmerzerfülltes Zischen, als die Riemen unangenehm über seine Zeichen schrammten und bewegte die Schulterblätter, um sein Gepäck in eine Position zu bekommen, in dem es nicht wie ein Sack voller spitzer Steine gegen das Lyrium drückte.

   „Wie lange genau hin und zurück?“, erkundigte er sich bei Morava.

   „Zwei Tage hin, zwei zurück. Es wird keine anstrengende Reise. Das heißt, wenn wir nicht zufällig auf Soldaten des Imperiums treffen…“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. Für ihn klang es eindeutig so, als rechne sie mit Ärger. Nun gut, er kam nicht mit, weil er den Wald so gut kannte und wusste, welche Wurzeln und Beeren essbar waren und welche nicht. Das war zwar Wissen, dass er sich zumindest rudimentär in den letzten Monaten hatte aneignen können, aber Morava war in der Hinsicht die bessere Wahl. Sie wollten ihn wegen seiner Kampffähigkeiten dabei haben.

   Ephian tauchte aus dem Schatten am Rand der Lichtung auf. Er nahm sich einen der Rucksäcke.

   „Wir können aufbrechen…“

   Er sprach es nicht aus, aber Fenris spürte sofort die Anspannung in seinen Körper kriechen. Seine Instinkte verrieten ihm deutlicher als alles andere, dass Ärger sie erwartete. Früher oder später… und Ephian erahnte es ebenfalls. Fenris konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, in seinen Augen. Zusammen mit einer Entschlossenheit, die auf jeden Feind furchteinflößend wirken musste.

   Derselbe Ausdruck trat nach und nach in das Gesicht der anderen. Selbst Luenas weiche, fast noch mädchenhafte Züge verhärteten sich.

   Gemeinsam brachen sie auf. Nach einigen Schritten bereits verschwand das Lager und schien vom Wald verschluckt zu werden. Fenris konnte die Blicke der Wachposten auf sich spüren, die rund um das Lager postiert waren und sich geschickt in den Schatten hielten. Niemand, der nicht wusste, dass sie dort waren, hätte sie auch nur erahnt, so gut verbargen sie sich.

   Fenris hielt sich zwischen Teslan, der die Gruppe anführte, und Morava, die die Mitte bildete. Er kannte die Wälder noch nicht so gut wie die anderen, doch angesichts der möglichen Gefahr schien es ihm ratsam, sich so weit vorne wie möglich zu halten, um einem möglichen Angriff schneller begegnen zu können.

   Nur langsam wich das Zwielicht unter den hohen Bäumen einem helleren, lichteren Grün, während die Sonne allmählich ihren Zenit erklomm. Allmählich traten die dunklen Stämme aus den Schatten heraus und die Sonne sandte helle Lichtstreifen durch die Löcher im Blätterdach des Urwalds. Turmhoch umgaben die uralten Bäume Fenris und seine Begleiter, wie schweigende Wächter wirkten sie. Dichte Wurzeln wanden sich über den Boden, von Moosen und Flechten bedeckt, während hohe grüne Farne zwischen ihnen emporwuchsen…

   Doch die Idylle des Waldes vermochte es nicht, Fenris einzulullen. Bei jedem Schritt ermahnte er sich erneut zur Wachsamkeit, und hin und wieder prüfte er unauffällig, ob er sein Großschwert schnell genug ziehen konnte… Es war still, abgesehen von dem Gezwitscher der Vögel, und den entfernten Lauten anderer wilder Tiere.

   Irgendwann, Fenris war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, als dass er das Verstreichen der Zeit so deutlich hatte wahrnehmen können, hob Teslan die Hand und hieß die Gruppe damit stumm, anzuhalten und Rast einzulegen. Kurz darauf verschwand Ephian im Unterholz, um sich umzusehen und die Umgebung genauer zu erkunden.

   „Ihr solltet Euch nicht so von Ephian beeinflussen lassen. Er ist immer vorsichtig.“

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. „Eine kluge Einstellung.“

   „Sicher.“ Morava lächelte dünn. „Aber auch eine anstrengende. Und Ephian ist wachsam genug für uns alle.“

   „Er ist nur ein einzelner Mann.“

   „Ihr seid auch nicht mehr“, erinnerte Morava ihn. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und schob sich ein paar Streifen getrockneten Fleisches in den Mund, allerdings nicht, ohne dabei hin und wieder in seine Richtung zu sehen.

   Fenris murmelte etwas vor sich hin und setzte sich auf eine der Wurzeln, um etwas von seinem eigenen Proviant aus dem Rucksack zu kramen. Auf einem Stück Brotfladen herumkauend versuchte er, sich zu entspannen – was nicht ganz gelingen wollte. Er machte sich Sorgen. Die Nebelkrieger schwebten in Gefahr, Soldaten des Imperiums durchstreiften die Wälder, und der Gedanke setzte ihm zu. Er wollte nicht, dass ihnen etwas geschah. Er würde es verhindern, wenn er konnte. Wenn er ihnen auch nur einen Teil dessen vergelten konnte, was sie für ihn getan hatten…

   Ein Knacken im Unterholz ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Seine Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst zum Knauf seiner Waffe…

   „Niemand zu sehen.“ Ephians Stimme.

   Fenris entspannte sich wieder und ließ die Hand sinken.

   „Seid Ihr nervös, Fenris?“

   „Alte Gewohnheiten“, erwiderte Fenris.

   Ephian nickte ruhig und kramte seine Feldflasche aus dem Rucksack und nahm einen langen Schluck. Mit wachsamem Blick sah er sich um. Fenris steckte seine eigene Flasche in den Rucksack zurück und stand auf. Unruhig ging er auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass sie wieder aufbrachen und ihren Weg fortsetzten.

 

Sie übernachteten auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die Fenris viel zu ungeschützt vorkam. Vielleicht auch deswegen wollte sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen. Fenris starrte hinauf zum sternenübersäten Himmel über Seheron und konnte die Anspannung nicht aus seinen Gliedern vertreiben, noch die Beunruhigung aus seinem Geist verjagen. Dass bislang nichts geschehen war, besänftigte ihn nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil.

   Er erwartete nichts mehr als den lange überfälligen Angriff imperialer Soldaten. Es raubte ihm den Schlaf, zudem hielten die schmerzhaft brennenden Zeichen ihn wach. Er fand keine Position, in dem es sich nicht anfühlte, als versengten sie sein Fleisch.

   Irgendwann stand er auf, griff nach seinem Schwert und verließ langsam das kleine Lager. Im Augenblick hielt Teslan Wache, aber das war ihm egal. Er brauchte etwas Bewegung, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Der schlafende Wald empfing ihn, doch die Stille beruhigte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie lastete ihm wie ein Leichentuch auf den Schultern. Fenris lauschte angespannt. Nichts. Gar nichts. Nur das ferne Rufen eines Nachtvogels hallte gespenstisch zwischen den Bäumen wider…

   Fenris stieß einen gereizten Laut aus, der irgendwo zwischen Seufzen und Knurren anzusiedeln war. Es wäre ihm lieber, würden sich die Feinde endlich hervorwagen… sich bemerkbar machen…

   Feinde! Fenris schnaubte. Es gab keine Feinde, und er sollte froh darüber sein. Mit einem gedämpften Fluch wandte er sich um, um zum Lager zurück zu kehren…

   Ein Rascheln hinter seinem Rücken ließ ihn erstarren. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung hob er seine Klinge und fuhr herum. Im Dunkel der Nacht glühten seine Zeichen bedrohlich auf und warfen einen schwachen, geisterhaften Schein auf das Moos unter seinen Füßen und den Baum direkt neben ihm.

   „Raus kommen!“, knurrte Fenris. Es war nicht Teslan, der das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Teslan bewegte sich lautlos, wie alle Nebelkrieger. Nein, dies war etwas… oder jemand… anderes.

   Die Antwort bestand aus einem plötzlichen Angriff in Form eines gezielten Schwertstreiches, der im scharfen Bogen auf Fenris‘ linken Arm zielte. Fenris knurrte und parierte den Hieb mühelos. Die zweite Attacke folgte sofort, doch Fenris herabrasende Klinge schmetterte sie weit beiseite. Blitzschnell schoss er auf er auf den Angreifer zu und entwaffnete ihn mit einem präzisen, heftigen Hieb…

   Im nächsten Augenblick krachte der Schädel des Mannes gegen den nächsten Baumstamm, als Fenris ihn mit einer Hand packte und heftig gegen den Baum schmetterte. Die Augen des Soldaten – so viel erkannte Fenris an der Kleidung des Mannes – weiteten sich entsetzt und ungläubig. Offenkundig schockierte ihn die Kraft, die er bei einem Elfen wohl nicht erwartet hatte.

   „W-wer seid Ihr?“

   „Sind noch mehr in der Nähe?“, fuhr Fenris ihm ins Wort.

   „Ich… ich bin nur ein Späher!“, ächzte der Soldat.

   „Wo sind die anderen?“ Fenris unterstrich die Frage, indem er den Schädel noch einmal heftig gegen den Baumstamm krachen ließ.

   „Nicht… nicht hier… Ich bin der einzige… Sie befinden…“

   „Wo?“ Fenris knurrte es mehr, als er sprach.

   „N-norden. Sie… sie wissen nicht, dass Euer L-lager hier ist. Ich wollte es gerade be-berichten…“

   Fenris spuckte aus. Erbärmlich! Und so etwas nannte sich _Soldat._ Und das widerlichste an diesem Mann war, dass er offenbar kurz davor gestanden hatte, die Nebelkrieger an seine Einheit zu verraten. Morava, Ephian, Luena, Teslan… überrascht im Dunkel der Nacht, ohne Vorwarnung von imperialen Soldaten abgeschlachtet…

   „Ihr erzählt niemandem etwas davon.“ Fenris‘ andere Hand, die immer noch das Schwert hielt, ließ den Griff der Waffe los und fuhr dem Soldaten in die Brust. Dieser röchelte und verdrehte die Augen, während er fassungslos auf die glühende Faust starrte, die in seiner Brust verschwand, als bestünde diese aus nicht weniger als Nebel…

   Fenris fand zielsicher das Herz des Mannes und zerquetschte es…

   „Was macht… Fenris, hört auf damit!“

   Fenris fuhr zu Teslan herum, der mit einem Mal hinter ihm stand und mit einem leicht entsetzten Ausdruck auf den Leichnam des Soldaten starrte.

   „Ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.“ Teslan schauderte kurz. „Warum habt Ihr ihn getötet?“

   „Er hätte uns an seine Einheit verraten. Es war notwendig.“

   „Unzweifelhaft, aber so…?“ Teslan biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr das tun könnt, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen…“

   „Verzeiht...“ Fenris atmete langsam aus. „Ich wollte nicht…“

   „Ihr seid ein Nebelkrieger, Fenris. Keine Entschuldigung nötig. Ihr habt getan, was ich auch getan hätte…“ Teslan bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern. „Nicht sein Tod ist es, der mir nahegeht, sondern die Art und Weise. Diese Fähigkeiten sind beunruhigend.“

   „Ja. Sind sie.“

   Teslan zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern. „Ihr könnt nicht mehr schlafen, nehme ich an?“

   „Nein.“

   „Dann bleibt wach. Ihr habt diesen dort bemerkt, ich nicht, und vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei. Nur…“

   „Was?“

   „Wenn Ihr den nächsten Späher entdeckt, dann stoßt ihm die Klinge in die Brust, und nicht Eure Hand.“

   Fenris nickte langsam, während sich kurz der Schatten eines grimmigen Lächelns auf seine Züge legte. „Einverstanden.“

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  

Fenris wartete zusammen mit Luena und Teslan am Rande der kleinen Siedlung darauf, dass Ephian und Morava zurückkehrten. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, mit seinen Zeichen unter den Menschen dort zu sehr aufzufallen, zudem war er ein Elf und in der Gesellschaft war das in etwa gleichbedeutend mit Abschaum oder Sklave… Besonders über letzteres wollte Fenris momentan nicht nachdenken. Er war ein Sklave… oder war es gewesen… und bei den Nebelkriegern war es nicht mehr, und führte ein Leben, dass zu schön schien, als dass es real sein könnte… Allein der Gedanke, jemand könnte in ihm wieder einen Sklaven sehen… Erkennen was er war… gewesen war… sein würde…

   Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Diese neue… Freiheit war zu schön, immer noch so verwirrend, aber sie war ein kostbares Geschenk, und jeder Gedanke an die Vergangenheit war zu viel. Viel zu viel…

   Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern.

   Vielleicht war es feige von ihm, vor der Vergangenheit fliehen zu wollen, aber wenn dem so war, war er gerne ein Feigling. Ausnahmsweise einmal.

   Fenris sah hinüber zu den Häusern der Menschen in jener Siedlung, deren Namen er nicht kannte und deren Namen ihn auch nicht interessierte, und beobachtete, wie sie die Leute – Männer, Frauen, Kinder, Alte – sich zwischen ihnen bewegten. Er hielt Ausschau nach Ephians hochgewachsener Gestalt und Moravas dunklem Gesicht.

   Sein besorgter Blick huschte immer wieder zu den Soldaten des Reiches hinüber, die zwischen den Häusern patrouillierten. Als fürchteten sie jeden Augenblick einen Überfall der Qunari. Hier konnte Fenris den Krieg beinahe riechen, der diese Insel überzog. Ihre Anwesenheit war ihm zuwider, sie beunruhigte ihn. Was, wenn die Soldaten Morava und Ephian nicht für normale Reisende hielten, sondern sie als Nebelkrieger erkannten?

   Endlich tauchten die Gesichter von Morava und Ephian zwischen den Häusern auf. Fenris entspannte sich etwas und er nahm die Hand vom Griff seines Großschwertes. Sie wirkten nicht angespannter als sonst auch. Gut. Offenkundig war alles nach Plan verlaufen. Die Rucksäcke, die sie trugen, schienen deutlich praller zu sein und an den Seiten hingen Dinge wie Seile und dergleichen heraus.

   „Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Teslan neugierig.

   Morava nickte. „Lasst uns die neue Ausrüstung und die Vorrate unter einander aufteilen, und dann aufbrechen.“

   „Gute Idee“, knurrte Fenris. „Ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl.“

  Morava schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick, war aber klug genug, kein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, sondern begann einfach damit, die Einkäufe umzupacken. Fenris half ihr schweigend dabei. Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie konnten sich im Lager über seine… Paranoia… unterhalten. Oder am besten gar nicht, das war ihm lieber.

   „Das war’s“, murmelte Morava und schulterte ihren Rucksack. „Brechen wir auf.“

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Es dämmerte bereits, als das Lager zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Doch die Freude über den mittlerweile so vertrauten Anblick wich augenblicklich, als Fenris den Lärm hörte, der ihm vom Lager her entgegenschlug wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Stimmen und das unverkennbare Klirren von Waffen zerrissen die Stille des Waldes. Fenris glaubte beinahe, den Hauch von Blut riechen zu können, der die Waldluft vergiftete… Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht so, wie es sein sollte!

   Sein sechster Sinn, der untrügliche Instinkt eines Kriegers, warnte ihn bei jedem Schritt eindringlich vor Gefahr. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht mit gezogener Waffe loszustürmen und sich sofort Gewissheit darüber zu verschaffen, was das Stimmengewirr zu bedeuten hatte…

   „… nicht hier! Geht! Verschwindet, wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist!“

   Ein wütender Aufschrei überdeckte die Antwort, falls es eine gab, und Fenris spürte, wie die Zeichen unter seiner Haut anfingen, wild zu glühen. Das Brennen des Lyriums sengte sein Fleisch. Ehe er sich versah, lag das Großschwert bereits in seinen Händen.

   Ein kurzer Blick zu seinen Begleitern verriet Fenris, dass auch Ephian, Luena, Morava und Teslan sich bewaffnet hatten. Auf Ephians Bogensehne lag ein Pfeil, Luena hielt mit steinerner Miene ihre Dolche in den Händen, Teslan hatte die furchteinflößend gezackten Faustklingen gezückt und Moravas Krummsäbel schimmerte gefährlich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne…

   Es war keine Anweisung nötig, keine Abspreche… Fenris wusste, dass sie alle dieselbe Gefahr spürten, dass alle dieselbe Anspannung erfüllte, dass alle vom selben Kampfgeist erfasst auf die Lichtung hinausstürmten. Bereit, die Eindringlinge zu vertreiben, die es gewagt hatten, in ihr Refugium einzudringen und die Freiheit zu bedrohen, die den Nebelkriegern so heilig war…

   Einige der Nebelkrieger wandten sich zu ihnen um. Sie alle hielten Waffen – Bögen, Schwerter, Dolche, Wurfmesser, Wurfsterne, Streitkolben, Äxte – und wirkten überaus kampfbereit. Fenris sah den Zorn in ihren Augen glimmen. Zorn, der sich auf die Eindringlinge richtete… Fenris bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Reihen der Nebelkrieger, um herauszufinden, wer es gewagt hatte, ihr Leben und ihre Sicherheit zu bedrohen…

   „Ah… Mein kleiner Wolf ist noch am Leben.“ Fenris erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, während sein Blick unwillkürlich in die Richtung schoss, aus der Stimme gekommen war. Die Stimme, die er unter zehntausenden sofort heraushören würde… von der er bereits wusste, wem sie gehörte, noch bevor sein Blick den des Sprechers traf. „Komm zu mir, mein kleiner Fenris.“

   Fenris spürte die Waffe in seiner Hand erzittern. Sein Blick blieb von dem Mann gebannt, der stolz und aufrecht zwischen den Soldaten des Reiches stand, mit einem solch gebieterischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als gehöre ihm die Welt.  Den Mann, den Fenris vor vier Monaten das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als er an Bord eines Schiffes davon gesegelt war. Den Mann, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn niemals wiedersehen würde…

   Fenris konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick unwillkürlich zu Boden ging und sein Zweihänder in seinen Händen zu zittern begann. Er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass er sofort gehorchte und langsam zu dem Mann hinüberging…

   Er musste es tun!

   Dort, eskortiert von den Soldaten des Reiches und umringt von wütenden Nebelkriegern, die ihn mit mörderischen Blicken bedachten, stand sein Meister.

   Er war zurückgekehrt.

 


	18. Erwachen

Jemand hielt ihn auf. Morava stellte sich ihm in den Weg und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht wirkte steinern und entschlossen. Doch in ihren dunklen Augen lag ein leises Flehen, eine eindringliche Bitte, ein Apell.

   „Er ist nicht mehr Euer Meister“, sagte sie fest. „Ihr müsst ihm nicht gehorchen.“

   „Sie hat Recht, Fenris. Lasst das nicht zu!“ Das war Ephian. Er hatte den Bogen gespannt und zielte damit auf den Meister.

   Fenris spürte die Anspannung beinahe schmerzhaft in seinem ganzen Körper. Und sie war auch bereits alles, was er wirklich spürte. Er kam sich vor wie tot. Der eigene Herzschlag erschien ihm wie Hohn. Seine Finger verkrampften sich so sehr um den Griff seiner Waffe, dass es wehtat.

   „Komm her, Fenris“, befahl der Meister ihm erneut.

   Morava schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sagt nein! Ihr gehört ihm nicht, Fenris. Ihr habt ihm niemals gehört. Er hat kein Recht, Euch zu befehlen!“

   „Er ist mein Meister“, erwiderte Fenris gepresst und wich ihrem Blick aus.

   „Fenris, Ihr habt die Wahl. Die Wahl!“

   Fenris hörte seinen Meister lachen, leise und spöttisch, als amüsiere er sich köstlich über das, was soeben geschah. Die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln schien ihn beinahe zu zerreißen. Seine Zeichen brannten wie Feuer und glühten noch immer…

   „Ihr verlangt zu viel von mir“, stieß Fenris hervor und versuchte, sich an Morava vorbei zu drängen. Er konnte sich seinem Meister nicht widersetzen. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Jahrelang hatte er gehorcht, sich gefügt und unterworfen, er konnte nicht anders, als es wieder zu tun…

   „Ihr seid frei.“

   Freiheit… Fenris stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus. Was bedeutete das schon? Dieses Leben hier… dieses Gefühl… Es war nichts weiter gewesen als Fantasie, ein gelebter Traum, der niemals, niemals Realität gewesen war… Niemals wirklich, auch wenn er versucht hatte, sich dies einzureden. Aber es war ein Traum gewesen, die Nebelkrieger waren Teil eines Lebens, das er nicht führen konnte, nicht führen sollte. Sein Meister war die Realität…  die Realität war nicht schön, aber sie war das einzige, das Bestand hatte.

   Das einzige, was Bestand haben durfte. Wenn er an diesem Leben festhielt, dann… er konnte es nicht! Er konnte einfach nicht. Er durfte nicht.

   „Lasst mich vorbei.“

   Morava schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Fenris. Nicht, ehe Ihr wieder Ihr selbst seid und Eure eigenen Entscheidungen trefft.“

   Ephian zielte mit seinem Bogen noch immer auf seines Meisters Kopf. Zweifellos war der Langbogen stark genug, den Pfeil direkt durch die Stirn zu treiben… Er schien bereit zu sein, den Pfeil jeden Augenblick von der Sehne fliegen zu lassen. Und er würde unweigerlich treffen. Fenris wusste, welch ein meisterhafter Schütze Ephian war.

   „Verschwindet, Magisterschwein!“, stieß Ephian mit dunkler, gefährlicher Stimme hervor. „Wie schnell könnt Ihr Eure dreckige Magie wirken, bevor der Pfeil Euren Schädel durchbohrt? Bestimmt nicht schnell genug. Und ich werde Euch nicht verfehlen.“

   „Das ist unsere letzte Warnung“, zischte Keala, eine junge Frau mit kurzgeschorenem Haar, und einer Haut, die so dunkel war wie die ihrer Schwester Morava. Auch sie hatte ihren Bogen gespannt und zielte mit kalter Entschlossenheit auf den Meister. „Wir haben Erfahrung darin, Leute wie Euch zu töten.“

   Der Meister verzog das Gesicht zu einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Aber, aber… mein kleiner Wolf, deine neuen Freunde sind wirklich unartig.“ Er schüttelte in gespieltem Entsetzen den Kopf. „Eure Solidarität ist herzerwärmend, aber ihr täuscht Euch, wenn Ihr denkt, ich würde ohne meinen Sklaven von hier verschwinden.“ Seine Grauen Augen richteten sich auf Fenris. „Komm jetzt zu mir, mein kleiner Wolf. Zeit zu gehen.“

   „Lasst mich vorbei“, knurrte er Morava an.

   Sie schüttelte mit entschlossener Miene den Kopf.

   Fenris spürte, wie ein Zittern seinen Körper überlief. Warum ging sie nicht beiseite? Warum machte sie es unnötig schwer? Seine Zeit hier war vorüber. Warum konnte sie es nicht akzeptieren und ihn in dieses… diese Existenz zurückkehren lassen, aus der er kam, und in die er gehörte?

   Er weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, welche Gründe sie antrieben. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Er wollte auch nicht wissen, warum die Nebelkrieger, jeder einzelne von ihnen, bereit zu sein schien, für ihn bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. Sein Platz war an der Seite seines Meisters. Nicht hier. Es war töricht gewesen zu denken, es könnte anders sein. Es war niemals anders gewesen. Dieses Leben war vorbei, Zeit, in sein altes zurückzukehren.

   Sein Meister war zurück.

   Fenris drängte sich an Morava vorbei, doch eine Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. Knurrend fuhr Fenris zu ihr herum. Sie erwiderte seinen wütenden Blick völlig ruhig. Sie zuckte nicht zurück.

   „Das hat nichts geändert, Fenris. Ihr seid einer von uns.“

   „Doch“, knurrte er heiser. „Das hat alles geändert.“

   Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er sich los und trat an die Seite seines Meisters. Der Meister lächelte siegessicher, und schenkte den Nebelkriegern einen herablassenden Blick, der deutlich seine Meinung über die Rebellen kundtat.

   „Seht Ihr? Mein Fenris ist immer noch mein Sklave. So ist es doch, Fenris?“

   Fenris vermied es, die Nebelkrieger anzusehen. „Ja, Meister.“

   „Mein braver kleiner Wolf… lass uns gehen. Jetzt.“

   Mit raschelnden Kettenhemden und noch immer gezogenen Waffen setzte sich die Eskorte in Bewegung, und Fenris folgte seinem Meister teilnahmslos. Sein Blick blieb starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Er wollte die Nebelkrieger nicht sehen, noch wollte er wissen, ob sie immer noch die Waffen auf seinen Meister gerichtet hatten… Er wollte sie gar nicht mehr sehen. Er konnte es nicht. Er durfte es nicht.

   Jeder Schritt fiel ihm schwer, so schwer, als lasteten tausend Zentner Gestein auf seinen Schultern und drückten ihn nieder. Die Nebelkrieger waren nicht irgendwer. Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie sie ihn behandelt hatten, was sie für ihn getan hatten… er wollte einfach nur weg von hier und sich nicht fragen müssen, warum Morava ihn hatte zurückhalten wollen… Dass er hierbleiben wollte, spielte keine Rolle. Sein Platz war nicht mehr hier.

   „Nein!“ Ephians Stimme zerriss die drückende Stille, die nur vom Klirren der Waffen und Rüstungen gestört worden war. „Dafür sterbt Ihr, Magisterschwein!“

   Fenris beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel den Pfeil, der auf seinen Meister zuschoss, und reagierte sofort, genau wie früher, wie er so oft reagiert hatte, wenn das Leben seines Meisters bedroht wurde… Der Meister wurde von Fenris aus der Flugbahn gestoßen, strauchelte und fiel. Fenris kam auf Händen und Knien auf und spürte, wie der Pfeil dicht über seinem Kopf hinwegpfiff.

   Er hörte das leise Stöhnen seines Meisters, und bemerkte, dass die Nebelkrieger in Bewegung waren. Er hörte auch das Zischen von Pfeilen und Wurfpfeilen und Speeren… Die Waffen der imperialen Soldaten rasselten, als die Männer des Reiches ihre Klingen zogen, um den Angriff der Nebelkrieger zu erwidern…

   „Nein! Wartet…“

   Der Meister hob die Hand und richtete sich stöhnend auf. Ephians Pfeil stecke ihm tief in der Hüfte, und das Blut durchtränkte die hellblaue Robe, die er trug. Ein weiterer Pfeil wurde abgeschossen, doch er verfehlte den Meister – aber nur knapp. Statt in sein Herz bohrte er sich tief in das rechte Bein des Meisters.

   Fenris vermied es, in die Richtung zu sehen, aus der der Pfeil gekommen war. Es war nicht Ephians Pfeil. Ephian hätte sein Ziel niemals verfehlt. Der Pfeil stammte vermutlich von Keala.

   „Ihr bekommt ihn nicht, Magister!“, hörte er die junge Frau fauchen.

   „Töte sie, mein kleiner Wolf“, keuchte der Meister. „Töte sie alle… weide sie aus… lass sie leiden für das, was sie deinem Meister getan haben.“

   Fenris starrte den Meister an. Was? Er sollte… was tun?

   „Tu es, mein kleiner Wolf.“

   „Fenris, nein!“, hörte er Moravas Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne.

   „Er ist nicht Euer Meister! Er ist es, der Euch versklavt hat, den Ihr töten solltet!“ Dies war Ephians Stimme.

   „Du bist mein Sklave, kleiner Wolf“, erinnerte die Stimme seines Meisters ihn. „Du kannst dich nicht widersetzen. Töte sie.“

   Der Meister hatte Recht. Er war ein Sklave. Sklaven zweifelten nicht an den Befehlen ihrer Meister, zögerten nicht, sie zu befolgen. Fenris hatte das zu lange vergessen.

   „Ja, Meister. Wie Ihr wünscht.“

   Er hob die Klinge, die er gesenkt hatte, und griff an. Die Zeichen unter seiner Haut glühten und schienen ihn zu versengen. Er bemerkte das blaue Leuchten kaum. Jede Emotion war ausgelöscht, alles, was ihn beherrschte, war der Wille seines Meisters, und dieser Wille lautete, dass die Nebelkrieger sterben mussten.

   Klirrend traf Klinge auf Klinge, Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, ins Haar, gegen die Brust und lief rot das Schwertblatt seines Zweihänders hinab. Wieder und wieder, manchmal nach kurzer Zeit, manchmal nach einem erbitterten Gefecht, versank die Klinge des Zweihänders ihm Fleisch, durchtrennte Sehnen, zerschmetterte Knochen, schnitt Gliedmaßen ab… Wieder und wieder erklangen Schreie, Schreie des Todes, des Schmerzens, des Entsetzen. Er blendete sie aus. Er fuhr wie der Tod, wie ein Geist, durch die Reihen der Nebelkrieger, und obgleich es einigen gelang, seine Verteidigung zu durchdringen und ihn zu verletzen, hielt es ihn nicht auf. Keine der Wunden war ernst, es waren Schnitte, Kratzer… Sie schlugen nicht zurück. Sie versuchten nicht, ihn zu töten. Alles, was sie taten, war, sich zu verteidigen. Manche schrien ihn an, doch er hörte nicht zu. Ihre Rufe, ihr Flehen, ihr Bitten, ihre Apelle… sie erreichten ihn nicht.

   Wie ein Derwisch, wie der fleischgewordene Schnitter selbst, schlug er eine Schneise in ihre Reihen.

   Jemand schrie ihn an, doch Fenris hörte nicht zu. Knurrend trieb er ihn zurück, und nach wenigen Hieben bereits erklang ein Schrei und sein Gegner taumelte zurück. Fenris schoss vor und stieß ihm die Klinge in den Bauch. Sie glitt durch das Lederwams wie durch Butter. Mit verdrehten Augen fiel der Nebelkrieger zu Boden und bald breitete sich eine große Lache von Blut um ihn herum aus…

   Fenris riss die Klinge aus seinem Körper und wollte sich abwenden, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf das Gesicht des Toten. Es war Ephian. Seine Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen und der Ausdruck darin… Fenris spürte, wie seine Finger sich um den Griff seiner Klinge herum verkrampften.

   Ihn so zu sehen… Warum…? Er hatte ihn gekannt… Er… Er war… tot…

   Wie die anderen. Fenris war eiskalt.

   Aber nein… nein… irgendjemand musste überlebt haben. Er konnte sie unmöglich alle… Sein Blick fiel auf Morava, ihr schwarzes Haar und die dunkle Haut waren unverkennbar. Er sprang auf und eilte zu ihr hinüber. Tote Augen starrten ihn an. Dieses Leuchten darin, dieser freie, unbeugsame Geist… er war weg.

   Sie waren alle tot. Tot. Gegangen… gestorben…

   Nein, nicht gestorben.

   Sie waren nicht gestorben, sondern getötet worden. Er hatte sie getötet, mit seiner eigenen Klinge, jeden einzelnen von ihnen… Morava, Ephian, Luena, Lethan, Luzian, Teslan, Keala, Saereth, Cilana… alle…

   „Hilf mir auf, mein kleiner Wolf“, hörte er Danarius keuchen. „Stütze mich, damit wir diesen Ort verlassen können.“

   Fenris beachtete ihn nicht. Die Worte erreichten ihn, doch sie hatten keinerlei Bedeutung. Die Nebelkrieger waren tot. Die Nebelkrieger waren tot und er war derjenige, der sie getötet hatte. Seine Klinge war rot von ihrem Blut. Die untergehende Sonne ließ das Blut noch roter leuchten, ebenso, wie sie sich grauenhaft in den Blutlachen spiegelte, die das weiche Gras der Lichtung tränkten…

   Er hatte die Nebelkrieger getötet.

   Alles andere zählte nicht mehr. Alles andere verblasste angesichts des gewaltigen Entsetzens, des Schmerzens und des Verlustes, der Fenris die Luft abschnürte und jeden klaren Gedanken einfach auslöschte… Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er konnte nicht mehr denken.

   Er rannte. Er bemerkte es erst, als er den Rand der Lichtung bereits erreicht hatte. Zweige schlugen ihm ins Gesicht und zerkratzten seine Wangen, rissen an seinem Haar und verfingen sich in den Bändern seiner Rüstung, doch er schüttelte sie ab. Sie hielten ihn nicht auf. Er nahm sie kaum wahr.

   Er musste hier weg. Er konnte hier nicht bleiben. Die Lichtung war immer noch viel zu nahe, die Leichen, das Blut… Er musste weg von hier, er konnte unmöglich zurückkehren auf diese Lichtung, zu all den Toten… zu Danarius… zu dem vergossenen Blut… und den zerschmetterten Körpern, die wie Kinderspielzeug über die Lichtung verteilt waren… Er konnte nicht dorthin zurück. Er musste so weit weg von dieser Lichtung wie irgend möglich… Und schon gar nicht konnte er dem Mann gegenübertreten, der den Befehl gegeben hatte…

   Nein. Nein, er musste weg von hier.

   Fenris rannte. Er hetzte, raste, über Wurzeln und Sträucher hinweg und zerkratzte sich die Haut an den Zweigen, die er kaum wahrnahm und die ihn nicht aufhalten konnten. Er rannte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war. Er konnte kaum atmen, aber selbst das hielt ihn nicht auf. So schnell er konnte floh er fort von der Lichtung, fort von Danarius, fort von den Toten… seiner Tat…

   Seine Umgebung verschwamm vor ihm und er nahm den Wald nur noch wie durch einen dichten Schleier war, der die Farben verwaschen wirken ließ… sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß und feucht an, und seine Augen brannten, als wären sie ebenfalls mit Lyrium gezeichnet worden…

   Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und rannte nur noch schneller.

   Ein Schwertstreich in seinem Nacken ließ ihn herumfahren und reflexartig parierte er den Angriff. Einer der Soldaten, die Danarius begleitet hatten, kreuzte die Klinge mit ihm.

   „Ihr geht zu Eurem Meister zurück, Sklave, und wenn ich Euch dorthin schleifen muss!“

   „Nein!“ Allein der Gedanke, dorthin zurück zu kehren… Er konnte es nicht!

   Der folgende Schlagabtausch war kurz und heftig. Fenris wich dem nächsten Angriff des Soldaten mühelos aus und für kurze Zeit prallten ihre Klingen gegeneinander, als der Mann versuchte, die heftigen Hiebe des Zweihänders zu parieren. Fenris wirbelte in einer halben Drehung herum und schleuderte den Mann dann zurück. Der Soldat kreischte. Über seine Brust verlief ein tiefer Schnitt, aus dem es unaufhörlich blutete.

   Fenris rannte bereits weiter. Er hörte Rufe hinter sich und beschleunigte seine Schritte, hetzte durch den dichten Wald, wohin, war ihm egal, er musste nur fort von der Lichtung, den Männern, die ihn verfolgten…  Die Klinge hielt er die ganze Zeit fest umklammert. Sie troff vor Blut, doch er konnte sie nicht loslassen.

   Unter seinen Füßen brachen kleine Zweige entzwei, Wurzeln versuchten, ihn zum Straucheln zu bringen, hin und wieder ging es abschüssig tief hinab und dann wieder steil einen Hügel hinauf, und immer wieder schlugen ihm tiefhängende Zweige ins Gesicht.

   Er blieb kein einziges Mal stehen, sah kein einziges Mal zurück. Die Schritte und Rufen hinter ihm verklangen allmählich, wurden leiser und leiser und verschwanden allmählich in der Ferne. Die Erkenntnis dessen, was dies bedeutete, drang nur langsam in seinen Verstand vor, der noch immer wie betäubt war. Er hatte sie abgehängt. Sie hatten seine Spur verloren.

   Er hielt dennoch nicht an. Er musste raus aus diesem Wald. Egal, wie lange es dauern würde, er musste aus diesem verfluchten Wald heraus! Raus, nur raus. So schnell und so weit weg wie möglich. Er konnte nicht stehen bleiben, nicht umkehren… nur rennen, rennen, so schnell er konnte, obgleich niemand ihn mehr verfolgte, obgleich es immer dunkler wurde und tiefe Schwärze sich zwischen den Bäumen ausbreitete. Er wollte nicht anhalten. Er wusste, wenn er stehen blieb, würde er sich der Verzweiflung hingegen, dem Verlust, dem reißenden Schmerz in seiner Seele, der ihn zerfetzte. Wenn er stehen blieb, würde ihn all das einholen, und er wollte es nicht. Er wollte alles andere als das.

   Er wollte fort von alldem.

   Also hetzte er weiter, nicht mehr verfolgt von den körperhaften Verfolgern, jedoch weiterhin gejagt von seinen eigenen Dämonen.

 

Es dämmerte bereits, als Fenris, abgeschlagen und erschöpft, den Waldrand erreichte. Er war todmüde und alles ihm schrie und bettelte förmlich um etwas Schlaf, nur ein paar Minuten, die er in absoluter Ruhe verbringen konnte, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte, doch Fenris gab dem Drängen seines müden Körpers nicht nach.

   In der Ferne konnte er die Lichter einer Siedlung ausmachen, und der Wund trug ihm den Salzgeruch des Meeres zu. Was für ein Ort dies auch war, er lag offenbar am Meer, und das bedeutete, dass es möglicherweise einen Weg für ihn gab, Seheron zu verlassen. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er die kleine Stadt – jedenfalls nahm er an, dass es eine kleine Stadt war – erreichen, bevor die Sonne die Hälfte ihres Zenits erklommen hatte. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er die Stadt erreichen, bevor seine Häscher ihn eingeholt hatten. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er die Stadt erreichen, bevor Danarius ihn mit irgendeiner Magie aufspürte…

   Zu viele Wenns… Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Er konnte erst recht nicht umkehren und den ganzen Weg zurückrennen. Der Gedanke war ihm mehr als alles andere zuwider. Und er wollte schon gar nicht daran denken, was er zurück gelassen hatte… was ihn in jenen Wäldern erwartete…

   Er zögerte nicht länger.

   Es dauerte nicht lange, als er die Rufe hinter sich hörte und kurz darauf spürte er, wie ein Pfeil an seiner rechten Schulter vorbeischoss. Mit einem leisen Knurren fuhr herum und der Zweihänder, den er irgendwann im Laufe seiner Flucht zurück in die Scheide gestoßen hatte, sprang ihm in die Hand. Als hätte er ihn gerufen…

   Fenris blieb stehen und hob die Klinge und sah in Richtung seiner Verfolger. Es waren zwei Männer, zwei der Soldaten, die Danarius begleitet hatten. Natürlich. Zu wem sollten sie sonst gehören? Der kleinere spannte bereits wieder seinen Bogen und der größere stürmte ihm mit gezogenem Breitschwert entgegen. Fenris erwartete ihn mit blitzender Klinge.

   Klirrend trafen ihre Klingen aufeinander. Bereits nach dem ersten kurzen Schlagwechsel erkannte Fenris, dass sein Gegenüber kein Anfänger war. Er sparte sich seine Kräfte und griff mit Bedacht an. Fenris hielt ihn mit dem Großschwert auf Abstand und wirbelte mehrmals herum, mehrmals trafen ihre Klingen aufeinander, und obgleich Fenris den einen oder anderen Treffer erzielen konnte, die tödliche Wunde zu reißen gelang ihm nicht.

   Der Bogenschütze kam indes näher und schien nahe daran, den nächsten Pfeil abzuschießen. Fenris murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Sein Gegner war erfahren, aber er war sich sicher, dass er ihn besiegen konnte… nur nicht in der Zeit, die er noch hatte, bevor der Bogenschütze ihn mit seinen Pfeilen durchsiebte.

   Fenris spürte das Lyrium unter seiner Haut brennen, seine Zeichen glühten auf und eine Welle mystischer Energie stob von ihm weg. Sie war nicht stark genug, um den Schwertkämpfer zu betäuben, doch sie brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließ ihn taumeln. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Fenris fiel mit wirbelnder Klinge über ihn her und riss ihm die Brust auf.

   Schreiend fiel der Sterbende zu Boden.

   „Senkt Eure Waffe, Sklave!“, brüllte der Bogenschütze ihm entgegen. „Seid vernünftig und kehrt zu Eurem Meister zurück.“

   Fenris erreichte den Mann, noch ehe dieser zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Seine Zeichen leuchteten wild leuchtend auf und die herabsausende Klinge durchtrennte zuerst die Bogensehne und dann drang dann tief in den Körper des Bogenschützen ein.

   Ohne ein Wort, ohne einen Blick auf den Toten, riss Fenris die Waffe aus dem Körper des Toten und wandte sich um. Die Aufregung des Kampfes hatte seine Müdigkeit kurzfristig vertrieben, doch nun spürte er sie wieder so deutlich wie zuvor. Ihm war bewusst, dass es das Beste wäre, sich einen sicheren Platz zu suchen und zu schlafen, aber ebenso gut war ihm bewusst, dass es vermutlich keinen sicheren Platz gab – nicht solange er immer noch auf Seheron war.

   Die Stadt war immer noch seine einzige Möglichkeit.

   Er stieß den Zweihänder in die Scheide zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er ging so schnell es ihm bei seiner Erschöpfung möglich war und erlaubte sich keine Pause. Immer wieder ging sein angespannter Blick über die Schulter, ob ihm jemand folgte, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Noch nicht. Nicht, dass er glaubte, dies würde von langer Dauer sein. Irgendwann würden neue Soldaten kommen und versuchen, ihn wieder ein zu fangen oder zu töten. Er wusste es.

   Seine Illusionen waren zusammen mit den Nebelkriegern auf der Lichtung gestorben. Und es gab kein Zurück. Weder das eine Leben noch das andere erschienen ihm noch erstrebenswert. Doch was das für ihn bedeutete, darüber konnte er später noch nachdenken. Momentan war es wichtiger, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren und wach zu bleiben.

   Nur eines stand unwiderruflich fest: Er musste Seheron verlassen.

 

Es war nicht ganz einfach gewesen, in die Stadt zu gelangen, da die Wachen – wohl aufgrund des andauernden Krieges auf Seheron – eine verstärkte Wachsamkeit, die fast an Paranoia grenzte, an den Tag legten und jeden Reisenden genauestens beobachteten. Fenris hatte die Stadttore meiden müssen, da die Wachen einen bewaffneten Elfen mit seltsamen silbrigen Zeichen am ganzen Körper gewiss nicht für einen harmlosen Reisenden gehalten hätten, und an anderer Stelle, wo ein Angriff der Qunari offenbar erst vor kurzem eine Bresche in die Mauer gerissen hatte, über die Stadtmauer klettern müssen. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, wenn beständig Wachen auf der Mauerkrone patrouillierten und die Umgebung ständig im Auge behielten. Mehrmals war Fenris reglos an der Mauer verharrt und hatte angespannt warten müssen, dass sie sich wieder entfernten. Die Erschöpfung setzte ihm zu und hatte es ihm zusätzlich schwer gemacht, so lange still zu verharren.

   Doch nun befand er sich endlich innerhalb der Stadtmauern und bewegte sich durch die Seitenstraßen und Hintergassen in Richtung des Hafens. Er hoffte darauf, ein Schiff zu finden, dass ihn von Seheron fortbrachte – wohin, war nachrangig. Hauptsache, er konnte die Insel endlich verlassen. Noch immer weigerte sich alles in ihm, hier zu bleiben oder gar umzukehren.

   Auf seinem Weg zum Hafen musste er mehrmals Patrouillen der Stadtwache ausweichen, die mit misstrauischen Blicken sowohl Bürger als auch die Schatten beobachteten und aussahen, als wären sie bereit, jederzeit ihre Waffen zu ziehen und damit auf die nächste Person einzustechen, die ihnen irgendwie suspekt erschien. Fenris hatte nicht geringsten Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn in jene Gruppe suspekter Personen einordnen würden, wenn sie ihn sahen. Daher ging er ihnen aus dem Weg.

   Nach einigen Beinahe-Begegnungen mit überreizten Wachen erreichte Fenris den Hafen und versteckte sich hinter einigen Kisten, die vor einem der Schiffe aufgestapelt waren und so aussahen, als würden sie demnächst verladen werden. Müde lehnte Fenris sich gegen die Kisten und versuchte, seinen Kopf soweit frei zu bekommen, dass er sich Gedanken über sein weiteres Vorgehen machen konnte. Zuerst einmal musste er herausfinden, ob und wann und welches Schiff zum Festland hinübersegelte – und einen Weg an Bord finden, bei dem ihn niemand bemerkte.

   Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und blinzelte gegen die bleierne Schwere ein, die immer hartnäckiger in seine Glieder kroch. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Einzuschlafen wäre tödlich. Er konnte sich ausruhen, sobald er die Stadt an Bord eines dieser Schiffe verlassen hatte. Doch davor musste er wachbleiben.

   Schritte durchbrachen den Nebel seiner Gedanken und immer lauter werdende Stimmen schreckten ihn vollkommen aus der tödlichen, aus Müdigkeit geborenen Lethargie auf. Er tastete nach dem Griff des Großschwertes und spannte sich an. Die Stimmen waren viel zu nahe an seinem Versteck…

   „… an Bord bringen, sofort, du nutzloses Klingenohr.“

   „Ihr sagtet, wir brechen nicht vor dem Abend auf…“

   „Pläne ändern sich. Ich will die Ladung noch vor Mittag auf dem Schiff haben, damit wir dieses Kriegsloch verlassen können. Drücke ich mich klar aus?“

   „Wie immer.“

   „Entzückend. Und jetzt beeil dich, bevor wir hier möglicherweise festsitzen. Diese Wilden stürmen vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen die Stadt und dann will ich nicht mehr in Seheron sein.“

   Fenris hörte, wie die Schritte sich wieder entfernten und der Mann weiterhin Befehle durch die Gegend brüllte, doch nun beanspruchte etwas andere seine Aufmerksamkeit. Heute noch würde ein Schiff Seheron verlassen und in Richtung Festland segeln… Welch ein Zufall, aber einer, der ihm sehr gelegen kam.

   Er spähte über die Schulter hinweg zu einem Elfen, der direkt hinter den Kisten stand, und beobachtete, wie dieser mit sichtlicher Mühe eine der Kisten hochstemmte und damit in Richtung des nächstgelegenen Schiffes schwankte… Niemand sonst war in der Nähe, und das ließ nur einen Schluss zu.

   Fenris wartete ab, bis der Elf an Bord verschwunden war, sah sich danach um und trat hinter den Kisten hervor. Schnellen Schrittes überwand er die Distanz zum Schiff und eilte über die Leitplanke an Deck. Eilig zog er sich kurz darauf unter eine Holztreppe zurück, als er Schritte hörte und der andere Elf aus dem Unterdeck auftauchte, und wieder an Land ging, um neue Kisten zu holen. Noch einmal sah Fenris sich um, dann huschte hinüber zu der Luke, aus der der Sklave zuvor gestiegen war, und kletterte die Leiter hinunter.

   Aus den zahlreichen, aufeinander gestapelten Kisten und Säcken entnahm Fenris, dass dies der Frachtraum des Schiffes sein musste. Wie bizarre Karikaturen von Bergen ragten sie aus dem Halbdunkel heraus. Manche der Kisten waren so hoch übereinander gestapelt, dass sie bis unter die Decke reichten. Fenris zählte verschiedene Nischen, Spalten…

   An den Kistenbergen und Sackstapeln vorbei bahnte er sich einen Weg in einen der hinteren Winkel des Frachtraumes hinüber zu einigen Säcken. Er legte sein Großschwert ab und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Säcke gelehnt auf den Boden. Die Erschöpfung kroch ihm immer tiefer in die Glieder und drückte seine Lider zu. Alles in ihm schrie nach Schlaf, nach etwas Ruhe. Er konnte jetzt nichts mehr tun. Was nun geschah, lag nicht länger in seiner Hand. Wohin das Schiff ihn brachte, lag nicht an ihm.

   Er spürte die Wellen gegen den Schiffsrumpf schlagen, spürte auch, wie das Schiff schaukelte, sanft, beinahe gleichmäßig… Auf und ab, auf und ab… Wie eine Wiege…

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und starrte hinauf zu einer Decke aus dicken Holzbalken. Ein seltsames Knarren hallte von den ebenfalls hölzernen Wänden wieder, und der Boden schien sanft zu schwanken…

   Fenris richtete sich etwas auf und tastete sofort nach dem Zweihänder, plötzlich von Panik erfasst, als er die vertraute Klinge nicht sofort erspürte, doch schließlich schlossen sich seine Finger um den Griff und der angespannte Atem entwich langsam seiner Brust. Die Anspannung ließ langsam nach. Er erinnerte sich.

   Er befand sich auf einem Schiff in Richtung Festland. Er war geflohen. Die Nebelkrieger waren tot, hingeschlachtet von der Klinge, die er gerade so fest umklammerte, als hinge sein Leben daran. Auf den Befehl eines Mannes hin, der sein Meister… gewesen war. Weil er sich nicht hatte widersetzen können, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass das Leben, welches er bei den Nebelkriegern geführt hatte, nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Er hatte sich gegen jene gewandt, die ihm mehr gegeben hatten als alle anderen davor.

   Die ungeheure Erkenntnis der Tat entlockte ihm ein heiseres Wimmern. Warum war er nicht stark genug gewesen, sich Danarius‘ Befehl zu widersetzen? Hatte er in all der Zeit bei den Nebelkriegern denn überhaupt nichts gelernt? Wenn er stärker gewesen wäre… wenn er den Mut besessen hätte, sich zu widersetzen, könnten sie noch leben. Aber er war nicht stark genug gewesen, nicht mutig genug gewesen. Er war wieder zum Sklaven geworden, als er Danarius gesehen hatte. Als wäre er niemals zuvor etwas anderes gewesen…

   Fenris hieb die geballte Faust in den Sack hinter sich und mit einem reißenden Geräusch platze der Sack auf und ein graues Pulver rieselte stumm und leise über seine Handschuhe und verstopfte die Gelenke. Knurrend riss Fenris den Handschuh von seiner Hand und klopfte ihn energisch aus.

   All das war Danarius‘ Schuld! Dieser elende Magister hatte ihm die Erinnerung geraubt und ihm diese widerlichen Zeichen in die Haut gebrannt, um ihn zu einer perfekten lebenden Waffe zu machen. Er hatte ihm jede Wahl genommen, jede Möglichkeit, jemals etwas anderes zu sein als ein Sklave. Er hatte die Nebelkrieger auf Danarius‘ Befehl hin getötet. Ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen, doch er hätte sich niemals freiwillig gegen sie gewendet. Es war Danarius‘ Schuld. Danarius hatte ihn an die Leine gelegt wie einen Saarebas, ihn behandelt wie ein Tier, ihn genannt wie ein Tier… sein kleiner Wolf… Als wäre er niemals mehr gewesen als das. Ein kleiner Wolf. Sein, Danarius‘, kleiner Wolf…

   Er war ein Narr gewesen, diesem Mann ergeben zu sein. Er hatte gesehen, erkannt, immer und immer wieder, dass Danarius für seine Macht über Leichen ging, dass er sie missbrauchte und mit Dämonen paktierte… und er hatte es hingenommen. Er hatte hingenommen, dass Danarius diese Dinge tat, mit anderen genauso wie mit ihm. Er hatte hingenommen, dass ein anderer sein Leben bestimmte, seine Entscheidungen traf. Er war nicht mehr gewesen als eine Marionette, ein Gefangener an einer Kette…

   Die Nebelkrieger hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es falsch war. Sie hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es ein anderes Leben gab, eines, das diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente. Sie hatten für dieses Leben in Freiheit gekämpft, und sie waren dafür gestorben. Sie hatten nicht versucht, ihn zu töten, als er sie angriff. Sie hatten versucht, ihm eben dies zu sagen, was er jetzt erkannte.

   Dieses Leben in Freiheit war kein Traum. Er war ein Narr gewesen zu glauben, er hätte keinen Anspruch darauf. Er hatte Anspruch darauf. Er hatte das Recht darauf. Egal, was Danarius und seine Magisterfreunde glaubten… Es war falsch über das Leben eines anderen zu bestimmen und ihn zu behandeln wie einen Besitz!

   Die Nebelkrieger hatten Recht. Ein Tod in Freiheit war besser als jedes Leben in Sklaverei.

   Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass Danarius, Hadriana oder irgendjemand anders ihn in Ketten legte und versklavte. Vermutlich würde Danarius ihn jagen. Fenris kannte ihn viel zu gut, er wusste, dass Danarius ihn niemals gehen lassen würde. Er war der wertvollste seiner Sklaven gewesen. Er war nicht ersetzbar. Und Danarius war viel zu stolz, viel zu selbstherrlich, um ihn nicht zu jagen.

   Fenris starrte auf die hellen Lyriumlinien, die seine Haut überzogen. Er hasste diese Zeichen, dieses Symbol jahrelanger Versklavung, aber er würde sie nutzen, er würde sie gegen Danarius und all jene einsetzen, die wie sein ehemaliger Meister glaubten, ihre Magie erhebe sie über den Rest der Welt, die sich für erwählt hielten, weil irgendein Zufall ihnen geheimnisvolle Kräfte beschert hatte… Das war die Krankheit, die Tevinter befallen lassen, diese Selbstherrlichkeit, der tausende zum Opfer fielen, damit einige wenige sich in ihrer angeblichen Großartigkeit und Besonderheit sonnen konnten…

   Er würde nicht vergessen, wer an all dem die Schuld trug.

   Die Nebelkrieger hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet, und sie waren seinetwegen gestorben. Ihr Tod schmerzte, doch er schürte genauso auch den kalten Zorn, der in ihm brannte, den schwarzen Hass, der sich gegen all diejenigen richtete, die an diesem Massaker die wahre Schuld trugen.

   Alles, was er in den letzten Jahren gesehen und getan hatte, wurzelte in der Verderbtheit der Magier und ihrer Magie. Die Magister waren die schlimmsten von allen, da sie überdies noch mit Dämonen paktierten und Blutmagie wirkten, die den Schleier zerriss und Gedanken aus fremden Köpfen raubte, und diese Macht dazu nutzten, das Leben von Hunderttausenden, von Millionen Unschuldigen zu bestimmen – und sie dadurch zu tausenden zu töten.

   Er würde ihrem Schatten in Tevinter niemals entkommen. Es war nicht länger seine Heimat, falls es denn jemals seine Heimat gewesen war.

   Was auch geschah, Fenris wusste zwei Dinge: Er würde eher sterben, als erneut ein Sklave zu werden. Und er würde Tevinter verlassen, so schnell er konnte und egal, was es ihn kosten würde.

   Er würde für seine Freiheit kämpfen, wie es die Nebelkrieger getan hatten, und so ihr Andenken in Ehren halten. Welch Ironie, dass erst ihr Tod fähig gewesen war, ihm den Wert eines freien Lebens zu zeigen. Er würde sie nicht vergessen, noch ihr Opfer, das ihn befreit hatte.

   Denn das war er und er würde es bleiben – egal, was es kostete.

   Frei.

 


	19. Auf der Flucht

Ein Tag.

   Nur noch ein einziger Tag und er hätte die Grenze erreicht.

   Es würde nicht leichter werden, aber wenn er erst einmal auf der anderen Seite der Grenze wäre, würde er sich besser fühlen. Denn dann befände er sich nicht mehr Tevinter. Allein der Gedanke spornte ihn bereits an.

   Antiva. Er hatte von dem Land gehört. Antiva war für viele Dinge bekannt, aber nicht dafür, dass es militärisch besonders stark wäre. Trotzdem mied Tevinter es, als wäre dort die Pest ausgebrochen. Niemand wagte es, die Grenzen Antivas anzugreifen. Fenris kannte den Grund. Er war oft genug dabei gewesen, wenn Danarius sich mit Händlern und Kaufleuten aus Antiva traf. In Antiva residierte eine überaus mächtige und für ihre tödlichen Attentäter weithin gefürchtete Gilde, die Krähen. Ihr Ruf reichte vollends aus, um die Grenzen zu schützen. Und Fenris hatte bei diesen Treffen mehr als nur dies über Antiva erfahren. Er hatte einige Brocken der Landessprache aufgeschnappt, und obgleich er nicht dachte, dass er sich deswegen fließend in Antivanisch ausdrücken konnte – es war gewiss hilfreich, sich zumindest verständlich zu machen. Fenris schnaubte. Und Danarius hatte geglaubt, er wäre zu dumm, um sich aus dem Gesagten einen Reim zu machen. Danarius hatte ihn mehr als einmal sträflich unterschätzt.

   Seit er vor einigen Wochen in Carastes das Schiff verlassen hatte, hatte er mehrmals gegen Soldaten und Jäger kämpfen müssen, die ihn – wie auch immer – aufgespürt hatten. Sie waren erbärmlich daran gescheitert, ihn wieder einzufangen. Fenris wusste, dass es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ihn erneut irgendwelche Kopfjäger und Soldaten hetzen würden. Doch momentan war keiner von ihnen zu sehen. Gut. Ein weiterer Kampf hätte ihn nur aufgehalten.

   Er wanderte den ganzen Tag und machte nur kurz halt, um etwas von der Wegzehrung zu essen, die er sich mit den paar Münzen, die er bei den Leichnamen der Jäger geplündert hatte, gekauft hatte. Die Straße zur Grenze wand sich durch die Landschaft wie eine fette, breite Schlange und außer einigen anderen Reisenden begegnete er niemandem mehr. Dennoch – das beruhigte ihn nicht. Die Jäger würden irgendwann wiederkommen. Sie kamen immer wieder.

   Gegen Abend erreichte er die Grenze. Am Rande der Straße war ein Wachturm errichtet und einige Soldaten, imperiale und antivanische, bewachten mit argwöhnischem Blick die Straße. Na großartig. Er war sicher nicht vermögend genug, um den Grenzzoll zahlen zu können… Außerdem waren seine Zeichen nicht gerade unauffällig. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, er musste die Straße verlassen und die Grenze an anderer Stelle überqueren.

   Er hätte früher daran denken sollen. Straßen zur Grenze führten immer irgendwann zu solchen Grenzstationen. Leise fluchend verließ er die Straße und schlug sich ins Gebüsch am Straßenrand. Das Gebüsch wich allmählich hohen Bäumen und bald umgab Fenris dichter Wald. Immer wieder versuchten Bäume und Sträucher, ihn mit Zweigen festzuhalten, doch er ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Er bemühte sich, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, denen die Kopfjäger folgen konnten, doch insgeheim erkannte die Vergeblichkeit dieser Tat. Irgendwie fanden sie ihn immer. Seit seiner Flucht war keine Woche vergangen, in der sie nicht irgendwann aufgetaucht waren… er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass es besser wurde, wenn er erst einmal in Antiva war. Doch seine Hoffnungen waren nicht allzu groß.

   Er war kein Narr. Nicht mehr. Warum sollte er auf einmal so viel Glück haben?

   Im Schutz des Waldes folgte er der Straße, die er stetig im Auge behielt, um nicht in die falsche Richtung zu laufen, und schließlich überschritt er sie – die Grenze. Sie war nur ein Stein am Waldrand, sonst veränderte sich nichts. Dennoch erfüllte die simple Tatsache, dass er es über die Grenze geschafft hatte, ihn mit grimmiger Befriedigung.

   Tevinter lag hinter ihm. Er hatte dieses finstere Reich dunkelster Magie verlassen und befand sich nun in einem Land, in dem Magier noch kontrolliert wurden, anstatt andere zu kontrollieren. Er hatte gehört, dass Sklaverei außerhalb Tevinters verboten worden war. Jetzt schützte ihn das Gesetz. Fenris schnaubte. Natürlich war Sklaverei nur in Tevinter erlaubt. Nur Magier konnten so anmaßend sein, jene zu versklaven, die nicht über ihre Talente verfügten…

   Aber dies hier war nicht mehr Tevinter, dies war Antiva. Diese Sicherheit war sicherlich trügerisch und sich ihr hinzugeben wäre ein Fehler, aber es befriedigte ihn, dass er sich nun in einem Land befand, in dem Magier nicht nach eigenem Gutdünken tun und lassen konnten, was ihnen gerade gefiel… diese Willkür hatte Tevinter zugrunde gerichtet, hier war es nicht der Fall.

   Irgendwann kehrte er auf die Straße zurück und setzte seinen Weg im Schutz der Dunkelheit fort, bis Lichter aus dem Dunkel der Nacht vor ihm auftauchten und ihm verrieten, dass er sich einer Siedlung näherte. Je näher er sich an das Dorf heranwagte, desto angespannter wurde er. Möglicherweise war es keine gute Idee, dorthin zu gehen. Möglicherweise gab es dort zu viele Leute, die ihn an seine Jäger verraten konnten… andererseits, die Aussicht, ausnahmsweise wieder etwas Warmes zu essen und in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen…

   Außerdem ging sein Proviant langsam zur Neige und die Jäger würden ihn so oder so aufspüren. Er konnte es zumindest versuchen. Bis jetzt hatte er die Jäger immer früh genug bemerkt – sie waren geschickt darin, ihn aufzuspüren, aber nicht halb so geschickt darin, sich vor ihm zu verbergen.

   Er konnte die Zivilisation nicht ewig meiden. Und dies war nicht mehr Tevinter, das verriet ihm schon der Baustil der Häuser, auch wenn sie noch Einflüsse von Tevinterbaustil aufwiesen…

   Fenris schlug sich die Kapuze des Umhangs, den er demselben Dorf gestohlen hatte, in dem er auch seinen Proviant gekauft hatte, über den Kopf und achtete darauf, dass der Stoff seine Zeichen bedeckte. Spätestens, wenn sie anfingen zu glühen, war das Versteckspiel ohnehin vergebens, aber bis dahin…

   Niemand hielt sich mehr draußen auf, als er das Dorf betrat. Er sah Gestalten sich hinter den erleuchteten Fenstern bewegen, doch vor den Türen war kein Mensch, kein Elf und kein Zwerg zu sehen. Aus einem größeren Haus am Ende der Straße drang Gelächter, schiefer Gesang und Gemurmel auf die Straße hinaus. Ein Schild hing an zwei alten Ketten über der Tür. Fenris starrte für einige Augenblicke auf den Schriftzug darauf, der so verwittert aussah, dass er nicht mehr zu entziffern war. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Er hätte es selbst dann nicht lesen können, wenn die Lettern gerade erst ins Holz gekerbt worden wären. Noch etwas, woran allein Danarius die Schuld trug.

   Fenris schnaubte wütend und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er würde es ändern, aber nicht jetzt. Die Tür klemmte etwas, als er sie aufschob und fiel ihm dann beinahe entgegen, als er entschlossen fester an ihr riss. Mit einem leisen Knurren betrat er den Schankraum und sah sich argwöhnisch darin um. Etwa ein Dutzend Augenpaare richteten sich sofort auf ihn, als hätte er soeben mit einer halben Armee den Schankraum gestürmt.

   Großartig. Aufmerksamkeit war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte…

   Rasch durchquerte er den Schankraum und setzte sich in die dunkelste Ecke, die er finden konnte und soweit von den anderen Gästen entfernt wie möglich. Glücklicherweise wandten sie sich nun wieder ihren Bierkrügen zu, das Interesse an ihm erstarb genauso schnell, wie es aufgekommen war. Fenris richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür. Wenn die Jäger die Schenke betreten, würde er sie sofort bemerken. Vorausgesetzt, sie benutzen diese Tür… und nicht etwa den Hintereingang oder irgendein Fenster.

   Mit einem Mal schob sich etwas – nein, jemand, wie Fenris erkannte, als er an daran hinauf und in ein junges Frauengesicht sah – zwischen ihn und die Tür und eine mädchenhafte Stimme begann mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zu reden. Er verstand kaum ein Wort, doch der Tonfall klang nach einer Frage… oder wohl eher tausenden davon. Und aus einigen wenigen Worten, die er wiedererkannte, konnte er zumindest schließen, dass es um Essen ging…

   Die Frau schien allmählich zu begreifen, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Gebrabbel nur verwirrte, und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

   „Essen?“ Sie tat so, als schiebe sich etwas in den Mund und kaue darauf herum, dabei betonte sie das Wort so deutlich, als rede sie mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind. „Trinken?“ Sie wiederholte das Spielchen, nur dass sie diesmal so tat, als hebe sie einen Becher zum Mund.

   Fenris nickte. Er versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was er über diese fremde Sprache wusste. „Wasser. Und… etwas Warmes zum Essen“, antwortete er langsam, sich die korrekte Aussprache der fremden Worte ins Gedächtnis rufend. Er musste seinen Wortschatz auf jeden Fall erweitern, für den Fall, dass er länger in Antiva bleiben würde. Er bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand hier Qunari sprach. Arcanum war wahrscheinlicher, aber er zog es vor, seine Muttersprache nicht zu verwenden und damit auf seine Herkunft aufmerksam zu machen. Jeder Hinweis wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für die Kopfjäger in seinem Nacken.

   „Wasser?“ Die junge Frau klang missbilligend. Vermutlich wäre es ihr lieber, wenn sie ihm etwas von dem Fusel andrehen konnte, den die Männer hier tranken, aber Fenris dachte nicht daran – er musste wachsam bleiben und dafür brauchte er einen klaren Kopf.

   „Ich bezahle“, beeilte er sich zu versichern. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach den paar Münzen, die er noch besaß. Mit etwas Glück reichte es für ein Zimmer und die Mahlzeit. Aber wohl nicht für mehr.

   Daran musste er etwas ändern, und zwar bald.

   Die Schankmagd wirkte etwas besänftigt und verschwand mit schnellen Trippelschritten aus seinem Sichtfeld hinter einem Stoffvorhang, der irgendwann einmal weiß gewesen sein mochte, mittlerweile aber ein hässliches Grau zeigte.

   Fenris richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie das Mädchen wiederkam und einen Becher sowie eine Schüssel, aus der Duft warmen Essens aufstieg, vor ihm abstellte. Ohne die Tür aus den Augen zu lassen verzehrte er den leicht versalzen schmeckenden Eintopf und trank sein Wasser. Die Anspannung wollte die ganze Zeit nicht von ihm weichen.

   Er bekam nur halb mit, wie das Schankmädchen zurückkam und ihm unwirsch die Hand entgegen hielt. Ohne sie anzusehen legte er einige Münzen in ihre Handfläche und wartete ungeduldig, dass sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie mehr und mehr Gäste die Schankstube verließen. Irgendwann stand er ebenfalls auf und ging zum Tresen hinüber. Die bereits etwas ältere Wirtin starrte ihn misstrauisch an und fing dann mit schriller Stimme an zu schnattern. Fenris knurrte halblaut und unterbrach sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung.

   „Bett. Wie viel?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife, seine mangelnden Kenntnisse der Landessprache verfluchend, die ihn wie ein Kleinkind klingen ließen. Bevor sie antworten konnte, legte er ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen – die letzten, die er noch besaß. „Genug?“

   Die Wirtin schielte auf die Münzen und strahlte ihn an mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Fenris vermuten ließ, dass er ihr soeben zu viel gegeben hatte. Sie winkte unter demselben, unverständlichen, da viel zu schnellen Geschnatter das Schankmädchen, dass Fenris kurz zuvor noch bedient hatte, heran und redete eine Zeitlang auf sie ein, gestikulierte wild in seine Richtung und wandte sich dann wieder den Gläsern zu, die sie poliert hatte und die aussahen, als hätten sie es gar nicht nötig, erneut poliert zu werden. Vermutlich tat sie es bloß aus Langeweile…

   Das Schankmädchen winkte ihm energisch zu und huschte eine schmale Stiege hinauf und den schmalen Korridor am oberen Ende entlang zu einer der Türen, die seitlich abgingen. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, das wohl freundlich wirken sollte, diese Wirkung aber verfehlte, öffnete sie rasch die Tür und huschte dann die Treppe auch bereits wieder hinab. Fenris hielt sich nicht damit auf, ihr nachzublicken, sondern betrat das kleine Gästezimmer.

   An einem kleineren, wackeligen Tisch stand ein Stuhl mit hoher Lehne, davon abgesehen befand sich im Zimmer nur noch ein schmales Bett mit einer recht dünnen Decke und einem flachen Kissen darauf und eine Schale mit Wasser in einer Ecke, neben der ein großes Tuch zusammengefaltet lag. Verglichen mit der Nische, in der er bei Danarius hatte schlafen müssen, kam ihm dies wie der reine Luxus vor. Fenris packte den Stuhl an der Lehne und verbarrikadierte damit notdürftig die Tür. Es würde die Jäger nicht davon abhalten, das Zimmer zu stürmen, aber sie würden dabei viel mehr Lärm machen als sonst, und das bedeutete, dass er vorbereitet wäre, wenn sie kamen.

   Fenris löste den Schwertgurt und legte das Großschwert samt Scheide aufs Bett. Danach wusch er sich so gut es ging mit dem Wasser in der Schale. Unruhig ging er danach im Zimmer auf und ab. Trotz der späten Stunde war er hellwach und wenn er jetzt versuchte zu schlafen, würde es ihm nicht gelingen.

   Immer wieder ging ein angespannter Blick durch das schmale Fenster hinaus auf die dunkle Straße, doch die lag da wie ausgestorben, nicht einmal eine Katze oder ein streunender Hund ließ sich sehen. Die kleine Kerze auf dem Tisch brannte allmählich nieder und tränkte den Tisch mit heißem Talg. Fenris knurrte leise und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Allmählich kroch ihm doch die Müdigkeit in die Glieder. Seine Gedanken schienen wie in Wolle gepackt… Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten. Schließlich gab er es auf, wachbleiben zu wollen und löschte die Kerze, die bereits halb niedergebrannt war, und legte sich ins Bett – ohne die Rüstung vorher abzulegen. Die Paranoia hielt ihn davon ab – wenn er fliehen musste, konnte er sich nicht damit aufhalten, sich erst einmal wieder anzuziehen.

   Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, einzuschlafen. Mehrmals schreckte er aus dem Halbschlaf auf, weil irgendjemand auf dem Gang vor der Tür entlangging, um dann festzustellen, dass es nur ein anderer Gast oder die Wirtsfrau, aber kein Kopfjäger gewesen war. Es dauerte lange, ehe er schließlich doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel…

 

_Das Blut schwappte gegen seine Knöchel wie die Meeresbrandung, immer und immer wieder, und es haftete an ihnen wie Spinnweben… Fenris sah an sich hinab und bemerkte, dass seine Hände, sein ganzer Körper, blutüberströmt waren. Einzig die Zeichen leuchteten strahlend blauweiß und schufen so einen entsetzlichen Kontrast zwischen dem Blut und dem Lyrium…_

_Etwas ragte aus dem See von Blut hervor und als Fenris genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass es eine Hand war. Verzweifelt gekrümmt schien sie sich nach ihm auszustrecken, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Von einer entsetzlichen Ahnung gepackt wollte Fenris sich abwenden, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Ehe er sich versah, war er neben dem aus der Blutlache hervorragenden Arm in die Knie gegangen und beobachtete nun, wie das Blut langsam zurückwich, solange, bis es den Leichnam vollends freigab…_

_Die erstarrten Augen Moravas blickten ihm entgegen. Grausame Wunden übersäten ihren Körper, Schnitte und Stiche, die Brust war aufgerissen und weiße, gesplitterte Rippen ragten daraus hervor. Die weitaufgerissenen Augen starrten ihn an und ihm war, als sprächen sie zu ihm… als sagten sie ihm wortlos, dass er sich umdrehen, sich umsehen solle…_

_Fenris schnürte sich die Brust zu. Eisige Kälte überlief ihn und ließ seinen Atem stocken, während er sich auf der Lichtung umsah, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er hielt eine blutbefleckte Klinge in der Hand, die er fest umklammerte, und starrte in die Gesichter der Nebelkrieger… tote, bleiche Gesichter, die ihn mit leblosen Augen anstarrten, deren zerschmetterte Leiber wild über die Lichtung verstreit waren, während eine blutrote Sonne am Himmel hing und die ganze, grausame Szenerie in ein surreales Licht tauchte…_

_Ein hämisches Lachen erklang, kalt und gehässig, von einer boshaften Freude erfüllt und so vertraut… Es schien von den Bäumen widerzuhallen und Echos zu erzeugen, ewig in der Luft nachzuschwingen… Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren, seinem Kopf, und ließ die Zeichen auf seiner Haut in einem gleißenden Schmerz beinahe explodieren, verzerrte sich immer mehr zu einem…_

   Krachen.

   Fenris fuhr sofort aus dem Schlaf und spürte seinen wilden Herzschlag gegen die Rippen trommeln, während seine Hand, die sich im Schlaf um den Griff seiner Waffe gekrallt hatte, den Zweihänder mit einer einzigen, ruckartigen Bewegung hervorriss. Die Zeichen brannten wie Feuer unter seiner Haut und glühten wild.

   In dem Augenblick zersplitterte die Tür. Fenris sprang vor den Schrapnells zurück, die ihm entgegenflogen, und hob reflexartig die Klinge, doch die Splitter erreichten ihn nie - eine halbdurchsichtige Welle mystischer Kraft stob von ihm weg und schleuderte nicht nur die Splitter, sondern auch die vier Männer zurück, die soeben das Zimmer erstürmten.

   Fenris zögerte nicht länger, sondern machte sich seinen Vorteil zu Nutze und attackierte die Angreifer mit einem Hagel wuchtiger, mächtiger Hiebe und Schläge, die den ersten Jäger sofort töteten, ehe die drei anderen dazu kamen, sich zu Wehr zu setzen. Er duckte sich unter einem der nächsten Attacken hinweg, schwang die Klinge in einem Aufwärtsbogen mit einer halben Drehung herum trieb den zweiten Angreifer zurück. Ein mächtiger Streich schräg von oben nach unten trieb den dritten Angreifer zurück und ein wirbelnder Rückhandhieb ließ den Knauf des Großschwertes gegen die Schläfe des nächsten krachen. Ächzend und stöhnend sackte er zusammen. Nur noch mit zwei weiteren Gegnern konfrontiert, verstärkte Fenris seine Attacken und wirbelte sein Schwert in einem mächtigen Rundumschlag herum. Der nächste, wilde doch tödlich präzise Hieb prallte gegen den erhobenen Schild des zweiten Jägers. Die Wucht der Attacke trieb ihn um einige Schritte zurück. Mehr Zeit brauchte Fenris nicht, um mit einigen blitzschnellen Attacken den anderen Jäger von der Brust bis zur Hüfte aufzureißen und sich dann dem letzten Überlebenden erneut zuzuwenden. Dessen Schild erzitterte unter den heftigen Hieben und zersplitterte schließlich. Schreiend stürzte sich der Soldat auf Fenris und versuchte, des übermächtigen Feindes Herr zu werden, der sich viel zu schnell bewegte und dessen Gestalt durch das unheimliche blaue Glühen seiner Zeichen zu verschwimmen schien. Er parierte zwei mächtige Hiebe mit der Klinge seines Breitschwertes, ehe der nächste Hieb ihm die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und der übernächste ihm den Schädel spaltete.

   Fenris senkte die Waffe und wischte sich etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht. Der Kampf, so heftig er auch gewesen war, hatte ihn nicht erschöpft. Erneut war der Gejagte als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen. Wie die anderen Male auch. Er sollte… Sein Blick fiel auf den dritten Angreifer, der niedergestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Er atmete noch… 

   Fenris ging neben dem letzten Jäger auf die Knie und seine Hand begann zu glühen. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. Er würde den Jäger nicht töten. Noch nicht. Noch nie war es ihm gelungen, einen von ihnen lebend in die Finger zu bekommen und vielleicht würde es ihm auch nie wieder danach gelingen. Dies war vielleicht seine einzige Gelegenheit, mehr zu erfahren, herauszufinden, warum Danarius ihn so hartnäckig jagen ließ…

   Er legte die Waffe griffbereit neben sich und riss dem Bewusstlosen an den Haaren hoch. Knurrend verpasste er dem Mann einige heftige Ohrfeigen. Schließlich wachte der Jäger mit einem heiseren Stöhnen auf.

   „Mama… wo bin ich?“, nuschelte er undeutlich vor sich hin.

   Fenris packte den Fremden am Kragen und schmetterte ihn brutal gegen die Wand. Erneut begann seine Hand zu glühen.

   „Was… Hilfe! Mama!“, schrie der Jäger gellend, doch die Faust, die ihm plötzlich in die Brust fuhr und sich um sein Herz krallte brachte ihn augenblicklich wieder zum Verstummen. Mit einem panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht starrte er Fenris ins Gesicht. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub.

   „Warum ist er immer noch hinter mir her?“, fauchte Fenris dem zitternden Jäger ins Gesicht.

   „W-wer?“

   „Ich war Danarius‘ wertvollster Sklave, aber das ist nicht alles. Warum jagt er mich? Antworte!“ Fenris schloss die Hand ein wenig fester um das panisch hämmernde Herz in seiner Faust.

   „Ihr seid ein Sklave. D-deswegen.“

   „Ihr lügt.“ Fenris schloss die Hand noch fester. Der Mann keuchte und japste, und Fenris stieg ein beißender Geruch in die Nase… Erbärmlich. Aber was erwartete er von einem Mann, der wie ein Kleinkind nach seiner Mutter rief?

   „Gnade!“, winselte der Mann. „Ich verrate Euch alles! Alles, w-was Ihr wollt!“

   „Gut.“ Fenris knurrte es mehr, als dass er es aussprach. „Rede. Sofort! Warum jagt Danarius mich?“

   „E-er… interessiert sich nicht für… Euch.“

   „Was? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Natürlich will er mich zurück, sonst würde er mir nicht jagen lassen.“

   „E-er… er will… lebend seid Ihr ihm… l-lieber, aber was er… will…“ Der Jäger rang nach Luft und zitterte. „Er will… die Zeichen… E-er hat viel Gold investiert… darum g-geht es ihm. W-wenn Ihr nicht lebend gefangen werden könnt, dann…“ Er japste verzweifelt. „Wir s-sollen Euch die Haut abziehen und das Fleisch u-und…“

   Fenris schnaubte. Natürlich ging es Danarius nicht um ihn. Die verdammten Zeichen machten ihn so wertvoll für Danarius. Als ob er jemals an ihm als Person interessiert gewesen wäre. Danarius lag überhaupt nichts an ihm, das einzige, was ihn interessierte, waren die dreckigen Lyriummale…

   „Wie kommt er jedes Mal wieder auf meine Spur?“, knurrte Fenris und verstärkte den Druck auf das Herz etwas.

   „… w… eiß es n… nicht!“, ächzte der Jäger panisch. „M… magister D… anarius hat eine… M… ö….glichkeit… Ich k… enne sie nicht! Ihr m… üsst mir g…g… glauben!“

   „Ich glaube Euch.“

   „H… eißt das, Ihr… lasst mich… g… ehen? B… itte, ich weiß nicht… mehr!“

   „Damit Ihr zu Danarius zurücklaufen und ihm meinem Aufenthaltsort und mein Ziel verraten könnt?“ Fenris schnaubte verächtlich. „Wohl kaum.“

   „W… was? Ich h.. abe Euch a… alles erzählt, was ich… weiß… Ihr könnt nicht-“

   Die letzten Worte des Jägers gingen in einem Röcheln unter. Seine Augen verdrehten sich zur Decke, die Finger krallten sich kurz hilflos in die Luft und erschlafften dann wieder. Fenris zog die Hand mit dem zerquetschten Herzen des Jägers aus dessen Brust und schleuderte den blutigen Fleischklumpen achtlos in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

   Er hob seinen Zweihänder vom Boden auf und steckte ihn in die Scheide zurück, ehe er den Schwertgurt wieder umlegte und seinen Rucksack schulterte. Mit einigen raschen Handgriffen durchsuchte er die Leichen und nahm die Münzen, die er bei ihnen fand, an sich. Ohne einen letzten Blick auf die Toten stand er auf und eilte zum Fenster hinüber, öffnete es weit. Vielleicht würden noch mehr Jäger kommen. Vielleicht waren dies auch alle gewesen. Wie dem auch war, er musste das Dorf verlassen.

   Am Horizont zeigte sich bereits der erste Schimmer des Morgengrauens, der die Schwärze der Nacht in ein bleiernes Dunkelgrau verwandelte. Nicht mehr lange, und die ersten Dorfbewohner würden erwachen. Bis dahin wollte er bereits weit weg sein, bevor sie die Toten in seiner Kammer entdecken und Fragen stellen oder ihn jagen konnten… oder weiteren Jägern seine Spur zeigen…

   Er kletterte auf das Fensterbrett und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der anderen Seite hinunter auf die Straße fallen, den Sturz mit einigen schnellen Schritten abfangend. Rasch sah er sich noch einmal auf der Straße um – es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, alles schien noch tief zu schlafen – und lief dann los.

   Kurz darauf hatte er das Dorf hinter sich gelassen und befand sich wieder auf der Flucht.

   


	20. Helfer

Mittlerweile waren die Blicke mehr als vertraut. Fenris betrat den Schankraum und spürte sie sofort auf sich ruhen, gut zwanzig Augenpaare, die ihn neugierig bis argwöhnisch musterten. Getuschel erhob sich und verstummte unbehaglich. Die Männer und Frauen an den Schanktischen wandten sich wieder ihren Krügen mit billigem Wein, Gin und Bier zu. Das Unbehagen hing beinahe greifbar zwischen ihnen und Fenris in der Luft.

   Fenris kannte diese Art der Stille. Es war genau die Art von Stille, die nicht daher rührte, dass soeben ein Elf mit einem Zweihänder, der beinahe so groß war wie er selbst und bedeckt mit seltsamen weißen Malen am ganzen Körper den Schankraum betreten hatte, sondern die Art von Stille, die daher rührte, dass die Gäste instinktiv ahnten, dass er Ärger bedeutete. Fenris wusste, dass die Menschen bereits genug seltsames gesehen hatten, besonders in den unteren Gesellschaftsschichten, sodass sie sich wahrscheinlich nur für wenige Augenblicke, wenn überhaupt, für die Zeichen interessierten, hinter denen sie nichts Besonderes vermuteten und die sie vermutlich für irgendeine Art seltsamen Körperschmuck hielten. Aber Ärger konnten diese Menschen auf hundert Fuß Entfernung gegen den Wind riechen, und er stank nach Ärger.

   Heute vermutlich noch mehr als sonst. Fenris warf einen angespannten Blick über die Schulter, aber niemand war zu sehen. Noch nicht. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, er wusste es genau.

   Die Jäger waren erneut hinter ihm her, sie verfolgten ihm mit derselben Leidenschaft wie ein Rudel Wölfe seine blutende Beute. Sie konnten gar nichts anders, bei dem hohen Kopfgeld, dass Danarius auf ihn ausgesetzt haben musste. Wie viel war er dem Magister mittlerweile wohl wert? Hundert imperiale Sovereigns? Tausend? Zehntausend…? Derjenige, der ihn einfing, war mit Sicherheit hinterher ein reicher Mann. Zu seinem Glück – und zum Unglück der Jäger – schien Danarius nicht besonders großzügig mit den Informationen über ihn umzugehen. Vielleicht fürchtete er ja, dass sich danach niemand mehr dazu bewegen ließe, ihn zu jagen.

   Und Fenris hatte in den vergangenen drei Jahren seit seiner Flucht von Seheron viel dazu gelernt, angefangen damit, dass er wusste, wie er die Jäger ablenken und an der sprichwörtlichen Nase herumführen konnte, solange, bis sie perplex im Kreis und ihm daraufhin in die Klinge rannten. Er hatte auch gelernt, dass er am sichersten lebte, wenn er sich nicht zu offen zeigte, nicht lange an einem Ort blieb und die Zeichen bedeckte.

   Aber in den letzten Wochen war er nachlässig geworden. Vielleicht hatte er sich zu sicher gefühlt. Und die Jäger hatten seine Spur wieder aufgenommen. Wie eine Schar Bluthunde saßen sie ihm erneut im Nacken und er konnte ihren heißen, stinkenden Atem fast schon spüren.

   Mit einigen raschen Schritten hatte er den Schankraum durchquert, während die Gäste immer mehr Interesse an ihren Getränken zu entwickeln schienen, als erwarteten sie, dass er jeden Augenblick einen Streit vom Zaun brechen würde. Fenris tat ihnen den Gefallen nicht, sondern setzte sich an einen der Tische, die etwas abseits standen, der Tür gegenüber und wartete.

   Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die beiden Männer den Schankraum betreten und wie zufällig genau zu seinem Tisch hinüber schlenderten. Der größere, dickere der beiden rief einem der Schankmädchen, die geschäftig zwischen den Tischen umherwuselten, eine anzügliche Bemerkung zu. Fenris schnaubte unauffällig verachtungsvoll. Und mit solchen Leuten gab er sich nun ab. Wer versicherte ihm, dass sie gegenüber seinen Jägern nicht ein ebenso loses Mundwerk haben würden? Vielleicht war die ganze Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen, wie er anfangs dachte…

   Die beiden Männer setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch, einer links von ihm, der andere ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der Fenris direkt gegenüber stand. Der bärtige Schädel des Menschen versperrte erfolgreich Fenris‘ Blick auf die Tür. Großartig.

   „Habt Ihr die Kleine da gesehen?“ Der Größere beugte sich über den Tisch und blies Fenris seinen stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht. „Hübsch und genau Eure Grö-“

   Fenris‘ Blick, der sich messerscharf in seine Augen bohrte, brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Verstummen. Betreten starrte der Mann auf den Tisch und schien sich auf einmal brennend für die Maserungen des Holzes zu interessieren.

   „Ich sage es nur einmal“, knurrte Fenris. „Wir sind keine Freunde. Ihr seid hier, weil ich Eure Hilfe brauche, und aus keinem anderen Grund. Wenn Ihr an dem Silber interessiert seid, dann hört Ihr zu und lasst Eure Bemerkungen sein. Wenn nicht…“

   „Ihr müsst Davvid entschuldigen“, schaltete sich der kleinere der beiden Männer dazwischen. „Er ist ein Idiot, aber er wird zu Eurem Geld nicht nein sagen… stimmt doch, Davvid?“

   Davvid nickte hastig. „Meine Frau reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich schon wieder kein Geld zusammenkratzen kann. Und meine Geliebte auch…“

   Fenris schnaubte verächtlich. Seltsam genug, dass dieser Mann überhaupt zu einer Ehefrau gekommen war. Unverständlich, wie er es nebenbei noch zu einer Geliebten geschafft hatte.

   „Ihr seht also, Elf, er ist arm und braucht das Geld. Also raus damit, wozu braucht Ihr uns?“

   „Zu allererst: Ich bezahle nicht im Voraus. Diese Angelegenheit ist… unangenehm und ich werde nicht riskieren, dass Ihr Euer Geld einsteckt und dann verschwindet.“

   „Einverstanden. Wir sind ganz Ohr, stimmt’s, Davvid?“

   „Stimmt“, murmelte Davvid. „Spuckt’s aus, Freund.“

   „Es sind einige Männer in der Stadt. Fremde – auffällige Fremde.“

   „Ich weiß, wen Ihr meint!“, nuschelte Davvid. „Hab sie gesehen, hab ich sie…! Reden so eine komische Sprache und so… schienen nach was zu suchen, keine Ahnung, was sie hier wollen. Gehören nicht hierher, sag ich!“

   „In Ordnung. Dann habt Ihr sicher auch nichts dagegen, folgendes zu tun…“

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Davvid schleuderte den Stein gegen den Brustpanzer des Jägers und gestikulierte seinem Kumpan, der, wie Fenris erfahren hatte, Seorge hieß, wild zu. Dieser zog heftig an dem Seil, das quer über die Straße gespannt war, und brachte den bereits taumelnden Jäger zum Straucheln.

   Auf ähnliche Weise verfuhren die beiden Tagelöhner mit den vier anderen Jägern, die dem ersten folgten. Ihnen war anzusehen, dass sie das, was sie taten, gleichzeitig erregte und ängstigte. Sie waren keine Krieger, hatten nie eine Kampfausbildung genossen, aber sie mochten die Fremden nicht. Also taten sie, was sie konnten.

   Sie waren keine besonders bedeutsame Hilfe, aber zumindest eine Hilfe. Und Fenris konnte es sich nicht leisten, wählerisch zu sein. Nicht, solange die Jäger ihm so dicht auf den Fersen saßen und offenbar bei jeder Begegnung an Zahl zunahmen…

   Beinahe so, als… aber darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Er hob eine Hand und bedeutete den Tagelöhnern, das Weite zu suchen und sich am verabredeten Ort zu versammeln. Die anderen Kopfjäger würden sich nicht mehr so leicht überrumpeln lassen, und so sehr er die beiden Männer insgesamt verabscheute, den Tod verdienten sie nicht.

   Während die beiden Männer flüchteten, fiel Fenris wie ein Derwisch über die gestürzten Kopfjäger her und ließ seine Klinge zustoßen. Methodisch tötete er einen nach dem anderen und erwartete hiernach die Ankunft der nächsten. Lange musste er nicht warten. Schreiend und rufend stürzten sie um die Ecke, erstarrten jedoch beim Anblick ihrer toten Freunde…

   Ein Fehler.

   Fenris wartete nicht ab, bis sie sich erholt hatten, sondern stürmte voran und fuhr einem Derwisch gleich durch ihre überraschten Reihen. Er tötete drei, ehe es dem Rest gelang, sich zur Wehr zu setzen und sich zum Gegenangriff zu organisieren.

   Die Lyriumzeichen brannten in seinem Fleisch, während Fenris wiederholt einen Angriff der Jäger zurückschlug, sie mit mächtigen Schwüngen des Zweihänders auf Distanz haltend. Sie warfen sich ihm entgegen, beflügelt vom Geruch des Geldes, dass Danarius ihnen zu zahlen bereit war – und starben. Der erste durch einen Hieb quer über die Brust, der zweite verlor den Kopf durch einen wirbelnden Rundumschlag, dem er nicht mehr hatte ausweichen können.

   Fenris fuhr zu seinem nächsten Feind herum, der versuchte, ihn mit einem Schildschlag von hinten zu überwältigen, und löste dabei die linke Hand vom Schwertgriff. Er trieb sie dem Mann direkt in den Kopf, schimmernd und leuchtend versank sie in seinem Gesicht und zerfetzte die weiche Masse seines Gehirns. Der Mann war tot, ehe er schreien konnte. Sein Gesicht war unversehrt, als er zu Boden sank, doch der Blick gebrochen und leblos.

   Mit einigen mächtigen Hieben hielt er die letzten vier Jäger auf Aufstand und wich einige Schritte die Gasse entlang zurück. Die vom Griff des Zweihänders gelöste, linke Hand glühte noch immer.

   „Ergebt Euch, Sklave!“, schrie ihm einer der Jäger entgegen und duckte sich hinter seinen Schild. „Ergebt Euch und Euch wird kein Haar gekrümmt!“

   Wie oft hatte er dies in den letzten drei Jahren bereits gehört? Den verzweifelten Ruf eines Mannes, der genau wusste, wie unterlegen er war? Fenris genoss es, wenn sie das sagten.

   Langsam ging er auf die vier Männer zu und griff beiläufig dem ersten in die Brust. Röchelnd und gurgelnd verendete dieser mit verängstigt aufgerissenen Augen. Genauso ruhig wandte er sich dem Sprecher zu.

   „Ihr werdet es niemals begreifen, oder irre ich mich?“

   „W-was begreifen?“, wimmerte der Mann, und versuchte, sich noch mehr hinter seinem Schild zu verstecken, sich der vergeblichen Hoffnung hingebend, der Schild böte ihm Schutz vor Fenris‘ magischer Faust.

   „Ich werde mich niemals ergeben und ich bin kein Sklave“, erwiderte Fenris mit kalter Ruhe.

   Der Jäger wurde kreidebleich. Er sah aus wie jemand, der dem leibhaftigen Tod ins Gesicht blickte, und Fenris wusste genau, dass er dies in diesem Augenblick auch war. Er war der Tod dieser Männer, die nicht einmal mehr wagten, ihn anzugreifen… jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Vielleicht waren sie ja klüger als ihre Vorgänger.

   Fast hätte er Mitleid mit ihnen bekommen. Fast.

   Aber sie würden die Jagd wieder aufnehmen, und Fenris konnte das nicht erlauben.

   Ein wirbelnder Hieb zerschmetterte er den Schild des Jägers und der nächste Hieb enthauptete den Feind. Der Schrei des Jägers erstarb, kaum dass die scharfe Klinge des Zweihänders seinen Hals durchtrennte. Die beiden Überlebenden heulten zornig auf und griffen an. Fenris schleuderte sie durch eine Welle mystischer Kraft von sich und wirbelte in einer halben Drehung herum. Der mächtige zweihändige Hieb spaltete den ersten Jäger in zwei Hälften. Der zweite starb kurz darauf, als ein mächtiger Rückhandschlag ihm die Brust aufriss.

   Fenris wandte sich von den Leichen ab. Zeit zu gehen. Am besten verließ er Tantervale noch in den nächsten Tagen – oder diese Nacht. Aber zuvor musste er noch die beiden Tagelöhner bezahlen. Er knurrte leise und machte sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Der Mond hing tief über der Unterstadt von Kirkwall und tauchte die Straßen in einen kränklichen Schimmer. Eine schwarze, magere Katze kreuzte seinen Weg und strich ihm kurz um die Beine, ehe sie mit einem heiseren Fauchen in einer Seitenstraße verschwand, als aus der Ferne lautes Hundegebell ertönte.

   Fenris wusste nicht, ob ihm die Stadt gefiel oder nicht. Vermutlich war es auch nicht wichtig, ob sie ihm gefiel. Er würde nicht lange genug hier bleiben, um sich entscheiden zu müssen. Vor zwei Tagen war er relativ unbehelligt durch die Stadttore getreten und die Jäger waren ihm gefolgt. Bislang war es ihm gelungen, sich vor ihnen zu verbergen, die verwinkelten Gassen der Stadt boten Möglichkeiten zu Genüge, aber er spürte bereits, dass er sie nicht ewig loswerden konnte. Nicht, in dem er Versteckspiele mit ihnen spielte.

   Und es waren zu viele, als dass er ganz allein mit ihnen fertig werden könnte. Er musste einen Weg finden, sie loszuwerden, und dazu brauchte er vor allem eines: Hilfe. Nur war ihm noch keine Möglichkeit eingefallen. Er hätte Söldner anheuern können, aber woher sollte er wissen, ob sie ihn nicht für mehr Geld an die Jäger verrieten? Es musste einen anderen Weg geben, einen sichereren Weg mit weniger Risiko, der…

   Schrille Schreie aus einer Seitenstraße schreckten ihn auf.

   „Ich habe Euer Geld nicht! Ich schwöre es, ich bin kein Dieb!“

   Fenris tastete nach der Waffe und spürte, wie sich seine Hand um den wohlvertrauten Griff schloss. Langsam näherte er sich der Gasse, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

   „Lüg nicht! Wir wissen, dass du deine langen Finger in unseren Taschen hattest, Zwerg!“

   „Ich bin unschuldig! Hilfe!“

   Der Zwerg, der von einigen mit Dolchen und langen Messern bewaffneten, in Lederrüstungen gekleideten Männern umgeben war, die ihm immer dichter auf den Leib rückten, und kurz davor schienen, die Klingen in seinem Bauch und Hals zu versenken, blickte sich panisch um und zappelte wie ein Fisch am Haken.

   „He! Ihr da… Elf!“, schrie der Zwerg plötzlich in schriller Panik. „Helft mir! Ich flehe Euch an! Sie werden mich ausweiden und am Spieß grillen!“

   Fenris blieb unschlüssig am Eingang der Gasse stehen. Was kümmerte ihn das Schicksal dieses Zwerges?

   „Ich tue alles, was Ihr wollt, Elf! Alles! Ich schwöre es Euch! Nur haltet sie auf!“, schrie der Zwerg panisch und wich noch weiter vor den Männern zurück, die ihn bedrohten.

   Fenris zögerte nicht länger. Im nächsten Moment hatte er die Klinge gezogen und von hinten in den Körper des ersten Angreifers gestoßen. Röchelnd sackte er zu Boden. Fenris wich der ungelenken Attacke des zweiten Messerstechers aus, packte den Mann an der Gurgel und zerquetschte ihm die Kehle. Der dritte und letzte Angreifer fiel wild mit dem Dolch um sich stechend über ihn her, doch Fenris brachte sich mit einem schnellen Ausweichschritt in Sicherheit, und ein weiterer, präziser Streich teilte den Halsabschneider in zwei saubere Hälften.

   „Bei den Ahnen, Elf! Ihr habt sie getötet!“ Der Zwerg wich langsam von den Leichen zurück und schauderte sichtlich.

   Fenris runzelte die Stirn. „Geht es Euch gut?“

   „Ja… ja… ich bin nur… gütige Ahnen, soviel Blut!“ Der Zwerg schauderte erneut. „Ich preise die Paragons, dass Ihr hier wart… auch wenn die Paragons mich niemals erhören werden, ich bin nur ein Oberflächler, warum sollten sie auch?“

   „Ihr habt sie nicht bestohlen, nehme ich an?“

   „Nicht so direkt… Wir hatten eine Wette, ich habe gewonnen, da behaupteten sie, ich hätte betrogen, was natürlich überhaupt nicht wahr ist und… und dann wollten sie mich umbringen! Mich! Könnt Ihr Euch das vorstellen, Elf? Mich umbringen!“

   „Redet Ihr immer so viel?“

   „Oh, Verzeihung! Verzeihung, vielmals Verzeihung!“ Der Zwerg wirkte immer noch reichlich durcheinander. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ähm…“ Der Zwerg machte eine ungelenke, kleine Verbeugung. „Anso, Euer neuer bester Freund, mein Freund, und ich meine es ernst! Zu Euren Diensten.“

   „Macht keine Versprechen, die Ihr nicht halten könnt, Anso“, warnte Fenris sein Gegenüber.

   „Ah ja… die Sache mit _Ich tue alles für Euch_ , die werde ich noch bereuen, stimmt’s?“

   „Gibt es hier einen Ort, an dem wir uns ungestört unterhalten können?“ Fenris spähte angespannt über die Schulter auf die Straße hinaus.

   „Natürlich! Folgt mir!“

  

Anso wand sich unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Sein nervöser Blick schoss wild im Zimmer hin und her, und schien krampfhaft zu versuchen, Fenris nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

   „Nun… das… ist… Ihr verlangt da ziemlich viel von mir! Ich könnte sterben!“

   „Ich habe Euch das Leben gerettet. Ihr seid mir etwas schuldig.“

   „Nun… na schön… Da komme ich nicht mehr raus, was?“ Anso lachte nervös. „Ein Ablenkungsmanöver für… wie viele Leute sind das eigentlich?“

   „Ich habe sie nicht gezählt, Anso. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihnen zu entkommen“, erwiderte Fenris knurrend. Der Zwerg begann, an seiner Geduld zu zehren.

   „Und die sind hinter Euch her, ja? Warum eigentlich? Habt Ihr mit ihren Frauen geschlafen? Ihre Häuser angezündet? Ihre Pferde geklaut?“

   „Sie verfolgen mich. Genügt es nicht zu wissen, dass sie hinter mir her sind?“

   „Ihr habt also mit ihren Frauen geschlafen.“

   „Ich habe ihre Frauen nicht einmal gesehen. Und was ich getan habe spielt für das, was Ihr zu tun habt, keine Rolle.“

   Der Zwerg seufzte. „Ja… wie Ihr sagtet, ich bin Euch etwas schuldig. Ein nettes kleines Ablenkungsmanöver für den Herrn. Ihr habt wirklich Glück, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt und nicht meinen Vetter Benso, der hätte Euch danach nur bis auf den letzten Kupferling ausgeraubt zum Dank! Also… wenn diese Leute hinter Euch her sind, sollte es doch nicht so schwer sein, sie auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, oder? Wie wäre es, wenn… kennt Ihr dieses verlassene Haus im Gesindeviertel? Ich könnte verlauten lassen, dass Ihr Euch darin versteckt haltet – was Ihr natürlich nicht tun werdet! Was würdet Ihr davon halten?“

   „Und wie hilft mir das weiter? Ihr lockt sie dorthin und was dann?“

   Der Zwerg rieb sich eifrig die Hände. „Ich habe ein paar gute Kontakte und in Kirkwall gibt es viele Leute, die für ein bisschen Geld alles tun würden – zum Beispiel ihre Mutter verkaufen, aber das ist nicht besonders nett. Ihr werdet jedenfalls nicht alleine mit diesen Leuten fertig werden müssen, verlasst Euch darauf.“ Anso lachte schrill und nervös auf. „Ihr müsst natürlich auch was anbieten, umsonst bekommt in Kirkwall keiner seinen Hintern hoch.“

   „Ich habe noch ein paar Sovereigns. Würde das reichen?“

   „Worauf Ihr Eure Mutter und Eure Großmutter verwetten könnt!“ Der Zwerg lachte nervös. „Ihr werdet nicht alleine da stehen. Und den Rest überlasst Ihr mir. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen. Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet! Da werde ich den Teufel tun und Euch an die ausliefern!“

   „Ich will Euer Wort darauf.“

   „Meine Ahnen, seid Ihr misstrauisch! Ich schwöre es Euch, bei meinem Bart, meiner Mutter und den Ahnen. Hoch und heilig und wenn ich lüge, dürft Ihr mich töten und unter offenem Himmel liegen lassen. Für einen Zwerg gibt es nichts übleres, sag ich Euch.“

   Fenris fixierte den Zwerg mit festem Blick. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, Anso. Und… danke.“

   Anso starrte angestrengt auf einen Punkt irgendwo neben Fenris und stand dann auf, um mit raschen Schritten hinüber zur Tür zu gehen. Dort angekommen blieb er noch einmal stehen und wandte sich zu seinem Gast um.

   „Schlaft heute Nacht hier. Ich gebe Euch Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist.“ Und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Fenris allein in dem engen Raum zurück.

   Fenris starrte noch eine ganze Weile angespannt aus dem schmalen Fenster in Ansos kleinem Haus in der Unterstadt, ehe er endlich müde genug war, um sich schlafen zu legen. Als er endlich einschlief, suchten ihn erneut Albträume heim. Es waren seit drei Jahren dieselben: Im Traum kniete er erneut zwischen den Leichen der Nebelkrieger, während über der ganzen Szenerie schaurig das hämische Lachen seines ehemaligen Meisters hing, und ihn verhöhnte…

  

**_~ Ende ~_ **

 


End file.
